Digimon Data Squad 5DS
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Eric the older brother of Luna and Leo disappeared one day and was accepted into the highly respected DATS organization. What will happen when his DATS Squad lead by the Legendary Marcus Damon returns to New Domino City after all these years of training?
1. Prolouge

Digimon Data Squad 5ds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon Data Squad. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

This takes place at least 10 years after Digimon Savers has ended and Marcus went back to the Digital World to protect it. This also takes place shortly before the Fortune Cup.

Prologue:

**Five months Earlier**

A young brown haired teenager stood with nine other teenagers. The boy wore a blue and yellow coat. His name was Eric alongside him was a small red lion cub with a three sun jewels on it. One was on his head, and two others were located on each of it's arms. This was Coronamon, Eric's Digimon Partner. Both the teenager and Digimon watched as a taller man with blonde hair came in the room. He wore a the organization's blue jacket. Besides him was a small wolf Digimon with boxing gloves in on it's hands.

"Heads up it's Commander Thomas and his Digimon Gaomon!" a girl with blonde hair shouted.

The group of teenagers turned to DATS commander and saluted.

The commander stopped and looked at the group "At ease ladies and gentlemen!"

The group of teenagers placed their hands aside and waited for the commander's orders.

The commander held up a few test papers as a man with brown hair appeared. The man had several DATS uniforms. The man was Spencer Damon one of the directors of DATS.

Thomas spoke up "I'd like to thank all of you for your time and effort. You are all rookie members of the newest DATS division! As you all know we opened the Digi-gates again! Since there are nine of you, you all will be divided by three groups with one experienced commander. That commander will begin your true DATS training! And now Gaomon will call your names!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon began "First passing with the highest score of the class, Eric and Coronamon!"

Eric and Coronamon walked over to Spencer Damon whom smiled at Eric " Congratulations Eric! Let me be the first one to officially welcome you to DATS."

"Thank you Director Damon" Eric said accepting his choice of uniform color which was gold.

"Sir that's a good choice" Coronamon spoke up.

"Thanks Coronamon" Eric said smiling to the Digimon.

Immediately Spencer Damon gave Eric a gold and white Digivice "This is your proof you are among the Digimon Data Squad. Now Eric your commander is waiting for you in the Digital World. Now go there and wait for the rest of your squad to meet you there."

"What Commander would be in the Digital World?" Eric wondered out loud.

Behind him he heard Thomas smirking out "You'll find out Eric. You'll enjoy his company."

"I'm suddenly worried sir" Coronamon said.

"Me too...And that worries me" Eric said _Maybe it was a bad idea to leave my younger siblings Leo and Luna behind but how would I explain Coronamon to them when they eventually found out about it? And worse how to explain him to Rex Goodwin!_

Eric stepped inside the Digigate and was instantly transported to the Digital World. It was a strange world but Eric was expecting things to be exactly like that. The Digital World was different. Not many much buildings were in it. It had beautiful blue skies and beautiful green grass on the bottom.

"So Coronamon, this is your world?"

"Yes, it is sir!" Coronamon said then it turned to Eric "Why did we leave your younger twin brother and sister behind...I can understand your mother but they need someone like you their now."

"I know but I couldn't let Luna and Leo find out that you were an actual breathing creature. DATS surely would've been involved and asked me to join sooner or later, I suppose I was looking out for my siblings...Even though I do miss them."

Coronamon was silent as he tried to answer him calmly "Sir, I sense that wasn't your only worry."

"Yeah, it wasn't my only worry Coronamon, it was Goodwin."

"Goodwin?" Coronamon asked.

"The director of New Domino city. Had he gotten the information you were real, I don't want to imagen the things he might've done to you. Now are those good reasons for leaving them?"

At the words 'might've done to you' the rookie level Digimon finally got the information "Y-Y-Yes sir! Now I do."

Eric watched as another beam came down and out of it stepped out a teenager girl. She had long straight brown hair, and blue eyes. The girl wore a silver DATS uniform and had a silver Digivice. Besides her was small white rabbit Digimon with a pink ribbon tied around it's neck. Three moon symbols were on it. One on it's forehead, one on one of it's arms, and one huge one on it's chest.

"Hey there!" the girl shouted as she ran over to him.

"Wait up Lady Monica!" the rabbit Digimon said.

"Hello" Eric said as the girl caught up to him.

"So who are you?" Eric asked her.

"I'm Monica! And this is my Digimon partner Lunamon. Who are you?"

"I'm Eric" Eric said he turned to Coronamon "This is my Digimon partner Coronamon."

"Hey there Coronamon" Lunamon said.

"Yeah, nice to see you again" Coronamon said to her.

Another beam arrived and another teenaged boy with short clean with brown hair appeared out of it. The guy was followed by a small purple dinosaur Digimon with a triangle on it's forehead.

"Hey guys" the new guy said "My name is Ryan, and this is my partner Dorumon!"

Eric smiled at the two as he introduced Monica, the two Digimon and himself again.

"Nice to meet you two...So I guess that."

"Yes we are one of the three rookie Data Squad member teams" Monica said.

"And were a powerful group of Rookie level Digimon" Dorumon calculated.

Eric nodded "Well, let's go find our Commander."

Monica smiled "Lead on Eric, we are right behind you."

Eric just waved back as the group walked into a clearing. There they saw an older man with brown hair. He wore a red shirt, white shirt underneath, blue pants and red shoes.

"I-I-I-I don't believe it, i-i-i-it's the Legendary Marcus Damon!" Monica said.

The man smiled as he brought his fist together "That's right, I am Marcus Damon. And I'm going to be your Commander."

"T-T-T-This is t-t-t-totally unexpected" Ryan said.

Marcus nodded "Yeah, well if you three want to be the best Data Squad in the world, then you'd have to be with the best."

"O-O-O-Okay Commander!" Monica said "W-W-W-We won't let you down!"

"Sir...Why are they stammering?" Coronamon asked.

Eric shrugged "Don't know...The test never asked us about him."

Lunamon and Dorumon turned "Well, where have you came from? Everyone knows about Marcus Damon. If it wasn't for him the Earth surely would've been destroyed lots of times!"

Marcus looked at Eric "Well, let's introduce ourselves to the group. As you all know, I am Commander Marcus Damon. I am the best fighter in the land. After they decided to close the Digigate, I stayed behind to protect the local Digimon! So Eric, care to tell us about yourself?"

Eric sighed "Well, sure, the reason why I didn't know you Commander, is because I came from New Domino City."

"Well, so your new around these parts" Monica said she turned to Marcus "Commander I can see why, maybe Neo Domino City doesn't know you much."

Eric sighed out "No, it's because that New Domino City is too engaged to a Turbo Duelist champion, Jack Atlas."

"Turbo Duel?" Monica asked.

"Yes, a card game on motorcycles." Eric sighed "New Domino City has many tournaments and duelist in it…"

"What's wrong sir?" Coronamon asked noticing Eric stammer.

"Well, it's just that I miss my twin sister and brother."

"They live in New Domino City?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, I left so Coronamon and I could work with DATS. I left New Domino City because I feared what Goodwin the director of the city would do to Coronamon. Heck with it I didn't even leave the twins a note."

Marcus looked at him "Don't worry, I'm sure if you twin siblings were here, they would want you to do what your dream was. And that's to be with Coronamon and protect the Digital World."

Eric nodded "Right Commander Marcus."

"Hey Boss!" a small orange dinosaur said as he ran up to him.

"Your late Agumon. What is your excuse this time?" Marcus asked.

"I was hungry Boss! Your mom sent us fried eggs and I sort of ate them all."

"Always thinking of your stomach Agumon…How clever of you."

"Hey they opened the Digigate again! And who are these three teenagers Boss?"

Marcus gave his Digimon a thumbs up "They are our team of DATS members. Eric and his Digimon partner Coronamon. Coronamon acts like Thomas's Digimon Gaomon."

"Which way does Coronamon act like Gaomon, Boss?"

"Oh the usual you know how Gaomon calls Thomas Sir?"

"Yeah Boss, I do"

"Well Coronamon calls Eric sir."

"Hey Boss, there's a new girl on our squad, she's prettier than Yoshi."

"Oh that's Monica and her Digimon partner is Lunamon" Marcus said introducing Monica to Agumon "And the last one is Ryan with Dorumon."

"Hey, great it's been awhile sense the Digigate was closed. So what's on the agenda today Boss?"

Commander Marcus looked at his students "Well, it's been a while but we are going to start training them…That's what all the other Commanders are doing, so I'm going to do it as well…But Marcus Damon style! You know what time it is Agumon?"

"Yes, I do!"

"It's fighting time!" the two shouted.

"W-W-W-Wait Commander…W-W-W-We have to fight you?" Monica asked.'

Eric grinned "I have a feeling I'm going to like this Commander you two. So let's get started Marcus."

Commander Marcus nodded "It's been awhile sense I ever said those words Agumon, well come on Agumon, let's test out their Rookie Level Digimon."

"Ready boss!" Agumon said.

Commander Marcus looked at the three teenagers "Come on your test is to try your might against me and Agumon as a team."

"Alright, let's get this started" Eric said.

"Alright my student's its fighting time!" Marcus said.

The three teenagers and three new Rookie Level Digimon got into position.

**Reviews Please**

Sorry for the long prologue but it ends with the teenagers fighting against Marcus Damon and Agumon, in the next chapter, will have detailed descriptions of Yusei and his friends! And what will happen to Commander Marcus's group. Oh yeah what should the group's name be. I'll leave it up to you to decide on it's name.


	2. Chapter 1: The Weird Digital Duel

Chapter 1: The Weird Digital Duel

I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon Data Squad. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

Marcus charged his newest team of Data Squad members. The three quickly dodged his attack as the three Digimon charged Agumon. The orange Dinosaur Digimon tried dodging every attack that Coronamon, Lunamon and Dorumon sent at him. Most of the times he succeeded but there was a few times he didn't. Marcus stopped his charge as Agumon was once again pelted by an attack from Coronamon but then regained his ground as Agumon recovered easily.

"You're good" Agumon said to Coronamon.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Coronamon said.

"Pepper Breathe!" Agumon shouted breathing out an attack at Coronamon which hits Coronamon.

Monica was too busy watching the fight as Marcus made his way towards her. Quick thinking saved her from being punched. She quickly hid behind a rock.

"Wait you mean we have to fight you too Commander?" she asked.

"Looks like it" Eric said "But I don't understand the lesson in this test."

"Because" Marcus began "If you get lost and your Digimon isn't with you…What are you going to do?"

Eric then got it "There are only two options normally you'd might want to run, or you learn how to fight."

"Exactly" Marcus said "And a Digimon might target you."

"Uh Boss" Agumon began as he was surrounded and his back was turn to a rock "A little help."

Eric lashed out at Marcus and that is when Monica and Ryan noticed a disk on his arm.

"What is that?" Monica asked as Marcus easily dodged the punch and ran to help Agumon out.

"A duel disk" Eric said "It's something to remind myself from home."

"Hmm…Interesting" Ryan said "You'll have to show me what it does when we get done."

"Sure Ryan" Eric said he looked up and gasped as Marcus jumped, and landed right next to Agumon.

"You do need some help" Marcus said to him.

Coronamon and the other two Digimon stopped in their tracks they couldn't harm their Commander could they?

This thinking cost them greatly as Agumon shouted "Baby Burner!"

He unleashed a powerful fire attack at Lunamon and Dorumon the attack connects and forces them to slowly back away to avoid any more damage.

"What do we do?" Monica asked.

"If it's anything I've learned from dueling in New Domino City" Eric began, "It's never to give up."

"Dueling?" Monica asked.

"Not that type of dueling" Eric said to her "It's a what happens when two Duel Monster Players meet up to play against each other."

"Oh" Monica said "But where is yours?"

Eric shrugged "In my duel disk."

That is when they watched Marcus punch out at Coronamon sending flying and landing into Eric's chest.

"Coronamon are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Never better sir" Coronamon said.

But that is when an orange charge was built up.

"Oh-no a D.N.A Charge!" Monica said.

"So that's what one looks like" Eric muttered.

"D.N.A Charge!" Marcus announced.

"Agumon Digivoulve too…Geogreymon!"

Soon a big orange dinosaur with a rhino helmet appeared.

"Great…Geogreymon a Champion Level Digimon" Eric muttered.

"Alright Geogreymon attack them with Megablast!" Marcus shouted.

"Megablast!" Geogreymon shouted blasting out at the three Rookie Level Digimon.

"This is bad" Ryan said as the three Rookie Digimon were hit.

"That hurt" Dorumon said "Now he has the advantage."

"Tell me something I don't know" Lunamon muttered.

"Sir, if you have strategy from one of your duels back at home…Now would be the time to use them" Coronamon said "Cause were finished

"I have one but I don't know if Duel Disk will work."

"Well you never know until you try sir" Coronamon said.

"Point taken Coronamon" Eric activated his duel disk, immediately the Duel disk gave him a set of 4000 life points.

"Um what are the four thousand points for?" Monica asked.

"My duel disk must think that while we're taking a test, it thinks that I'm in a duel" Eric said he turned to Marcus "You better be ready Commander cause I think I'll be taking out your Geogreymon during this turn."

Marcus stood dumbfounded looking at the activated Duel Disk and the four thousand life points in the sky "This is bound to attract attention, but if that worked then your own cards will work."

Eric nodded "So Marcus I guess I would've shown you a duel sooner or later so, will you and Geogreymon accept my duel."

"What do I have to do to win?" Marcus asked.

"Simple" Eric said smiling "Knock all my life points down to zero!"

Marcus nodded "Okay but since I don't have a duel disk then all you and your friends have to do is defeat Geogreymon."

"What do you want us to do?" Monica asked Eric.

Eric turned "Your Digimon will be considered as one of my monsters on my side of the field"

"I guess we'll leave it up to you" Monica said.

"Were counting on you Eric!" Ryan said "You better find a way to defeat Geogreymon or its back for training for us."

Eric nodded "Alright Marcus, if I somehow defeat Geogreymon, then you will allow us to completely join this team."

Marcus nodded "Right cause if you don't well your going back to train."

Eric gritted his teeth "I don't plan on losing!"

"Then let's due this" Marcus said.

"Alright let's duel!" Eric said.

**Eric LP: 4000**

**Geogreymon's health: 8000**

"Alright Marcus since you have Geogreymon it's my turn" Eric said as he had already drew his first five cards."

"Go ahead!" Marcus announced.

**Eric's hand:** **Raging Flame Sprite, Solar Flare Dragon, Molten Destruction, Axe of Despair, and Inferno.**

"Alright Marcus" Eric began "I hope you're ready for this first round."

"Geogreymon is ready for anything" Marcus said.

"Alright my turn draw!" Eric said as he drew a card.

As he had pointed out the Duel Disk considered Coronamon, Lunamon and Dorumon as three monsters.

The drawn card was Scrap Iron Scare Crow.

Eric turned to Marcus "Alright first I activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction!"

Marcus watched as Eric played a card and placed it in an extended place which opened and closed.

To everyone's eyes the field changed to a volcano.

"Interesting" Marcus said "A card that can change the field."

"Field spell cards do more than just change the Scenery" Eric began "They have powerful effects."

This got Marcus to shift "Such as?"

"Well with this one all fire type monsters gain an additional 500 more attack points!"

Marcus smiled "Well then…That was a mistake Eric, Geogreymon would be considered a fire type monster."

"Yes so he benefits this Spell card's power."

"Um why play that?" Monica asked Eric "I mean you just made Geogreymon stronger."

"Simple cause my deck is full of fire type monsters!" Eric said.

"Which means this helps you more than it helps me" Marcus said catching on.

"You've got a good eye Commander Marcus" Eric said.

He took another card "Alright now I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack mode!"

A dragon that had fire all over its body came out and took a fourth place near Eric's field and it showed the monster's attack points.

(ATK: 1500 DEF 1200)

"Marcus…" Eric began "Solar Flare Dragon is a Fire type monster so thanks to my field spell Solar Flare Dragon gains 500 more ATK points."

(Solar Flare Dragon ATK 2000, DEF 600)

"Yeah but your Solar Flare Dragon lost some Defense points why is that?" Marcus asked.

"Because Molten Destruction's effect causes all fire type monsters to lose 400 points of defense."

"So Geogreymon also lost that amount of defense" Marcus said then he grew worried _Geogreymon better hold out._

"Now Solar Flare Dragon attack Geogreymon with Solar Flare breathe!"

The dragon obeyed and struck Geogreymon. Geogreymon winces as his health drops.

**Geogreymon: 6000**

"You okay Geogreymon?" Marcus asked him.

"Yeah that burned" Geogreymon said.

"Now Coronamon, Lunamon, and Dorumon attack Geogreymon!" all of the rookie Data Squad members shouted

The three Rookie level Digimon unleashed their attacks but Geogreymon used his tail to stop the attacks from harming him so his health stayed the same.

"Not bad Eric" Marcus said "You're monster Solar Flare Dragon attackedGeogreymon but he still stands."

"Yeah well, I'm just getting warmed up Commander" Eric said he grabbed another card and spoke out as he placed it down in his spell and trap card zones "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

Marcus watched as a card appeared right behind Coronamon face down.

"Alright-"

"Not so fast Commander" Eric interrupted "Cause every time I end my turn my Solar Flare Dragon's special ability kicks in, normally when I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 points of damage to my opponent."

"Hmm targeting me now" Marcus said.

"Not exactly because Geogreymon will protect you from its effect therefore inflicting some damage to him" Eric said.

True to his words Geogreymon couldn't let Marcus be burned by Solar Flare Dragon's special effect.

**Geogreymon's health: 5500**

Geogreymon brushed the effect off "I'm fine boss it was just a scratch."

"Alright now Geogreymon attack all of his monsters and wipe his life points down he's failed because the Digimon he had are too weak to survive one attack!"

"Mega Flame!" Geogreymon shouted.

"Don't get cocky Commander" Eric said smiling "Cause that is exactly what I wanted you to do."

"Why so we can lose?" Ryan asked.

"Nope so I can play my face down card also known as trap card. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Eric declared playing the trap card. A scrap-iron scarecrow appeared and protected the Digimon.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"Honestly I'm surprised this works" Eric muttered "In the Digital World anyway, but here it goes Scrap-Iron Scare Crow can negate one of your monster's attacks each turn. And get this once this effect happens I can place it back down again to negate Geogreymon's attack next turn again. So basically Marcus we are at a standstill…As long as I have Scrap-iron scarecrow and you have Geogreymon on your side, I'm unstoppable."

"True" Marcus said smiling "But Geogreymon and I will find a way around it! You can be sure."

"You bet we will boss" Geogreymon said.

"Now its back to you Eric" Marcus said.

Eric nodded as he got Marcus's message _I don't know much about Marcus but if he was the reason why Earth is still around then he's got a point. I have to end this now during this turn._

"What's the matter?" Marcus asked Eric as he noticed Eric thinking "Too afraid to attack me?"  
Eric shook his head "Nope, I draw!"

Eric drew another card then he smiled _Great it's the card I needed!_

"I summon the Magna Drago tuner monster!"

A small red dragon with wings appeared (ATK: 1400, DEF: 600).

"That's impressive" Marcus said as if knowing Geogreymon's health "But your monsters are still not enough. Not even when you're Magna Drago gains 500 more attack points due to Molten Destruction's effect."

Eric nodded "True but Marcus didn't you hear me say that Magna Drago is a tuner monster?"

"What's a Tuner monster?" GeoGreymon, Lunamon, Dorumon, Marcus, Monica and Ryan asked which caused Coronamon to smirk.

"You're about to find out" Eric said "A tuner monster is all I need, that and one none tuner monster in order to do a new summon."

"Bring it on!" Marcus shouted.

"Very well, we shall" Eric shouted "Ready Coronamon?"

"Ready sir!" Coronamon said smiling.

"I'm going to tune my level 2 Magna Drago with my level 4 Solar Flare Dragon!" Eric shouted.

With this the Magna Drago disappeared into two rings and the Solar Flare Dragon was now going through the two rings being scanned.

"Through the heat of battle, the fire in the hearts keeps us burning alive…Come forward…Flamvell Urquizas!" Eric

Out of the blinding white light came out a black armored monster with fiery arms.

(Atk 2100 DEF 400)

"Impressive monster" Marcus said smiling at Eric "It's nearly the size of an Orgemon, however just like an Orgemon it's still too weak to defeat GeoGreymon!"

"Don't under estimate me" Eric said "Because due to Molten Destruction's effect Flamvell Urquizas gains 500 more attack points.

"Yes but even with that it's still too weak!" Marcus shouted.

True to their words Flamvell Urquizas's ATK points rose by 500 but it's DEF points were lost by 400."

(Atk 2600, DEF 0)

Marcus smirked "You're Synchro Monster only has 0 Defense points that's a shame."

"Yeah" Eric smirked back "But newsflash Commander that isn't the part you should be worried about…In fact you should be worried about the attack."

"Why?" Lunamon asked.

Coronamon answered her "Because with Duel monsters the only things one should worry about is what mode the monsters are in, if they are in attack mode the attack is what matters, if in Defense mode it's the defense that matters."

Marcus grew worried "Oh man, but Geogreymon will still survive this round, and then I'll just find a way around your trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"Sorry Commander but you forgot I still have one more card to play" Eric said "And this card's going to help us win!"

"What is it?" Marcus asked.

"This" Eric began "From my hand I activate my last card which is an equip spell card known as Axe of Despair!"

He placed the spell card in the spell and trap card zone "And I equip this spell card to my Flamvell Urquizas which thanks to this spell card he gains one thousand more attack points.

"One thousand!" Marcus shouted "Oh man this is not good!"

Flamvell Urquizas now was equipped with the equipped Spell Card and it gained 1000 more attack points.

(ATK: 3600 DEF: 0)

"Now Flamvell Urquizas attack GeoGreymon!" Eric commanded.

"Quick GeoGreymon counter attack!" Marcus shouted as he watched Eric's creature advanced.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shouted as he attacked Flamvell Urquizas.

The attack hits but Flamvell Urquizas isn't even scratched and with one mighty axe swing knocked GeoGreymon down reeling from the pain.

**GeoGreymon's health 1900**

With a nod to from his teammates, the team shouted all together "Now finish Geogreymon off while he's recovering from the blow!"

"Corona Flame!" Coronamon shouted.

"Tear Shoot!" Lunamon shouted.

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted.

"GeoGreymon!" Marcus shouted "Watch out!"

GeoGreymon tried to recover but Flamvell Urquizas's attack was still making him reer in pain, he tried to move his tail but the three attacks hit him in the chest reverting him back to Agumon with a clean win.

**Geogreymon's health 0-reverted Agumon 1000.**

With this the duel was over and the field reverted back to normal. Marcus ran over to Agumon.

"Are you okay pal?" he asked him.

"I am" Agumon answered "But please don't ever make me take a 3600 worth of attack points ever again!"

He turned to Eric "Good duel Eric, you kept me on my toes. Don't really know how I could've gotten past Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"You're not bad yourself" Eric said.

Marcus turned to Monica and Ryan as he made his announcement "You all pass the test. You all trusted Eric as things went bad. However like Eric you didn't give up."

"Tell you the truth Commander" Ryan began "I wanted to when you said Eric's already failed "But when he blocked the attack I changed my mind."

"You're missions begin tomorrow" Marcus told them.

Suddenly three more rays of light fell from the sky and onto the Data Squad team's arms. When the light cleared each of them had a Duel Disk on them.

"What is this?" Marcus asked.

"Duel Disks" Eric said looking at Monica and Ryan's arms.

"Don't tell me" Marcus said "Were duelist now."

Eric shook his head as he smiled at his teammates and Commander "Just because you have a Duel Disk doesn't mean you are duelist."

Suddenly the Duel Disk got a deck of cards.

Marcus turned to Eric as Director Damon's words came down through the headsets "Son, if your Data Squad is ready report back to DATS we have a special mission for your team. About those Duel Disk, thank Commander Thomas for them. You will need them for the mission."

"Got it father" Marcus said.

He turned to his team "well what are you three waiting for let's go!"

The team nodded and followed their Commander wanting to know what was going on.

**Reviews please**

**I'm guilty I know I lied but I wanted to show how Eric and his team would pass the test. Okay as you may have guessed Eric's deck is a fire based deck, now I'm asking your help for his teammates. Which decks should they have, yes they have to be one element based deck like Eric's is only fire attribute monsters please help on this? I promise I will introduce the Yugioh Characters in the next chapter which will be titled Chapter 2: Returning Home**


	3. Chapter 2: Returning Home

Chapter 2: Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

Commander Marcus, Eric, Monica, and Ryan were making quick progress to a location where they would beam back to DATS. Their Digimon soon followed suit. Lunamon and Dorumon were constantly asking Coronamon questions about dueling. Coronamon answered the easiest questions like what was the difference between the three cards but left out the harder questions exclaiming that all would be answered when a proper Duel appeared most of the time or in rare cases sighed at them annoyed at the questions. Finally they got to the destination and were beamed to DATS which saved the poor Coronamon from answering or getting really annoyed at answering questions.

Now the DATS team looked over to Director Damon whom smiled at them.

"Well son, I see you actually accepted your first team of students" Director Damon said.

"Yes, I did, they have a lot of spirit" Marcus said then he turned to Commander Thomas "What's with our Duel Disks?"

At this Thomas just stood there smiling at him but Marcus caught himself "I mean…I understand Eric, he's from New Domino City a dueling city. But why Monica, Ryan and myself?"

Thomas smiled even more as Yoshino answered for him "It's for your team's assignment."

"What assignment could it be?" Marcus asked "That involves dueling? I mean we have our Digimon at our side and Eric really knows how to duel."

"Cause the place you are going to is no other than Eric's home city" Director Damon said causing a gasp of shock from Eric followed by "I'm actually going back to the place I ran from."

"Now it's a chance to see your Twin sibling's sir" Coronamon said.

Eric nodded "True Coronamon."

Commander Thomas noticed Eric staling "Your concerned with Rex Goodwin right?"

Eric nodded "Yes, he was the reason I came looking for DATS. Goodwin…Isn't someone that I would want as a friend…Heck I don't even know who would want Goodwin as a friend. At the time I was only thinking about Coronamon's safety as he was to me my very first friend."

Marcus understood "Don't worry Eric; Director Goodwin can't do anything to Coronamon now."

Eric nodded "Of course because DATS is a higher ranking worldwide system. We are higher than Goodwin when it comes to the Digital World's safety and ours."

Director Damon nodded "Your reasons for disappearing are good reasons…Even I would do the same thing…But Eric you couldn't keep running from your past."

"Yes, but now that I know Coronamon is safe I'll go anywhere. Even back to New Domino City."

"That's the spirit sir!" Coronamon said.

"Exactly sir Eric" Gaomon said giving Marcus's team a badge "Keep that in mind and of Goodwin questions your authority show him this. It is my understanding that Goodwin only rules New Domino City not the whole world."

Eric nodded "Okay so what's with the Duel Disk?"

Director Sampson answered "Because, there are crimes that the people of that city are doing."

"Just like last time" Marcus pouted "I hated this when I was a recruit like you three are now."

"It's not like that time when we were recruits under Sampson" Thomas said "In fact there are two steps."

"Hmm?" Marcus asked as this got his attention.

With a nod from the two Directors, Thomas continued "Now unlike in our country where we absolutely knew who was doing it, the people of New Domino City aren't going to be that corporative, most of the time if you have reasonable doubt that a person has a Digimon and is committing crimes you'd need to Duel them with this concept, if you win they have to confess to the crimes they committed if you lose however you have to-"

"Accept the loss" Eric interrupted causing Yoshino to look up and smile as Eric continued "Sorry Commander, that's what the some people of New Domino City don't take so well…Especially when they were ahead of you and you turned the duel around."

"Take it you done that once Eric?" Monica asked.

Coronamon smirked at this "Yes, and right in front of his twins siblings and myself."

"Coronamon" Eric muttered "You really need to forget some of your memories when you were a Sunmon."

"I do sir, but the memories of your duels all too good to forget especially that one day."

Thomas nodded "Yes as Eric kindly interrupted me he speaks the truth as he is from New Domino City, if one of you losses a duel then you have to let the suspect go."

"Sounds simple" Marcus snorted.

"Something tells me that the dueling part was only the first step" Monica noted.

"Smart girl" Thomas commented then he continued "Once you've won the duel, the person who you won would probably call the Digimon out in order to erase the evidence…"

"Which our second step would be to defeat the Digimon and send it back to the Digital World" Ryan caught on.

"Exactly" Thomas said.

"Hmm…More complicated" Marcus said.

Thomas turned to Director Damon as the director spoke "Your first mission is to safely arrive in New Domino City, then begin construction of a DATS HQ. Now Commander Thomas fill them in their duties of when they build the HQ in New Domino City."

"Yes, sir" Thomas saluted and he continued "Okay, once the HQ is built Marcus must stay behind at the HQ-"

"Just like Sampson" Agumon whined.

"I don't like sitting on the sidelines" Marcus said "But I can see where this is going, someone has to stay at the HQ…And that's going to be one of the higher rank such as me."

Thomas continued "As of now this HQ building is run by Director Damon, in New Domino City, Director Sampson will be the director of that building once it's been built of course. Now Eric, Monica, and Ryan you three as a team must work together in order to protect New Domino City from Digimon attacks and from crimes some of the civilians are doing in it."

"Right!" was the response from Eric, Monica, Ryan, and their Digimon.

Thomas turned to them "Okay as of all teams pick a leader."

Marcus coughed politely "Already have one if we are going to New Domino City."

Thomas turned "Who?"

Marcus smiled and pointed to Eric "Eric!"

"Why me?" Eric asked.

Surprisingly Monica and Ryan agreed as they shouted the answer "Because you are the only one of our team that knows New Domino City inside and out"

Coronamon turned to Eric "They've got you on that one sir."

"Point taken" Eric said.

"Plus" Marcus began "You are the only one that knows how to duel. You have a lot experience in dueling. I mean with your dueling skills, you've beat GeoGreymon which isn't easy."

"That's true" Yoshino and Thomas admitted out as they knew where Marcus was going at when he meant easy.

"True" Eric began "Point taken."

With a nod Director Damon and Director Sampson then came with a motorbike which was white and blue with the words DATS on each of its sides with red and blue cop lights.

"Do you know what this is?" Thomas asked Eric.

"I should know" Eric muttered "That's a Duel Runner."

Thomas nodded as he addressed Marcus "Now most of your suspects are hopefully going to be ground duelist which is the duel style Eric defeated Marcus in, however there are going to be few rare cases that they will be Turbo Duelist. Which brings us to my latest invention-"

At this Eric chuckled at this as he thought _that's a joke Duel Runners have been in New Domino City and possibly the world for ages now._

Thomas smiled as he knew why Eric was chuckling as Monica, Ryan and Marcus didn't get the point at first, then they caught on.

Thomas continued "Well as I believe that this isn't my latest invention…I've made a Duel Runner specifically for DATS leaders…And I pronounce you Eric as the first person to have a DATS Duel Runner."

Thomas passed the Duel Runner and the excitement was too much for Eric…He fainted.

"Is he okay?" Monica asked worried.

"There will be no fainting on my watch Eric!" Commander Marcus warned.

Coronamon answered Monica's question for Eric "Forgive him, this is really all too much for Eric, I mean from being accepted into DATS, then being officially accepted as a DATS team by a duel…Then being handed over his very first Duel Runner. You get the picture."

"We do!!!" was the response from everyone in the HQ.

Soon Eric woke up "Sorry Commanders"

"No need" Marcus said "I mean if I was in your position, then I'd do the same."

"You never fainted Marcus" Thomas said "Except for the time Kurata erased your memories-"

"Hey Nerdstin! He took you memories too!"

At hearing the comment everyone that was in DATS before the new recruits came all had to burst out laughing at this. This even caused Thomas to smile.

"I haven't heard that Nerdstin comment in ten years Marcus" Thomas said.

"Why are they laughing?" Monica asked Ryan and Eric.

The two boys shrugged and it took all of Agumon's words in order for the three to get the joke but still the three didn't find anything funny.

"You'll get it someday" Agumon told them.

Settling down Thomas turned serious once again as he handed Eric his helmet "Okay good luck."

Marcus nodded "Alright team let's go. Eric get's to ride the Duel Runner. Everyone else, in a Data Squad Car!"

Eric turned "Alright, just so you know I don't have a license."

"You won't need one" Marcus said "As long as you're with DATS, you won't need a license."

Eric nodded and he got onto his Duel Runner as everyone else was in the squad car.

**5 hour time skip**

A black haired man was on his own Duel Runner. He had black hair and wore a Sector Security uniform. His Duel Runner was a Sector Security Duel Runner. He had scar on his face curtsey of one Satellite Duelist Yusei Fudo during his first pursuit Turbo Duel in Satellite's Pipeline. He heard sirens he turned to see a police car coming towards New Domino City's border. Thinking that it was a fellow Sector Security car he allowed it to pass. But suddenly a Duel Runner appeared and on the Duel Runner was a guy wearing a gold and white uniform. This was all Trudge needed as he thought the guy stole the police Duel Runner.

"Hey you! That Duel Runner doesn't belong to you!" Trudge shouted as he turned on his sirens and tore off after the guy.

Hearing the sirens Marcus opened the door "What's going on?"

Eric turned to Marcus then looked back "Oh just Officer Trudge of Sector Security."

Then he literally smacked himself on the head "Sector Security!"

"Oh that buffoon" Coronamon said in the Digivice "The one that chases after everyone from Satellite."

"Okay" Monica whispered she turned to Ryan "You HAD to turn up the volume!"

"Why is it always my fault?" Ryan wondered.

"Cause it normally is" Dorumon said in Ryan's Digivice "Like the time you fell into a pit of snakes."

"DORUMON!" Ryan shouted.

It is at this point when Marcus came up with the decision and stopped the car which caused Eric to stop the Duel Runner!

At this Marcus stepped out of the car "Just let me do the talking!"

Trudge stopped as Eric also stopped. Trudge got off and was surprised when he saw a man wearing red a white shirt and blue pants appeared out of it, he was holding a badge and that was when Trudge should've read the words DATA Squad on both the car and Duel Runner.

"Is there a problem?" Marcus demanded as he cracked his knuckles preparing for a fight.

Trudge looked like he was going to panic _What's with people from Satellite these days?_

"Yes, I am officer Trudge" Trudge began "And I have reason to believe that the guy on your Duel Runner has stolen it from Sector Security."

Trudge then heard the rider muttered "I never stool anything…The only crime I have done was run away from this place without a trace."

Trudge however missed the 'without of trace words' "Well that Duel Runner is Sector Security!"

At this Marcus snapped "No way!" he brought out his badge "The Duel Runner is Data Squad's property…A friend of mind made it."

"You're bluffing Satellite" Trudge said.

Marcus banged his fists together "Don't know what you're talking about Trudge…I'm no Satellite and what the heck is a Satellite."

Eric answered "Oh Commander, just some old trash town that used to be in New Domino City."

"Wait" Trudge asked "How did you know that?"

At this Eric pulled of his helmet and revealed his true face "Why Trudge, don't you remember me? You're old pal Eric?"

This blew it for Trudge "You're that kid that ran away! You are no pal to me after all I was assigned to get you back and pursued him. So where have you been boy your family has been worried."

"Oh, I bet" Eric calmly stated "But one question since when does Sector Security care about my whereabouts. Or is it one of Director Goodwin's plots? If so he's messing with the wrong Security force Trudge…My commander and I are a part of the Digimon Data Squad therefore over your authority."

"I don't believe you!" Trudge shouted at the top of his lungs.

Marcus wanted to bash the Officer's head in "I'm holding my badge in front of you and you're STILL in denial! Do I have to clobber you?"

"That's very much like you Commander" Trudge heard a female voice say.

He turned as he saw a girl with a silver and white coat and a boy with grey and white shirt came out.

Marcus turned "I thought I told you two to stay in there."

"I know Commander" Trudge heard the female's voice "But our car has picked up a signal."

Trudge then saw the Commander's eyes widen as he whispered that only the two could here "A Digimon attack?"

The girl and boy nodded "Yes Commander…What do we do?"

Eric answered for his Commander "Monica, Ryan, you two handle the Digimon, I'll handle officer Trudge."

The two looked at Eric and then turned to Marcus whom nodded at the two and too Trudges dismay the Commander nodded "You two choose to make Eric your leader now. What are you two waiting for! Get too it…"

"But Commander" the girl began "What about you."

"I'm going to follow Eric so whatever happens goes wrong, I'll be there to bail him out."

The girl nodded "Right!"

The two then took off towards the direction of the signal.

"Were those your team?" Trudge asked out.

Marcus nodded "Yes, along with Eric, they just passed the Security test for my organization."

"I can believe you Marcus that you are a Commander but do you know what Eric is?" Trudge asked.

"I do, and I also know the reason why he ran away from this place?"

"Hmm?" Trudge asked.

"I'm not the only one! His team knows."

"Hmm" Trudge began.

Eric sighed "Trudge tell you what, let's duel."

Trudge looked at Eric "Sure and if I win you'll have to admit you lying."

Marcus wanted to punch Trudge but Eric stopped him "Agreed, but if I win you have to accept the truth."

"Agreed oh and it will be a Turbo Duel!" Trudge stated.

"Agreed I've always wanted to test the Data Squad's Duel Runner out."

Trudge was beginning to already like this guy "Hmm, let's say if win I'll not only accept the truth but maybe you and I could be working together I'm already liking you attitude."

Marcus looked at Eric "You know Eric, I know your telling the truth!"

Eric nodded "I know but Commander welcome to New Domino City, where the only truth everyone will accept is by dueling."

This got Trudge to show a small smile "That's the dueling spirit from a New Domino City duelist if I ever heard one."

Marcus nodded as he heard Agumon say "Don't worry boss, Eric's going to win"

He got into the squad car and watched as Eric put the helmet back on and Trudge bought lined up.

Both duelists then pressed a button.

"Duel mode engaged" a female voice began "Auto pilot standing by."

Marcus watched as the Duel Runners created a field spell, and each player's life points appeared.

**(Eric: 4000)**

**(Trudge: 4000)**

"A little different than the one Eric used on me" Trudge heard Marcus mumble.

"Oh this is a Turbo Duel" Trudge explained to Marcus "During Turbo Duels…The field spell card is automatically Speed World. It is the results you see now."

Then the Duel Runners counted down and then the two took off.

Eric began "Alright Trudge, Since this is my first Turbo Duel ever, I'll go first."

Marcus watched as a small pink light appeared and Eric explained after drawing a card "It's a Speed Counter. It's what Turbo Duels have."

(**ERIC: 4000 SPC: 1**

**Eric's hand: Volcanic Slicer, Blazing Impachi, Volcanic Blaster, Speed Spell Riryoku, and Negate Attack**)

"Alright, I'm going to start my turn by summoning Volcanic Slicer to the field in ATK mode.

A golden volcanic monster appeared. (**ATK: 1800/DEF: 1200)**

"Good choice for the first round sir" Trudge heard a voice come from a golden device on Eric's pocket.

"Thanks Coronamon" Eric muttered.

"Hmm, a fire attribute" Trudge muttered _What Eric is planning._

"I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability" Eric announced "You see Trudge, Volcanic Slicer can burn up 500 of your Life Points, but if it uses this ability it can't attack this turn, but I can't attack anyway so this is a good trade!"

The volcanic monster blew out a molten fire ball at Trudge

(**Trudge LP: 3500**)

Trudge turned to Eric "Hmm…So that's what you were up to."

Eric nodded as he placed his trap card face down "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Trudge nodded "Alright, it's my turn!"

(**Trudge LP: 3500 SPC: 1**)

(**Trudge's hand: Gate Blocker, Search Striker, Pursuit Chaser, Speed Spell Sonic Buster, Jutte Fighter, and Broken Blocker)**

"I summon Gate Blocker in DEF mode"

A huge gate with an eye appeared (**ATK: 0, DEF 2000**)

"My fist could break that thing" Marcus muttered "I punched a huge steel fang and broke it, I smashed Kurata's face in, I've punched a spear without it hurting my fist, and destroyed a huge shield as big as that thing."

"I place one card face down and ends my turn" Trudge announced.

Eric drew "Alright I draw!"

Eric drew but this time the third speed Counter didn't go up.

**(Eric LP: 4000, SPC: 2)**

"What just happened?" Marcus asked for Eric's confusion.

Trudge then explained "What's the matter Eric? Did you just notice that your Speed Counters aren't increasing?"

"Yes," Eric said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well as long as Gate Blocker is on the field, you can't gain anymore Speed Counters…Looks like its tough luck for you."

"We'll see" Eric said "Since Volcanic Slicer can't cut through your monster's defense, I'll activate its special ability and remember I can have him deal 500 points of damage to you."

Once again Volcanic Slicer breathed out another molten rock inflicting 500 points of damage to Trudge.

"How annoying" Trudge declared to himself as his Life points went down.

(**Trudge LP: 3000**)

"No kidding" Marcus muttered "If this keeps up you're going to be burned to a crisp…And I'd like to see that."

Eric smiled at Marcus "Hey Commander remember this move?"

Trudge looked at Eric "I summon the Magna Drago Tuner monster!"

The small red dragon appeared on Eric's side of the field. **(ATK: 1400 DEF: 600)**

"I sure do and somehow I know that Volcanic Slicer is a level four monster."

"Then that means you can summon a level six Synacro Monster!" Trudge explained.

"Well Trudge, you can do the math!" Eric explained "And that's exactly what I'm going to do! I'm going to tune my Magna Drago with my Volcanic Slicer!"

And with these words the two monsters then began what the Solar Flare Dragon did. Then Eric began to chant the words "Through the heat of battle, the fire in the hearts keeps us burning alive…Come forward…Flamvell Urquizas!"

"Just like old time sir" Trudge heard the same voice come from Eric's pocket as the Synacro Monster appeared. (**ATK: 2100 DEF 400**)

"Indeed Coronamon" Trudge heard Eric say of what he knew was what he thought was silently.

"Impressive" Trudge said "So your Synacro Monster is stronger than my Gate Blocker by one hundred points…Big deal."

"I'd change your attitude Trudge" Eric began "Because Flamvell Urquizas has a special ability which is when he battles a monster whose Defense points is lower than his Attack then you suffer the battle damage."

"What?" Trudge asked.

_I've gotta hope that face down card stays down when I attack_ Eric thought "Flamvell Urquizas attack Gate Blocker with Scorching Punch!"

Flamvell Urquizas charged Gate Blocker and to Marcus's eyes destroyed Gate Blocker dealing Trudge 100 points of damage.

(Trudge LP: 2900)

"Not bad Eric" Trudge began "But it's not good enough cause, I play my trap card Broken Blocker! Which allows me to summon two more Gate Blockers to the field in defense mode.

"Great" Coronamon muttered "More roadblocks sir."

"What a pain" Trudge heard a voice come from Marcus's device.

Eric then looked at Trudge "Well then Trudge, you do know how to duel. But just like you said it's not good enough because since Flamvell Urquizas managed to deal life point damage to you he gains 300 more attack points.

The fire around Flamvell Urquiza's arms began growing brighter and both Marcus and Trudge could feel the heat from the monster as it powered up and gained more power (**ATK: 2400, DEF 400)**

"Turn end" Eric announced.

"Okay my turn!" Trudge announced as he drew a card (**LP: 2900, SPC 4) **"And I play the Tuner Monster Jutte Fighter."

"Another Tuner?" Marcus asked as the tuner monster which looked like an music conductor appeared (**ATK 700: DEF 900)** "How many of those things are there?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if there were millions of those boss" Agumon said to Marcus.

"Now" Trudge began "I tune my level two Jutte Fighter with one of my Gate Blockers in order to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!"

"Um this security guy isn't playing around" Marcus said as he saw the creature which looked like a warrior. **(ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000)** then he panicked when he saw the monster's attack points as he remembered his duel against Eric in the Digital World "Eric watch out!"

"Hmm…Why don't you tell him something else Marcus?" Trudge asked he grabbed a card "From my hand I activate a Speed Spell-Sonic Buster!"

Eric's eyes widened a bit when he heard the speed spell and Marcus soon found out why "Since my Speed counters are four I can activate this Speed spell and when this speed spell is used I can select one of my monsters and you take damage equal to half the selected monster's attack points. The one I select is none other than my Goyo Guardian!"

Marcus watched as a beam of pink light came from Trudge's Duel Runner, then shot out towards Goyo Guardian only to be reflected right to Eric the beam hits him and does 1400 hundred points of damage.

(**Eric LP: 2600 SPC: 2)**

"Now that was just a Speed Spell" Trudge announced "And now here's an attack from Goyo Guardian…Oh and if he succeeds in destroying you monster, I get to summon it on my side of the field in defense monde."

"Which is why I play my Counter Trap Card, Negate Attack!" Eric shouted.

Trudge watched as Goyo Guardian's harpoon like weapon was repealed by an unbreakable barrier.

Then Eric explained the trap card's effect "I can only activate Negate Attack when you declare an attack on one of my monsters, when it activates it negates your monster's attack and ends your Battle Phase.

"Hmm not bad" Trudge said "You certainly have the strength to be in Sector Security. Turn end."

"Well not interested in siding with Goodwin just yet" Eric said.

"You tell him sir" Coronamon said.

"My turn I draw" Eric said.

**(Eric's LP: 2600 SPC: 2)**

Eric drew and smiled at the card "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in ATK mode."

Out of blue light came out Eric's Solar Flare Dragon (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**.) At this Marcus could only smile as he had stayed quiet during this next turn figuring out that this might be Eric's last chance he had in defeating Trudge but he thought _Good he just drew that card._

Eric then turned to Trudge "You might think that lowering my Speed Counters would work Officer Trudge, but you are wrong! I activate the Speed Spell-Riryoku!"

"Oh man" Trudge muttered "So the Speed Counters you already had were enough."

Eric nodded "That's right by removing two speed counters hears how this Speed Spell works! I take one monster one the field and half the attack of that monster then I select second monster on my side of the field and increase that monster's Attack points by half of the first selected monster!

Hearing this Marcus smiled _Man he's good. He doesn't even flinch…I'm actually proud to be his Commander._

"Go sir!" Coronamon cheered for Eric "Go for the victory!"

"And victory it shall be Coronamon!" Eric said "Trudge with my speed spell I remove my only two Speed Counters in order to half the attack of Goyo Guardian and the remaining half goes to my Flamvell Urquizas."

"What?" Trudge asked as he saw the change "No way!"

(**Goyo Guardian ATK: 1400-Flamvell Urquizas ATK: 3800**)

Eric nodded "Oh yes Trudge, Now Flamvell Urquizas attack Goyo Guardian with Scorching Punch!"

This is when Marcus saw the similar situation that his GeoGreymon had in the Digital World, the two Synchro Monsters stared at each other, the Goyo Guardian lashed out with its harpoon but the harpoon was burnt away as Flamvell Urquizas punched out with an enormous amount of fire and destroyed Goyo Guardian, and as a result sent Trudge's Life Points down severely also spinning Trudge out of Control and almost into the Data Squad Police Car due to having half of its speed counters go down.

"Hey Officer get that Auto Pilot checked!" Marcus shouted "I nearly got my head knocked off!"

(**Trudge's LP 500 SPC: 2**)

"Sorry Marcus" Trudge apologized "But you were in the sidelines."

"Hey I didn't know a Duel Runner would go out of control!"

"Calm down Commander" Eric said.

"You haven't finished me off yet" Trudge breathed out "And besides Gate Blocker is still stronger than your Solar Flare Dragon.

"Yeah but don't forget that due to the effect that Flamvell Urquizas successfully did battle damage his attack rises by 300 points."

(**ATK 4100 DEF: 400)**

"It may be impressive now Eric but when your turn is up your monster's Attack points will drop to 2700 ATK" Trudge said "But also since Gate Blocker is stronger you have no choice but to end your turn.

"Then I shall Trudge" Eric said smiling "But you don't get another turn?"

"Why?" Trudge asked.

Marcus answered "Because when at the end of the turn and at least one Solar Flare Dragon is out on the field, the opponent takes 500 points of damage and look at your Life Points."

Trudge looked down at his Life Points as the Solar Flare Dragon unleashed its effect on him and shouted "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NOT AGAIN!"

(Trudge's LP: 0)

The Duel Runner went ahead nearly crashing into Monica and Ryan whom along with a black highlighted haired man saved two other children with blue hair. The kids were saved but Trudge slammed into a parked car.

The black haired man looked at Trudge then smirked "Lost again?"

"You satellite punk!" Trudge shouted in rage.

Then shouting stopped and the man's reaction quickly turned as he saw two more of what he could make up was Sector Security vehicles coming. He was about to call out to Monica and Ryan but the two ran up to the car and to the man's surprise a brown haired man appeared. This overthrew the black haired guy but he was unprepared for what happened next he heard Monica say "Commander Marcus! The signal we picked up was just a Duel."

Marcus smacked his head and the black haired man heard a sigh come from the Commander "My first time in New Domino City was…Well very interesting. It looks like we have to work out on a lot of things, to distinguish between dueling signal and our job areas."

Ryan walked over to Trudge and helped him up "Now do you believe us?"

Trudge nodded "Yeah, Eric beat me fair and square."

The two blue haired twins saw another Duel Runner, and the black haired man noticed the resemblance right then and right now. And the two kids did too. The two twins at first stared at the teenaged man.

Then the boy began to sob "B-B-B- Brother!"

He was shortly followed by the girl whom was also crying. Eric got off his Duel Runner and hugged his sister and brother "Yes, I'm here now."

"W-W-W-Where were you?" the girl asked.

Eric then turned to the black haired man who noticed that Monica and Ryan were also walking up to him.

"A long story…Tell you later, you've better not have hurt my brother and sister Satellite" Eric said.

"its okay brother" the blue haired boy said "He's friendly and doesn't mean us no harm"

The two looked at each other and then Eric knew that Leo was right, just by looking at Yusei right in the eyes.

"Very well" Eric said he reached out his hand towards Yusei "Eric,"

The man then smiled as he reached out towards Eric "Yusei Fudo, I've met your friends…Well we all did…He turned to the browned haired man and I'm guessing he's your boss."

Eric nodded "Yes, this is Marcus Damon. Famous hero of the Earth."

"And you forgot champion Street Fighter from Tokyo" Marcus said to Eric.

"Well I didn't know that Commander."

"Well he was" Monica said.

"So brother are you going to tell us why you ran away?" Luna asked.

Eric turned to Marcus as he admitted out "Yes, but all I can tell you if what Marcus will allow me too."

Marcus understood Eric and Yusei saw a smile creep on Marcus's face "Well, Eric you need to tell them everything we know. Yusei as well. Hmm where'd you get that mark? That a new tattoo?"

Trudge and Eric slapped themselves in the head and Trudge leaned down to Eric "Well New Domino City certainly has a new team of police officers."

Eric nodded "If only Marcus knew the truth of what it is."

Surprisingly Yusei actually bought it as he too began to laugh and smiled "You certainly aren't from around the Satellite Sector nor are you from New Domino City."

"Yes…" Marcus said he looked at Trudge and Eric "But looking at Eric whose been here before I take it now it's something bad."

"It is" Yusei spoke up "It's a marker, Satellite people aren't allowed in New Domino City."

"What a piece of bull" Marcus said "That's a law not even I would follow."

"Yes, and a lot of people agree with you" Yusei said "But are you going to allow Eric to tell his story."

Marcus turned to his team "We might as well…Trudge…As long as you don't toss Yusei into the jail again you can come with us…You've demonstrated on how friendly you are too me and Eric-that is once he defeated you."

Trudge nodded "Okay, since you do have greater authority over the situation Marcus, I won't argue with you."

At this Yusei began to worry _Whose authority is bigger than Rex Goodwin's authority? Well I'm guessing all would be answered soon._

Eric, Monica, and Ryan stood up as Eric turned to his siblings "Is mom and dad home?"

"No brother, you know how they are" Luna said.

"Sure do" Eric said he turned to the group "It's unsafe here for us to discuss why I ran away from New Domino City…So let's go to our apartment house."

Everyone nodded at this even Marcus. The huge group got up and began leaving for the house.

**Wow big chapter! It's eleven at night but I'm done! Okay please review. Oh and I'm still wondering what decks Monica, and John use? They have to be of a certain attribute so please help me. I have a pretty good idea of what Marcus would use. So please review. And keep an eye out for Chapter 3: Monica's First Duel. Yes I'm trying to make Trudge one of the good guys as he and the Data Squad are security groups. So he'll help out the Data Squad should he receive a part time Digimon? If so who should it be?**

**P.S forget what I said, the document uploader wasn't working that day in finished the chapter. Sorry for the late update.**


	4. Chapter 3: Monica's First Duel

Chapter 3: Monica's First Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica and Ryan.

It was night and everyone was in the apartment. It normally was spacey as Eric remembered it but it was now nearly crowded with his two teammates, his Commander, Trudge, Yusei and his two siblings. He knew it could've been worse and hoped his parent's wouldn't come home demanding on why a Satellite was in their house, which he didn't even know the reason. Everyone was at the table in separate chairs, the Data Squad excluding Marcus sat at one side of the. Marcus sat at the left side of the table while Trudge sat at the opposite end of the table. The twins and Yusei sat on a couch facing the Data Squad.

With a nod to his friends Eric began "First of all before I tell my story, let's reintroduce ourselves. As you know I'm Eric a member of the DATA Squad."

The girl with the silver and white shirt sat up "I'm Monica. One of Eric's teammates and friends."

The boy right on the left of Eric stood up "I'm Ryan, also a member of the Data Squad and teammate of Monica and Eric."

At this Marcus watched as his three recruits sat down then he stepped up "Well…I'm Marcus Damon, Champion Street Fighter from Tokyo. And also Eric's, Monica's, and Ryan's Data Squad Commander."

He sat down and Trudge stood up "I don't think I need to introduce myself to some people here" at this he stared at Yusei "But I'm Officer Trudge of Sector Security."

Trudge then sat down and the girl stood up "I'm Ruka, Eric's younger sister" she then pointed to Rua "This is my twin brother Rua."

"I was going to introduce myself sis" Rua muttered as Ruka sat down she turned to him "Save it bro."

Rua nodded as Yusei stood up "I guess I'm last. My name is Yusei Fudo, and I'm from Satellite."

Marcus turned to the Data Squad "Now's the time."

Everyone excluding the Data Squad gave each other questionable looks as the Data Squad reached down and pulled out devices that looked like cell phones.

"Those are just cell phones" Trudge said.

"Not ordinary cell phones" Marcus said and with a nod the Data Squad raised their devices high.

"Agumon realize" Marcus shouted.

"Coronamon realize" Eric shouted.

"Lunamon realize" Monica shouted.

"Dorumon realize" Ryan shouted.

And too everyone's eyes the devices started sending our data particles and then a small orange dinosaur, a lion cub, a white bunny and a strange purple and white creatures stood in front of their proper Data Squad friends.

At the sight of the lion cub the twins begin to remember him as the creature turned to them "Long time no see, Ruka and Rua."

"Sunmon?" Ruka asked.

Coronamon nodded then turned and introduce itself "I used to be Sunmon, now I'm Coronamon. Eric's Digimon partner"

The white bunny spoke "I'm Lunamon, Lady Monica's Digimon partner."

"I'm Dorumon, Ryan's Digimon partner" the purple and white creature said.

"And I'm Agumon, the Boss's Digimon" the orange Dinosaur said turning to Marcus in revering to boss.

Ruka and Rua ran up to Coronamon "You were with brother the whole entire time of his disappearance?"

"Why yes, it was my honor to do so" Coronamon said.

Eric sighed "As you know I am part of the Digimon Data Squad."

"Digimon?" Trudge asked.

Marcus answered "Look to Agumon, Coronamon, Lunamon and Dorumon to references to Digimon. The word Digimon is short for Digital Monster."

"So" Marcus said as he knelled down to Dorumon "Where do you Digimon live?"

"The Digital World" Dorumon said.

"Digital World?" Yusei asked.

"The home to all of the Digimon" Marcus said "A place Agumon and I've been protecting for the last ten years."

Eric then spoke up "Yes, Digimon give up a signal wherever they are…That very same signal increases per Digimon level. When Coronamon as a Sunmon he was in his In-training level form. The Signal for In-training Digimon is low and Goodwin wouldn't have noticed. However I knew that it was only a matter of time before Sunmon would evolve into Coronamon. And then the energy spike would be big enough to gain the attention of Rex Goodwin."

"I see" Officer Trudge said "So that's why you ran away without a trace."

Eric nodded "It wasn't an easy decision let me tell you that. However Coronamon has been with me and is a friend to me…I didn't want to know what Rex Goodwin would've done to him when he noticed Coronamon."

Yusei sighed "I would've done the same thing for a friend."

Ruka even agreed "Wasn't it Rex Goodwin that threw you into the facility just from coming in here Yusei?"

"Yes" Yusei said "But there is more to Eric's story right?"

Eric nodded "Yes, Yusei, there is. Not only would Goodwin get the signal but surely DATS would've also. They would've came for me sooner or later to join them…So instead of having Rex Goodwin on my case and having DATS having to bail me out. Coronamon and I decided to go searching for DATS. We found it and as you can see we are members of the Digimon Data Squad…Data Squad for short."

"Just what is the Data Squad?" Yusei asked.

Marcus answered for Eric "I can answer that. DATS also known as the Digimon Data Squad is an organization that is in charge of maintaining peace between our world and the Digimon home world. The Digital World while also reducing crimes that people may do with a Digimon."

"So in other words" Trudge told Yusei "They are pretty much like us Sector Security officers."

Marcus nodded "Yes, but only difference is DATS is a worldwide organization. You're Sector Security is only in charge of Satellite and New Domino City."

"True" Trudge muttered "Which means by all means Data Squad is above Rex Goodwin's authority…Get busted in messing in between the Digital World's and our world's affair and you'll have to answer to them. But wait New Domino City hasn't had Digimon attack this place."

"They don't have to" Monica said "Our first HQ building is located in Tokyo! They discovered that people in this city are committing crimes by using Digimon!"

Trudge gulped "Then those people don't know who their dealing with…Now that I know Sector Security has its hands full."

"Not only that Trudge" Eric began "But they also have Data Squad to deal with…If there is going to be two police officer agencies in New Domino City. We have to agree that Sector Security deals with the usual crimes and Data Squad deals with the crimes people are doing with Digimon as well as helping out defeating Digimon that might want to destroy this city."

"Wait two agencies in New Domino City? Trudge asked.

Marcus nodded "Yes, which is our current mission to build a new HQ in New Domino City…Apparently crimes by using a Digimon are huge in this city, and my DATS squad was sent to stop it."

"Well, I guess that would work" Trudge said "You have the higher ranking problems."

Marcus sighed "Yes, but I'm stuck sitting on the sidelines. Unlike last time this happened in Tokyo."

"Come on boss, we might be needed once a very powerful Digimon appears" Agumon assured "Like a Mega Level Digimon."

At this all the Data Squad turned fearfully at their Commander whom nodded "Yes, which would be a bad thing if a Mega Level arrived."

"But you do realize that people of this city aren't easily going to confess to the crimes" Yusei began "Even if you have reasonable doubt you can't go in there and arrest them."

"I would" Trudge said.

"Of course you would" Yusei muttered "Cause you think you can get away with it being Sector Security."

Before Trudge could retaliate Eric nodded "Yes, which is why this Data Squad has Duel Disk."

"But you are the only one with the Duel Runner" Trudge turned to Eric.

"True but who can afford a duel runner if you are committing crimes?" Marcus asked .

"True" Trudge said agreeing.

"Not only that but Eric is our leader…Commander Thomas is giving Duel Runners to the leader of each Data Squad."

"Wouldn't it be Marcus then?" Yusei asked.

Marcus turned to Yusei "Nope, I don't count. I'm only the one that keeps them straight."

"So you are just like my police chief" Trudge said causing Marcus to nod.

Hearing that all of the Data Squad had Duel Disks Rua turned to Eric "Eric, I challenge you to a duel!"

"You'd get owned Rua" Coronamon spoke up the obvious truth.

"Hey Coronamon whatever happened to family support?" Rua asked the Digimon.

"What's family?" Coronamon asked.

This caused everyone in the building to fall to the ground as Ruka said after recovering "Don't tell you Digimon don't have families."

"We don't" Lunamon said.

Ruka looked at Eric whom nodded at her and she understood "Family is what you would call people who love you and care for you. You can't tell me you haven't had something in your life like that."

"I can we Digimon aren't even raised by a family" Coronamon said.

Rua sighed and turned to his brother "Please brother let's duel."

Eric turned to Monica who had a very bad feeling at the smirk as he spoke up "Duel Monica, she's new to dueling."

"Why me?" Monica asked.

Trudge answered "Because you'll never know how to duel if you don't start now Monica. You can't always rely on Eric to duel every time there is someone that is committing crimes with a Digimon."

"True" Ryan said "I'll need a duel too."

Rua turned as Eric explained to him "If you beat Monica in a duel then I'll accept the duel against you."

"You mean it?" Rua asked and after Ruka spoke up "Rua, brother has never lied to us before, why should he start now?"

"Good point" Rua said he turned to Monica "So will you accept my duel?"

"I don't know how to but sure" Monica said.

"I'll be rooting for you Lady Monica" Lunamon said.

"Alright!" Rua shouted "Follow me!"

Eric turned to Yusei as he asked "So what's exactly has been going on, Rua's never asked me to duel him before."

Ruka ran up to him with an invitation "Because of this brother."

Yusei nodded and showed Eric his own "It's the Fortune Cup. Rua is entering for your sister."

Eric nodded "Come on, I've got to see Monica's first duel."

"Did you at least give her some tips?" Yusei asked.

"Uh sir I did" Coronamon said causing Eric to smile "OF course Lunamon and Dorumon wouldn't leave you alone after I defeated Marcus's GeoGreymon."

Coronamon nodded "Yep, I believe Monica was listening so she should at least know something about it."

Yusei smiled "Even if so, I'll teach her to."

Everyone was outside watching as the two strolled up.

"Alright Monica!" Rua announced "I want this to be an exciting duel…So let's see what your deck has."

"This may be my first time Rua but I won't let that be a factor!" Monica said _This is for Eric._

"Alright" Rua said.

"Let's duel!" Monica and Rua said.

**(Monica's Life Points: 4000)**

**(Rua's Life Points: 4000)**

"Lady's first!" Monica said.

Rua nodded "Alright."

Monica looked at her hand "First things first I draw!"

(**Monica's hand: United We Stand, Airknight Parahath, Luminous Spark, Spell Binding Circle, and Arcana Force I- The Magician)**

"First I play the Field Spell Card Luminous Spark!" Monica announced.

Soon the field changed to bright white light with a shadow of a monster.

Rua looked around "A field spell."

"Not just a field spell card" Monica said "Now all light attribute monsters gain an additional 500 ATK points and their DEF is lowered by 400."

"So this is just like-" Marcus said to Eric.

"Yes, Marcus" Eric said "Just like my Molten Destruction but only used for a different attribute which I hope is light cause if she doesn't then that is a bad move."

Yusei nodded "That's true but what is the case that happens?"

"Very slim" Eric said "After I got Molten Destruction, I made sure to get fire attribute monsters. But Commander Thomas gave Monica and Ryan their decks so you don't know what they have."

"If a Commander gave them a deck then the chances of them not being all light monsters is going to be a little higher" Yusei said.

Marcus smiled "Don't worry I'm sure Thomas didn't make any mistake"

Eric shot Marcus a look "I'm sure Thomas knows what he was doing."

"Let's hope so" Eric said.

"Nice Field Spell" Rua said "But is it going to help you?"

"It should" Monica replied as she picked up another card "I Summon my Arcana Force I-the Magician!"

A weird alien like magician came out onto the field (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 1100)**

"Nice monster" Rua said.

"And hopefully it's going to be better" Monica replied as the card began to spin.

"What's this for?" Rua asked.

"Simple whatever happens next depends on the results" Monica replied.

The card stopped spinning right side up! At this Monica smiled "Good now my monster gains this special ability now when you activate a spell card Arcana Force I-the Magician it's attack doubles."

"Doubles well it's only going to be twenty-two hundred attack points" Rua said.

"I'd double check your math kid" Monica said "Because my monster just happens to be a light attribute monster."

At this Rua's eyes widened as he remembered her Field Spell card's effect and soon enough the monster's attack points rose by 500 but lost 400 DEF points.

(**Atk: 1600 DEF: 700**)

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Monica said placing her trap card face down.

"Alright" Rua announced drawing a card "And ladies and gentlemen watching this it's my turn I draw!"

(**Rua's hand: Morphtronic Celphone, Morphtronic Radion, Level Mirroring, Remake Puzzle, Limiter Removal, and Morphtransition**)

"First I play Morphtronic Celphone!" Rua announced.

A monster that looked like a huge cell phone appeared (**ATK: 100, DEF: 100**)

"Why play that?" Monica asked "That doesn't have enough attack to defeat my monster."

"I played him for his special ability. You see Monica, all of my Morphtronic monsters have special abilities depending on what mode there in. Now Celphone randomly dials up and selects a number of cards and if anyone them happens to be a level four or below monster I get to summon them! Now dial on!"

The monster then began to dial up a number of cards and stopped on the number three.

Rua drew three cards and smiled "Alright! The last card is a Morphtronic Magnen! I summon him in Defense mode!"

The monster was summoned and it looked like a huge magnet (**ATK: 800: DEF: 800**)

Rua cleared his throat at puzzled Monica looked at him wondering why he played such another weak card.

Yusei smiled as he turned to Eric "She's getting a real lesson in."

"Apparently Coronamon didn't answer why people would play weaker monsters."

"No sir" Coronamon said "They never asked."

Rua answered "Now if you want to declare an attack on my monsters, because Morphtronic Magnen is in DEF mode you have to declare an attack on him."

"Hmm" Monica said to herself trying to think of a strategy _I get it now he's trying to get his field set up so I can't attack him._

"I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Rua said.

Monica nodded "Alright my turn, I draw!"

She looked down as the card she drew was Shield Crush.

"I activate the Spell Card Shield Crush and with this card I can destroy one monster that is on your side of the field in Def mode!"

And with this she played the card to destroy Rua's Morphtronic Magnen.

"Oh-no" Rua said as his magnet monster was destroyed.

"That's the way Monica!" Marcus shouted.

"Oh- yes it is" Monica said turning to Rua "Now I summon Airknight Parahath to the field in ATK mode!"

A knight wearing blue armor and white wings appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400**)

At this Rua watched as Monica's own monster's ATK points doubled as Monica replied "Oh and because I played a spell card the attack of my Arcana Force I-the Magician doubles! Oh and because Airknight Parahath is a Light monster he gains 500 more attack points"

(**Arcana Force I- The Magician** **ATK: 3200, DEF: 400, Airknight Parahath 2300)**

"Now attack Magician attack Celphone!" Monica ordered.

The monster attacked but Rua shouted "I activate my Remake Puzzle trap card. Which allows me to destroy my Morphtronic Monster then allows me to summon another weaker Morphtronic monster to the field in DEF mode! So I destroy my Morphtronic Celphone! In order to summon another Morphtronic Magnen in DEF mode!"

This stopped Arcana Force I's attack as the target monster was destroyed and another magnet appeared.

"Doesn't matter" Monica declared "Cause now I can attack with my Airknight Parahath oh and when he attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack is higher than your monster's attack points the battle damage is calculated.

She ordered her last monster to attack but Rua played his second trap card "You fell for it I play my Morphtransition trap card which allows me to summon another Morphtronic monster from my deck and I'll choose a second Morphtronic Magnen!"

Another magnet appeared and this time the two magnets formed an unbreakable barrier.

"Admit it Monica that was incredible! When there is just one Morphtronic Magnen you can only target him but when there is two Magnens on the field you can't declare any attack! Which means I'm invisible!"

At this all the Digimon sweat dropped as Ruka sighed out "Don't you mean invincible?"

"Very well" Monica said "Turn end."

Yusei turned to Eric "I know most fire Attribute monsters can counteract this ability."

"Yes, most of my monsters can inflict damage to him but Monica has a high chance of winning."

Yusei nodded "I see you and I think alike when we duel. And also I see you treat your friends with care…That's the same thing I do."

Eric nodded "By the way what's your story?"

Yusei turned "Hmm?"

"What brings you to New Domino City?"

"Oh Jack Atlas actually."

"What he do?" Eric asked.

"He stool a Duel Runner from me and stool a card from me it was the only way to escape from Satellite without Trudge noticing."

"Hmm" Eric said nodding.

They turned their attention to the duel where Rua was beginning to think now.

_Now that I got my field set up the way I want it I have to attack her but her monsters have so much attack that any attack would send me sprawling and if I play a spell card her Arcana Force monster will have its attack points double._

"Alright it's my turn" Rua announced "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now I summon my Morphtronic Remoten to the field!"

Another monster appeared on the field this time in which looked like a remote. (**ATK: 300 DEF: 1200)**

"Now from my hand I activate a spell card…Level Mirroring!" Rua shouted "And with this spell card I can make one of my monster gain the same level as one of your own monsters. Since both monsters are level four I pick your Airknight Parahath and one of my Morphtronic Magnen!"

Sure enough the level of one of the Morphtronic Magnen shot up to level four.

"And now it's time to Synchro summon. I tuner my Morphtronic Remoten with my level four Morphtronic Magnen in order to Synchro Summon my best monster. Please meet my Power Tool Dragon!"

Soon a huge metallic dragon appeared with strange weapons for hands appeared. (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 2500)**

"Now I activate Power Tool Dragon's special ability" Rua announced "Once per turn I can shuffle my deck and add an equip spell card to my hand.

As he was talking his deck was being shuffled and he added a card to his hand "Perfect now I activate the Equip Spell Card Double Tool C&D!"

"This equip spell card can only be equipped to Power Tool Dragon and during my turn it gives him 1000 more ATK during the battle Phase!"

"Now Power Tool Dragon attack Airknight Parahath!"

The dragon began to charge as the equip spell card was attached to it but Rua had another thing in mind "I activate the quick play spell card Limiter Removal! Now all of my machine type monsters have their attack points doubled but at the end of the battle phase they are destroyed."

"So that means" Monica began then she got it as Power Tool Dragon's attack increased by 1000 then doubled "Great."

**(Power Tool Dragon ATK: 6600, DEF: 2500)**

The huge dragon made its way to Airknight Parahath.

"Not so fast!" Monica declared "I activate the continuous trap card Spell Binding Circle!"

"Oh-no!" Rua shouted as Monica played her trap card which stopped the attack of Power Tool Dragon with ease.

"Another negate attack card?" Marcus asked.

"Nope" Trudge answered.

Monica answered Marcus's question "Thanks to this trap card and as long as it's out your monster is unable to attack any of my monsters and can't change battle Positions unless of a card effect!"

"Fine" Rua said "I end my turn."

"But don't forget Rua" Monica said "Due to the effect of your Limiter Remover card all of your monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Rua nodded "True."

That is when all of the monsters were destroyed but Power Tool Dragon stayed on the field.

"But that's impossible it was supposed to be destroyed" Monica said.

Rua nodded "And that's true but Power Tool Dragon's second special ability allows me to remove the equip spell card from it in order to prevent its destruction."

"Alright" Monica began "It's my turn! I draw!"

She looked down as she got the card it was a Tuner monster!

"I summon the Fiend Roar Deity Beast Rubilarda Tuner monster!" she announced and another monster appeared this one looked like weird hawk and a little red insect was on it (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 800)**

"Wow" Yusei began "A level four tuner…Don't see much of those."

"Agreed" Eric began then he smiled "Rua's in for a treat…Now Monica can Synchro Summon a level eight Synchro summon."

"Now I tune my level four Fiend Roar Deity Beast Rubilarda with my Airknight Parahath!"

The two monsters then appeared together and the Tuner scanned Airknight Parahath.

"By the powers of the heavens the light will shine upon the truth…Come forward Light End Dragon!"

A perfectly white dragon appeared. It had a gold emerald chest and a golden ring around its head. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100**)

"So you too have a dragon!" Rua shouted "Well then bring her on!"

"Just remember Rua" Monica said smiling you brought it on yourself! Oh and don't forget my Syanchro summon is a light attribute monster!"

(**Atk: 3100, DEF 1700**)

"Not bad" Rua said.

"Oh it's going to be worse kid" Monica said "I play the equip spell Card United We Stand. I'm equipping this Spell card to Light End Dragon which gives her 800 more attack points and defense for each monster on my side of the field.

"And that's two of them so Light End Dragon gain 1600 more attack points!" Rua shouted.

"Correct" Monica said as she watched Light End Dragon gain 1600 more attack points.

(**ATK 4700, DEF: 3300**)

"T-T-That's a whole lot of attack points!" Rua shouted.

"And defense points" Marcus mumbled on the side lines.

"He's finished" Ruka said to Eric whom nodded "Yes because she hasn't activated Light End Dragon's special ability."

Monica smiled "And also Rua because I activated a spell card Arcana Force I-the Magician's attack points double just as they did during your own turn."

(**ATK: 3200, DEF: 700**)

At this Rua gulped "So what both monsters are stronger than Power Tool Dragon!"

"Yeah that's true" Monica said "But Power Tool Dragon doesn't have an equip spell card to protect it now."

At this Rua nodded "That's true."

"Now Light End Dragon attack with Heaven's Light!" she shouted "And oh yeah didn't I mention Light End Dragon's special ability."

"No" Rua said "You left that part out!"

"Well here's her special ability when Light End Dragon attacks a monster I can activate her special ability causing her to lose 500 attack points but also the monster she battles losses 1500 attack points."

Faced with this Rua's eyes wided as Monica used her Light End Dragon's special ability which his Power Tool Dragon lost 1500 of its attack points and Light End Dragon's attack was cut by 500."

(**Power Tool Dragon ATK: 800, Light End Dragon ATK: 4200**)

Light End Dragon then unleashed a powerful blast of light at Power Tool Dragon. The light was too much and the dragon was destroyed which also caused massive damage to Rua's life points.

(**Rua LP: 600)**

"That was good" Rua muttered.

"And now it ends!" Monica announced "Arcana Force I attack Rua directly!"

The monster wasted no time and finished Rua off.

(**Rua LP: 0**)

At this everyone ran over to the duelist.

"You did well for your first duel" Trudge told her.

"Thanks Officer Trudge" Monica said.

"You did it Lady Monica!" Lunamon said to her.

"I sure did" Monica said she turned to Eric whom nodded "Congratulations Monica. Now I believe Rua needs to be cheered up."

At this Rua and Eric walked over to Rua. Rua looked up as Eric spoke to him.

"Brother I failed…I wanted to impress you so that you would duel me."

"Maybe some other time Rua" Eric said "But you did impress me."

"I did but I lost" Rua said.

"You may have lost but whenever I was home I never saw you Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon…You are improving."

Rua dried his eyes as he hugged his brother "Thank you brother."

Monica kneeled to him "You almost had me there Rua."

Rua looked at her "If I didn't have Spell Binding Circle I would've been defeated."

Yusei nodded "You did well."

Rua then looked at Eric "Eric when do you have to start building the HQ."

Marcus answered "As soon as we get Director Goodwin's permission."

At this Trudge agreed "The Commander is right, even though you are worldwide, you need his permission to build the HQ. However on the note that you are worldwide he can't say no. He just needs to know what's up."

"You sure Trudge?" Yusei asked "I mean that's the reason why Eric ran away and it's a logical reason why."

"Yes," Trudge said "I agree with you. He was looking after a friend and knew the Data Squad would arrive sooner or later."

Marcus turned as he looked at his team "Tomorrow we start work by meeting Rex Goodwin to get his permission to build our new HQ…But also remember our current mission is on right now. So if there is a Digimon Single you three have to be prepared."

The three Data Squad members nodded as Marcus gave out his order "You may have the time off until tomorrow evening."

The three Data Squad members cheered for this as Marcus looked outside before entering the building.

Rua turned to Eric "Brother since we have a whole day tomorrow I was wondering you and the Data Squad would like to go to the underground arena tomorrow."

At the words underground arena no decision was necessary the group turned "You already have us."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

Monica answered "It could give us a lot of links to whose using a Digimon in this city."

Yusei nodded "Right and then you can be on their tail."

"You got it" Dorumon said he cast a look at Ryan "Oh and no falling into a pit of snakes…"

"DORUMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't ever bring that up again!" Ryan said "They were poisonous snakes! And that wasn't my fault!"

"Was too! I warned you there was a log on the ground and you still tripped over it and into the pit."

"Only when I tripped did you warn me!" Ryan shot back.

At this Eric sighed while laughing at his companion "I have a long way to go with this team."

Eric then went with Ruka to help prepare dinner for the evening.

**Reviews please!**

**Another duel done and the girl won. Yes, Monica's deck is a Light Attribute deck. I've already decided on what deck Ryan has. So get ready for the next chapter. Chapter 4: Earth vs Clowns.**


	5. Chapter 4: Earth vs Clowns

Chapter 4: Earth vs. Clowns.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica and Ryan.

It was night and while everyone had a wonderful night but Eric was in the room with Yusei at his side and his younger siblings on the couch. Ruka looked into her brother's eyes and knew right at once what was bothering him. Rua on the other hand didn't seem to have a problem then again he was still smarting from his defeat from Monica earlier. Both the twins turned to Coronamon whom shared Eric's emotion of a certain issue.

_Typical_ Ruka thought _When he was a Sunmon, he usually sided with Eric on certain issues…Especially when something was terribly wrong…Then again I don't like this Goodwin character ether._

"Brother what's wrong?" Rua asked.

"He's concerned for us Rua" Ruka said.

"Concerned about what?" Rua asked.

Eric sighed and held up the invitation to the Fortune Cup "This."

Coronamon didn't really need to read the invitation "I don't like it ether."

"No fair Coronamon" Rua whined "You always sided with Eric."

Yusei understood Eric and he spoke up "I know what Eric is thinking Rua. Goodwin was the person whom Eric ran from fearing for Coronamon's safety."

Rua began begging to his oldest brother "Please let me compete in the Fortune Cup."

Eric turned to Coronamon whom nodded as Eric turned back "Rua…All I'm trying to do is keep you safe. I'm not trying to force you not to compete…After all it's once in a lifetime that this Fortune Cup happens. But for my understanding the invitation is for your sister."

"That's true and I don't want to go" Ruka said.

"Not you too Ruka, I'll go for you!" Rua said.

"And how will you get in?" Coronamon asked "If the invitation was for your sister."

Eric was unprepared for Rua's answer "I'll where make up!"

Coronamon looked puzzled "Make up? What's that?"

"Something older women like putting on themselves" Yusei muttered to Coronamon.

Eric sighed "Well if you want to put Make up on yourself to get in…Then I won't stop you. I'm just asking you to be careful…I don't trust Rex Goodwin."

Rua nodded "Don't worry about me brother. You will be watching me win the Fortune Cup won't you?"

Eric shrugged "That will depend on the situation…Now that I work with DATS. I might not be able too but I'll definitely try. You two may go to bed."

"Alright" Rua said "Tomorrow we go to the Underground Arena!"

Eric watched as the two tour off to bed he turned to Yusei "Wonder if I'm making the right decision…When my parents aren't around it's usually me looking after them."

Yusei understood where Eric was getting at "You are concerned for your siblings…Look I've been invited to the Fortune Cup too. If you'd like me too, I'll look after them if you aren't around."

Eric nodded "I might ask you to do that."

Coronamon turned "Sir, I'm sure the two will be okay if Yusei watches over them…I since a gentle area from this Satellite."

Yusei turned to Coronamon "It's nice to have your support on this matter Coronamon."

"Thanks Yusei" Coronamon said to him.

"So why did Goodwin invite you?" Eric asked Yusei.

"Goodwin kidnapped my friends somewhere and is holding them hostage for my rouge attempts in order to get my Duel Runner back from the impound center. If I don't duel, they pay."

Eric nodded as he muttered "And people ask me why I don't like Rex Goodwin."

Yusei nodded "But you are of the Data Squad…Maybe you can help me out maybe set my friends free."

Eric thought of this "Hmm…Data Squad is over that matter."

Yusei saw Eric thinking on this "Oh come on man."

Eric turned to Yusei smiling at him "Tell you what…Tell that kidnapping thing to Marcus tomorrow."

At this Yusei began smirking himself "Oh boy, will your Commander flip on him?"

"More than flip" Eric said "I'm not going to spoil anything."

At this Yusei began to think on what Marcus would do to Goodwin but decided to go with Eric's plan as Eric told him he would support Yusei in freeing his friends with all the power he had. Before Yusei could thank Eric, Coronamon also gave Yusei his own full support claiming that any friend to Eric is a friend to him.

Morning came and everyone except for Trudge who left early claiming that he had some more work to do in Satellite, sat at a table to have breakfast. When breakfast was over Yusei turned to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus…" Yusei began.

The Champion Street Fighter as Yusei put him to be turned to him "Yes?"

"Well Eric and I have been talking about why I was entered in the Fortune Cup. Do you want to hear it?"

Marcus took his time but nodded "Of course Yusei."

"Well, I'm entering because Goodwin kidnapped my friends in the Satellite-"

At this Monica, Ryan, and even Eric looked down at their watches as they both mentally counted down _Three…Two…One._

"WHAT? I'VE THOUGHT THAT THE FIRST DATS DIRECTOR was bad!" Marcus shouted slamming his fist on the table he looked up "What for?"

Yusei was surprised that the table broke into two pieces at Marcus's fist but he then calmly stated "For my rouge actions in achieving my own Duel Runner."

Marcus looked around "And let me guess, for releasing you from the facility just because you came from Satellite into New Domino City."

"Correct" Yusei said.

This is when Marcus flipped out "Oh that's IT! That law isn't important unless a criminal from Satellite comes from it! As for kidnapping your friends! I'll make Goodwin wish he didn't do that!"

"How?" Eric asked.

"With my fist of fury" Marcus fumed but he calmed down when Monica touched his arm he looked around looking for his fried egg curry "HEY WHERE IS MY FRIED EGG CURRY?"

A loud burp came from below the table causing everyone to look at Agumon who had a big stuffed belly "Urp…Excuse me."

"That figures" Marcus muttered to himself when everyone began laughing and soon he began to laugh "Whenever one's fried egg curry is missing it's not hard to find the culprit."

Marcus turned to Yusei "If you wanted a street fighter on your side of the fight, then count me in."

Yusei nodded and stretched out his hand, he didn't know why but he already liked Marcus was it because he was not afraid of anything! Marcus reached out his hand "Let me tell you something Yusei, you are always welcomed to visit DATS. You have my DATA Squad as an ally to you."

"Thanks Marcus" Yusei said "But what is your plan?"

"Simple when I meet Rex Goodwin, I'll simply not only request my organization but also demand where he is hiding your friends."

"That easy Commander?" Eric wondered out loud?

"If we work together nothing will go wrong. Well have fun Eric at this Underground Arena.

Eric nodded towards his two teammates and they recalled their Digimon and went with Ruka, and Rua outside. Once outside Eric turned to Yusei "I'll be coming with you. Last time we went there this lady whom everyone called the Black Rose appeared and terrorized the town."

At the words Black Rose, Eric shuttered and Monica looked up at him as her normally Data Squad leader froze.

"Is that bad?" Monica asked.

"It is" Coronamon's voice sounded "We had a bad run in with her."

Rua then looked at his brother "Then you dueled the Black Rose?"

"Once" Eric confirmed.

"What happened?" Monica asked looking at Eric.

Eric sighed "It was the very first day I ran away"

**Flash Back**

_Eric had been running the whole entire time. The feeling bad that he had left his two twin siblings behind, he had somehow managed to find the Arcania Head Quarters. Sunmon was at his side, the two were resting for the night. However the two were unaware that a brown haired man and a woman with dark violet hair she wore a black dress and mask appeared. _

_The two looked at him._

_"What's the matter?" the man asked._

_Eric tried to hide Sunmon which was successful at first but then just as Eric was expecting Sunmon had Digivoulved with the belief that Eric was in danger. At this the brown haired man smiled._

_"My name is Devine, so you have monsters that are real as well, if you need a home there is always room for another member of the Arcania Movement."_

_"He's not interested!" Coronamon declared stepping in between Eric and the man in a defense that gave the masked girl the message that it wouldn't let anything come between its friends._

_Eric nodded "Just like Coronamon has said, I'm not interested Goodwin's already noticed this energy signal by now and is searching for Coronamon…We got to get out of here before he does."_

_Devine blocked Eric's path "Oh what's this you running away? Do you honestly believe you can find happiness in some other place?"_

_"He is trying to protect me from this Goodwin! Corona Flame!" Coronamon shouted burning Devine's arm._

_Devine was taken by surprise but only for a little "Hmm…So you defend him as well."_

_Eric turned to Devine "To answer your question Devine, I'm not necessarily running away to fine happiness!"_

_"Oh and what are you running away for? Devine asked him._

_"Protecting my friend Coronamon! And too fine answers." Eric answered the question with ease._

_The man sighed "So you don't want to join the Arcania Movement? I'm sure we can answer the questions for you."_

_"I'm sure" Eric replied._

_"Then prove it…By dueling my own companion the Black Rose. If you win we'll let you go, but if you lose, you and your friend join the Arcania Movement."_

_Eric nodded "Fine! I'll take on anyone."_

_The woman stepped out and activated their Duel Disks which Eric accepted._

**End of Flashback**

"No way brother you dueled the Black Rose" Rua said "Who won?"

"I managed to defeat her but barely" Eric replied as he uncovered his left arm "But that duel had me permanently scared on my arms."

Monica looked at his left arm as her parents were doctors "I thought duels we not supposed to harm others."

Coronamon nodded "That's true but when the Black Rose attacked Eric the damage was quite for real. Even her spell and trap cards harmed him."

"Just as the rumors about her stated" Rua said "And I wanted to duel her!"

Eric shot him a look "You will not duel the Black Rose under my watch Rua! She is a bit dangerous and I was almost dragged into the Arcania Movement."

Ruka nodded "Same with me Rua! I'm in complete agreement with Eric, I mean look at his arm, it never healed properly."

Monica looked at Eric's arm then called out Lunamon.

"Lady Monica?" Lunamon asked.

"Do you think you could heal Eric's arms?" Monica asked.

"It's worth a try Lady Monica" Lunamon said.

She hopped over to Eric and with her shiny moon symbol glowing healed Eric's scared arms.

"The scaring wasn't that bad" Monica said "I was able to tell it wasn't due to my parents teaching me something's about healing."

Monica then recalled the Digimon back and then the group entered the building. They looked around and witnessed more duels. Soon it was time to head home as the group entered the building Eric could feel a certain person's eyes glaring at him and somehow knew it was the Black Rose but choose for her not to see anything in his eyes. They entered the house where Marcus was watching a rerun of Jack Atlas's resent Turbo Duel.

"Nice dragon" Marcus mumbled "But ol ShineGreymon would easily take him out! Right Agumon?"

"Right boss!" Agumon shouted "Heck boss, even Rosemon could take it on!"

Yusei was just smiling as the Data Squad Commander and Agumon acted like brothers to each other he walked up to them "Well enjoying Jack Atlas, champion street fighter?"

Marcus turned to Yusei and grinned "You call him the King? We'll I'm the King at street fighting."

Then Marcus began did an impression of Jack Atlas "Who is the master of faster! Me Marcus Damon!"

At this Yusei smirked "Nice impression of Jack Atlas, Commander Marcus. So I take it your impression of Jack Atlas is the same as mine?"

"Yeah reminds me of Thomas" Marcus said "Only he and I got along quiet well together despite me calling him Nerdstin because he was always annualizing the situation."

"Just like old times boss" Agumon chimed in Marcus turned to Yusei "You might want to hide."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because Trudge is going to guide the Data Squad to Rex Goodwin's office and you know how he is towards you ever since you left him in a pipeline."

Yusei nodded "Right what about the two twins?"

"Um Mr. Marcus?" Ruka asked "May we go with you?"

Marcus turned to the girl as the girl continued on "Well, we've just gotten together as a family once again. Rua and I don't want to be without Eric at the moment."

"Very well" Marcus sighed "You two can come."

Yusei turned to Marcus "I'm going to meet a guy named Blizter apparently he has some information for me about my friend's disappearance."

"Just make sure you'll be there when I bash Goodwin's head in the floor!" Marcus said.

Yusei nodded as the group left _Knowing you Marcus…You would do that._

Soon Trudge did arrive and this time welcomed the new DATS members. But other Sector Security agents didn't. One moved in to arrest Marcus but Marcus's quick temper managed to knock the Sector Security agent out cold. Before the others could pounce on Marcus Officer Trudge held up his hand and shouted "Halt!"

The Sector Security officers were in a sorry pickle as Marcus single handingly knocked nearly all of them out with ease but a few listened to Trudge.

"Looks like I still got the fight in me" Marcus muttered.

"But Trudge" one of the officers spoke up "He knocked nearly all of us out."

"Because you attacked him first" Trudge told the officer "He was just defending himself with self defense."

"Yeah like Trudge said" Marcus said.

"But Trudge" The officer began but Trudge cut him off as he turned "They are members of the Digimon Data Squad. They are police officers of a higher rank because their organization is worldwide! All they have to do is report to their director and have us all tried for treason…No is that what you want?"

Those officers hearing that Marcus and his squad team were a part of a powerful police organization stopped them in their tracks. They also agreed with Trudge and together the two forces went to Director Goodwin's mansion.

"What makes him so good" Marcus muttered.

"Easy there Marcus" Trudge told him "The last thing you'd want to do is to insult him…Then you won't get your organization HQ and fail you current mission."

"Not that simple I'm afraid" Ryan told him.

"True because of the higher ranking, you are even over him" Trudge said at this the other Sector Security agents gulped now knowing the power of the Data Squad.

Trudge turned to the Data Squad "Wait here while I get my Director."

"Yeah and tell him to hurry" Marcus grumbled "I have a bone to pick with him already!"

"What sort of bone?" a voice stated causing Eric to sigh in annoyance as he knew who it was.

The group turned to see a short man with purple hair and white skin. He wore a red opulent costume. On the costume it had a black collar and a gold trim.

"Who are you?" Marcus demanded.

"Commander that's Lazar second in command of Sector Security" Eric answered.

The man Lazar turned to Eric "Well haven't you grown Eric. After all I was the one assigned on your disappearance."

"Do you know Goodwin?" Marcus asked.

"Of course" Lazar said to Marcus "He's my own boss. Why?"

Before Marcus could grab him Trudge leaned down towards Lazar and whispered into his ear "They are the Digimon Data Squad…I wouldn't upset them…Especially their Commander, he is a Champion Street Fighter from Tokyo so he won't easily be startled by your threats."

Lazar's eyes winded at the news and turned to the Data Squad "You are the Data Squad?"

Marcus nodded "Yes, and I demand to see Rex Goodwin!"

Lazar sighed "With that attitude I can't take you to him."

At this Ryan ran up "What my Commander is upset about is your whole set of stupid rules!"

"Who are you to question our laws?" Lazar asked Ryan.

Ryan met this charge "Who gave you that idea to arrest people from Satellite to move into this area! They want a better life and you guys think your high and mighty. Man no wonder why King Draizel wanted to destroy the Earth!"

Eric slapped his forehead and turned to Monica who punched Ryan in the back of his head.

"Monica" Ryan said turning to her "What was that for? Aren't you angry too?"

"I am but you just babbled out something that was too be kept secret in our organization!" Monica said.

"Hmm…Like your better?" Lazar asked Ryan "Because you were keeping that this King Draizel person wanted to destroy our world but why?"

Marcus answered "It was because of people like yourself and this Goodwin person!"

Lazar sighed and turned to a fuming Ryan "Why are you so mad…The Data Squad comes from Tokyo a city where you don't get to put up with our what you call useless laws."

Marcus grabbed Lazar by the collar and held him in one hand and with the other was at Lazar's face "Listen you! I'm about this close to clobber your face in! What my team is trying to say is this! What gave you the right to kidnap innocent people in Satellite."

"Um are you defending Satellite?" Trudge asked "Why?"

"To my understanding Trudge, you were their" Eric spoke up to him and whispered to into Trudge's ear whom immediately joined forces with Marcus he turned to Lazar "Yeah, Lazar why'd you kidnap children?"

Lazar sighed "Is what everything is about?"

Ryan nodded "Yes it is, and Lazar before my own boss beats you senseless, let's settle this the New Domino City way. By dueling."

"Hmm, looking at you Ryan you have no chance in defeating me" Lazar said.

"Don't be so sure Lazar!" Ryan said "I myself might've been blamed for a lot of things. Like a certain incident regarding a snake pit."

He turned to Dorumon whom along with Coronamon, Lunamon and Agumon were out at their human partner's yelling "Now you're getting to me."

Dorumon smiled "So you admit it was your fault hugh."

Ryan turned to Lazar whom was quite terrified at all of the odds but saw the intense power all the creatures had, he could feel it. He began to laugh.

"Very well, if you want to duel me, then go ahead…I'll just trash you around" Lazar said "If I win then you will forget whatever Yusei told you."

"Agreed" Ryan said pulling out his memory eraser "But if I win you have to take us to Goodwin, even if you like it or not…We need answers and the reason why you kidnapped people…Not even DATS with our own first director was that low."

The two duel disks activated.

"Um Ryan" Monica began "Are you sure you don't want Eric to duel for you? I mean it was one thing for me dueling Rua but it's different when versing an adult who knows the game very well."

"I don't care at the moment" Ryan said "All I care about is getting answers from this guy!"

"You should listen to you teammate" Lazar said "You won't last long against me."

"Oh quiet down!" Marcus demanded "Just because Ryan's new to dueling doesn't mean he can't beat you Lazar!"

Trudge turned to Marcus "You mean?"

Marcus nodded as he looked around the room calming himself down before speaking "Before coming here, I gave my Data Squad members a test. They all past…They learned to trust each other. And now it's in my turn, I put my complete trust in Ryan. He will defeat you Lazar cause even if he is defeated, I'll duel you next."

"You Street Fighter?" Lazar asked his eyes widening.

"Yes" Marcus said.

That is when Monica caught on "I'm third."

"I'm fourth" Eric declared.

Lazar gasped all of the Data Squad were wanting to lose their memories of what Yusei had told them about him and Goodwin? Still trying to recover from his shock it was what came after this which no one not even Eric suspected it.

"I'm last" Trudge announced.

Everyone including the two twins had to look at Trudge.

"You dare betray me?" Lazar asked Trudge.

Trudge shrugged "If it comes down to helping my friends the Data Squad out in recovering the truth then so be it!"

But to everyone's surprise a white Digi-Egg fell from the sky next to Trudge and hatched immediately into a rookie level Digimon. The Digimon was a humanoid rock Digimon.

"Gottsumon!" Marcus shouted.

"Hey Marcus!" the rock Digimon shouted he turned to Trudge "I've been searching everywhere for you."

Marcus and Agumon jaw dropped this was unsuspected.

Trudge turned to Gottsumon "Really?"

He turned to Marcus "So that means?"

Marcus smirked which really gave Lazar a fright "Yes, Trudge, I guess there is no other choice but to welcome you to my Data Squad."

Trudge nodded and turned to Lazar "As of right now I quit my duties as Sector Security and side with DATS."

Lazar growled "But you never really were like this Trudge why betray Goodwin?"

"Cause" Trudge breathed out "I'm tired of lying to others! I'm tired of mistreating others. I understand why Eric ran away from this place. He was trying to protect his friends. Those are the reasons why…If I'm in a police force I want to be helpful…Not enforcing laws that don't make since."

"That's the spirit" Marcus said.

Lazar sighed and turned to Ryan "Then if it's a duel you want bring it on. Let's have the separate duels begin."

Ryan nodded "But this is only going to be the first out of the five duels Lazar. And it will be the only one for you because I have faith in my friends!"

The two duel disk came into play.

"Let's duel!" the two duelist cried out.

(**Ryan's LP: 4000**)

(**Lazar's LP: 4000)**

"Newbie's first" Lazar said.

"Don't mind if I do" Ryan said and he drew a card "I draw"

(**Ryan's hand: Gaia Power, Armored Axon Kicker, Grapple Blocker, Double Summon, Counselor Lily, and Magic Cylinder.)**

"First I activate the Field Spell Card Gaia Power!" Ryan declared playing the field spell card.

"Excellent Choice" Trudge began as the area became a huge tree.

"Thanks Trudge" Ryan said "Now because of my field spell card, all Earth Attribute Monsters gain 500 more ATK points but lose 400 DEF points."

"So" Monica spoke to Eric "You have a Fire Attribute Deck, I have a light Attribute deck, and now Ryan has an Earth attribute deck."

Eric nodded as he thought as he saw his friend's face falter at his hand _Come on Ryan. The duel is still young._

"Interesting" Lazar said looking threw a profile item "Since this is your first duel my profile here doesn't have a deck"

"Which is good" Ryan said.

He looked up "I Summon my Grapple Blocker in ATK mode"

A big octopus like monster appeared on his side of the field (**ATK: 1200 DEF 2000**)

"Interesting monster" Dorumon calculated.

"Interesting" Lazar said.

"Not only is that but Grapple Blocker an Earth Attribute monster which means he benefits my Gaia Power's power but losses 400 of his DEF points."

(**ATL 1700, DEF 1600**)

"Nice" Lazar spoke up.

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Ryan said playing his face down card "However thanks for my Grapple Blocker's special ability I loss 500 of my life points or it's destroyed."

(**Ryan LP: 3500**)

"Why play him?" Monica asked.

"Ryan has a plan" Eric assured her "He must've figured all the other monsters in his hand were worst when it comes to attacking and plus with Gaia Power he's hurt his monster's DEF points a bit."

Lazar simply spoke out "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew a card "I place three cards, Face down and end my turn."

Ryan looked at the three cards "And you were giving me a hard time."

Ryan then drew a card "My turn…Draw!"

He smiled as he drew the card.

"I activate the spell card Harpy's Feather Duster!"

Lazar's eyes widened as he heard the spell card Ryan then turned to him "With this spell card all other spells and trap cards are destroyed on your side of the field!"

With those words all of Lazar's spell and trap cards were destroyed.

"No way" Lazar hissed out "Lucky move Ryan."

"It's still my move!" Ryan announced "I now summon Armor Axon Kicker to the field!"

A green robotic monster appeared on Ryan's side of the field. (**ATK 2200, DEF 1800**)

"Hey wait a second" Lazar growled out "That's level six monster where was the sacrifice?"

Ryan looked alarm as he turned to Eric "There was supposed to be a sacrifice?"

Eric nodded but then Ryan turned back to Lazar "Simple as long as I have on Psychic type monster on my side of the field, I can summon him without the sacrifice. Which as you can see my Grapple Blocker is a Psychic type monster…Oh yeah don't forget about Gaia Power."

(**ATK 2700, DEF 1400**)

"Yes," Lazar stated.

"But I'm not done yet, from my hand I activate the spell card Double Summon!" Ryan announced.

Lazar's eyes widened a bit as Ryan turned "Now I can summon another monster from my hand!"

He looked in his hand "Well now, I now summon the Councilor Lily Tuner monster!"

A fairy whom looked like a councilor appeared (**ATK: 400 DEF: 1500**)

"A level three tuner" Eric said.

"Plus a level four and a level six non-tuner monster" Monica began.

"So that means Ryan can summon upon a level twelve Synchro monster!" Rua shouted.

"Uh-uh" Ruka said.

"But I did the math right" Ruka told her.

"Yeah well" Ruka began she turned to her brother Eric "There is no such thing as a level twelve Synchro monster right?"

Eric nodded "Correct but with a level three and a level six means he can Synchro Summon a Level nine Synchro monster."

At this Lazar's eyes widened "I thought they could only go up to level eight!"

"Nope" Ryan said "You need to go back to Duel School! I'm tuning my level three Councilor Lily with my level six Armor Axon Kicker!"

The two monsters went ahead and began to form.

"By the powers of mother nature from Earth, the world reveals a chance to be freed from any wrongdoings. Come forward Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

A white armored Synchro monster appeared. In its hands were two huge blasters (**ATK: 3000, DEF 2500)**

"Three thousand attack points!" Monica shouted "That's stronger than all any of our Synchro monsters"

"Except for their special abilities Monica" Eric said as she turned to him he smiled "Remember Light End Dragon's special ability as soon as she attacks she losses 500 of her own ATK points but she lowers the opponent's monster ATK by 1500 points. With that in mind your Dragon is stronger."

"Yes now let's watch Ryan cream Lazar" Monica said.

Lazar's eyes widened at the monster "Never in my years have I seen this monster before! Where could you ever get one of those?"

Marcus answered "An old friend of mine gave us our decks and duel disk…With the exception for Eric who already had his."

Ryan nodded and politely coughed "Now Lazar I'm going to end this right now because not only is my monster an Earth type Monster as it gains 500 more attack points but I activate the special ability of my Councilor Lily's effect."

Lazar watched as Ryan's monster gathered in 500 more attack points (**ATK 3500, DEF 2000**)

He turned his attention back to Ryan who explained Councilor Lily's effect "When Councilor Lily is used as for a Synchro Summon I can pay 500 of my Life Points to increase the Synchro Monster's Attack points by 1000 till my end phase!"

Lazar gasped as Ryan's monster gained even more power as Ryan paid 500 of his Life Points in order to activate the Tuner Monster's effect.

(**Ryan LP: 3000, Hyper Psychic Blaster ATK 4500, DEF 2000**)

"Now Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Ryan announced "End this with Double Hyper Blast!"

The monster aimed its hands and with both weapons fired at Lazar whom took the beating and instantly lost.

(**Lazar LP 0**)

"I say" Ryan said looking at Lazar whom was knelling on the ground in defeat "What were you thinking?"

Lazar sighed and turned to Ryan "You got off lucky that time."

"Maybe, maybe not" Ryan said as Marcus turned to Lazar "Now are you going to take us to Goodwin or do I have to embarrass you even more?"

Lazar sighed "Very well, I accept defeat. Follow me to Director Goodwin's office.

Goodwin was sitting down with Jack Atlas at his side discussing to him whom was going to be at the Fortune Cup. That was until a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in" Goodwin said.

To his surprise Lazar came in, or ratherly kicked into the room which cause Jack to burst out laughing at Lazar whom was rubbing his butt where he had been kicked.

"You have visitors Goodwin" Lazar mumbled "And they are not happy of our performances between New Domino City and us…They know what we did to Yusei's friends and aren't happy."

"Who did this to you?" Goodwin asked.

"Freeze Digimon DATA SQUAD!" four voices sounded.

At this three teenagers wearing DATS uniforms and their Commander stepped in. Something about this man caused Jack to slightly back away.

"Goodwin why in the world is DATS here?" Jack asked "Oh and what is this DATA Squad."

Goodwin turned as the brown haired man turned to him "Are you Rex Goodwin?"

"And what if I am?"

"Uh Goodwin, you don't know who you're dealing with, I've already sent the Data Squad into a fury resulting in my embarrassing defeat at the hands of the Data Squad member Ryan."

"With ease" Dorumon said in Ryan's Digivice which caused Ryan to smile as Dorumon added on "I'm going to remember that day from now on."

Marcus met Goodwin's eyes and Goodwin could see the fire of determination in his eyes.

"What is it that you are in my domain?"

"At first business for my organization" Marcus said as he cracked his knuckles "But now some really personal business from a new friend of mine which I do believe you know him Yusei Fudo."

Jack nodded "He's my friend."

"I'm not entirely happy of what you did ether Jack but what you did was minor compared to Goodwin" Marcus said.

"What has gotten you and your team so pissed off?" Goodwin asked "My policies?"

"At first yes" Marcus admitted causing a sigh to come from Goodwin but Marcus continued "But also this! What gave you the right to kidnap Yusei's friends?"

"He stool a Duel Runner from the Impound Center" Rex Goodwin said "Wouldn't that be good enough to kidnap his friends?"

Marcus shook his head "Not how DATS operates Goodwin, we look on the brighter good of things. We don't kidnap people just because they broke a law! But not only did you kidnap Yusei's friends but you are forcing Yusei to duel in this Fortune Cup!"

Goodwin sighed "Yes, I'll admit I did that."

"You better have a good reason why" Marcus said but Eric brought up the question he was dreading "And what about my siblings? What do you want with them?"

Goodwin sighed "First of all calm down. I can't answer your questions when your all steaming mad."

Monica answered for her friends "Goodwin, I understand why we are angry at you but put yourself in Yusei's shoes…Wouldn't you be mad that you were forced to do something that you didn't want to duel…And besides you left him out. So why couldn't he go to the Impound Center?"

Goodwin saw the girl's point she had clearly beat him to it, "Yes, in a way he should've gotten it but he's a Satellite, they aren't allowed to have Duel Runners in it. If I allow Satellite to do whatever they please New Domino City will be over run."

"I think there is much more to that" Marcus grumbled.

"There is" Goodwin said "You three are new here, and I'll give you that. Please sit down, as I have questions for you four as well. Like why is DATS here?"

At a look from Marcus, Goodwin decided to let the brown haired man speak "Because there are people committing specific crimes that are related to us. And also we need your permission to build an HQ in New Domino City. Don't even say no because…News Flash Goodwin, DATS is worldwide there for over you."

Goodwin nodded and for once was defeated "Very well, I'll allow it but we need to discuss the details."

Marcus nodded "Now we're getting somewhere!"

At this the Data Squad was able to release the tension between the group as Trudge appeared as well right beside Ryan and the Director of New Domino City were ready to talk.

**End of Chapter! Another one down. And Lazar got owned. Next chapter. Chapter 5: The Digimon Crime.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Digimon Crime: The Duel

Chapter 5: The Digimon Crime The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5DS or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

The Data Squad were now all sitting down staring at the man that had somehow sent all of them into a madden frenzy. For Eric, he was upset due to the fact that Goodwin had invited Ruka to the Fortune Cup and he didn't like this matter. For Marcus and Ryan the reason why was that Goodwin had kidnapped Yusei's friends for Yusei's rouge actions in getting his Duel Runner back. For Monica her reason was a mixture between Eric's and the rest of her Data Squad team. Goodwin sat down as Marcus explained the meaning of DAT's appearance.

"I see" Goodwin said "So people are committing crimes with these monsters from the Digital World."

"Now you're getting it!" Marcus said.

"But shouldn't they go to jail?" Lazar asked.

"No" Marcus said "If DATS were to allow the information that the Digital World is out there…Well I don't want to think on what would happen. This is why we have memory erasers…Let me tell you they work."

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"Cause our first director used to be like Goodwin" Marcus asked "Due to that jerk Kurata taking advantage of us."

"And that one day is why no one except for DATS is to know about the Digital World" Eric said.

Goodwin nodded but Marcus stopped him "Before you decide to do anything to those DATS finds responsible for the crimes once someone's memory has been erased they will under almost no circumstances remember the crime they committed so you wouldn't be able to prosecute them."

"But what of the Digimon they have" Jack asked.

"The Digimon the criminals use must be taken care of and returned to the Digital World at once…No exceptions." Eric told the Champion of Turbo Duels.

Goodwin turned to Eric "One of the reasons you disappeared was because of me right?"

"Yes" Eric said turning to Goodwin "Another reason is because of DATS would've came for me sooner or later."

Goodwin then requested that DATS show them their Digimon. Under Marcus's nod the team released their Digimon Partners.

At the sight of Rex Goodwin, Coronamon glared eyes of hatred at him. Dorumon, Lunamon, and Gottsumon soon followed suit.

"Those weaklings can be a threat to us?" Jack declared "Red Dragon Archfiend could take them down."

Marcus turned to Jack "Actually these are only their Rookie level forms Mr. Atlas."

At this Jack was silent as Marcus continued "Yes, Jack, Digimon have the power to change forms into stronger forms. Right now your best monster might have the power to take them out but…It will not have the strength to defeat a true Mega Level Digimon or maybe even a Champion Level Digimon."

Rex Goodwin turned to the DATS members "Since I can't say no to you building an HQ in New Domino City, you must promise me that you'll allow Sector Security to due their own duties."

Marcus nodded "You have my word, DATS will only get involved if there is a Digimon behind the scenes…Let me tell you this your smarter than you look."

Rex Goodwin nodded "Right, as long as you'll let us do our job you have my permission to build the new HQ."

"Thanks" Marcus said then he turned "We might be off on a bad start at first."

"Why is that?" Lazar asked.

Monica answered "When we first arrived in New Domino City, when Trudge pulled us over suspecting that Eric stole a Duel Runner, our car picked up an energy signal similar to a Digimon signal."

Rex looked at her closely as she finished her sentences "A closer investigation revealed to us that it was just a duel going on."

Goodwin nodded "Yes, which could be a problem at first."

"Then again" Ryan muttered causing everyone to look at him "The police car we have need's it's computer adjusting…I just remembered that Monica complained to me when I turned up the volume."

"That's because I was right behind you!" Monica shouted.

"Any way" Ryan said turning to Marcus "Once we've built the HQ here, we should have better scanners indicting for Digimon…I'm sure we could call Commander Thomas to upgrade our scanners so they could perfectly locate a Digimon without locating a duel signal.

Marcus nodded "But even that would take a while, plus Ryan don't just count on people committing the crimes…Digimon themselves could appear out of nowhere without crimes."

"That's true" Eric said "As there are some Digimon that are always evil."

Goodwin looked at Marcus "You have my full word Commander Marcus if there is a Digimon out there our Digimon related crime Sector Security will back down."

Marcus nodded "Thank you, and it could take a while for us to build the HQ."

Goodwin had the solution "You are welcome to use my office as a temporary base until you build the HQ."

Marcus nodded and turned to the three DATS members under his command "Starting tomorrow you three needs to stay here until the HQ is built. I'll be there if you need help but I'm needed to with Rex as a temporary commander."

Eric sighed "I don't think that'll be a problem Commander."

Once the team had left they met up at the house. Once again the two twins turned to their brother.

"That was awesome!" Rua said to Eric "How your teammate Ryan easily defeated Lazar!"

Eric nodded towards them "While I'm gone, I want you two to listen to Yusei."

The twins nodded and Ruka answered "You'll be back right?"

Eric nodded to her "I will Ruka."

Rua nodded "Right! At least now you can see the Fortune Cup!"

"Yes, and with Goodwin acting as a temporary Commander" Eric muttered which Coronamon sympathized as the two watched the twins disappear to their beds "Don't worry, if he tries anything funny, your true Commander will know."

Eric turned back "True…At least I know I can protect you from him."

This is when Yusei arrived and Eric turned to him as he got off.

"How was the meeting?" Yusei asked.

Eric nodded "Was great…We have his permission to build our HQ. However it's going to be a while and Marcus needs to watch it build…So he's placed Goodwin as temporary Commander."

"That's a scary thought" Yusei said.

"It is, and Goodwin says he'll free your friends if my DATS team works really hard to protect his city while he is in temporary command of us."

"You believe him?" Yusei asked.

"No, and Commander Marcus didn't ether" Eric said but then he added on "But Marcus agreed to him anyway, however I saw the hint of battle in Marcus's eyes."

"So that means?" Yusei asked.

Eric nodded "Marcus has a plan to set your friends free sooner than Goodwin expects…All his DATS team he commands has to do is by him time by listening to Rex Goodwin's words though Marcus told him not to change DAT's view on things."

Yusei thought about this "You think Marcus will succeed?"

Eric nodded "Don't know when Goodwin plans this Fortune Cup, but I'll advise you to participate in it."

"Agreed, but because of what Goodwin did but also to settle the score with Jack Atlas" Yusei said.

Eric nodded "Just remember to look after Ruka and Rua if I don't get the chance to watch over them myself."

Yusei agreed "Count on it Eric."

It was soon the next morning and the DATA Squad was now standing in Rex Goodwin's command room. The Digimon were allowed out as long as the Data Squad was at the office.

After waiting an hour Goodwin announced to the DATS squad.

"It seems that you are right" he began "There are people committing crimes with Digimon."

"So you really believe us now" Ryan said.

"Yes because Jack Atlas was attacked last night" Goodwin said and then he muttered "Luckily he'll be ready for the Fortune Cup."

"But you'd like to know who it is" Eric caught on.

"Your good Eric" Goodwin complimented "No wonder your team made you their leader."

Eric nodded "We'll get right too it."

"Were there any clues?" Monica asked Goodwin.

"The only clue was that the attacking Digimon seemed to relay on electric based attacks" Goodwin said he pulled out three cards but it didn't take Eric long to locate who might've done it.

He turned to Goodwin "With your permission Director Goodwin, I believe I know who might've done it. My friends already heard this story."

Goodwin turned to Eric as the young man explained his story.

"So you think that Divine is behind this?" Goodwin asked Eric.

"I'm ninety-nine percent sure, he knew about Coronamon" Eric said.

Goodwin nodded "If so be careful, Divine is the head of the Arcania Movement, he won't be easy to get."

Eric nodded as Goodwin set up a planning table which showed them the insides of the Arcania Movement building.

"That's a big building" Ryan said.

"Yes, I agree" Trudge admitted out, he turned to Eric "So Eric, what's the plan?"

"Unlike Sector Security" Eric began "Our squad is smaller in numbers but a four men squad should be able to go into the building. We'll need everyone at their one hundred percent strength if we are too succeed. The target is Divine whom is the leader of the Arcania movement. I've got a personal grudge against him anyway. I'll duel him."

"Sir, you barely survived your Duel against the Black Rose!" Coronamon said "Do you honestly think you could survive Divine?"

Eric nodded "We have no choice Coronamon. I'm pretty sure he was behind the attack on Jack Atlas."

"Somehow Eric" Monica began "I believe you."

"Me too…After how hard he tried to get you involved in his movement" Ryan began "I would be surprised if he did."

"But even if we win" Trudge began "We have to battle against his Digimon."

Eric nodded "True, and I might be a little too hurt if I do win."

Monica strolled up "That is why I plan to go with you."

"Very well" Eric said.

He turned to Ryan "You and Trudge have to create a diversion so that Monica and I can go in and make our way to Divine."

"Right" Trudge said.

"On it…This is going to be on Dorumon's ally, he likes making diversions" Ryan said.

With a plan in action the DATA Squad ran out to the parked car and two Duel Runners.

Eric got on one as he explained to Trudge "No matter what you and Ryan have to take the short cut."

"So we aren't taking the car?" Monica asked.

"No" Eric said to her.

Trudge nodded and turned to Ryan "Coming on Ryan."

"Coming!" Ryan said.

Eric turned to Trudge and nodded "You two take your short cut, but you better be engaged before Monica and I arrive!"

Trudge nodded "Right I know all the way around New Domino City!"

The two Duel Runners took off. Divine was just getting through with his meeting when he heard police sirens. He thought it was Sector Security running off after another criminal but when he noticed a grey and white shirt. Trudge however took out a mega phone and shouted "Devine! We have reasonable doubt that you were behind a serious-"

The grey and white man whispered something into Trudge's ear.

"Oh I mean worldly serious offense!" Trudge said "Give up now! We've got your building surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

Devine then rang the alarm for everyone to engage the intruders. Trudge and Ryan sweat dropped as twenty men ran out equipped with Duel Disk.

"Well Dorumon…" Ryan asked eying the situation "Any bright ideas?"

"DUEL TIME!" was the response from the Digimon.

"I was afraid you'd say that" Ryan said.

Trudge nodded as he activated his Duel Disk "Well Eric wanted us to cause a diversion."

"Well he has to be impressed of this one" Ryan muttered.

The men charged them. Eric and Monica arrived just in time to see the diversion.

"Well" Eric began "It's working."

"Yeah…" Monica said as they ran into the doors of the Arcania Movement indicated. They ran into the building and up to the command room. Devine and the Black Rose were inside the command room just as Eric and Monica burst in.

"Freeze Data Squad!" they shouted raising their badges.

Behind her mask the Black Rose's eyes narrowed as Devine noticed the man "You."

Eric nodded "Yes Devine. I have found my answers."

"Just how did you get in here?" Devine asked.

"Almost too easy" Monica answered him "It's not too bright to have all of your people engage two other DATS members."

"What is the charge?" Devine asked.

Eric's eyes narrowed "We have reason to believe you have a Digimon here. It is _My _organization is a worldwide police force who specialized in Digimon related crimes. And like I said we have reason to believe you have one. I am here to stop your Digimon crimes before you hurt anyone else."

Devine sighed "And where's the proof?"

"Simple" Monica said "It all makes since…You tried to recruit Eric in your organization! You saw Coronamon who is a Digimon! What other evidence do we need _NOT _to suspect you?"

"You are too smart" Devine hissed.

"So you admit it" Eric said.

Devine hissed "You won't take me alive…Not without a duel!"

"Saw this happening" Eric said "Actually DATS was aware of this."

This is when the Black Rose spoke up "I'm joining in this duel! I want a rematch for that defeat that day."

Monica strolled up "Humph…Why take Eric on when he defeated you? Take on me!"

Devine chuckled "Very well, let's have ourselves with a Tag Duel."

Eric nodded "Right!"

"Let's do this!" Monica shouted.

"Revenge!" the Black Rose shouted.

"You are not taking me!" Devine said.

"We don't want you…You won't be arrested" Eric said causing Devine to gasp "What do you have in mind?"

"Your memories will be erased!" Monica said drawing a memory eraser "Only about the Digimon you had."

"So if we lose" Devine said.

"Yes, if you and the Black Rose lose, then you'll lose your memories."

"Humph…Then you'll forget everything?"

Eric nodded "Yes, because maybe you aren't the ones to blame…After all my suspicions of you are only ninety percent. You could be that ten percent but that's highly unlikely."

Devine nodded towards the Black Rose "Let's teach these worldwide police officers the true meaning of the word pain."

"Right" the Black Rose said.

"Shall we?" Eric asked holding out his Digivice "Coronamon Realize!"

"Yes" Monica said then she held out her Digivice "I have a feeling we may need you, Lunamon Realize!"

The four Duelists prepared as Lunamon and Coronamon came out and watched the four Duelist.

"Let's duel!"

(**Eric and Monica LP: 8000)**

**(Devine and Black Rose LP: 8000)**

"I go first" Devine said "I draw!"

(**Devine's hand: Krebons, Emergency Teleport, Psychic Sword, Psi-Station, Battle Teleportation, and Psychic Snail)**

"I'll start this duel by summoning the Krebons Tuner Monster!" Devine announced and a purple jester like monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 400**)

"Already a tuner?" Monica questioned.

"I can see you're new to this place" Devine said "This should be easy since you are new to this."

Eric growled out "My friend Monica maybe not from around here. But I am."

Devine nodded "Well Monica, there is no law that says you need to summon a regular monster."

"True…But usually you'd summon upon it when you want to Synchro Summon" Monica said.

Devine just smiled "It is going to be then."

"Don't count on it" Monica shouted.

"I place one card face down for later" Devine announced.

Eric turned to Monica "I'll go first."

"Very well" Monica said nodding "Go ahead."

Eric turned to Devine "It's my turn, I draw!"

(Eric's hand: Volcanic Scattershot, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Backfire, Volcanic Slicer, and Blaze Accelerator, and Volcanic Doomfire)

"Alright Devine!" Eric announced "I activate the Continuous Spell Card, Blaze Accelerator!"

A huge gun appeared on Eric and Monica's side of the field.

"That looks good" Monica said.

"Well it is Monica because you as my partner can use this spell card too…Providing you have the right materials for it. Well Devine now once per turn I can tribute one monster with 500 ATK points or less from my hand to destroy one monster on your side of the field. So I send my Volcanic Scattershot in my hand to my graveyard in order to destroy your Krebons!"

The Blaze Accelerator fired a blast at Krebons which instantly destroyed it while also causing Devine to growl out "So you decided to destroy one of my monsters hugh…Not bad."

"Oh and but that wasn't the least of your worries you see when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the graveyard by any Blaze Accelerator spell card , you take 500 points of damage."

"Nice move Eric!" Monica shouted as the hologram containing Volcanic Scattershot came out of the graveyard and burned Devine and the Black Rose.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 7500**)

"Hmm…Not a bad move" Devine stated.

"And it's going to be better!" Eric shouted "I summon my Volcanic Slicer to the field!"

Volcanic Slicer appeared (**ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200**)

At this Devine smiled "Due to this being a Tag Duel neither player can declare an attack during the first rounds."

"That maybe so but due to me using Blaze Accelerator's effect, I couldn't attack this round anyway" Eric began then he smirked "But I can do this. I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability! You see once per turn he gets to burn up 500 of your Life Points."

At this Monica smiled "You have a thing for this 500 points of damage now don't you?"

Eric nodded as Devine and the Black Rose lost another five hundred Life Points "You bet. That's the way of a fire attribute deck Monica."

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 7000**)

Eric continued on "I place one card face down and it ends my turn!" Eric announced placing a card face down.

"I'm up!" the Black Rose said "I draw!"

"I activate my face down card" Eric announced "Back Fire, now if you shall destroy a Fire attribute monster and send it to the graveyard by battle then you take 500 points of damage."

(**Black Rose's hand: Wall of Ivy, Copy Plant, Cursed Ivy , Ivy Shackles, Fragrance Storm, and Rose Tentacles**)

"Alright I summon Wall of Ivy in DEF Mode" Black Rose shouted.

A wall of Ivy appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 1200**)

"I place two cards face down and it ends my turn" the Black Rose shouted.

"Hmm, a weak monster" Monica muttered.

"Monica do not let your guard down" Eric said to her "Remember I barely defeated the Black Rose."

Monica nodded "Right…I'll keep this in mind. It's my turn!"

(**Monica's hand:** **Cup of Ace, Honest, Airknight Parshath, Arcana Force VI-The Lovers, Arcana Force EX-The Dark Rular, and Attack and Receive.)**

"Alright" Monica began "First I activate the Spell Card Cup of Ace, and with this spell card, whatever happens next depends on the results."

Just as she had summon the Arcana Force I-The Magician, Cup of Ace started to spin around and landed right side up.

"Great…Now I can draw two more cards!" Monica said and she drew two more cards.

"Draw all you want" Devine said to her "It won't help you."

"You never know" Eric shot back to Devine.

Monica drew two cards "Now I summon Arcana Force VI-The Lovers, and just like Cup of Ace, all what happens next depends on the results."

The Arcana Force card spun around landing right side up causing a sigh to come from Monica "That was really a gamble"

Monica could've sworn that she felt the Black Rose's eyes narrow at this and explained "Well, when Arcana Force VI-the Lovers is right side up, it can be treated as two sacrifices to summon another Arcana Force monster."

"Not bad" Devine said "So let me guess if that was face down, then"

"Yes, if it was face down I wouldn't be able to tribute summon any Arcana Force monster. I might not be able to declare an attack on one of your monsters but I can activate a monster's special ability, I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability causing you to take another 500 points of damage!

"I place one card face down for later!" Monica said after watching Volcanic Slicer pelt the Black Rose and Devine with another molten fire ball.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 6500**)

"Not bad" Devine began "But now that the first rounds are over, it's time for me to become serious! I draw!"

"I activate Premature Burial" he began "By the price of 800 of my Life Points I am able to look threw the Black Rose's and my graveyard in order to special summon one monster to the field regardless of level!"

(**Devine and Black Rose LP 5700**)

"Now with Premature Burial, I resummon my Krebons back!"

Krebons reappeared and with a confirming nod from the Black Rose, Devine turned back "I will now tune Krebons with Ivy Wall in order to Synchro Summon Magical Android!"

A white and teal colored android with a huge staff appeared (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700**)

"Great" Monica mumbled "Now he has a Synchro monster."

"Don't give up Monica" Eric said turning to her "That is the last thing you want to do."

Monica nodded "Right, just as you said in the Digital World, Never give up."

"I'm afraid you might want to after this move" Devine said "I activate an equipped spell card Psychic Sword! I can only equip this spell card to a Psychic type monster…Since my Life Points are lower, the equipped monster gains attack points equal to the difference in our Life Points but only up to two thousand."

"Oh-no" Monica muttered watching as Magical Android's ATK points rose by 2000.

(**Magical Android ATK: 4400, DEF 1700**)

"Now Magical Android attack Monica Directly" Devine shouted.

The monster came charging at Monica whom looked at him "You can't attack me directly when I have a monster on my side of the field!"

Devine smiled "Oh yes I can with my own trap card, Battle Teleportation! Which allows me to attack you directly"

(**Eric and Monica's LP: 3600)**

"Monica!" Eric shouted as the attack connected to Monica's chest sending her crashing painfully against the wall.

Lunamon hopped over to her and with her moon symbol glowing asked "Lady Monica are you okay?"

Monica nodded as she got up "I will be…That was painful. What was that?"

"Psychic dueling a dueling system that makes you real damage" Devine said he turned to Eric "You should've joined when you had the chance."

"Nope forget it" Eric said.

Monica stood up she looked at Devine "I activate my trap card…Attack and Receive. Now when I take 1000 points of damage or more, I can activate this card which does 700 points of LP damage to my opponent per. Then if I have more Attack and Receive you take an additional 300 points of damage per attack and receive in my graveyard."

(**Devine, and Black Rose LP: 5000**)

"Very well" Devine sneered "I summon Psychic Snail to the field in ATK mode!"

A snail appeared (**ATK 1900, DEF 1200)**

That is when Ryan and Trudge burst in.

"This is less then encouraging" Ryan said turning looking at the Life Points.

"That's for sure…By the looks of things it's a Tag Duel" Trudge said then he explained the rules of Tag Duels to Ryan.

"Monica's hurt" Ryan noted looking at her "But Eric, Devine, and the Black Rose aren't."

Devine then looked at the others then to Eric "I end my turn as I throw down a face down card but now, whenever the Black Rose and I end our turn Magical Android's ability activates increasing our Life Points by six hundred points for each Psychic type monster on the field. Let's see you how your fire deck handles this"

Eric nodded as he noticed the attack as Devine and the Black Rose's LP rose by 600 (**Devine and Black Rose LP: 5600**) "I see but don't forget due to activating your trap card your monster comes to my side of the field!"

"That may be true" Devine said "But only till the end of your own turn."

"Okay Devine!" Eric shouted "It's my turn, I draw!"

Eric drew a card and it was the card he wanted.

"Great!" Eric shouted "I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability, now you take 500 points of damage!"

Devine and the Black Rose took 500 more points of damage.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 5100**)

"Show us something new" Define sneered.

"Then I shall!" Eric said "I tribute my Blaze Accelerator in order to replace with my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

A triple blaster appeared in place for a discarded Blaze Accelerator!

"Not bad" Devine stated.

"Oh it is" Eric stated "Now I tribute Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to summon one of my best monsters! Volcanic Doomfire!"

A big volcanic monster appeared on Eric's side of the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800**)

"Whoa" Devine muttered "Didn't know the guy had it in him."

"Oh, but I do" Eric said "Now Doomfire attack Psychic Snail with Volcanic Blast!"

"Not so fast" Devine said "I activate my quick play spell card Emergency Teleport. Which allows me to summon a level three psychic type monster from my deck. A choose Mine Protector"

However Volcanic Doomfire attacked Devine's Psychic Snail and destroyed it.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP 4000**)

"That wraps things up" Eric said but then he shook his head as he added on "Now that Doomfire has successfully destroyed your monster, his special ability activates which thanks to him destroys all monsters on your side of the field and inflicts 500 points of damage for each one!

Devine watched as his second monster was destroyed and he lost another 500 points of damage.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 3500**)

"Now let's see how you like it with your own medicine" Eric began "Magical Android attacks you directly Devine!"

Magical Android obeyed blasting Devine with a direct attack.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 1100**)

"Now Arcania Force VI end this" Eric declared.

However Arcania Force VI wouldn't complete the attack as the Black Rose shouted "Activate Trap card Cursed Ivy! Which allows me to resummon my Ivy Wall in DEF mode!"

Ivy Wall appeared yet again but this time Eric didn't follow through with the attack knowing of what Ivy Wall did when it was destroyed from his last duel with the Black Rose.

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"So close too" Monica said.

"My turn, I draw" the Black Rose spoke up "I summon my Copy Plant Tuner monster!"

A wooden plant appeared on the field (**ATK: 0 DEF: 0**) and the Black Rose announced her next words "Once per turn Copy Plant can copy the level of one of your monsters so I choose to copy your friend's Arcana Force VI-the Lover's level!"

Sure enough the monster copied Monica's monster's level.

"And now I tune my level four copy plant with my Ivy wall in order to Synchro Summon…Black Rose Dragon!" the Black Rose shouted.

A big red and black rose dragon appeared it roared out as it glared down at Eric and Monica (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800**)

"I now activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability" the Black Rose shouted "By removing one plant type monster from my graveyard, I can reduce the attack points of any one of your monsters on the field to zero until the end of the turn, and I choose your Volcanic Doomfire!"

The Black Rose ate Ivy wall and with its thorns reduced Volcanic Doomfire's ATK to zero.

"Oh-no" Monica shouted.

"Now Black Rose Dragon attacks Doomfire with Black Rose Gail!" the Black Rose shouted.

The dragon attacked breathing out flower petals with the speed of the bullets destroying Volcanic Doomfire, and slicing up Eric's body."

(**Eric and Monica's LP: 1200**)

"Eric!" Monica shouted.

"I'm okay" Eric said gasping for breath as both Lunamon and Coronamon ran over to heal their friend.

"Not for long cause Magical Android attacks you directly!" the Black Rose shouted.

"Not really" Eric said "Cause I activate the trap card…Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! With this card your attack is negated!"

"Alright" Trudge said "So Yusei isn't the only one to have that card."

Ryan nodded as he turned "Trudge I believe we have company coming."

Trudge and Ryan turned to duel another Arcania Movement member. However this member was smarter and took off.

Then they returned to watch the dual, Eric turned to her "Monica…It's all up to you."

Monica nodded as she drew a card "Right…Consider those beasts done for! My turn…My draw!"

She smiled "Oh yes, this is over!"

"I summon my Airknight Parasath!"

Airknight Parasath came out (**ATK: 1900, DEF 1400**)

"That won't be enough" Devine said to her.

"That's because I activate the spell card double summon!" Monica declared "Now I can summon another monster."

At this Devine frowned "What do you have in mind?"

"This Devine!" Monica shouted "I tribute my Airknight Parasath, and my Arcania Force VI-the Lovers using its ability as two tributes in order to summon Arcania Force XT the Dark Rular!"

A huge monster with two mechanical dragon heads on the sides appeared (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 4000**)

"Now that's powerful" Eric breathed out.

Monica nodded "Yes, and just like my other Arcania Monsters this one's effect depends on the results."

The results landed on head which cause Monica to smile "Good, now my monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase! However only one attack will due "Arcania Force XT-Dark Rular ends this duel by attacking Black Rose Dragon!"

The Dark Rular obeyed and blasted out at Black Rose Dragon ending the duel.

(**Devine and Black Rose LP: 0**)

"They did it!" Ryan shouted.

Devine and the Black Rose were shocked that they had lost once again. Eric and the rest of the Data Squad turned as Devine muttered "You were right…I do have a Digimon…I have been committing crimes."

A loud buzzing noise appeared an a huge blue skinny beetle appeared.

"Kabuterimon…A Champion Level Digimon" Monica breathed out "He flies with really fast speed and his special attack mode is the Electro Shocker."

The Data Squad watched the Champion Level Digimon and were ready for a fight but Eric and Monica kneeled onto the ground in pain.

**End of chapter**

**Reviews please! How'd you all think of the Tag Duel? I thought it was pretty convincing. However I needed to break this into two parts since it was a long duel. So how will DATS get out of this one when Eric and Monica are still hurt? Can they accomplish their goal or will Devine and the Black Rose get away yet again? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 6: First Digital Crime, Digimon Battle!**


	7. Chapter 6: Digimon Battle

Chapter 6: The Digital Crime: Digimon Battle!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

Eric and Monica had just successfully defeated Devine and the Black Rose. However the duel had taken its toll on them. Coronamon noticed Eric gasping for breath. Lunamon tried to heal both of them but was recovering the two slowly. To make it worse the Digimon Kabuterimon was out looking for trouble. It was out and the DATS squad certainly knew a battle was going to begin. Ryan and Trudge ran towards the two DATS members.

"You okay Eric?" Trudge asked.

Eric nodded "I've had better days."

"How about you Monica?" Ryan asked her.

"Same here" Monica said "Just trying to recover."

Coronamon looked at Devine "You're lucky you won't remember what happens next!"

That is when Kabuterimon shouted "Electro Shocker!"

The huge Digimon gathered in a ball of electricity and shot it out towards the two victorious members.

Without haste the two Digimon, Coronamon and Lunamon attempted to help them "Corona Flame!"

"Tear Shoot!"

The two attacks roared out towards the huge oncoming ball of electricity and then struck it. The two attacks failed miserably and at the last minute, Coronamon and Lunamon flung themselves in front of Eric and Monica taking the attack for them but the force off the attack sent Monica and Eric to the wall. The two got up to see the Digimon still standing their ground.

"Why did you just do that?" Devine asked in shock.

"It's our Digimon Honor Devine" Corornamon said "Just as Eric protected me from both Goodwin and this Arcania Movement"

Lunamon nodded "We'll take life threatening attacks for them."

"What is that point?" the Black Rose asked.

"It's a symbol of friendship" Dorumon said as he and Gottsumon were sent to aide Coronamon and Lunamon.

Gottsumon nodded "They are right!"

Devine turned to Kabuterimon "Take them out Kabuterimon!"

The huge insect Digimon flew towards the DATS members but their four Rookie Level Digimon were ready.

"Corona Flame!"

"Tear Shoot!"

"Metal Cannon!"

"Rock Fist!"

The four attacks roared out striking Kabuterimon actually damaging it this time.

It turned to the four Digimon.

"You want them, you have to get past us" Dorumon calmly said.

"So be it!" Devine then turned to Kabuterimon "Kabuterimon take the Digimon out."

The huge insect Digimon nodded and flew towards the Digimon. Slashing out at them but the four Rookies managed to dodge the attack and then they surrounded the huge Digimon.

The four rookies unleashed their attack on it but Kabuterimon used a huge claw and stopped the four attacks with ease then with another arm cast the other four Digimon aside. Despite this they still came back to attack the Digimon. Then with its quick speed managed to gather all of the four Rookie Level Digimon then when they were all gathered up the Champion Level Digimon.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted.

The attack hits home with an explosion which caused every DATS member was flung against the wall only to the get up to see all of the Digimon next to them laying beside.

"So much for you four" Devine said "I must admit you are strong in dueling but against a Champion Level Digimon…You are nothing. Now Kabuterimon destroy them all!"

Eric turned as he got up as Kabuterimon started to gather in an electric ball of electricity "Have you thought that we are just new members?"

Devine frowned "And so what if?"

Monica smiled "Even if you destroy us…Our Commander will beat you up! He's the one that saved our world. He and his Digimon are the ultimate fighting team. You'll never defeat him."

"Enough of this nonsense" Devine said he turned to Kabuterimon "Finish them!"

Coronamon stirred and opened its eyes "Not finished yet…Corona Flame!"

Coronamon's attack hit Kabuterimon causing it to miss its intended targets and hit a wall amazingly not harming anyone in the building.

"So you still have a little fight in you" Devine said to Coronamon.

"As long as I live…I will protect Eric!" Coronamon said.

"No," Eric said causing everyone to look up at him as he stood up "No Coronamon, we are a team…Just as Marcus and Agumon are. What do you say we defeat him?"

"Kabuterimon now!" Devine ordered.

"Electro Shocker!"

The attack roared out at Eric but a golden energy field surrounded his fist and managed to stop the electric attack.

"Whoa" Trudge said "What is that?"

Devine's eyes widened as he wasn't expecting such action as Monica answered "That's a D.N.A Charge!"

Trudge turned to her as if asking her for an explanation "Talk later. However you're going to find out right now!"

"Alright Coronamon…Let's do this!" Eric shouted.

"I'm certainly not against you if that's what you meant sir" Coronamon said causing Eric to smile.

"Alright now…Let's show him the power of teamwork!"

"Right" Coronamon said.

Eric held up his Digivice as he explained to Devine "You only have a Digimon therefore you can't do this."

Devine growled "We'll see."

Eric nodded "This shall be settled, then, D.N.A. Charge!"

He tapped his Digivice with his hand and the device sent out a charge towards Coronamon.

"Coronamon…Digivoulve too…Firamon!"

A huge red winged lion appeared in Coronamon's place.

"No way" Devine noted "He's evolved!"

"Whoa" Trudge muttered "So that's what a D.N.A Charge does."

"So what Digimon is he?" Ryan asked.

"Am I the only one that studies this?" Monica asked out loud "He's Firamon…A champion Level Digimon that rules the skies, his special attack mode is the Flame Dive."

Devine watched as the two Champion Level Digimon stared at each other. With a nod from Eric, Firamon charged Kabuterimon. The two Digimon flew towards each other.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted.

"Iron Claw!" Firamon shouted with his claws glowing white.

The attacks hit but Firamon's attack manages to stop the Electro Shocker and continue onwards towards Kabuterimon which connected to it and forcefully pinned it onto the ground. Kabuterimon then growled out as Firamon flew straight into the air.

"Now Devine do you think that DATS is weak?" Firamon asked.

"Kabuterimon give him my answer!"

Kabuterimon tried but Firamon then spun around and dove for the Kabuterimon shouting "Flame Dive!"

Firamon's body was surrounded by flames as it dove for Kabuterimon. The attack hits home and in seconds Kabuterimon was changed into a Digi-Egg which was caught by Firamon who flew over to Eric.

Eric turned to Devine "We have what we wanted…But before we go, there is something we must do."

At this Monica and Eric raised their memory erasers and then after pointing them towards Devine and the Black Rose, pressed the button erasing their memories of the crime. The DATS squad was gone before the two could even try to put two and two together.

**On the Duel Runners.**

"That was good boss!" Ryan shouted.

Eric nodded "Yes, one Digimon down."

"Many more crimes to go" Trudge said.

"Let's go to Rex Goodwin" Eric said and the two Duel Runners tore off to Goodwin's office.

They got into their temporary command room where Goodwin sat.

"I see the mission was a success" Goodwin said to them looking at the Digi-Egg in Monica's hands.

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin" Monica said "Eric took care of it! That's one less crime New Domino City would have to deal with."

"I must say" Goodwin began when he invited them all into the safe room "There was an intense level of energy flow. Do you have any idea what it was?"

"Digivoultion" Monica said "Devine had a champion Level Digimon which completely overwhelmed ours…Eric had no choice but to try to match power which meant that he Digivoulved Coronamon to his champion form. Digivolution gives off intense energy. The stronger the level…The more power the energy is released."

"Interesting" Goodwin said "Is this energy harmful?"

"Only when Commander Marcus has a D.N.A Charge" Ryan said "Then it's dangerous! By all other means DATS only uses it when they have to evolve their Digimon Partners…Nothing else."

"Goodwin…Are you thinking of using a Digimon's Digivolution energy in your newest reactor?" Eric quizzed.

Goodwin nodded "Oh, you are against it."

"Yes" all three DATS members said at once "Our job isn't to harness the energy of Digimon…That is one thing we don't want to have is another war between our worlds."

Goodwin nodded "Very well, I'll grant your wishes but what of the Digi-Egg?"

Monica shrugged "We must send the Digi-Egg to the Digital World!"

Goodwin nodded "Very well."

The next thing Monica grabbed out another device "Take this Egg back to our original Head Quarters."

Instantly the Dig-Egg was sent to the original DATS Head Quarters. Once it was gone Goodwin turned to the DATS members "You all worked well today. I know it's not my part in requesting this but may I ask you something?"

With a nod from the team Eric turned to Goodwin "Sure."

Goodwin then sighed "I hate to ask you three to help out but will you help protect the civilians when Fortune Cup comes tomorrow?"

Eric nodded "Of course, it would be the perfect opportunity for someone to commit another crime involving a Digimon."

"Or worse…" Monica said "A true Digimon attack."

Goodwin nodded "I figured you'd agree. Which is why I've asked your Commander to aide you…However for some strange reason we can't seem to locate him."

Eric nodded "I'm sure he'll come when he knows what's going on. Won't be surprising if Marcus ran into a group of other Street Fighters here knowing him he's probably knocking them unconscious."

"So Commander Marcus" Monica and Ryan sweat dropped.

At this Goodwin had to look at them a small smile on his face as he thought _That would work having their heads banged into the ground by a Champion Street Fighter._

Goodwin turned "Good job, you may all go home."

"Thanks Director Goodwin" was the response "And we'll be at this Fortune Cup."

Eric turned and left with his friends; Trudge under Eric's orders was still in Sector Security but a lot nicer to others now due to being on a team of good police officers. However he still had a grudge on Yusei though. Now Eric was at his house with Monica and Ryan at his side. The twins greeted him.

"Brother how was your day?" Rua asked.

Ruka looked at him once more cuts were all over his body "Did you duel the Black Rose again?"

"Yes" Eric said as Yusei walked up then Eric continued "I dueled the Black Rose again. The Arcania Movement just happened to be one of the people responsible for the attack on Jack Atlas."

"I see" Yusei said "So not even Jack was safe from the attack any reason why?"

Eric shrugged "Probably to over throw the date from the Fortune Cup."

"Sounds like a reason" Yusei said "But that it looks like you managed to stop them right?"

Monica ran up and Ruka gasped at Monica's own body "You dueled the Black Rose too?"

"No it was a Tag duel with me and Eric vs. the Black Rose and Devine the leader of the Arcania Movement" Monica answered "And both could inflict real pain."

"So that explains on why you two are injured" Rua said "Are you two okay?"

Eric nodded "Yes, I will be"

Monica nodded "Yes, same here…No pain no gain."

"Yeah but there was a chance that they could've killed you" Yusei tried to lecture Monica.

"Oh don't worry about me Yusei!" Monica said "I'm a big girl!"

"Yeah but Yusei is right Monica…We should try to avoid these Psychic dueling" Eric said "However we might not be able to avoid most of these psychic duelist but we have to try. We barely won that Tag Duel."

"Yes" Monica said she turned to Yusei "Sorry Yusei for snapping at you."

Yusei nodded "It's okay, somehow I knew you were a tomboy."

"Then why does Lunamon call her Lady Monica?" Eric whispered silently to himself.

As if she heard him Monica turned to him with a gleam in her eyes "Believe me Lunamon is the only one to call me that."

This caused a few snickers to come from Eric and Yusei. Both could see clearly that Monica spoke the truth, even though Monica had long blonde hair she definitely was a tomboy and could actually see why Lunamon was the only one to call her Lady Monica.

Eric turned to Ruka and Rua "I will be there at the Fortune Cup."

"Goodwin invited you too bro?" Rua asked.

Monica shook her head "No, he's concerned for the safety of the people that are watching the Fortune Cup. I mean we even agreed to it."

Eric nodded "The reason why is this, it would be the perfect time for someone to commit a Digimon related crime or worst."

"What could be worse then a crime?" Rua asked.

Yusei answered for Eric "Even though I'm not a Data Squad, I can answer that, a Digimon could attack the place."

Ryan came into the room "You're right Yusei; those are the only two reasons why we even agreed to help out at the Fortune Cup."

"Does Marcus know?" Ruka asked.

"Goodwin said he tried to contact Marcus but he couldn't find him" Eric said he turned to Yusei and smiled "Marcus might be hatching his plan."

Yusei nodded "That's good, so let's just hope nothing bad happens there."

Eric agreed "Agreed, the last thing Goodwin would need is a Digimon to break in during the Tournament. Or someone starts to commit a crime with one…That would take a while to spot that certain someone in the stadium."

"So you'll be there?" Rua asked trying to confirm his brother's words.

Eric nodded "Yes, but please be aware that I might be watching out for any Digimon activity."

Rua agreed and shouted "Alright now I'll get to impress you bro!"

Eric smiled as he turned "We'll see now, now get to bed the Fortune Cup is going to begin shortly."

Rua and Ruka went straight to bed with the older teens watching them trail off. With a nod the older teens soon went to bed as well hoping everything will go right.

**Reviews Please**

**Will a Digimon attack the Fortune Cup and will DATS finally be recognized in New Domino City because of the attack? Find out next. Next time: Lekismon in the Moonlight.**


	8. Chapter 7: Lekismon in the Moonlight!

Chapter 7: Lekismon in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica and Ryan.

It was eight thirty at night and Eric heard his twin siblings sleeping in their rooms. He had thought that everyone was asleep. However he was still having trouble at getting to sleep. He was lying on his bed trying to get some sleep. Coronamon noticed his partner's uneasiness but knew what was bothering him. Eric had been thinking that something bad was going to happen in the future. Eric then heard a knock on the door. He suspected it to be Ruka or Rua knocking telling him they had a nightmare.

"Come in" he said lying down.

First he made out Monica's feet as she opened the door. Then he straightened up to see Monica whom was in her PJs.

"Couldn't sleep Monica?" he asked.

"Yeah" the blonde muttered.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

"Not exactly…Just couldn't get any sleep" Monica mumbled.

"Come here" Eric said patting the bed.

Monica agreed and walked over sitting down on the bed right next to him. After a while of being silent Eric decided to speak up "Monica…How do you like Dueling?"

The blonde girl looked at him "It's different…However I absolutely like it."

Eric felt his heart melt as a beautiful tomboyish girl sat next to him. He had not expected to have feelings for her; however he knew she had feelings towards him. Was it because of her that wasn't getting any sleep? Eric shook his head at this thought. She turned as if sensing his thoughts she smiled. At her smile Eric's face turned bright red.

"Eric…Why are you blushing?" she asked smiling.

"Um…Well" Eric stammered.

"Do you remember when we first went out on a date?" she asked.

Eric's blush only darkened as he remembered his first date with Monica.

**Flashback**

_Eric and Coronamon were just standing side-by-side. Their strange homework assignment was to ask a girl to a date. Not as a lovers date but as friends. Coronamon didn't have any clues on what was going on. Eric was alone on the matter. He sat down thinking of where to ask a girl out. He had certainly taken Ruka and Rua out to eat at restraunts but those were as family. In these circumstances he knew what menu items Ruka and Rua would want. Now this was different. He had just found DATS, and Tokyo but now he was asked to ask a girl out as a friend and in one of his worse subjects. Not only to eat but to a dance. To make it worse it was during Christmas week._

_Coronamon didn't find anything wrong. It had tried to help him out but all his advice failed leaving a disappointed Coronamon to sulk. Eric was pacing around now. This was something Coronamon never liked._

_"Sir, please stop pacing. You're making me nervous" Coronamon said._

_"I will once I find someone to ask out" Eric said._

_"Sir it's not like you have to ask her out as what you humans call girlfriend, just ask her out as if she was a friend."_

_"Too bad I just got here" Eric said._

_"That was two weeks ago sir" Coronamon said._

_Eric nodded "True."_

_He saw a blonde haired girl walk by only to be confronted by a gang. The girl blinked and drew a fighting position preparing to defend herself, but when the gang took out knives the girl stayed put. Eric rushed to aide her drawing a card he flung it. The card which was Flamvell Urquizas appeared and managed to frighten the gang away. The girl blinked expecting the strange monster to attack her but it disappeared. Eric ran towards her._

_"Are you okay?" Eric asked her._

_The girl nodded "Yes, I am Eric"_

_"Monica?" he asked._

_"Yes, Eric it's me" she said._

_"Well" Eric began, he turned away._

_"Well what?" _

_"It's nothing you probably have someone"_

_"For what?" Monica asked._

_"Well" Eric began then Coronamon's voice appeared "Don't be shy sir ask her."_

_"Ask me what?" Monica asked._

_"Well" Eric began once more "Well, would you like to go out with me as a friend to the dance?"_

_Monica took her time and she decided to tease him "Well, I hate to say it but I'm already taken"_

_Eric sighed once but then Monica smiled "Just teasing you…I'm actually not taken. So yes, I'll go out with you."_

_Some time later Monica was wearing a beautiful silver kimono and Eric well was in a handsome tuxedo. The date started well the two went as friends then were asked to dance which really wasn't one of Eric's strong suits. The dance ended and somehow the two were trapped under mistletoe forcing the two to kiss._

**End of flashback**

"Yes" Eric said to her "I do remember…Who would've thought that Kristy would've pulled that one on us in the middle of the room!"

Monica nodded "Yes, even if it was accidental on our part but purposely on Kristy's part, the date was great. You are a great duelist but you're not the greatest dancer."

"New Domino City doesn't have dances that's why" Eric defended himself.

Monica giggled a little but then sighed "Even though that was one time…I think I should disclose something to you Eric…"

Eric turned to her looking at her sapphire eyes allowing her to finish her sentence "Um…I think I have feelings for you. They are not as a friend though."

Eric turned to face her "Of course you do."

"But…" Monica began.

"Monica…" Eric began as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I should disclose something too…I have feelings for you too."

Monica was never one to cry but this was an exception "Eric…I love you."

"Monica" Eric said as he held onto her "I love you as well."

Monica withdrew; she dried her tears as the two looked at each other then the two kissed each other's lips.

"Monica" Eric began as the two quickly withdrew not wanting to go any further than just kissing each other "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Monica nodded "Sure, ever since I met you during our training at DATS, I secretly have had feelings for you."

Eric nodded "So let's try to get some sleep."

Monica nodded as she got up and walked out of his room, she turned "Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight Monica"

What Eric didn't know was that Ryan and Yusei were watching the two.

"Oh man Yusei" Ryan whispered "You won that bet."

Yusei nodded "Soon the twins will have an older sisterly figure…Wonder what their reactions will be when Eric tells them Monica is his girlfriend."

"Can't we tell them now?" Ryan asked then he burst out laughing "Oh yeah I remember that day when Eric had to kiss Monica."

At this Dorumon looked up and snickered "Due to mistletoe that Kristy put in the room. That was another thing we've never forgotten."

Yusei turned and smiled "I won the bet like you said Ryan…Now it's time to pay up."

Ryan looked down "Hey we didn't agree to paying each other!"

"Actually you bet him your next pay check" Dorumon said.

At this Ryan hung his head "Why was I not right."

Yusei smiled "I'm actually happy for them."

Ryan nodded "Yeah, better Eric than me with her. I couldn't possibly live with her nagging me-"

The response was a pillow right into his face from Monica "I know you are talking about me! And I don't nag you."

Soon the two boys went to bed.

Morning came around and Eric woke up. He quickly got dressed. Then looked at his alarm clock it was seven o clock in the morning. He knew Ruka and Rua didn't wake up till nine so he got up. Coronamon strolled along side him as Eric mumbled careful not to "I must've been dreaming last night."

"About what sir?" Coronamon inquired then he smacked himself in the face then whispered out "Oh about falling in love with Monica?"

Eric nodded to him but Monica was just coming out of her own room. She smiled at him "Good morning sweet heart"

At her smile he smiled back at her "Morning dear."

The two sat down together where Monica began teaching Eric how to dance this time with her.

"Dancing?" Coronamon asked

Lunamon joined in "Isn't Lady Monica a great dancer?"

"I guess" Coronamon said.

Soon Eric looked at the clock; it was almost time for breakfast. He gently walked into the kitchen with Monica at his side.

"So what should we have?" he asked.

"Leave it to me" Monica said.

"No Lady Monica!" Lunamon protested "The last time you cooked you pretty much ended up nearly sending me back to a Digi-Egg!"

"Hey! Anyone could've made the mistake of adding in extra chocolate for brownies! I've changed" Monica protested.

Eric shook his head in between laughter "It's okay Monica."

He made a wonderful breakfast for Ruka, Rua, Yusei, Ryan, Monica and himself. One-by-one they piled into the room and sat down. It was their Ruka noticed that Monica and Eric were closer together.

"Um Eric, this is only a guess but are you and Monica boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ruka asked.

Rua looked up as Eric and Monica nodded, well for Monica she nodded after she blushed a bit "Brother has a girlfriend! Brother has a girlfriend!"

"Rua! Stop it your embarrassing them!" Ruka scolded him she turned to Eric "Sorry brother, but I think it's wonderful you and Monica are together now. I figured you two would seeing that you two are always next to each other."

Monica nodded "It wasn't always like that but I'm glad you approve me."

Ryan snickered as he attempted to tease Eric and Monica "Don't have children yet Monica."

"Ryan you PERVERT! How dare you think of me and Eric that way" this was Monica's response and she sent well aimed kick to someplace where boys don't like to be kicked in.

"Nice reaction but Monica…Don't do that to him again" Eric muttered looking at Ryan who was on the ground causing Yusei to look at him.

"Yusei…Do me a favor" Ryan said

"Sure thing man" Yusei said in a serious tone.

"Remind me not to get on Monica's bad side."

Eric turned to Rua "So are you ready to go?"

Rua nodded "Alright let's go the Fortune Cup!"

Soon the Fortune Cup came around and everyone piled in. The contestants all piled down but not before Jack Atlas roared down from his Duel Runner and issued out the tournament to begin. This was when all of the contestants came out. From their stands next to Goodwin, Eric looked down.

"So Eric" Goodwin asked him "What do you think about the Fortune Cup?"

"You don't want to know" Eric said to him "I mean it's obvious whose going to win."

"Who?" Jack asked as he came back.

"Yusei Fudo" Eric muttered.

"How do you know?" Jack asked.

"You'll be surprised Jack" Eric told him "I don't know much about Yusei but something tells me that he'll always find a way to win."

Rex chuckled "Interesting Eric."

Then Eric looked down as he heard booing coming from the crowd. He glanced down and saw the Black Rose.

"Goodwin…Why is the Black Rose here?" Eric asked.

Goodwin turned "Hmm…I have a theory that she may be a Signer."

"What's a Signer?" all of the DATS members asked.

"Someone that signs?" Coronamon asked looking at Jack "Like this loser."

"Hey watch it little one, my deck could crush you" Jack said.

Eric turned "Actually believe it or not Coronamon has the power to actually destroy your Red Dragon Archfiend…Now that he has the power to Digivoulve."

At this Jack tried to keep his cool "Oh and what type of Digimon is it?"

"I have a feeling you'll find out" Eric muttered "Let's go Monica."

Monica nodded she turned to Rex Goodwin "We'll be guarding the crowd just in case you might need to evacuate them if a Digimon comes in."

"Very well" Goodwin said.

After the two had left Ryan was left standing and Goodwin turned to him "Are you going after your Team?"

"You've kidding?" Ryan asked him "I've already had a bad run in with Monica…Besides someone here has to alert them when we detect something strange."

Goodwin nodded "Very well."

Jack turned to Ryan as they sat down to view the first rounds he leaned closer "So what did your girl do?"

Ryan turned "She's not my girl. She's Eric's girl…And if you must know I learned never to try to tease her about her love life."

"The hard way" Dorumon muttered.

"Oh be quiet" Ryan muttered.

Ruka was sitting next to a man named Tibult Tanner, and another old man Yunaki. Eric and Monica sat next to her.

Ruka turned to Eric "Hey brother."

Tibult Tanner turned and saw Ruka's brother "Hey there Eric, Ruka's been telling us all about you. So where's your girlfriend?"

"Right beside you Tanner" Yunaki said.

Tanner turned to her "Oh hello there."

Monica nodded "Hello who are you?"

"I'm Tibalt Tanner" Tanner said "And this is Yunaki"

Eric shook Tanner's hand "So you must be the Tibalt Tanner, Yusei was telling us before we came here."

"Yep, nice to meet you Eric" Tanner said he looked at Eric's Duel Disk "Say you up for a little duel?"

"Sure" Eric "But after the first two matches."

Monica and Eric sat down to watch the duel while Ryan watched from the tower.

They watched as Rua bravely dueled against Bomber but after a hard fought duel with Bomber paying his life points and Rua trying to get his monsters in position while scoring some Life Point damage, Rua lost the duel in the end as Bomber merged his three monsters together to knock him out.

The next duel was the Black Rose vs. the knight Sir Lancelot. Sir Lancelot looked like he was going to win the duel by quickly summoning his masked knight level 7 but the Black Rose easily defeated him with her Black Rose Dragon which for some odd reason Eric and Ruka felt their arms hurt once the Black Rose Dragon was summoned.

However before the next duel a Turbo Duel was about to start…The night sky started to fall dark.

"What's going on?" Rua asked as he was now sitting down next to Ruka as she looked up.

Monica turned to Eric "Night doesn't fall fast here does it?"

"No, but in the Digital World maybe" Eric muttered to her.

Suddenly the sky then grew a huge moon. Lights blew out in the stands.

"It's the curse of that witch!" one woman shouted.

While grabbing onto Ruka and Rua in order to protect by placing their arms around them Eric and Monica then thought _Just what we wanted a Digimon attack._

In the tower Rex Goodwin, Jack, and Lazar were staring at the sky.

"What's going on?" Lazar asked.

Ryan then looked down as a massive energy signal appeared "A true Digimon attack."

Before Jack could asked what Ryan meant Ryan then dialed down towards his friends.

"Boss" Ryan called out to Eric.

"Yeah?" Eric asked.

"A huge Digital energy signal is appearing."

"Right, just what we didn't want. Get your butt down here Ryan." Eric muttered causing Tanner to look at him as Ryan said "On it boss!"

"You and Monica seemed to know what's going on what is it?"

Ruka answered in her own "Brother, please tell me this is someone who is committing a Digimon crime?"

"No can do" Eric said "This is a true Digimon attack."

"Digimon attack?" Tanner asked.

Suddenly out of the sky came three black Dragon Digimon. They had red eyes.

"Devidramon" Monica spoke up "A champion level Digimon, one of the nightmare solider Digimon, their special attack mode is the Crimson Claw which devastates foes."

Eric turned as people began running from the stands he turned to Monica "Try to evacuate them; I'll try to hold them off."

Monica nodded "Right!" she turned to the allies "Come on people don't panic!"

While this was going on Eric bravely held up his Digivice "Coronamon Realize!"

To Tibult Tanner and Yanaki's eyes a lion cub Digimon came out "What a day to ruin a party sir."

"Ready to get to work?" Eric asked.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Eric's fist glew gold "D.N.A Charge!"

"Coronamon Digivoulve too…Firamon!"

Soon a big red double winged lion appeared in Coronamon's place causing everyone in the stands to look at it. This monster may have been real but they could feel its peaceful aura then the others.

In the stands Jack looked down "So that little lion turns into that thing…That is going to be enough for Red Dragon Archfiend."

The red lion flew over to the three Digimon. The three DeviDramon screeched out and flew over to him.

"Crimson Claw!" all three shouted but Firamon miracously dodged them all and flew over their heads.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon shouted.

The fiery dive strikes all three of the Devidramon.

"That's not good" Jack "Those Dragons should've been faster."

"Whose side are you on?" Lazar asked.

"I'm on the good side" Jack declared "But I'm just disappointed in those three Devidramon."

However there was a cry "Red Eyes!"

The three Devidramon managed to survive the attack and surprise attack Firamon whom was pushed back towards the sky. However the brave lion Digimon managed to hold their ground.

Two Devidramon kept pummeling Firamon with their Red Eyes attack while one snuck up on his back side and shouted "Crimson Claw!"

This time the attack connects sending Firamon to the ground head first. Firamon managed to avoid the duel field but slam right into the stand. Eric ran over to him "Firamon!"

The lion Digimon got up "I'm fine sir."

This is when Monica and Ryan joined him releasing their Digimon. The three Devidramon flew towards the three Digimon.

"Red Eyes!" all three shouted.

"Not this time!" Firamon shouted "Fire Bomb!"

He sent out an attack at the Red Eyes. The attacks collided stopping each other.

"Tear Shoot!"

"Rock Fist!"

"Metal Cannon!"

The three Rookie attacks strikes one of each of the Devidramon. They back away.

Many people were watching in the stands.

"Is this some sort of new dueling system?" one girl asked.

"Those monsters look so real!" another person shouted.

"Use some spell cards!" a third shouted.

"Place some trap cards!" a fourth shouted "That'll certainly stop them!"

Eric turned to his friends "Thanks. What do you say?"

"Worked before" Firamon muttered "But you've got to remember these are not partner Digimon. They are fast and could avoid any spells or traps."

The quick Devidramon roared out towards Firamon and the other three Digimon. The three then merged one attack together "Red Eyes!"

A huge blast roared over towards the four Digimon. This hit them causing the four to fall back.

"The good side can't be defeated!" a voice shouted.

Monica turned to Eric "This is getting out of hand. We need to even up the score. And I think I know how!"

Her fist glew with a silver color.

"What the?" one voice in the stands shouted.

"What is that?" the second voice asked.

"Spell card?" the third asked.

"No obviously it's a trap card!" a fourth shouted.

Monica turned "This is for Eric and the world…D.N.A Charge!"

"Lunamon Digivoulve too…Lekismon!"

In Lunamon's place was a bigger rabbit but on her fist were fighting gloves. The moon symbols were still on her but she had one moon medal on her chest..

"No way" Jack stated in the stands "So that little rabbit's evolved too!"

"Lekismon a champion level Digimon. Her huge legs can cause her to run laps around the opponent; her special attack mode is the Moon Night Bomb which after damage puts them to sleep." Monica said.

Everyone in the stands watched as the huge rabbit Digimon ran around the Devidramon like they were slow. Then she lashed out a punch at them gathering them around in a group.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon shouted.

She sent a water attack at the three Digimon. The attack hit putting them asleep!"

"Now Firamon!" Lekismon shouted.

Firamon nodded and flew into the sky "Flame Dive!"

The attack strikes the three Devidramon reverting them back on into Digi-Eggs. After this the sky returned back to normal.

"What was that just now?" the announcer asked as Firamon and Lekismon changed back to their rookie level selves.

Before anyone could asked there was a bright flash and everyone except for Ruka, Rua, Tanner, Yunaki, the Data Squad and Rex Goodwin forgot about the incident as Ryan transported the Digi-Eggs back to their original HQ. With a nod from his teammates, Ryan went back up to the tower to watch over any other readings.

Eric and Monica sat down and explained everything to Tanner, and Yunaki.

"I see so that's why DATS is here" Tanner said.

Eric nodded but Tanner turned "Not bad for your second command job. So are this last duel for today are we still going to duel?"

With a smiling Monica at his side Eric nodded "You bet Tanner."

The group watched as the next Duel was going to start.

**Reviews please!**

Just to let everyone know I might higher the rating for the fanfic depending on what I plan to do with Eric and Monica. So the Fortune Cup has begun and three Devidramon have just attacked it. What will happen next? Chapter 8: The Rise of Dorugoamon!

P.S Sorry for cutting back Rua's and the Black Rose's Duels during the first round. I Honestly don't remember the rounds, however I do plan on having everyone duel. Look for another Tag Duel with Eric and Yusei as allies in the Future of this fanfic!


	9. Chapter 8: Rise of Dorugamon

Chapter 8: Rise of Dorugamon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan.

Eric, Monica, Ruka, Rua, Tanner, and Yunaki watched onwards. Monica and Eric were more alert now and the twins certainly knew why. It wasn't long ago that three Devidramon started an attack which thanks to their expertise in the matter DATS settled it with ease. The two were glancing up wondering how everyone in the room somehow forgot what had happened. That was then they noticed Commander Marcus.

"Commander!" Monica and Eric shouted causing Tanner and Yunaki to turn.

Marcus nodded and ran down to them "Sorry I'm late did I miss anything?"

"Yeah" Rua muttered "Me losing, not only that but the Black Rose won her match and then these giant dragon Digimon Devidramon came down. You're Data Squad easily defeated them!"

Marcus nodded and turned to Tanner "I see you are one of Yusei's friends."

"Only when he was in the Facility" Tanner said "So you're Eric's boss hugh, who would've known a street fighter like yourself would be a Commander."

"I've saved the world a couple of times" Marcus said he turned to Eric "Um, where is Yusei?"

"I take it your mission wasn't a success Commander?" Eric asked.

Monica turned as Marcus nodded "Where ever Goodwin's hiding his friends…It's so bad that not even if Agumon sneezed-"

"Which I did boss" Agumon's voice sounded from the Digivice "A couple of times."

"That's true" Marcus said he turned "As I was saying, even if Agumon sneezed I couldn't find where they were…And before coming here I can think of places in Satellite where Goodwin could've hid his friends…Hey where's Ryan?"

"And now after what Goodwin affirms me, there was a terrible mishap after the duel but now let's continue on this round!" the announcer began "It's time for our first Turbo Duel!"

At this Marcus turned "Great. Who's up?"

"In one corner it's a man from Satellite please meet…Yusei Fudo!"

At this Yusei roared out into the crowd.

"Wow so that's where he was" Marcus muttered.

Monica watched as people started booing at Yusei. At this Marcus looked up irritated "Hey what's the big deal?"

"Discrimination" Monica guessed.

"Or racism" Eric muttered.

"And in the other corner is the one and only Shira!"

The man's vehicle came out but as the two duelist reached the starting point, the man took off the cloak and revealed to be a red haired man.

"Well would you look at that…It's not Shira its Hunter Pace!" the announcer shouted.

Marcus looked at the man and crossed his arms "Hmm…Biker type guy…I've had a few run ins with his type. All good because I made them beg for mercy."

Marcus turned "So anything else happened while I was gone?"

"Yes, Commander" Monica said and tried to hide her reddening cheeks which failed and Marcus smirked "Something finally happened to you and Eric."

"Monica looked down at her feet her face completely red as she admitted out "Yes, Eric and I are a couple now."

"Hey it was going to happen" Marcus said he turned "So where is Ryan?"

"Up with Goodwin" Eric said.

"Why?" Marcus asked.

Eric pointed to Monica "She did it."

Monica nodded "Yeah kind of kicked him…If you know what I mean due to him teasing me."

Marcus nodded "It's okay Monica" he got up "I'm going up to see him…Enjoy the Turbo Duel."

"Oh already are" Monica said.

Marcus nodded and walked over to the Tower where two security guards sat. Seeing him the two Sector Security guards allowed him to pass and continue on towards the tower. The door opened and Goodwin turned.

"Hey Marcus…I was wondering if you got my message."

"I did" Marcus said he turned to Ryan "So this is where you are."

"Better if I'm here" Ryan said "Especially if Monica is angry with me."

"Still smarting from the kick she gave you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she kicks like a girl."

"Um…Ryan she is a girl" Dorumon said.

"Oh you know what I meant" Ryan muttered.

"They act like you and Kristy boss" Agumon said as he appeared and ate all of Jack's food.

"Hey you little lizard!" Jack protested "Those were mine!"

"Agumon…" Marcus said turning to him.

"I'm a growing boy boss, and besides I am hungry!" Agumon said.

"That was your excuse when you ate all of the sweets from Megumi and Miki back at our original HQ" Marcus lectured "And you were lucky I was ever able to pay them off for those actions."

"Oh that was just one mistake, besides they forgave me."

"Only after we beat Kurata" Marcus muttered then he smiled "But your right. Sometimes we even fight."

"Really who wins?" Jack asked.

"We'll it's normally a tie" Agumon said "The boss is the only human ever to actually harm Digimon. I can't tell you how many times the boss has smashed Digimon to the ground."

At Goodwin's look Marcus nodded "Yep and in an ironic twist of fate, the first Digimon I ever fought fist-to-fist was Agumon."

"After you knocked out fifty people" Ryan smirked up "Commander Yoshino told me that story."

"Hey those thugs brought it on themselves…They thought they could beat me…Just as some people thought they could defeat Loser Atlas here."

"Hey the boss has a new nickname for someone here" Agumon said he turned to Jack as the blonde duelist looked at Marcus "It's Jack Atlas get it right Marcus!"

Ryan sighed "Still haven't given up name calling hey Commander."

"I need someone to tease" Marcus muttered causing a small chuckle to come from Rex Goodwin and Jack to sigh defeated.

The five then watched the Turbo Duel. Hunter Pace struck hard on Yusei by quickly increasing his Speed Counters. Yusei still stood strong at the end and managed as Eric predicted to pull out a win. As the duel ended, Hunter Pace was thrown off his Duel Runner.

"Don't think I'll take this loss by sitting down" Hunter remarked to him "Oh I should've not said that while I was sitting."

Yusei then shook Hunter Pace's hand when the two duelists left the arena, Marcus excused himself from Goodwin claiming he had to talk to Yusei about something. Marcus then walked down just in time to see Yusei Fudo walking in with his Duel Runner. Yusei also saw Marcus.

"So what's the deal Marcus?" Yusei asked.

"Um…I met up with that guy Blister but even with my knowledge of where Goodwin would hide kidnapped victims. I couldn't find them anywhere. And in between of the build HQ construction that was hard work."

"Hmm…Where could he be hiding them?" Yusei wondered out loud.

"Someplace where I wouldn't even think to look at" Marcus admitted.

"And that's hard to do with the Boss" Agumon stated.

**With Eric and Monica**

As the last round ended, Rex Goodwin called and made an announcement stating that there would be more duels for those that had lost. A light shown and then landed on Ruka. Eric looked up in alarm. He knew his sister liked dueling but also knew she had a problem with it."

"Um" Luna began as she felt eyes staring into her "You don't understand! I have this problem when I duel."

Eric turned and then Goodwin saw the hint of battle in his eyes and understood that Eric might duel in Ruka's place if she wanted him. He turned as a lab scientist appeared on a video screen the scientist turned to him "That boy Eric might be a Signer as well. I felt a termer of energy…Then again he is a member of DATS and it could've been his D.N.A Charge he uses to evolve Coronamon."

"I see" Goodwin said but in his mind _It has to be a D.N.A charge that the machine picked up after all, the Data Squad did say our technologies might be a factor at first…But this could be interesting. If Eric is a Signer then the transfer must've been quick._

He turned "Actually both Eric and Ruka will be dueling tomorrow. Not only that we have Ruka ground dueling but Eric will Turbo Duel tomorrow"

At this Monica looked up "What's up with that?"

Rua looked at Monica "Well, let's put it this way, Eric gets to duel tomorrow."

Eric looked at Monica whom shared the same feelings but Monica spoke out first unaware that the light was on both Ruka and Eric "Have you ever dueled in front of a crowd before?"

"In front of many people yes" Eric said "In front of a crowd with lots of people…I now know Goodwin is up to something."

That was when Yusei and Marcus ran up to them.

"I guess you heard the news Eric" Marcus said.

Eric nodded "Yes, but now I have a feeling that Goodwin is up to something."

Yusei agreed "Especially since he didn't invite you to it anyway."

"I have a feeling I have to duel tomorrow" Eric said.

"Why?" Rua asked "Scare of losing bro?"

"I haven't lost yet" Eric told him but Eric turned "Can't you here the crowd shouting my name as well as Ruka's?"

"Yeah bro" Rua said as he heard the crowd cheering his sister and older brother's names.

"Be careful dear" Monica said "The last thing I want is my first ever boyfriend to have is a broken arm!"

In the stands one girl pouted as Monica gave Eric a hug "Eric's already taken."

"Wonder what deck he has…In fact it's been awhile since I saw him duel…I didn't know he was a Turbo Duelist."

Tanner looked at Eric as everyone got out of the compound.

"So are you ready for that duel Eric?" Tanner asked.

Eric nodded "You bet."

However Ryan with Trudge at his side ran down towards Marcus "Commander, another Digimon Signal has appeared."

Marcus took charge for Eric "Monica, you cheer on Eric, Trudge, Ryan with me! We are going to stop this Digimon."

"Right" Ryan said.

"Yes, Commander"

"Second time this day" Monica muttered as Marcus, Ryan and Trudge left to confront the Digimon.

Tanner strolled over to one end of the dueling field and Eric was at the other end. Yusei was with Monica and was sure Rex Goodwin was watching from the tower.

"I see Eric's going to duel" Jack said.

"Indeed" Lazar said as he checked his database for Eric's dueling record "It says here he's never been defeated. Most likely like you Jack."

Goodwin turned "Since Eric wasn't invited, he's only going to be giving us one Turbo Duel, and otherwise it'll throw the tournament off guard, but we are going to get a second treat."

The three watched the duel from the tower.

Eric and Tanner opened up their Duel Disks "DUEL!"

**(Eric's LP: 4000, Tanner's LP: 4000)**

Tanner smiled "I'll go first, I'll be delivering what you'll be taking tomorrow during your Turbo Duel. After all I was once a pro duelist."

"Go ahead" Eric said shifting at the word pro.

"My draw!" Tanner announced.

(**Tanner's hand: Giant Ushi Oni, Ushi Oni, Cost down, Trap Hole, Jirai Gumo, and Noble Man of Crossout**)

"Alright now" Tanner began, "I'll start by activating the spell card Cost Down, now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard all of my monster's levels are reduced by two."

Tanner discarded Noble Man of Crossout which lowered all of his monster's levels by two.

"Now I summon Ushi Oni, in attack mode!" Tanner shouted.

A big bull appeared out of a brown jar (**ATK: 2150, DEF: 1950**)

"Impressive" Eric said looking at the creature.

"Already over two thousand attack points" Monica began "How is he going to defeat Tanner?"

Tanner then spoke out "I place one card face down for later."

"Alright" Eric began as he drew a card, "My draw!"

(**Eric's hand: Backfire, Dust Tornado, UFO Turtle, Blaze Accelerator, Tri-Blaze Accelerator, and Volcanic Scattershot**)

Eric turned "Alright now I play the spell card Blaze Accelerator!"

Monica smiled as the huge weapon card appeared "That's a card I recognize"

"Too bad he can't use that one during a Turbo Duel" Yusei said.

"Not bad" Tanner said.

But Eric grinned "But I'm just getting warmed up! I tribute my Blaze Accelerator in order to activate the spell card Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"

In the tower Jack looked down "Now that's a move. However Eric still needs to be careful of that trap card otherwise he's going down."

Eric nodded "Now I activate the effect of my Tri-Blaze Accelerator Continuous Spell Card, by sending one Pyro-Type monster from my hand to the graveyard I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field and you take 500 points of Life Point damage! So I discard Volcanic Scattershot to the graveyard.

One of the missiles on the Tri-Blaze Accelerator fired destroying Tanner's monster and burned him.

(**Tanner's LP: 3500**)

"Not bad Eric" Tanner smiled.

"Oh it's not over Tanner cause when Volcanic Scattershot is sent to the graveyard due to the effect of Blaze Accelerator or by Tri-Blaze Accelerator's effect you take another 500 points of Life Point damage!

Tanner was struck by Volcanic Scattershot's effect.

(**Tanner's LP: 3000**)

In the stands Jack looked down "He's good at this. He's already decimated one thousand points of life point damage to his opponent. But he still hasn't destroyed his trap card yet."

"I now summon UFO turtle in DEF mode" Eric said playing a monster card.

A turtle with a UFO on it appeared then turned blue as it shifted into defense mode (**DEF: 1200/ ATK: 1400)**

"I place two cards face down for later" Eric said throwing down two trap cards "Turn end."

"Alright" Tanner said "My draw!"

"Trap card activate" Eric declared as Tanner entered his stand by phase "Dust Tornado, with this card I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards on the field and sense you only have one, that card is destroyed!"

Dust Tornado activated and destroyed Tanner's Trap card which was Trap Hole.

"Hmm only delaying your defeat Eric, from my hand I activate the spell card Monster Reborn which allows me to special summon a monster from my or your graveyard. And I return Ushi Oni!"

Ushi Oni appeared "Now I tribute him in order to summon Giant Ushi-Oni!"

A big spider bull appeared in Ushi Oni's place (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100**)

"Now my Giant Ushi Oni attacks UFO Turtle!" Tanner shouted.

"Continuous Trap card activate!" Eric declared once Tanner declared the attack "Backfire!"

Giant Ushi Oni completed its attack and destroyed UFO turtle then Eric explained Backfire's effect "When a fire attribute monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard my opponent takes 500 points of LP damage!"

Just as Giant Ushi Oni destroyed UFO Turtle, Backfire activated burning away another 500 points of Life Point damage to Tanner.

(**Tanner's LP: 2500**)

Tanner smiled "Oh, well my Giant Ushi Oni's special ability activates as well once it destroys a monster by battle it gets to attack again! This time directly!"

"Not entirely!" Eric declared "Because now I activate the effect of my UFO turtle, when it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard I can look threw my deck and select one other Fire type monster with 1500 attack points of less and special summon it onto the field!"

Tanner frowned at this as he thought _How could I have forgotten about that effect?_

"I select another UFO Turtle!" Eric announced.

Another UFO turtle appeared on the field this time in attack mode (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**)

"That's good because you spared yourself a direct attack but your now going to take damage" Tanner said "Giant Ushi Oni attack UFO turtle!"

Giant Ushi Oni did destroying UFO turtle and lowered Eric's Life Points by 1200.

(**Eric's Life Points: 2800**)

"That's good Tanner but don't forget about my Backfire trap card, because UFO Turtle is a Fire Attribute monster you take another five hundred points of damage!"

Tanner's Life points lowered another 500 points (**Tanner's LP: 2000**)

"I activate the effect of my UFO turtle, once it's destroyed I can select another Fire Type monster from my hand or Deck, now I select Solar Flared Dragon in attack mode!"

Solar Flare Dragon appeared (**ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**)

"Not bad" Tanner said "Turn end."

"Alright my turn…Draw!" Eric said.

"Alright Tanner" Eric said smiling at him "Now I tribute my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to special summon Volcanic Doomfire!"

Volcanic Doomfire appeared (**ATK: 3000, DEF 3000**)

Tanner looked up "Not bad."

In the tower Jack looked down "Man he is good, that Volcanic Doomfire sure is powerful and it has two powerful effects."

"Now Doomfire attack Giant Ushi Oni!" Eric commanded.

Doomfire obeyed destroying Giant Ushi Oni causing Tanner's Life Points to drop (**Tanner's LP: 1600**)

"Now with no monsters on your side of the field my Solar Flare Dragon can swoop in and attack you directly!" Eric said.

Solar Flare Dragon attacked Tanner (**Tanner's LP: 100**)

"Turn end" Eric said "But this duel is over because when I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon's ability kicks in causing my opponent to lose another 500 points of Life Point damage!"

Tanner couldn't help but watch as the Solar Flare Dragon used its effect and finished him off.

(**Tanner's LP: 0**)

"Impressive" Tanner said "I can see that you could become a great professional duelist."

"Way to go brother!" Rua shouted running down to him "I knew he wouldn't stand a chance against you!"

Yusei nodded "That was good Eric, but you do realize that Volcanic Doomfire can only be special summoned by tributing Tri-blaze Accelerator."

Eric nodded "Yes, I do, which is why I said he was one of my most powerful monsters. I have another one. One that haven't summoned before." He then shook his head as he turned to Tanner "Forget it Tanner, I don't want to be a professional…I am a member of the Digimon Data Squad. I duel for three things, for fun, to bring peace and friendship between the Digital World and our world, and for the safety of my friends and family."

Goodwin watched with satisfaction _Maybe Eric is a Signer after all. Only tomorrow's duel will tell if it was a D.N.A charge the sensors were picking up or something much more._

He then turned his attention with Marcus and the other DATS Squad.

**Marcus**

Marcus ran out with Ryan and Trudge at his side. They followed the signal in the DATS patrol car. The Digimon was a huge firey red bird.

"Whoa what is that?" Trudge asked.

"Birdramon" Marcus said "A champion Level Digimon. It is a powerful Digimon that reigns death upon its foes. Its special attack mode is the Meteor Wing"

"Meteor Wing?" Trudge asked.

The giant bird turned "Meteor Wing!"

It then unleashed Meteors forcing the DATS Squad to duck the oncoming attack. The three Digimon Agumon, Dorumon, and Gottsumon were not so lucky. They were struck by the attack sent into the front bumper of the DATS squad car.

"You okay Gottsumon?" Trudge asked.

Gottsumon shook his head "I will be when my head stops aching!"

"How about you Dorumon?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, I fine that my thick headed jeweled head saved me" Dorumon said.

"That wasn't that hard" Agumon stated.

"Alright Agumon let's go" Marcus shouted.

"Right boss!" Agumon said.

Trudge watched as Marcus raced towards the flying Digimon "Um Commander that's not very smart!"

"Hey this is one way to get a Digimon down!" Marcus shot back at him.

Trudge turned to Ryan "And he's our Commander?"

Ryan just smirked "Oh come on let's help him!"

Birdramon turned to Marcus whom was doing its best to avoid him.

"Pepper Breathe!" Agumon shouted.

The attack strikes Birdramon but it was like pinprick on it, seeing this caused Jack to smirk "Could've told that lizard that a little fire ball wouldn't work."

"Metal Cannon!" Dorumon shouted.

"Rock Fist!" Gottsumon shouted.

The two attacks roared out towards Birdramon but with five wing motions sent the two attacks right at the two Digimon. The attacks hit while the forceful winds sent them flying, they were saved by Ryan and Trudge who grabbed onto them. They watched as Marcus and Agumon bravely continued their charge as the winds thickened at the last second Birdramon spread out it's wings "Meteor Wing!"

Meteors were flung towards Marcus and Agumon whom had successfully dodged them all with Gottsumon and Dorumon taking the blasts for Trudge and Ryan.

"This would be so much more easier" Ryan began "If Monica or Eric were here, they at least have a Champion Level Digimon to match up things."

"Yeah well, Eric needs his dueling practice for tomorrow" Trudge reminded Ryan "We don't want our leader to embarrass himself in front of the crowd."

"Point taken" Ryan said.

They watched as Marcus jumped up and landed a punch towards Birdramon's huge neck. Jack snorted out one word "Typical that won't help you."

But he was proven wrong as the giant bird was sent flying towards a building crashing into it as it landed on the ground with a thud and it looked quite hurt.

"He actually harmed a Digimon!" Jack asked "How strong can you get?"

Goodwin was also baffled at this until he caught sight of Marcus's fist. Which was now glowing orange.

"That's the Commander's" Trudge began.

Ryan nodded "Yes, Trudge that's Marcus's D.N.A Charge."

Marcus then brought out his Digivice "Alright Agumon it's fighting time! D.N.A Charge!"

"Agumon digivoulve to…GeoGreymon!"

At the sight of a tyrannosaurs rex with a rhino helmet on truly scared Jack "Now that might be enough to defeat Red Dragon Archfiend."

Goodwin was now smiling "Why I'd be"

"What is it Director Goodwin?" Lazar asked.

"That boy is the son of a friend of mine" Goodwin said "I remembered that his father had the same D.N.A Charge."

They soon returned their attention back to the battle.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shouted.

Before the attack could connect Birdramon took off into the sky leaving the building it was on to catch on fire luckily it was an abandoned building.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted unleashing it's full attack on GeoGreymon.

GeoGreymon stood its ground as the Meteor Wing attack hit him. As the dust settled GeoGreymon was just standing there glaring at the Digimon "Mega Burst!"

Once again the attack missed.

"That thing is fast" Marcus muttered.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted unleashing a fury of Meteors upon the heroes.

Ryan looked up as Dorumon and Gottsumon were struck down and this time nearly knocked out but GeoGreymon takes the damage and withstands it again.

Ryan gritted his teeth _Things are going to be bad if we let this one get away. Now what was that thing Eric always told us? Oh yes, it was to never give up! I'm no Quitter!_

"Dorumon, GeoGreymon needs our help, if we can prevent it from flying we can win this! I admit it; It was my fault about the snake pit thing!"

Trudge turned to Ryan "That's not a thing I'd say out loud."

Ryan's fist glew with a grey color he noticed it and smiled "Alright now Birdramon's in trouble!"

"D.N.A Charge!" Ryan shouted.

Dorumon woke up as he felt the charge "Dorumon Digivoulve to…Dorugamon!"

In Dorumon's place was bigger version of Dorumon, this time with wings and shaper claws on its hands and feet.

"Whoa so you can Digivoulve too" Trudge said "I've got to catch up. I'm already wondering what Gottsumon evolves into."

"Dorugamon, a Champion Level beast Dragon Digimon, it's a powerful Digimon that can handle almost any foe and it also strikes fear into his enemies, his special attack mode is the Cannonball!"

"Alright! That's the way!" Marcus shouted.

Dorugamon looked up and flew up to Birdramon. Birdramon tried to escape but Dorugamon was so much quicker than it was.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted once he was in close enough range to unleash an attack.

He blew out a huge beam of metal at Birdramon. The attack connects to Birdramon's chest knocking the wind out of it.

"Nice Dorugamon!" Ryan shouted "Now let's try to prevent it from leaving us!"

"Right!" Dorugamon shouted his jeweled head began glowing with more metal "Cannonball!"

A huge metal ball shot out of it's jewel and struck Birdramon's wings breaking them.

Birdramon tried to escape but GeoGreymon was on it instantly.

"Alright GeoGreymon finish it!" Marcus shouted.

"Mega Burst!" GeoGreymon shouted unleashing a beam out of his mouth.

The attack connects and Birdramon returns back to a Digi-Egg. Dorugamon caught the Digi-Egg before it fell to the ground and next to the DATS Squad just as Monica, Rua, Ruka, Yusei, and Eric appeared on the scene.

"You did Ryan. You finally got to Digivoulve your Digimon!" Monica congratulated him.

"Thanks Monica."

"We're going to need it" Eric said to him "Because I fear the battles are going to get much worse."

Ryan nodded "Alright only one more Champion Level Digimon to get and the enemy are doomed.

Marcus shook his head "For a while, until we verse Ultimate Level Digimon."

The Champion Level Digimon returned back to their Rookie selves while Marcus talked to the Sector Security guards who had been dispatched to put out the fire on the buildings. The Sector Security guards nodded and to his words and seemed deemed the fire on a electrical problem.

**Tower**

Goodwin was carefully reviewing the footage of both Eric's duel and the Digimon battle. Lazar was at his side "So what's going on?"

Goodwin sighed "Lazar once DATS HQ is here I need to talk to the original director of DATS. I have a feeling that I know him."

Lazar nodded "Right."

Besides them Jack was being himself. He couldn't believe Marcus's strength. He looked up "What does he have that I don't, otherwise in being the Champion Street Fighter of Tokyo!"

Goodwin sighed "He's had experience in fighting Jack."

"Agreed" Jack said "I can't wait to see what Eric's Duel Runner looks like."

The three prepared for the next round of the Fortune Cup.

**Reviews please**

**Another Chapter done! Yeah! Alright on more Digimon to Digivoulve and what is to become of Eric? Is he a Signer or is the energy field his D.N.A Charge? Find out in the next chapter…Chapter 9: Sheriff Starmon**


	10. Chapter 9: Eric vs Hunter Pace!

Chapter 9: Eric vs. Hunter Pace!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, and Ryan. Plus I do own the Synchro monster Card Goddramon even though Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

It was still night when Eric and Monica returned to Eric's apartment house. The whole DATS squad were entering the house. Once inside the house, Monica and Eric sat down alone. Monica was now nervous that Eric was Turbo Dueling tomorrow. Eric himself was a little nervous due to the fact that somehow Ruka was going to duel tomorrow as well. There Eric and Ruka sat with Monica and Yusei.

"So Eric, are you going to Turbo Duel tomorrow?" Yusei asked.

Eric nodded "Yes, I am."

"Be careful" Monica warned Eric "Even I suspect that Goodwin is up to something."

Eric understood Monica as he held onto her hands "I know, but if I don't Turbo Duel tomorrow that will cast suspicions on our part, meaning Goodwin might begin to suspect that we know what he's up to. So this is a fact that I'm going to duel tomorrow."

"But brother why me?" Ruka asked.

Eric shrugged "Something is up. However Ruka in order to save yourself you might want to duel tomorrow as well."

"I will" Ruka said "I don't want to have Goodwin suspect I know what he's up too."

Monica had an idea she turned to Ruka "I don't know but how about you and I have a practice duel."

Ruka nodded "Right…That way the duel won't count because its practice and I could have some training in before the duel tomorrow. Can I brother?"

Eric smiled "Of course Ruka. Hey Yusei maybe you can help train me."

Yusei nodded "Of course Eric."

Yusei and Eric left while Monica and Ruka began to have their practice duel without activating their Duel Disks.

Yusei began teaching Eric more things on Turbo Duels. Heck Yusei went as far to upgrade Eric's Duel Runner's speed claiming that without an upgrade of speed, the other Duelist in the Fortune Cup might be able to lap him. Once Eric had completed his training, both Ruka and Monica walked out.

They watched as Yusei and Eric stopped and walked over to them.

"So how was it?" Eric asked the two.

"Well, it was great. I taught Monica more about Dueling."

"She did" Monica said "None of us kept score though since it was just a practice and also to the fact that we didn't activate our Duel Disk. So Eric how about you?"

"I've actually learned a lot about Turbo Dueling, thanks to Yusei here, he even upgraded my Duel Runner's speed and handling" Eric said.

Yusei smiled "That's right, I've actually made two Duel Runners, and so upgrading your Duel Runner Eric wasn't a problem."

Eric turned to Ruka "Now Ruka, you'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

Ruka nodded "Right so I can win the duel tomorrow."

He watched Ruka walked off to her room. Yusei followed suit but Monica and Eric stayed out. Seeing the two together Ryan and Trudge kept watch on the two. However Monica was smart "I know you two are there. Come here."

Ryan and Trudge sweat dropped as Trudge muttered "Man girls really do have a good intuition."

"It's called women's intuition" Ryan said to him as the two appeared.

Eric turned "Good for once I was hoping you two would be watching me and Monica."

"Yeah and that Satellite Punk Yusei" Trudge muttered.

"Trudge" Coronamon hissed for Eric.

"Oh sorry" Trudge said "It's hard for me to let my grudge down."

"Maybe you shouldn't have dueled Yusei in the Pipe Line" Gottsumon said.

"Yeah but at that time I didn't know of Yusei's plans" Trudge said "And it was also before I joined DATS."

"It's okay" Lunamon told Trudge "Many Digimon would feel the same way you do if something that bad happened to them."

Eric agreed "Yes, but now that we are all here. I am having high doubts about Rex Goodwin."

"You're not the only one" Marcus said as he entered the scene "If it's something experience in fighting in the Digital World for ten years has taught me anything, it's this, it is always to know that something isn't right. Goodwin is up to something."

"But what?" Monica wondered.

"That's what I'm going to ask you three to find out" Eric said to his teammates "While I'm Turbo Dueling, I want you three to find out why all of a sudden I have to duel."

Marcus politely turned to Eric "Actually Monica will be in the stands watching your duel. I know she'll want to watch you Turbo Duel. And I watched your first one…It was fun to watch, but anyway, Ryan, Trudge and I will be investigating one what Goodwin is up to."

Eric nodded "Right."

Marcus turned to Eric "Well don't stay up too late Eric, you are the first duelist tomorrow."

"How do you know Commander?" Ryan asked.

Marcus grinned "Let's just say Goodwin wanted to talk to me alone. He then explained to me on what the dueling schedule is. Eric will be Turbo Dueling first, then Ruka will duel last."

The team dismissed themselves but Eric and Monica stayed out. The two looked at each other.

"Monica…" Eric began.

"Eric…" Monica echoed "I just want you to know that even though I'll be watching you, I'll also be rooting for you."

Eric smirked "Thanks Monica."

Monica then frowned and formed a fist as she declared out "However if you lose and your arm is broken, Goodwin's going to hear from me."

"Monica…" Eric began causing her to look at him as he said her name confused as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug, "It's okay, I will win the Turbo Duel."

Monica allowed him to hold her in an embrace "Okay, Eric!"

Then after looking at him for a bit the two kissed each other on the lips. Then they looked at each other before breaking out from the embrace, "Goodnight."

The two went to their separate rooms to sleep for the night.

**Goodwin**

Lazar turned to Goodwin "Director? What's going on?"

"You mean for the duels tomorrow?" Goodwin asked.

Lazar nodded "Yes, what are you thinking to do? What is Eric going to prove tomorrow?"

Goodwin looked at him "Zigzix felt a trembler of energy coming from Eric. Now it could've been his D.N.A charge."

"That's what I would think" Lazar admitted out "I mean Monica told us that DATS equipment couldn't tell if a Duel was running or a Digimon attack. So it's by far to theory that the scanners couldn't tell a D.N.A charge with a Signer's mark."

Goodwin nodded thoughtfully "True, but what if he's not only what he thinks he is?"

Lazar turned and then began laughing his creepy laugh "I see, that could be the case."

Goodwin turned as a man with red orange hair came in "This is your last chance."

"What do you need me to do?" the man asked.

"You must push Eric to his limits, so that if he has the Mark of the Dragon, it appears" Goodwin explained "You did quite well on Yusei Fudo, but it wasn't enough."

"Sir, this Eric is new to Turbo Dueling. It shouldn't be hard to press him to his limits…Leave it to me" the man said.

Goodwin nodded "Don't worry if you lose the duel to him. As long as you press him to his limits, then you are safe to duel again."

The man left.

Lazar turned then began laughing "So if Eric is the Fifth Signer…"

Goodwin sighed "Then both Monica and Ryan would want to know what a Signer is, we shall tell them the truth including Eric."

Lazar laughed again "This is going to be interesting."

**Next day**

Eric followed Yusei Fudo down towards the Duel Runner ramp. Eric had gotten up early to prepare for the Turbo Duel. His suspicions Goodwin were growing more and more. Inside himself he knew Marcus, Ryan and Trudge were investigating. His Duel didn't start until two more hours and Yusei was there helping Eric make adjustments to his Duel Runner.

"That should do it" Yusei said "And as Monica has stressed out towards you; I must say to be careful as well. Heck with it if Monica finds out that my upgrades caused you to get injured; she'll never let me down. And as for myself, I couldn't forgive myself."

Eric nodded "Thanks Yusei."

**Tower**

Marcus strolled up to Rex Goodwin.

"Any reason why you want Eric to Turbo Duel?" Marcus asked surprising Goodwin due to the fact Marcus done it so quietly that he didn't expect it.

"If my calculations are correct, then I'll explain everything to you?" Goodwin told him.

"What calculations?" Dorumon wondered out loud.

"You'll see" Goodwin told the Digimon.

Goodwin and Lazar didn't see Marcus turned to Ryan and Trudge.

"Ryan now's the time to find out what Goodwin is trying to hide" Marcus whispered to them.

Ryan nodded "Got it Commander."

Ryan then excused himself and left without casting anyone's suspicion.

Two hours passes by and the announcer strolls up.

"Alright, let's get ready for next part of the Fortune Cup! The first duel is the Turbo Duel! In one end of the field, it's a returning duelist Eric!"

Eric on his Duel Runner roared out onto the field. And for once the crowd burst out with loud cheers!

"It Eric!" a voice sounded.

"I remember him!" a second voice sounded "I was so close in beating him but he turned the duel around! Who knew he was a Turbo Duelist…"

"And the fact that he's from Sector Security" a third voice shouted.

"This should be a great duel!" a fourth sounded.

"Go Eric!" the crowd shouted.

In the stands Monica turned "Wow! Who knew that he was this popular?"

"Well he is a powerful Duelist" Ruka said "He never lost a duel. Because of this he is really respected…Director Goodwin almost asked him to be New Domino City's first champion but he didn't have a Duel Runner."

"Wow" Monica mumbled "To think I'm the girlfriend of someone who could've become the Champion of this city."

"And in another corner…Its Hunter…Pace!"

Hunter Pace roared out and more shouting from Hunter Pace's fans erupted.

"Wasn't he defeated by Yusei?" Monica asked.

"Yes" Tanner said "But remember when Rua was Ruka, supposing Ruka lost but Goodwin has decided to give those that had lost another chance."

"Hmm…Makes since" Monica said.

Eric and Hunter Pace's Duel Runners edged to the starting line.

"So you're one of New Domino City's most powerful duelist" Hunter Pace said "But to my understanding, those Duels were just ground duels. Do you think a new Turbo Duelist can defeat me?"

"To answer your question you lost to my friend Yusei Fudo and if he can beat you I can beat you. Are we going to duel or not?" Eric asked him.

"Ha ha ha" Hunter Pace began laughing "So impatient…Let's get this Turbo Duel Started!"

Eric nodded "Alright."

Both Turbo Duelist pressed the button and a female voice sounded "Duel Mode engaged, Auto Pilot Standing by."

"This is the point of no return people" The announcer began "Both Duelist have activated the Speed World Field Spell. Remember the only spells both Duelists can use are Speed Spells."

"Speed Spells?" Monica wondered causing Tanner to look at her in shock but then he understood her as he remembered that she was from a different part of the world where Dueling wasn't introduced into. So he explained it to her. Monica then nodded her head "Okay, so the Speed Spells are spell cards that can only be used during Turbo Duels. No wonder Yusei said that Eric's Blaze Accelerator and Tri-Blaze Accelerator wouldn't work."

Tanner nodded "That's true so Eric had to change his deck during the Turbo Duel…This is going to be harder for Eric to do."

"He'll win" Ruka said "He'll adjust to this."

Rua agreed "Eric likes challenges. I mean if Eric hadn't defeated Trudge, DATS wouldn't be here."

Monica nodded "Right so he must have knowledge…I sure Yusei gave him some tips before this Duel."

"Duel!" Eric and Hunter Pace shouted.

(**Hunter Pace's LP: 4000**)

(**Eric's LP: 4000**)

The two Duel Runners tour off.

"I'll go first Eric" Hunter Pace said then without waiting for a reply from Eric whom was startled at how fast Yusei had upgraded his Duel Runner's speed he added on "I draw!"

(**Hunter Pace's Hand: Burning Skull Head, another Burning Skull Head, Skull Flame, Speed Booster, Draw, Zero Guard, and Doom Accelerator: SPC 1**)

"Alright first, I'll start by summoning my Burning Skull Head to the field!"

A burning skull appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 800**)

_I can see where this is going already_ Eric sweat dropped at this thought.

"Next I place two cards face down" Hunter Pace said throwing down two cards after this he then stated "Turn end."

"Alright" Eric began "My turn, I draw!"

(**Eric 4000, SPC: 2**)

(Eric's hand: **Anchor Knight, Speed Spell-Angel Baton, Backfire, Birthright, Chthonian Emperor Dragon and Raging Flame Sprite**)

"Alright Hunter Pace, I'll start my turn by activating the Speed Spell-Angel Baton, I can only activate this Speed Spell when my Speed Counters are two. I get to draw two more cards but I have to discard one."

"Draw your cards" Hunter Pace said, it won't help you."

"That attitude was what cost Devine his Tag Duel" Eric muttered as he drew two more card "But as I said in that duel, you'll never know!"

He looked at the two cards he drew (**Inferno, and Speed Spell Sonic Buster**)

He then discarded Chthonian Emperor Dragon to the graveyard as he thought _Hunter Pace won't know what hit him._

"Now what?" Hunter Pace asked.

"Now this" Eric said "I summon Anchor Knight in attack mode!"

A knight whose weapons were anchors appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 600**)

"That's nice" Hunter Pace said "But I'm not in trouble yet."

"Oh but you will be" Eric began "Cause I activate Anchor Knight's special ability by discarding up to two cards I can have Anchor Knight dish out 600 hundred points of Life Point damage! So I'll discard three cards."

The cards he discarded were Inferno, Backfire, and Raging Flame Sprite.

"Six Hundred Points for each card you discard from your hand! Then by discarding three of them" Hunter Pace began.

Eric nodded "That's right you're about to take 1800 points of damage!"

Anchor Knight whirled its weapons around and sent them towards Hunter Pace's Duel Runner. The weapons hit with extreme accuracy causing 1800 points of damage.

(**Hunter Pace's LP: 2200**)

"And now" Eric began as many fans in the stadium shouted his name "Keep in mind Hunter Pace that, that was just Anchor Knight's special ability! Now here his attack!"

Anchor Knight once again lashed out its anchors this time at Burning Skull Head.

"I know I'm going to regret this" Hunter Pace began "But I activate my trap card Zero Guard! Thanks to this I can take away all of my Burning Skull Head's Attack Points in order to protect my monster!"

"That maybe true" Eric told him "But you are still going to take that Battle Damage."

An anchor hit the Burning Skull Head as the trap card activated taking away Burning Skull Head's attack points (**Burning Skull Head ATK: 0, DEF: 600**)but didn't destroy the monster however it caused Hunter to take 1500 of damage.

(**Hunter Pace LP: 700**)

"That was strange" Monica said watching Eric from the stands "He protected his monster but his Life Points dropped by one thousand, due to this he should've lost a Speed Counter but he didn't."

"Look closely" Tanner said "And you'll see why."

True to Tanner's words Hunter Pace then selected activated his second trap card "Thanks for the attack because now I can activate my trap card Doom Accelerator! Now instead of losing my speed Counters I gain one for every five hundred points of battle damage I take!"

(**Hunter Pace: 700 SPC 5**)

Eric nodded "Hmm, trying the same strategy you used on Yusei aren't you. Well good luck with that! I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

Eric placed one card face down.

"Wow folks!" the announcer shouted "That was some round for Eric! He has successfully lowered down Hunter Pace's Life Points to 700 points! Can Hunter Pace turn the flow of the duel?"

"That's a good question" Hunter Pace muttered to himself _Man…If I can't get Eric to show his mark of the dragon before he defeats me during his next turn, I'm a goner and I can kiss my career goodbye._

In the tower Marcus turned to Goodwin "Um whatever your plan was for Eric Turbo Dueling…It is looking like it's failing."

"True" Jack Atlas said causing Marcus to turn to him "But I've dueled against Hunter Pace three times already, and each time I can confirm that he won't give up. As long as he has more cards in his hand, the duel won't be over till the last card is played."

"True" Marcus muttered.

Ryan smirked out as he turned to Dorumon "Oh the Hunter is becoming the hunted. Who do you think will win Dorumon?"

"Once Eric gets two more cards in his hand it's all over, cause Anchor Knight can use its ability and inflict the last amount of Hunter Pace's Life Points. Eric's odds of losing at the moment are eighty percent."

"Pretty low odds" Jack admitted out "But Dorumon's right. Unless Hunter Pace can find away to destroy Anchor Knight or stop his ability, he's done for."

Back at the duel, Hunter Pace took his time as he and Eric raced another lap "Alright it's my turn I draw!" (**Hunter Pace LP 700, SPC 6**)

Hunter Pace looked at his hand "Alright now I'll activate the Speed Spell Card-Summon Speeder, which I can activate when my Speed Counters are 4 or more. Now I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand, and I'll Special summon out another Burning Skull Head.

Another Burning Skull head appeared on the field "And now for Burning Skull Head's special ability, whenever he's special summoned he inflicts one thousand points of damage to you!"

The burning Skull Head then unleashed its ability scorching Eric's LP a bit.

(**Eric's LP: 3000**)

"Hmm…Now why couldn't you do that during your first round?" Eric asked "Now you're getting somewhere!"

Hunter then growled out "Then how about this I sacrifice one of my Burning Skull Heads in order to summon out Skull Flame!"

A skull headed zombie wearing a blue coat with a red cape appeared (ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000.)

"Now, Skull Flame attack's Anchor Knight!" Hunter Pace said.

Skull Flame breathed out fire which Anchor Knight tried to intercept the flames by using its anchors but the flames strikes it and destroys it.

(**Eric LP: 1900 SPC: 2**)

Hunter Pace turned "Now what do you call that move?"

Eric had shrugged off the attack "About time you have done some damage to me! But I activate Anchor Knight's special ability if I discard one card from my hand I can summon him back to the field in DEF mode!"

"And it's going to get even hotter!" Hunter Pace explained as Eric discard his last card to the graveyard and Anchor Knight appeared (**DEF: 600 ATK: 1500**) "That's good but now I activate Skull Flame's special ability which allows me to look threw my graveyard and bring back a Burning Skull Head and use it as my draw phase! Oh I place one card face down and it ends my turn"

"Alright" Eric said as Hunter Pace declared his turn was over "I activate my trap card Birthright, now I can summon one normal type monster from my graveyard regardless of level!

"Hmm, it better be a strong Normal type then" Hunter Pace said then he burst out laughing "Hmm. Oh I'm so scared!"

"You're going to be once you see what I'm going to summon!" Eric said smiling

"Doomfire?" Monica asked in the stands.

Tanner sighed but then he smiled as well "Nope Doomfire can only be special summoned by tributing Tri-Blaze Accelerator…But Eric's going to make a comeback!"

"I know will summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Eric announced.

A big white and black dragon came out onto the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500**)

At this Hunter Pace began to panic "Hey but that's an effect monster! Birthright only allows you to special summon a normal monster! How did it let you summon that creature?"

Eric smiled "Oh, Chthonian Emperor Dragon is considered a normal type monster when ether special summoned or normal summoned to the field first because he is not only a Dragon type monster but a Gemini monster as well!"

"Big deal he still isn't strong enough to destroy my Skull Flame!" Hunter Pace said.

Eric nodded "Alright it's my turn I draw!" (**Eric LP: 1900 SPC 3**)

Eric drew a card "Alright I now activate Chthonian Emperor Dragon's ability by now normal summoning him I can now activate his only special ability when doing so. Which now allows him to attack twice during the battle phase!"

Their was a speck of blue light underneath Chthonian Emperor Dragon as the monster was now being treated as a Normal Summon.

"I know Chthonian Emperor Dragon isn't strong enough to destroy Skull Flame, but who says that's the monster I was targeting. This duel is over because now my Chthonian Emperor Dragon attacks Burning Skull Head!"

The dragon unleashed a powerful fiery breathe at Burning Skull Head.

"Nope this duel isn't over yet" Hunter Pace said "I activate my continuous Trap Card Speed Booster which allows me to negate your monster attacks times the difference in our Speed Counters."

Watching Chthonian Emperor Dragon's attack be negated Eric gritted his teeth as he knew that trying to attack Burning Skull Head again would result in another negated attack "Alright Hunter, I'll throw down, one card face down. Turn end!"

Hunter nodded "Alright my turn I draw! (**Hunter Pace's LP: 700, SPC: 8**)

"Alright do to the effect of my Skull Flame my Burning Skull Head in my graveyard returns to my hand! And now also by Skull Flame's Special ability I can special summon the Burning Skull Head from my hand and you know what that means!"

"I take another one thousand points of damage" Eric said grimly as he watched another Burning Skull Head appear on the field which immediately thanks for being special summoned inflicted another one thousand points of damage to him.

(**Eric's LP: 900)**

"Now I activate the second effect of my continuous trap card Speed Booster, not only does it allow me to block your attacks but it also allows me to inflict damage equal to the difference in our Speed Counters times one hundred."

Hunter Pace's Duel Runner fired out missiles which hit Eric's Duel Runner inflicted a total of 400 points of LP damage to him.

(**Eric's LP: 600**)

"He's about to lose" Rua said in alarm.

"Agreed" Ruka said "Brother's never been that low before."

Monica gritted her teeth _"Come on Eric, you can pull through this round I know you can!_

Hunter Pace looked at Eric "What's the matter Eric are your fans witnessing your first defeat?"

Eric shook his head "Not yet! I still have six hundred points left!"

"Which are about to be even lower! Skull Flame attack his Chthonian Emperor Dragon!"

"Not so fast" Eric said "I activate my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Which thanks to this trap card I can negate your Skull Flame attack and once then I can place this trap card down again.

In the tower Marcus looked down "Come on Eric. And too think I've just made a bet with Goodwin, Lazar, and Jack Atlas."

"Pay up after the duel is over" Jack said to Marcus reminding the Street Fighter of the bet.

Marcus turned to Jack, Goodwin, and Lazar with a gleam of determination for Eric "It's not over yet!"

Back at the Turbo Duel Hunter Pace sighed out "You're only delaying your defeat! If I manage to draw another Burning Skull Head during my next draw phase you're finished! Turn end!"

Eric nodded at Hunter Pace's words _I've got to make sure that doesn't happen!_ "Alright it's my turn, I draw!"

At this Eric felt his arm begin to hurt. He looked at the card then smiled _It's just what I needed!_

However he was unaware that the energy he had was now being confirmed with Zigzax.

"Alright Hunter Pace!" Eric began "I now summon my Magna Drago Tuner Monster!"

The small red dragon appeared (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 600**)

"A level two Tuner!" The announcer began "Plus a level six None Tuner Monster, then that can only mean one thing!"

Eric nodded as he caught on the announcers words "That's right I'm going to tune my Magna Drago with my level six Chthonian Emperor Dragon in order to Synchro Summon my best monster!"

Magna Drago disappeared in a row of light "Through the Heat of Battle, the fire in our hearts keeps us burning alive…Come forward…Goddramon!"

A big dragon with yellow armor on its chest appeared. It also appeared to have a helmet shaped like a rhino it's fist had a blue or red battle gloves (ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000)

"For a Synchro Monster that's impressive" Hunter Pace admitted "So what if he's stronger than my monsters! With my Speed Boaster trap card I can negate your monster's attack."

Eric found himself smiling ""And it gets better because now Goddramon has a powerful special ability he can destroy all cards on the field."

"What?" Hunter Pace asked then he gasped.

"All of them?" Hunter Pace asked.

"You got it" Eric declared "Go Goddramon! Destroy all cards on Hunter Pace's side of the field use Shoukan!"

Out of one of the Dragon's arms came out a dragon which destroyed all Hunter Pace's cards on the field Eric then smiled even more "Now for Goddramon's second special ability comes into play immediately after the first one, for each card he destroys he increases my life points by five hundred points!"

"What the no way!" Hunter Pace watched as another dragon from Goddramon's right red arm came towards Eric and increased his Life Points by two thousand points.

(**Eric's LP: 2600**)

"Please mercy!" Hunter Pace begged Eric.

"Sure" Eric said smiling "I will but I don't think Goddramon will! Goddramon end this with God Flame!"

The monster opened up his hands and opened its mouth. Then it released a huge flame attack towards Hunter Pace. The attack strikes Hunter Pace ending the Duel.

(**Hunter Pace LP: 0**)

Hunter Pace's Duel Runner stopped and the field returned to normal.

"It's over!" The announcer shouted "and the winner of this round is Eric!"

Eric just stood there looking dumbfounded at his arm which was still glowing red shaping itself into a head _What is this?_

Inside the Tower, Rex Goodwin sighed once as he, Lazar, and Jack were paying his cash winnings as Zigzix reported on a television.

"Goodwin!!!" Zigzix reported "I'm pleased to announce that Eric is the Fifth Signer! The energy he had was humongous."

At this Ryan returned from his investigation.

"Commander, I couldn't find anything" he said running up to Marcus.

"Goodwin" Marcus began.

"I know" Goodwin said "I have to explain what was going on."

"You better because Eric still is looking at his arm" Marcus said.

From the stands Monica was the only one that saw the sign, or so she thought.

"What is that?" Monica asked.

Yunaki looked down "It looks like the Mark of the Dragon. You're boyfriend is one of the five Signers!"

Monica got up as Marcus phoned her "Monica, get Eric up here…Goodwin has something to tell DATS."

"Right Commander" Monica said.

She got up and turned to Ruka "Good luck on your Duel in five hours Ruka."

"Thank you" Ruka said as Monica walked down to meet Eric.

Eric turned to her his mark still showing but the onlookers didn't seem to notice. They looked down and most of the women sighed when Monica strolled over to him and hugged him.

"Eric" Monica said "Goodwin has something he wants to say to us."

"He better explain what this mark is" Eric declared under his own breathe.

He saw Yusei watching him as Eric strolled over to him "I noticed you also have a mark."

"You saw it?" Eric asked him.

Yusei nodded "I thought I had one too, but I'm not sure anymore. I'll take your Duel Runner for you."

Eric nodded "Thanks Yusei, now Goodwin has something Monica and I need to here."

Monica nodded her head "Right, now let's get going, we don't want to keep Director Goodwin here."

Eric held onto Monica's hands and then began walking up to the tower.

**Reviews please!**

**Another chapter is finished! Once again I screwed up the Chapters. I can assure you all that the next chapter, will have Trudge's Digimon Digivoulve. So get ready. Also can anyone guess why Eric's Dragon is from the Digital World? I'll reward you all with a cookie if anyone can correctly guess why Eric's Dragon is from the Digital World.**


	11. Chapter 10: Sheriff Starmon

Chapter 10: Sheriff Starmon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel monster card Goddramon but the Digimon Goddramon is belongs to Digimon.

Eric and Monica entered the tower as quick as they could. Monica kept her eyes strained on Eric's strange mark but she turned her attention to Eric as he himself looked at his arm. Both were quite confused of the outcome. For Eric he was starting to think on what the mark all had meant. He had never heard of any strange red marking that left a big black mark on his arm. Apparently neither had Monica. Eric sighed as he saw the raging battle in Monica's mind.

_Oh Goodwin's in trouble now_ Eric thought to himself as he saw Monica form two pumped up fists.

"You okay?" Monica asked Eric in a calm voice but to Eric's ears he heard a little bit of a threatening voice from her.

Eric said as he took one last look at his arm "Yes, just wondering what this is."

"And you shall find your answers Eric" Goodwin said as Eric and Monica entered the door.

Monica glared at Goodwin with a look that would kill (if looks could kill) "You have got a lot of explaining to do!"

Goodwin nodded "I guess you saw the mark."

"The glowing red mark?" Monica asked trying her best to calm down "Yes, luckily I was the only one who saw it from the stands."

Goodwin turned to Marcus whom was more concerned of what Goodwin was hiding than for Eric's well being spoken up "I don't like things being kept from me Goodwin…And you had better hope that whatever that is doesn't hurt him!"

"It won't" Goodwin said "Now DATS please calm down."

"I'm just angry that you somehow done this to Eric" Monica said "What have you done to him?"

Eric answered it for Goodwin "Monica…Goodwin didn't do anything."

"What?" Monica asked as she relaxed a little "But it didn't show up until your Turbo Duel."

"He had nothing to do with it Monica" Eric said "I know for a fact. Isn't that right Ryan?"

Ryan nodded "Eric's right Monica. Marcus was with Goodwin the whole entire time."

"Making bets" Dorumon sneered as he pointed to a sulking Jack Atlas.

Trudge sighed out to Dorumon "Dorumon…Jack Atlas isn't someone to speak to like that. Especially when he's just lost a bet."

Goodwin nodded as he allowed Monica to continuously shout at him still not satisfied that Goodwin had not done something to her boyfriend until she was done or it was the fact that Eric placed a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Monica…Chill" He said to her.

Monica nodded "Right."

"Alright…" Goodwin sighed "Now that everyone's calmed down. I shall explain everything to you three."

"I'd suggest you tell us everything you know" Ryan said "You're lucky you got Monica yelling at you. Let me tell you, which this is the least she can do… She can do more."

"You would know" Monica muttered "After that kick I gave you two days ago."

Goodwin nodded he turned to Eric "Eric you are correct that I didn't do anything to you for that strange marking to develop on your arm. That mark makes you one of the five Signers."

"Signers" Agumon began "Where have I heard that from."

"Yesterday when you made that Loser Atlas joke" Coronamon confirmed.

"It's Jack Atlas!" Jack shouted "And I'm not going to forget that joke Marcus told."

Goodwin nodded and turned to the group "Eric, you're a Signer."

"What is a Signer?" Eric found himself asking Goodwin.

"Well, a Signer is one out of five people who have the Mark of the Dragon. Someone that is destined to save the world.

"Mark of Dragon?" Coronamon asked "Sir what does he mean? Mark of Goddramon?"

Eric shrugged looking at his arm with a head marking on it "Don't know anything to help out. I didn't know I was a Signer till about five minutes ago."

"No one knows who the Signers are" Goodwin said "Not even I do."

"But how'd you find out Eric was one?" Marcus asked causing Monica to sigh slapping her forehead "Commander, you really are not as smart as Commander Thomas, but maybe that this is what the Fortune Cup is for!"

Goodwin sighed "A last Monica is right. It is what the Fortune Cup is for…"

"To find the five Signers" Eric said crossing his arms "And what would that do when all five of us are together?"

"They say a legendary dragon will appear" Rex Goodwin said he turned to Jack Atlas "Which Mr. Atlas has already seen it."

"A Legendary Dragon?" Marcus asked then in his head thought _This I've got to see._

"Okay, I get that the Fortune Cup is a good attempt to find the five Signers Mr. Goodwin But how does Jack fit into this?" Monica asked.

At a polite bow to Jack Atlas from Lazar and a nod from Rex Goodwin to him, Jack uncovered his sleeve to reveal his own Mark of the Dragon.

"No way!" Eric demanded "Jack's a Signer like me?"

"It appears so Eric" Jack told him "Goodwin has told me it's our destiny to save the world."

"Save the world from what?" Marcus asked frowning "I've saved the world ten years ago. He, it was fun!"

"And not to mention painful at times" Agumon whined.

Rex sighed as he came up with a lie that sounded convincing like a truth to the DATS members "That is something I do not even know at the moment."

Monica thought for a minute then turned to Goodwin "Is that all you know about the Signers?"

"No, in fact I know a lot about the Signers" Goodwin told her "But until all of the Signers are found…I can't really express on the other details."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully "I suppose your right…But what gets me is that of all of Eric's cards his dragon is a Digimon."

"A Digimon duel monster card?" Jack asked.

"How'd that happen Eric?" Ryan asked.

Eric shrugged "Don't know, all I know is that I had it when I first met Coronamon."

Goodwin was silent as the DATS members talked to each other wondering what creature the five Signers would see once they were together.

Monica sighed "Alright, but Goodwin for further references please don't hold anything back from us…After all-"

"After all we are here trying to protect your city" a deep voice sounded.

Marcus, Eric, Monica, and Ryan turned to see a man wearing a blue shirt. He had sun glasses on along with a white weasel on his shoulder.

"Director Sampson" Marcus said.

"And Kudomon" Monica said "Our bosses."

"Yes," Sampson said walking up Kudomon looked directly at Goodwin "You must be this Director Goodwin."

"I am" Goodwin said "And you must be a Digimon."

"Yes, I am Kudomon, Sampson's Digimon Partner" Kudomon said "Are you certain you aren't holding anything back from us?"

Goodwin nodded "You're smart Kudomon, the reason why I'm holding something back is because we need all of the five Signers present first."

"I suppose I see your logic" Kudomon said "What about you Director?"

Director Sampson agreed "Agreed."

Goodwin sighed "I will tell you all everything once all five Signers are found is that okay with you?"

"Fine by us" Marcus said and folded up his arms "Just make sure you tell us everything you know then."

"And don't make Monica mad" Ryan said looking at Monica "I hate girls when they get mad at someone. When they get mad at someone, they get mean."

Monica nodded "You would know."

Sampson turned "So Marcus how's the construction of the DATS headquarters going?"

"Great Director" Marcus told him "The construction crews said it will be done when the Fortune Cup is over."

"That's good to hear" Director Sampson said.

"So what brings you here Director?" Marcus asked Sampson "I mean you were not supposed to come here until the building was up."

"I wanted to see Eric Turbo Duel in here" Sampson said turning to the now nominated Signer Eric "But it looks like I arrived a little too late."

Goodwin had the Solution "Actually the duels in the Fortune Cup are recorded. If you'd like I could show you the film."

Sampson sighed "Eric, who else is dueling?"

"My younger sister Ruka" Eric replied "I'll introduce you to my twin siblings after Ruka's duel."

Sampson nodded "Right, now you may be dismissed"

Eric nodded "Come on Monica. I must see Ruka duel."

"Right with you dear" Monica said.

Sampson watched as the two tore off, he turned to Ryan "Are you going to go with them?"

"No, I'll stay here just in case any more Digimon show up…That's what I've been doing."

"Hmm. Interesting" Director Sampson said.

"Clearly he fears Monica for some odd reason" Kudomon remarked.

"From what I hear Kudomon he had a bad run in with her" Jack complimented "Man that girl's a lucky one to fall in love with one of us Signers."

Ryan thought about this "It's okay Monica can have any man she wants…I'm not her father or mother."

"I would be surprised if you admitted to being her mother" Dorumon joked out causing Ryan to shoot him a look "Hey!"

At this everyone got the joke and burst out laughing even Ryan who stated "I've never met a Digimon with a sense of humor. I remember when we tried to prank Gaomon and Commander Thomas."

At the words Gaomon and Thomas Marcus turned to him as he heard Director Sampson chuckling at this comment "This I gotta here."

Ryan sighed "For the record that was Dorumon's fault."

"I'll admit it, can't believe he fell for it" Dorumon said.

"Okay you got me curious what did you two do to them?"

Ryan and Dorumon snickered "Okay Commander all we did was something that only Thomas and Gaomon were the ones to lecture us. Well Dorumon wanted to test out how smart Thomas was."

"He's considered a genius" Marcus muttered.

"We know that" Ryan said "But anyway Dorumon's test was actually a prank. Thomas claimed he liked Boxing so…Dorumon called in a boxer…Not from our world but from the Digital World. Nanimon I believe his name was. Well we dressed him up as Thomas's most favorite boxer and invited him into the boxing arena."

Dorumon snickered "Upon seeing his favorite boxer, Thomas went into the ring not expecting a thing…He reached out to shake Nanimon's hand but Nanimon didn't know what shaking hands were about and punch Thomas nearly knocking him out. Right at his side Gaomon comes in concerned and trying to explain to the boxer that Thomas meant no harm…He was punched too."

Marcus smirked "Well who knew Thomas would've fallen for that prank. I mean a mole outsmarted him."

At this Jack snorted "A mole outsmarted a Genius. Some genius this Commander Thomas is if a mole outsmarted him."

"Actually the mole was a Digimon known as Drimogemon" Marcus said he put an arm over his head "I fell for his trap too."

"But unlike Thomas you aren't the genius of the group" Sampson said "I remember that day for I was once your Commander Marcus. I had to scold Commander Yoshino that she shouldn't have let you into the Digital World."

"Hmm so how was Marcus when you were his Commander Sampson?" Goodwin asked.

"He was most likely a mixture between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas" Kudomon said for Sampson "He was brave and rebellious, yet always looking for a fight."

Sampson nodded "Yes, he had never changed that over the ten years."

"True" Marcus admitted "I still go out and punch Digimon down."

**Stands next to Ruka.**

"Hey brother what did Rex Goodwin need you for?" she asked.

"Tell you two later. Especially you Ruka." Eric told her _That is if you are also a Signer._

"Why not now?" Rua whined.

Monica answered for Eric "Rua…What Eric has to say is supposed to be secret just like our Digimon Eric and I have. Trust me we don't want the information we know slide into this stadium."

"Good point" Ruka said.

With a nod Eric and Monica watched as Ruka was about to go down to the field.

"And now the next Duel is going to begin, on the right its Little Miss Ruka!" the announcer shouted "And on the left is the Professor Frank!"

In the stands both Monica, and Eric knew something was wrong. Even as the man admitted he over threw his first match in order to duel Ruka in the consolation game. The two DATS members had to frown hearing this information. They were not the only ones. In the tower Marcus, Ryan and even Director Sampson were not happy at this.

"Goodwin" Director Sampson said turning to Goodwin "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"He didn't do anything" Lazar said "I can assure you…Why are you frowning?"

"Something is not right" Marcus told Lazar.

Goodwin sighed "Okay you got me, I suspect that Ruka is a Signer."

"Why didn't you tell Eric this…" Ryan asked "Monica was mad because you held back that Eric was a Signer! Now Eric's going to be mad that you held that back from him."

Goodwin turned to Ryan "Well I said I suspect that Ruka is a Signer."

"How do you know that?" Trudge asked.

Goodwin then explained that Ruka seemed to have lost unconscious during a duel. When she woke up she said she had seen the spirits of Duel Monster cards.

Director Sampson sighed "Goodwin…Eric will have every right to be mad at you once he figures out that Ruka is a Signer."

"I know" Goodwin said "But they figured out that the Fortune Cup was meant to target the Signers."

"So you didn't keep this a fact from Eric…Not totally" Marcus said "That's good, at least he won't be that mad."

Back down in the stands.

Eric and Monica watched as the Duel progressed. However they soon realized that something was up as the man somehow hypnotized Ruka. Throughout their duel Ruka and her opponent seemed to have been transported to the Spirit World. No one but Eric and Monica could see what was going on but and towards the end a red mark showed on Ruka's arm. However in the end Ruka ended the Duel in a tie. Without waiting for Ruka to land on the ground, Eric and Monica ran towards Ruka. It was at this time that Yusei also ran to her aide as well. Yusei picked up a nearly unconscious Ruka but only to hand her over to Eric. They made their way to the end of the stands. However towards the time they got into the middle Ruka came to.

"I can walk you know bro" she said.

"About time you woke" Eric said to her as they exited the place to catch up with Rua.

The twins both followed Eric while Yusei then went down to his own place to work on his Duel Runner. The twins were following Eric wondering where Eric was taking them. They found out when they saw an older man with a blue DATS uniform with white weasel sitting on his shoulder, Marcus and Ryan. Trudge

"Who's this old man?" Rua asked.

Eric, Monica, Ryan and Marcus sweat dropped at this as Eric said "Rua where is your respect to your elders…This is my Director."

"No way you are Commander Marcus's boss" Ruka said "Oh and he has a cute Digimon…I wish I could have one like him."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the white weasel said to her.

Ruka then turned to her brother as she apologized for him "Sorry Mr. but Rua here has a terrible disrespect for people. Who are you two anyway?"

Director Sampson smiled "I'm Director Sampson. The head Director of DATS in New Domino City. And this is my partner Digimon Kudomon."

"It's nice to meet you" Kudomon said "You must be Ruka. Eric's younger twin sister."

"I am" Ruka said.

"And you must be" Sampson began.

"Rua! Eric's younger twin brother! Nice to meet you Kudomon!" Rua shouted.

"So you two were the twin siblings Eric thought about during his training at our original HQ" Sampson said.

Sampson turned to the twins "Listen do not tell anyone that your brother and his friends have a Digimon…It could lead to more people committing crimes here."

"You have our word Director sir" Ruka said as she tried to hide her mark from Sampson's eyes but Kudomon it but stayed quiet about it as Sampson allowed DATS to return home.

Once outside of hearing range Kudomon whispered "Well Ruka's another Signer…Do you think Eric knows?"

Sampson nodded his head "Yes, a DATS member especially one that is a Signer must be able to find out another Signer."

The two watched as the DATS squad ran off.

**Trudge.**

Trudge was all alone patrolling the streets. He liked being with DATS but Eric had stressed out to him that Eric needed to know what Sector Security was doing just in case the two police forces would meet up. He glanced down to Gottsumon whom was at his side.

"So what do you Digivoulve to?" he asked.

"Don't really know partner" Gottsumon admitted "I've never been a partner to anyone."

"Why is that?" Trudge asked "I mean you're a great companion."

"Well…" Gottsumon began "It's because some Digimon are just lucky…In fact a rare case of the Digimon population are only partners with humans. I guess this time I'm just lucky."

"Hmm…Well besides me you seem to know a lot about security issues."

"That's because I used to be in the Digimon Military Defense Force" Gottsumon said.

"Hmm…Interesting" Trudge said but then there was an explosion "What the?"

"Um let's get too it partner!" Gottsumon said.

"Right!" Trudge said as he hoped onto his Duel Runner after calling Gottsumon back roared out towards the explosion.

"What do think it is?" Gottsumon wondered.

"Don't know but let's find out!" Trudge said.

He drove over to where two Sector Security agents were knocked out, four more frozen two civilians in the hands of a huge white devil.

"What is that?" Trudge asked.

"IceDevimon" Gottsumon stated!

"A devil monster?" Trudge asked.

"Yes, it is partner" Gottsumon said "He's a Champion Level Digimon and also a mass murder that was once imprisoned in ice! His special attack mode is the Frozen Claw which freezes his enemies."

"Great" Trudge muttered "First of all Gottsumon do you think you can get his attention, we've got to save those Civilians!"

"I can get his attention partner but this might be a good time to get the other DATA Squad members for help. I know for a fact that we'll need help on this one."

"Right we'll worry about that later, right now we need to save the civilians!" Trudge said.

"On it partner!" Gottsumon shouted he took aim at IceDevimon "Rock Fist!"

He sent a small rocky projectile attack at IceDevimon. The attack hit the evil Digimon right in his face. Immediately he dropped the two civilians down. Still on his Duel Runner, Trudge summoned out Pursuit Striker and saved the two civilians before they could hit the hard pavement ground. Quickly grabbing his memory eraser he erased the civilian's memories of the event and guided them to safer ground.

IceDevimon was still rearing from the rocky pain now looked down "Who dares to oppose IceDevimon?"

"I do" Gottsumon said and he pointed up towards the evil Digimon "And I'll defend this city with the cost of my life!"

"And don't forget about me!" Trudge shouted "This technique worked on GeoGreymon during Eric's test with Commander Marcus, so hopefully this works for me! Pursuit Striker attack IceDevimon!"

Pursuit Striker obeyed striking IceDevimon in chest. This caused some pain to IceDevimon but the Digimon still held on strong "Hmm…A mere weakling."

"Rock Fist!" Gottsumon shouted.

"Once again Pursuit Striker attack!" Trudge ordered.

The two monsters attacked IceDevimon but IceDevimon brought up his hand and stopped all damage.

"My turn! Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon shouted.

Pursuit Striker and Gottsumon were barely hit by the attack. It was because of this that the attack failed to freeze the two monsters.

"Are you okay Gottsumon?" Trudge asked.

Gottsumon nodded "Yep but we could use some help now."

"Right" Trudge said about to press a button on his Duel Runner.

"Not so fast! Tundra Freeze!" IceDevimon shouted.

Quick thinking saved Trudge's life seeing the huge ice attack roar out towards him, Trudge jumped off his Duel Runner. This maneuver may have saved him but it left Trudge with a completely frozen Duel Runner, which not only meant without a working Duel Runner Pursuit Striker vanished but also it meant that there was no way to contact the Data Squad.

"Now we are in trouble" Trudge muttered.

"I will protect you Partner" Gottsumon said standing in front of Trudge with his arms stretched out.

Trudge shook his head "Whatever happens, we are all in this together!"

Gottsumon nodded "Yeah but I'll be reborn but you won't"

Trudge nodded "Such as life…Let's try our best to take IceDevimon out!"

"Alright partner!" Gottsumon said "Let's do this!"

IceDevimon was laughing at them "How heroic. You're all big and mighty knew that your team will come to your aide to outnumber me, but now you're all are stating the obvious you will all die! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

"That's it Rock Fist!" Gottsumon shouted.

The attack strikes IceDevimon in the face causing him to bring up his hands to his face "Ouch not the face!"

"Serves you right for attacking us" Trudge said.

IceDevimon nodded "Yeah but now you'll die! Frozen Claw!"

He attacked Gottsumon once more but this time he succeeding in freezing Gottsumon.

The ice devil monster turned to Trudge "Now it's your turn!"

"Icy Shower!" IceDevimon shouted.

Once more Trudge's expert thinking saved his life he rolled behind the frozen form of Gottsumon causing the frozen Digimon to take the blow.

Trudge now had his back to a wall _Come on, I've got to do something to save this city._

"Flame Dive!"

"Moon Night Bomb!"

"Cannonball!"

Three attacks roared out towards IceDevimon and highly damaging him. Trudge turned to see Eric, Monica, and Ryan along with their Digimon Firamon, Lekismon, and Dorugamon.

"Am I glad to see you six" Trudge said "But one question how'd you know of the attack?"

"Must you ask?" Monica grinned at her teammate "We are a team! And another thing, the attack is only five miles down from the place we are staying in."

"Plus" Dorugamon stated "The explosion was loud anyone could here that and know what it was about!"

IceDevimon recovered and turned to the Data Squad "So the gangs all here after all, but can you all defeat me?

"I'll shut your mouth!" Firamon shouted "Flame Dive!"

IceDevimon lifted up his hand "Icy Shower!"

The attack hits Firamon before he could complete his attack forcing the Digimon back down onto the ground.

"Firamon!" Eric shouted.

"Get up!" Ruka said as she and her brother appeared right next to Eric for Eric allowed them to come and watch a Digimon fight as long as they stayed right next to him.

"Why you?" Lekismon asked "Moon Night Kick!

She jumped up at the huge Digimon.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon shouted.

The two attacks hit and there was an explosion.

"Who hit who?" Monica asked.

She was answered as both Lekismon and IceDevimon were now into close combat.

"Not bad" IceDevimon proclaimed "But not good enough Icy Shower!"

There was no way that Lekismon could avoid the attack in close combat. The attack strikes her forcing her to back away.

"Frozen Claw!" IceDevimon shouted.

Lekismon tried to dodge but the attack strikes her and sends her slamming into another building before collapsing next to Firamon.

"Lekismon!" Monica shouted rushing up to her Digimon friend.

"Now you've made me mad!" Dorugamon shouted flying above IceDevimon "Cannonball!"

IceDevimon raised up his hand allowing the attack to hit him in the palm of his hand without damage and he held the attack as if it was a baseball.

"Right back at you" IceDevimon shouted.

The attack strikes Dorugamon in his chest but before Dorugamon could recover IceDevimon shouted "Icy Shower!"

The attack strikes Dorugamon freezing his wings and caused him to land over to the other two Champion Level Digimon.

"Dorugamon!" Ryan shouted rushing up to him.

"Now for the fun to begin!" IceDevimon shouted "Now humans face my Tundra Freeze!"

"Brother!" Ruka and Rua shouted watching as the attack roared out towards the humans.

Without haste Firamon, Lekismon, and Dorugamon got up and blocked the attack for the three humans freezing them.

"No Firamon, Lekismon, and Dorugamon!" Eric shouted.

"Okay boss now what do we do?" Ryan asked.

Trudge looked at Eric and the other Data Squad "You must activate your Duel Disk! My Duel Runner worked IceDevimon before he froze it!"

"Now for the finally!" IceDevimon shouted "Icy Shower!"

"Here it comes!" Monica said as Eric went in front of his younger twin siblings to shield them "Well we tried."

"No" Trudge muttered _It can't end like this!_

At this thought he banged his fist onto the ground and then a blue D.N.A Charge appeared on his fist.

"That's a…" Monica began "A D.N.A Charge! Trudge use it!"

"Right!" Trudge said bringing up his Digivice "D.N.A Charge!"

The D.N.A Charge went over to a frozen Gottsumon and unthawed him "Thank goodness I thought I was going to be frozen popsicle forever! What's this? I'm Digivoulving!"

"Gottsumon Digivoulve to…Starmon!"

In Gottsumon's place was a Star shaped humanoid monster.

"Whoa" Trudge muttered "What is that?"

Monica sighed but Eric answered for her "He's Starmon, a Champion Level Digimon. This Sheriff Digimon protects the Digital World with every bit of justice he has. His special attack mode is the Meteor Shower!"

"No way a real police officer type of Digimon!" Trudge said "This I've gotta see."

"And you shall partner! I'll vanquish the evil Digimon this time forever!"

"You're out of your town Sheriff" IceDevimon stated.

"Not really" Starmon stated "I am a member of the Digimon Data Squad! I have the rights to defeat you here and now! You're crimes are unforgivable!"

"I wasn't asking for forgiveness!" IceDevimon shouted "Try this Icy Shower!"

Starmon sighed "Always the first one to attack, very well Ring Laser!"

The stars on Starmon's rings on his fist glew and sent out a laser blast at the Icy Shower. The attacks hit but the Ring Laser attack melts the ice and manages to hit IceDevimon in his chest causing major damage.

"Not defeated yet!" IceDevimon declared.

"And now for a weather report" Starmon shouted raising his hands to the sky "Time for justice to come once and for all…Meteor Shower!"

Meteors were gathering in the sky and everyone in the city thought they were seeing a real meteor shower. The Meteors spun around in circles and flung themselves onto IceDevimon burning him up and reverting him back to a Digi-Egg.

Starmon strolled over to the Digi-Egg as the heat from the meteors unthawed the other champion level Digimon.

"Good job Starmon!" Trudge shouted "You saved the city in the name of the law!"

"Sure did partner" Starmon said "This time I will use my sense of justice to help you and the other members of the Data Squad out!"

"But what about this Digi-Egg" Monica asked pointing the the Digi-Egg that was now in Rua's hands.

"I'd put that down if I were you Rua" Starmon said to her "The Digimon in that egg is still considered evil."

"So what's the big deal about that?" Rua asked.

Starmon sighed "Well stranger, if you must know then the evil Digimon can corrupt you…Now do you want to be corrupted by evil?"

At this Rua dropped the Digi-Egg "No, don't want to be evil!"

"I have an idea" Starmon said he turned to Trudge "Do you have a marker?"

"Like the one we put on criminals from Satellite? No, that's at the station Starmon."

Director Sampson came into the scene "Don't worry Starmon about it, Kudomon can teleport this Digi-Egg back to the Dark Ocean where all evil Digimon can't come out from."

Kudomon nodded at Sampson's words and with his rings glowing yellow sent the Digi-Egg back to the Digital World to the dark ocean. Once this was done the Director of DATS turned to the team.

"Congratulations…You all have achieved your Champion Level forms. Now you must all work together as a team."

"Right" every member of DATS shouted.

"Now this city can get some rest, and we should get some rest too. Cause tomorrow is the Fortune Cup's Semi-final rounds."

Once again everyone nodded and went back to their apartments.

**End of Chapter.**

**Starmon is finally here! Now what challenges lie for everyone during the next rounds of the Fortune Cup? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 11: Battle with Skullgreymon!**


	12. Chapter 11:SkullGreymon vs RizeGreymonP1

Chapter 11: SkullGreymon vs. RiseGreymon P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon. I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel monster card Goddramon but the Digimon Goddramon is belongs to Digimon.

During the night Goodwin sat watching the latest Digimon attack which was nearly successful from the evil Digimon. He sighed wondering what was going to happen. However he was relatively happy now because now the Data Squad in his area had Champion Level Digimon. He strongly believed that the four Champions could handle anything. However now he knew things would get worse from here on. Lazar was with him watching the video.

"The Data Squad is growing more powerful…Before we met them they had rookie level Digimon Director. Now they all have Champion Level Digimon…All four of them have the power to defeat Jack Atlas's Red Dragon Archfiend if they attack together…Especially that Starmon which I believe might be even able to defeat Red Dragon Archfiend all by himself with a little bit of luck on his side" Lazar stated.

Goodwin nodded "They are becoming powerful. I can't help but know that things are only going to get harder for the group."

Jack overheard this "Nonsense! No Digimon is stronger than my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Goodwin turned to Jack "Not true Jack. All four of the Data Squad's Digimon are Champion levels. This means that if they attack as a team…Your Red Dragon Archfiend will fall to them. And I have a feeling that they can become even stronger than Champion Levels."

Jack was silent as he thought _So Digimon have more powerful levels._

At the apartment Eric was sitting down on the couch with Ruka now in her PJS. Monica knew that Eric needed some family time alone with Ruka so she stayed out of the room watching a TV in another room.

"What do you want to talk to me about Eric?" Ruka asked.

Eric sighed and uncovered his arm to revel his Mark of the Dragon causing Ruka to gasp once and revel her own Mark of the Dragon.

"It's just as I thought" Eric stated.

"What is?" Ruka asked.

"You and I are Signers" Eric told her then he told her everything he had heard from Rex Goodwin.

"So if that's true" Ruka said "Then that's the reason why he had you and me duel earlier today."

Eric nodded "Yes, somehow we both had our backs to the corner and as a result of this…Have proven to Goodwin that we are Signers. Now there are three of us…Jack Atlas, me and you."

"So there are only two more Signers" Ruka said.

Eric nodded but Ruka asked "Who are the remaining two?"

Eric shrugged "Don't know sister. However I have a feeling we'll find out tomorrow who another Signer is."

Ruka leaned over to Eric "Hold me for a while."

Eric obeyed Ruka holding her as if he was holding Monica as he heard Ruka begin to cry "Are you okay Ruka?"

"No someone was trying to destroy the Spirit World" Ruka said "That was what I saw during my duel with Professor Frank."

"I see" Eric said.

"But that's not the only thing I'm crying about" Ruka admitted "It's the fact that we are both Signers and yet Goodwin refuses to tell us what this enemy we are supposed to fight is."

Eric held onto Ruka harder "Whatever this enemy is, I'll be at your side."

Ruka stopped crying "But what if you are killed by a Digimon?"

Coronamon overheard this "You can count on me missy to protect him from a Digimon. I'll protect my partner no matter the cost."

Ruka smiled wiped some tears from her eyes, hugged and kissed Coronamon "Thank you Coronamon."

The two unpredicted movements made the Digimon blush and Eric burst out laughing at this "Never seen Coronamon embarrassed ever since that time I kissed Monica on our first date."

"That time was embarrassing sir" Coronamon admitted out.

Ruka turned to her brother and hugged him "Thanks for the family talk bro."

She left Eric and retired to her room for the night.

Monica turned the TV off and joined in the room "Not bad Eric, you're becoming more like a fatherly figure to them."

"Someone has too" Eric explained "Our own mom and dad are almost never home."

Monica agreed "Right, wonder if that makes me a motherly figure to them."

"As a girlfriend to Eric you bet it would Lady Monica" Lunamon said.

Eric nodded and held Monica's hand "Monica let me ask you this…What do you think of me as a Signer?"

"You being a Signer doesn't change my feelings for you" Monica replied "In fact now you need someone else to protect you! If you fight this darkness I'm in too. After all we are a team!"

"Thanks Monica."

Suddenly before the two could kiss, there was a knock on the door. Eric and Monica turned to open the door but Yusei beat them too it. Outside was no other than Bomber who held a sleeping Rua in his arms.

Eric had the feeling what this was about and slapped his forehead "Sorry about whatever my younger brother did Bomber."

"It's nothing" Bomber proclaimed "It's just Rua was trying to help out Yusei."

Bomber gave Rua to Eric whom nodded to Yusei before he and Monica left to put Rua to bed.

Eric and Monica returned to the living room just in time to hear the whole entire conversation between Bomber and Yusei.

"I feel sad for Bomber" Monica said to Eric "Not being able to see your family and village."

Eric nodded "He has things to duel for. No wonder Rua never stood a chance against him."

"Why was Rua at Bomber's place?" Monica asked "I mean I was sure he was with us."

Eric answered her question "Probably to find out what the Duel Runner of Bomber's is and tell it to Yusei."

"Wow! Rua was pretty dedicated to help Yusei" Monica said.

"Yeah but as always when you spy, there is a way you could get caught" Eric said.

"That's true" Monica said "That's what they taught us at our DATS training."

The two wished each other goodnight and went to bed.

The next day rose and once more everyone was at the Fortune Cup. Unlike last time, Eric, and Monica left Ruka and Rua and reported to the tower.

This time Director Sampson took over.

"Another crime has been committed" Sampson said.

"Two attacks in one night?" Monica asked.

"No" Goodwin explained "Not an attack but this one seemed to have been causing explosions during the night."

"Explosions?" Marcus asked.

"Where?" Eric asked.

Jack answered "Underneath the stadium!"

"Were on it!" Eric said.

The Data Squad tore off to investigate the explosions.

"Hmm" Goodwin said turning to Sampson "Are they supposed to do that?"

"In an emergency situation such as this, yes" Sampson said "You might want to get Sector Security working together with them."

"Agreed" Kudomon said "Even though you and the Data Squad agreed to leave each other to their duties. Suppose this criminal didn't use a Digimon."

Goodwin nodded "Right. I'll tell my men to investigate this matter as well but to avoid the Data Squad but if they meet up to tell them what they have found out."

Director Sampson nodded "Right."

The Data Squad were running down the hallway when they met Officer Trudge along with at least six other Sector Security officers.

"Hey" One of the sector Security officers began "Trudge why are we meeting up with them?"  
"They are the Data Squad" Trudge told the officer, the very people who are helping us just in case the criminal doesn't have a creature of their expertise."

Eric nodded at Trudge's comment "Right."

"So what's the plan boss?" Ryan asked Eric.

Eric turned to Monica "Monica do you have the scans of this building?"

Monica nodded and brought out a projector and turned it on "Affirmative Eric."

The projector sent out an image of the building as Eric and Trudge took their time to think of a plan. Finally after about five minutes of thinking the two nodded towards each other and Eric spoke up "Right, here's what we do. Trudge you take the left half of the stadium…Check every room there is. Monica, Ryan, since you two are my teammates we check the remaining half. Leave no room unturned! Then once we confirmed that no room in the stadium have no explosive devices in there we meet up together in the exact place!"

"And what if we find something?" a second Sector Security officer asked.

"If there is any sort of monster without the aid of a Duel Disk call us" Ryan said to the officer.

"Right!" was the response from everyone.

The two teams split up. The stadium certainly had it's too on them and it was big. Even while busy Eric, Monica and Ryan could hear the sounds of Yusei Fudo dueling against Bomber. From the sounds of battle Eric couldn't be sure of what was going on but right now safety of everyone in the stadium than the duel. The team tried every room. One room had a computer which Monica turned it on. After a while she found some material.

"Guys I think I found something" She muttered.

The boys crowded around her and looked at the computer screen. On it was some sort of program that the team viewed showed a town being destroyed by a bright explosion.

"That must be…" Monica said.

"Bomber's Hometown!" Eric finished.

"Hey you two what's this?" Ryan asked pulling a book out of the shelf.

Immediately the ground shook and sent the whole DATS squad pummeling under the stadium screaming.

"Okay who puts a trap door in the room" Ryan demanded.

"Ditto on that one" Monica said rubbing her head.

Eric groaned out "Agreed with you three. So where are we?"

The group got up and looked around the darky place.

"Too dark" Ryan stated.

"I think I've found something" Monica said.

"Whatever it is turn the light on" Ryan complained.

"Okay but it feels like bones" Monica replied and she pulled something down.

Nothing happened to brighten the scene only a blood curling roar erupted out.

"Um…Monica…The lights now!" Ryan said "That didn't sound right."

"Relax, I found something" Eric said as he pulled on a cord.

Immediately the lights turned on and both Eric and Ryan froze at the sight of what Monica was touching. It took a while before she understood her two teammate's faces "There is a Digimon behind me…Isn't there."

"Yes" Eric muttered "And it's one of the nasty ones."

Monica took this time to look back, without any thinking Eric grabbed her arm just as she broke into a scream "SkullGreymon…An Ultimate Level Digimon! This Digimon will continue fighting even though it might lose. Its special attack mode is the Dark Shot!"

"Should we tell Trudge where we are?" Ryan asked.

"For this type of Digimon" Eric said as he and Monica took a step backwards "Yes…Heck even call Director Sampson and let him know what is up."

The two Directors were watching the Turbo Duel, by this time, Bomber had a significant lead on Yusei. This was when Lazar came in "Director Sampson, the Data Squad found something."

Sampson turned and with Goodwin's nod, the three Data Squad recruits.

"What's up you three?" Kudomon asked

"SkullGreymon that's what" Ryan said.

Goodwin, Lazar, and even Jack were caught back when Sampson shouted out his commands "Get out of there, right this instant!"

"Um…Director…That seems to be a situation…" Eric said and then he explained on what had happened.

Sampson then ordered the recruits "Just try to get away from SkullGreymon! I repeat don't engage SkullGreymon! Once out you must evacuate the stadium!"

Suddenly Monica, Ryan, and Eric ducked and Jack saw a missile barely miss the three Data Squad members by inches exploding behind them harmlessly. That is when the camera managed to see a white skeleton like hand come up and destroy the camera.

"Man something got the camera" Lazar stated.

"What's the problem? Sampson?" Goodwin asked "I don't believe that you never shouted at them before."

"No offense Goodwin, but I don't think you care for your Sector Security agents, however I care for the three Data Squad members."

"No offense taken" Goodwin said "But I do care about my officers. So what's going on?"

Kudomon answered "The Digimon this Criminal has is a Digimon whom is one of the most dangerous Digimon. Its name is SkullGreymon. And it's literally a walking skeleton version of GeoGreymon. He's really bad news."

"Goodwin…I suggest you tell Sector Security what's going on and start evacuating the Stadium. And postpone this Turbo Duel until SkullGreymon is defeated. Marcus where are you?"

"Keeping Agumon away from Jack's fried egg curry" Marcus replied as the group turned to Marcus Damon whom was struggling with Agumon whom complained "I didn't get to eat anything boss."

"Yeah but this is Jack's food not yours!" Marcus replied.

"Marcus, you're recruits are in trouble. It's SkullGreymon!"

At this Marcus's eyes widen not from fear of the creature's name but for fear of his recruits "They'll get crushed and maybe eaten."

"Go help your squad immediately!" Sampson ordered "In fact I'm coming too. You'll need my help too if we are to defeat SkullGreymon."

"Right!" Marcus said "I'm going to help them!"

Director Sampson turned to Goodwin "Rex…Hear my warning out on this one…As the higher order director of this situation, I have deemed this event to be postponed and evacuate the stadium, it is unsafe and SkullGreymon will kill anyone it sees."

Director Goodwin nodded "Right! Seeing you like this is giving me the reason to actually obey that order!"

"First I'll help with the Evacuations" Sampson replied.

"How?" Jack asked.

The director of DATS smiled "You'll see!"

Everyone in the tower saw a red D.N.A Charge "D.N.A Charge!"

"Kudomon warp Digivoulve to…Tyilinmon!"

In Kudomon's place was a huge green faced horse with wings.

"Wow" Goodwin proclaimed "Nice Champion Level Digimon."

"Tyilinmon isn't a Champion Level" Sampson said.

"What he's still a Rookie?" Jack asked "Could've fooled me."

"Fool this! Wind Cutter Sword!" Tyilinmon shouted charging Jack.

Jack brought up a Duel Disk to defend himself but the attack cut Jack's Duel Disk in half and the force of the attack sent him backwards hitting a wall.

"That hurt! That wasn't a Rookie Level attack" Jack muttered.

"That's because I am not a Rookie or Champion, I'm an Ultimate Level Digmon" Tyilinmon stated "I will purge evil with my Knowledge of Swift attack."

"Ultimate?" Jack wondered.

"A level stronger than Champion" Tyilinmon said.

"Tyilinmon and I will help evacuate the stadium…Now Director Goodwin it's time to postpone this duel!"

Goodwin nodded "Right."

At his touch a huge screen came up "Citizens of New Domino City…We have no choice but to postpone this duel."

At this Yusei and Bomber stopped and looked up at the screen wondering why the duel was postponed they got there answer when explosions happened in the stands.

Goodwin explained "Due to someone committing a crime, there is a monster the Director of DATS and I are forced to postponed the duel until the crime is solved. Now will everyone please remain calm and calmly exit out of the stadium."

This did it many people in the stadium bought the order. They saw a big green horse with a man on it "Now everyone board this creature, he'll take you to safety…Women and children first, ten at a time!"

The people obeyed but Bomber turned to Yusei "Someone is committing crimes here?"

Yusei nodded "A friend of mine specializes in these type of crimes. Bomber, my friend Eric isn't here; we must get his younger twin siblings to safety."

"Right with you Yusei" Bomber said.

The two of them put their Duel Runners away and ran up to the stands where Ruka and Rua sat.

"Where's brother?" Rua wondered.

Yusei answered "He's investigating this crime…Now let's get you two out of here."

Tanner nodded "Right! This way!"

Marcus ran into Trudge and his men who had been order to help evacuate the people in the stadium "Trudge come with me!"

Trudge nodded and turned to his men "Go help evacuate the people!"

The Sector Security guards agreed and tore off to help evacuate. Trudge followed Marcus and asked "What's up Commander?"

"SkullGreymon that's what" Marcus told him "We must stop him before he destroys Eric, Monica, and Ryan."

"Hopefully we can get there in time" Trudge muttered.

"Let's hope so."

**Back Underground the stadium.**

"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon shouted.

The Data Squad jumped behind a rock and the rock was struck by the missile. There was an explosion as the missile hit the rock not even harming the Data Squad but the rock had shattered at the impact leaving the Data Squad vulnerable.

"Okay what was the Director's orders?" Ryan asked "Before we got cut off?"

"To not engage SkullGreymon" Eric replied.

"We have no choice but to defy orders" Monica said.

"But we will not stand a chance against SkullGreymon, and we still don't even know who did this."

"I did" a man said coming up from the shadows. The man seemed to have been an older version of Bones.

"Who are you?" Eric demanded.

"Why I am Bones the Third" the man said "And this place will be mine!"

"Not if we can help it" Monica said.

"What can you three do?" the man asked "After all I have SkullGreymon."

Eric saw the Duel Disk on Bone's arm "So you are the one causing this."

"Correct" Bones the Third "SkullGreymon kill these pests!"

However SkullGreymon turned its attention towards Bones the Third and with a claw knocked him aside.

"Hey eliminate them!" the man stated pointing to the Data Squad members "Oh and keep the girl alive!"

"I should tell you" Monica began as SkullGreymon lashed out at Bones the Third once more "That SkullGreymon won't take orders from no one!"

"We'll see about that!" the man stated "But it makes no difference, you are mine girl!"

Eric walked up "Don't you dare put a finger on her!"

"Oh lover-boy she's mine now!" Bones the Third said as two more thuds arrived in the room.

"No I am not!" Monica shouted "I'll never go out with you!"

"Not without a duel right?" Bones the Third asked her.

Monica looked at him "Even so I won't"

"Oh you will" Bones said "Cause you'll have no choice when I beat you during the duel!"

"Fine!' Monica shouted activating her Duel Disk "I will not lose!"

"Let's get too it" Bones said activating his Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!" the two shouted.

(**Monica's LP: 4000**)

(**Bones the Third LP: 4000**)

"Hey you two keep the boys occupied by dueling them while I duel the girl!" Bones the Third shouted.

The two Thugs nodded and stepped in front of both Ryan and Eric, then activated their Duel Disks.

"Well Ryan let's get to it" Eric said.

"Right boss!" Ryan shouted as both of the men activated their Duel Disks.

Soon the two were dueling against the two thugs.

"Alright missy, I'll go first" Bones the Third shouted "I draw!"

(**Bone's the Third's hand: Gernia, Armored Zombie, Plaguespreader Zombie, Zombie World, Field Barrier, and Back to Square One**)

"I'll start this duel by activating the Field Spell Card Zombie World!"

"Z-Z-Z-Zombie W-W-W-World?" Monica asked her face became white as a ghost as she feared zombies.

"That's right Zombie World" Bones the Third shouted.

He placed a card on his field spell card zone and the field changed to an eerie sight. An eerie trees field the area next to what she could make out was a graveyard of skeletons.

"Now…" Bones the Third began "Now all monsters on the field are changed to Zombie type, and both of us can't tribute summon any monster except for Zombie type monsters."

"Great" Monica muttered gritting her teeth trying her best not to look frightened _I got myself into this one._

"Next I'll activate the Field Barrier continuous spell card, and with this in play, you can't activate anymore Field Spell Cards! And if you try to destroy my field spell, this spell card takes the hit."

With Field Barrier played a barrier went over Bones the Third's field spell card zone.

"Now I'll summon Gernia in ATK mode!" Bones the Third said.

A wicked white zombie monster appeared on Bone's side of the field (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1200.)

"And now it's you're move!" Bones the Third said.

Monica looked at her opponent's side of the field carefully observing it _Okay so he has a spell card that protects his field spell, and a zombie type monster, I've gotta stay strong._ "Alright it's my turn, I draw!"

(Monica's hand: **Smashing Ground, Arcana Force I-The Magician, Cup of Ace, Forceful Stop, Wakobo and Arcana Force XI-the Lovers**.)

"Alright, first I'll start this duel by summoning Arcana Force I-The Magician!" Monica shouted.

Her magician came up but thanks to the Zombie World field spell looked more of a zombie than it's alien form it was supposed to be in (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 1100**) and the card began spinning around "And now time to see what his special ability is!"

With luck on her side The Arcana Force monster landed right side up "Now if you or I play a spell card during ether players turn his attack points are doubled till the end of my turn!"

"Not bad" Bones the Third said.

"Oh it's good because now from my hand I activate a spell card! Smashing Ground!

The spell card activated and appeared on her side of the field "Now I can destroy one monster on your side of the field that has the highest Defense. And since you only have one monster your Gernia is destroyed!"

With this Gernia was destroyed and Monica smiled "Now that I've activated a spell card Arcana Force I-The Magician's attack points are doubled!"

(**Arcana Force I-The Magician ATK: 2200, DEF: 1100**)

"Now Magician attack Bones the Third Directly!" Monica shouted.

The Magician obeyed her and struck Bones the Third hard. The man just laughed at the girl as his LP dropped.

(**Bones the Third LP: 1900**)

"Why are you laughing?" Monica asked "You just lost more than half of your Life Points? I place one card face down and end my turn."

The man grinned still laughing at her "You fell for it; I was hoping you'd do that."

"Why?" Monica repeated herself.

"Why is because of this after I draw!" Bones the Third said as he drew his card "Now during the turn of my Stand By phase if Gernia was destroyed by a card effect during my opponent's turn I can Special Summon her back to the field!"

Gernia returned back (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1200**)

"And now I summon Plaugespreader Zombie Tuner monster in DEF mode!"

A small purple zombie came onto the field but changed blue as it changed into DEF mode (DEF: 200, ATK 400)

"Okay…" Monica began "Now I'm really confused and scared would it be so much in to asking you to play a creature that at least is living?"

"Like that would make a difference" Bones the Third said "Now I tune my Plaugespreader Zombie with my Gernia in order to Synchro Summon…Doomkaiser Dragon!"

A skeleton dragon zombie like creature appeared on the field (ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500)

"Great this is just like my nightmare all over again" Monica muttered.

"And it's going to get worst "Because now I activate the Spell Card Bait Doll which allows me to automatically activate your trap card!"

"What?" Monica asked as her trap card was activated before her very eyes.

"Oh so it was Forceful Stop, this could've been bad for me" Bones admitted "But since it wasn't my Battle Phase yet the trap card is destroyed.

"What?" Monica breathed out.

The trap card she had burst apart causing Monica to gasp "Without that Trap Card even with my monster's power boost it's not enough!"

"That monster won't protect you now, when I play back to square one!" Bones the Third said "Now if I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard, your monster goes back to the top part of your deck!"

He discarded the card Armored Zombie to the graveyard and it forced Monica's monster to return to the very top of her deck.

"Oh-no" Monica gasped out.

"But that's not all!" Bones the Third shouted "I activate Plaugespreader Zombie's effect when he hits the graveyard, I can return him to the field!"

Plaugespreader Zombie returned onto the field (**ATK: 400, DEF: 200.**)

"Now Doomkaiser Dragon is going to attack you Monica directly with Decaying breathe!"

Monica watched as the dragon opened its mouth and breathed out awful decaying breathe at her. Even if it was just a hologram Monica had to cover her face as the attack hit her.

(**Monica's LP: 1600**)

"That was bad" Monica still covering up her face as the smell lingered on her.

"No kidding" Ryan muttered holding his own nose while dueling his opponent "Monica you're going to need a shower if we get away from SkullGreymon alive."

"Yeah" Eric said as the smell was too great for even him.

"And now Plaugespreader Zombie will attack you directly as well!" Bones the Third shouted.

The small Zombie Tuner monster attacked Monica by slashing out at her stomach. Monica just stood there still covering her nose and mouth as her LP went down again (**Monica LP: 1200**)

"Turn end" Bones the Third said.

Monica winced as she had to draw a card "Alright my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card which was he Arcana Force Monster.

"Alight I activate the spell card Cup of Ace!" she declared.

The spell card activated and landed right side up "Great, now I can draw two more cards!"

"Hey what's that smell?" a voice sounded.

"That Commander smells like Dead fish" another voice sounded.

Eric turned to see Commander Marcus and Trudge coming into the room. Marcus saw SkullGreymon and the situation "Um Eric, why are you dueling against a complete idiot I can understand Ryan but while Monica…Phew she stinks."

Eric turned to Marcus and pointed to the culprit "He's the one making the explosions. I tried to duel him but her requested Monica to duel him."

"Scared of losing wimp?" Marcus demanded.

"No the girl is losing, and once she does she's mine forever" Bones the Third said.

"No she won't!" a third voice sounded.

Everyone looked up to see Bomber glaring down at Bones the Third "I will not let that girl be tortured to death by you Bones as you did to one of my sisters back when my village was around."

Yusei came up "So Bones how did you get here?"

"You know him Yusei?" Bomber asked.

"He was one of Duel Gangs me and three other friends dueled against." He turned to Monica "Monica, believe in yourself!"

Monica nodded "I am, but I'm afraid of Zombies."

"Just as I am afraid of insects" Yusei said "But you've gotta fight him because he'll let SkullGreymon lose!"

The mention of SkullGreymon on the loose caused Monica to nod "Thanks Yusei!"

"You can do it!" Ruka shouted "Phew that does stink what happened?"

"I kind of got blasted by a direct attack of that Decaying Breathe of that zombie dragon" Monica muttered.

Rua nodded "After this you need a shower!"

"Come on you can do it" Trudge told her.

Monica nodded and stood up "Thanks everyone!"

She looked at her cards while now ignoring the stink.

"Okay now I summon my Arcana Force I-The Magician back to the field!"

The monster came out once more (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1100.) Once more it landed right side up which meant its attack points doubled if a spell card was played.

"Now Arcana Force I, attack Plaugespreader Zombie!" Monica ordered.

The monster threw out a magical blast at the Plaugespreader Zombie which destroyed it.

(**Bones the Third LP: 1200**)

Monica grinned "Now I bet since you can only summon Plaugespreader Zombie once and because you used his effect to special summon him from the Graveyard, he is removed from play!"

Bones the Third nodded "Yes, but I'm still in the lead. Plus there's my Dragon you have to deal with."

"With our Life Points even at the moment I plan to" Monica said "I throw down one card Face Down for later! Turn end!"

"My move" Bones the Third said "I draw!"

"This duel is over!" Bones the Third said "Doomkaiser Dragon attack Arcana Force I-The Magician!"

"Not so fast!" Monica declared "I activate my trap card Waboku! Thanks to this trap card any battle Damage I take is zero! And as a result my monster isn't destroyed by battle during this battle phase!"

The attack hit Monica's monster but a barrier formed around it and Monica preventing any damage to her Life Points while also protecting her monster.

"You're delaying you're defeat girl!" Bones the Third said "I play the Quick Play Spell Card Poison of the Old man, and I'll have him inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

The spell card caused an old man to pour poison over Monica damaging her Life Points.

(**Monica LP: 400**)

"Turn end" Bones the Third said "This is going to be your last round girl!"

_He's right _Monica thought _So I have to make this round count. It comes down to this._

"Alright I draw!" Monica said she drew a card and smiled.

"Alright now I summon Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!" she declared.

A blue armored machine came out (ATK: 1600, DEF: 800)

"Another level four tuner" Yusei said smiling.

"Then that only means one thing" Bomber said with relief.

Monica nodded "That I'm tuning my Hyper Synchron with my Arcana Force I-The Magician!"

"By the Powers of the heavens the light will shine upon the truth…Come forward Light End Dragon!" Monica shouted.

Light End Dragon appeared in a fury of light (ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100)

"Impressive indeed" Bones the Third stated "But she may have more attack points than my monster but she isn't strong enough to end this duel!"

"Oh but she is" Monica replied "Cause once Hyper Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon of a Dragon type monster, that Dragon gains 800 more attack and DEF points."

"She's still not strong enough" Bones the Third said.

"Oh but she is and I'm never going to be your girl! The only boy I like is my boyfriend Eric! Light End Dragon attack with Heaven's Light!"

"Hmm…So you're wasting your time, cause next time you're finished!" Bones the Third said.

"There won't be a next time!" Monica declared "Cause can activate Light End Dragon's special ability. When she attacks a monster she can permanently lose 500 of her attack points to lower the Atk of the attacking monster by fifteen hundred ATK points.

"What?" Bones asked he gasped as he saw the difference of the two monsters (**Light End Dragon ATK: 2900, DEF: 2100… Doomkaiser Dragon ATK: 900, DEF: 1500**)

"No way!" he shouted.

"Light End Dragon…End this!" Monica shouted.

The huge white dragon gathered in a huge energy field of light energy and sent it out towards Doomkaiser Dragon. The attack connects and destroys the monster ending the Duel.

(**Bones the Third LP: 0)**

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bones shouted "I lost!"

With a roar SkullGreymon decided to attack but luckily the only one that got hit was Bones the Third.

"That is what you get for messing with an unpredictable Digimon" Monica said as she watched Bone's corps fall.

"Now what?" Bomber asked as he and Yusei peered down.

"The real fight is about to begin" Yusei answered Bomber.

"Ready Data Squad?" Eric asked as the Data Squad called out their Digimon.

"Ready boss" Ryan, Trudge and Monica replied grabbing their Digivices.

"D.N.A Charge!" all four Data Squad members shouted.

"Coronamon Digivoulve to…Firamon!"

"Lunamon…Digivoulve to…Lekismon!"

"Dorumon…Digivoulve to…Dorugamon!"

"Gottsumon…Digivoulve too…Starmon!"

The four Champion Level Digmon were out causing Bomber to gasp at the height to creatures.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon shouted.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon shouted.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon shouted.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon shouted.

The four attacks hit SkullGreymon but as Monica, Eric, and Ryan knew the attacks were useless.

"I don't believe it!" Yusei shouted "Those attacks hit SkullGreymon with full blast but it didn't seem to have a scratch!"

"Those are some strong bones" Bomber remarked.

"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon replied.

The attack strikes all four of the Champion Level Digimon taking them down. This was all Marcus needed, he jumped and landed a punch to the skeleton Digimon's chest.

"Leave everything to me you three!" Marcus shouted as a bright orange D.N.A Charge engulfed Marcus "D.N.A. Full Charge!"

"Agumon Warp Digivoulve too…RizeGreymon!"

In Agumon's place came out a mechaEnical Dinosaur. On one arm was a revolver. The Digimon had some sort of flying ability.

"That's not GeoGreymon" Trudge said.

Monica turned "Because he's not, Agumon's now RizeGreymon, an Ultimate Level Digimon. He flies really fast in the air, and his special attack mode is the Trident Revolver!"

"Try this!" RiseGreymon shouted "Trident Revolver!"

"Alright, Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon shouted.

The two attacks collided making a big explosion! SkullGreymon hissed "Not bad."

"Yeah but how's this?" RizeGreymon asked as his mechanical wings started to glow with orange fire "Rising Destroyer!"

The wings fired a big burst of energy and it hits SkullGreymon. The force of the attack sent SkullGreymon to a rocky wall causing the wall to collapse over it. This caused the twins to gasp.

"RizeGreymon's strong!"

The other four Champion Level Digimon got up "We'll help you out RizeGreymon!" Firamon declared for the group.

"Right, let's work together!" RizeGreymon said as SkullGreymon recovered from the sudden surprise attack "Follow my lead!"

"You'll all die, along with every other person in this city once I find a way to get out of here!" SkullGreymon declared.

"Bring it on!" Marcus and RizeGreymon shouted together "We're ready for you!"

The four Champions along with RizeGreymon stared at SkullGreymon each waiting to tear apart the other.

**End of chapter**

**Monica won her duel and overcame her fears. Now can they defeat SkullGreymon before it finds away into New Domino City to destroy everyone? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 12: SkullGreymon VS. RizeGreymon P2.**


	13. Chapter 12:SkullGreymon vs RizeGreymonP2

Chapter 12: SkullGreymon vs RizeGreymon P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yugioh 5ds. I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel Monster card Goddramon but the Digimon Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

Now that Monica won her duel only to have SkullGreymon kill Bones the Third, the real fight begun. The four Champion Level Digimon tried their best to overcome SkullGreymon's bones but the four attack failed to make a scratch. That was until Marcus managed to punch SkullGreymon setting his D.N.A Charge to Full Charge mode in order to release RizeGreymon. RizeGreymon managed to damage SkullGreymon and now all five Digimon were now getting ready to defeat SkullGreymon. Yusei and Bomber held the twins close to them as the two of them already knew SkullGreymon was bad news.

"Let us go" Rua complained.

"No SkullGreymon will destroy you Rua, and Eric would be pretty upset about that" Yusei said.

"He's right Rua" Ruka said "I mean what could we do against SkullGreymon?"

Rua sighed "Why does brother get all the fun?"

"You call running around fun?" Ruka asked as Monica and Eric ducked a Dark Shot attack.

"Alright…That doesn't look fun" Rua said as Ryan ducked behind a huge bolder.

"Trust me!" Ryan shouted behind the rock "It isn't!"

"Stay back!" Dorugamon shouted at SkullGreymon "Cannonball!"

The attack shot out striking SkullGreymon in his chest but the attack failed to do damage.

"What type of Digimon is immune to attacks like that?" Yusei asked.

Eric turned to Yusei "SkullGreymon is taking damage, but the damage is minor. Even with that knowledge I don't know how he does this."

"Maybe it's in the bones?" Ryan guessed.

"No time for jokes" Monica hissed.

"I wasn't joking!" Ryan shouted to her.

RizeGreymon charged SkullGreymon aiming his trident gun "Trident Revolver!"

The attack strikes SkullGreymon in the back nearly missing his organic missile.

"Dark Shot!"

The missile shot out striking RizeGreymon. However RizeGreymon managed to fly towards SkullGreymon and once close raised his revolver arm "Solid Strike!"

The attack strikes SkullGreymon in the chest! The force of the attack sends SkullGreymon towards a wall. The skeleton Digimon thought quickly and pretended to lay still.

"Good job RizeGreymon! You got him!" Marcus said.

"Hold on…" Monica began "If he's defeated then why is he?-"

"Dark Shot!" SkullGreymon shouted.

The attack came out of nowhere causing Eric, Monica, and Ryan to dive to the ground. The missile strikes Firamon, Lekismon, Dorugamon, and Starmon creating an explosion which flung every DATS member aside.

"Brother!" Ruka and Rua shouted.

"Okay" Monica muttered as she, and Eric got up "That was worse than Psychic Dueling from our Tag Duel."

"Yeah, that was only an explosion…Is everyone all right? Roll call." Eric asked.

"I am" Ryan said.

"Same here" Trudge admitted.

"A mere scratch" Marcus muttered "And cheap shot SkullGreymon!"

"A powerful blast!" Yusei grunted "That SkullGreymon tricked them by making them think he was surrendering."

Before anyone could recover SkullGreymon lifted is head towards Yusei, Ruka, Rua, and Bomber "Dark Shot!"

Yusei, the twins and Bomber could only watch as the organic missile shot over towards them.

"It's over!" The twins shouted closing their eyes waiting for death to take them.

However an explosion happened but the group didn't feel anything, did the attack instantly kill them?

They opened their eyes to see RizeGreymon! The mechanized Dinosaur Digimon had fully protected them from the missile.

"RizeGreymon!" the twins shouted.

"You four okay?" RizeGreymon asked.

"Yes, thanks to you" Yusei told the Digimon "Were just still shaken from the saddened surprise attack."

RizeGreymon got up and turned towards SkullGreymon whom shouted "Dark Shot!"

"Trident Revolver!" RizeGreymon shouted.

The two attacks strikes each other creating an explosion when the attacks collided.

"Attack now!" Eric shouted when SkullGreymon turned its full attention to RizeGreymon!

"Flame Dive!" Firamon shouted.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon shouted.

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon shouted.

"Meteor Shower!" Starmon shouted rising up his hands.

The four attacks roared out towards SkullGreymon but just as they were about to hit SkullGreymon in his unprotected back, SkullGreymon whirled around and the attacks struck his chest. This was all RizeGreymon needed he aimed his wings "Rising Destroyer!"

The wings sent out an orange blast at SkullGreymon's back. The attack strikes SkullGreymon and forces it to the ground.

"Not bad" Bomber explained.

"What happened?" Rua asked.

Ruka sighed as she answered for her brother "Rua…Eric calculated that SkullGreymon is weakened in the back. In front of him, they can't damage him!"

"So" Yusei explained "As in everything, they had to make a strategy that would calculate when SkullGreymon fired. When SkullGreymon had its attention on us, Eric saw the opening and went for it."

"I see" Rua said.

However SkullGreymon recovered and Marcus sighed out "When will this thing ever quit?"

"If we recorded SkullGreymon's data properly, it will probably not" Monica said "Even after we defeat him somehow."

"Way to go in telling us that" Marcus muttered.

"Then this fight is going to be harder" Yusei confirmed Marcus's words.

**Above**

Director Sampson had just taken the last ten people to safety. He returned to Director Goodwin and his Digimon changed back to Rookie.

"Any word of the Data Squad yet?" Kudomon asked Goodwin.

"No, and the camera was completely destroyed" Goodwin replied.

Lazar came up "We have a bit of a situation Director Sampson and Director Goodwin."

"What is it?" the two directors asked.

"Yusei Fudo and Bomber are nowhere, and the two twins are not outside" Lazar told them.

"They must be with the Data Squad" Director Sampson said.

"This is bad Director Sampson" Kudomon spoke up.

"Indeed" Sampson stated "I can see why Ruka and Rua went, but I don't know why Yusei or Bomber will be down there."

"Maybe they wanted to see a fight" Jack said "I mean the Digimon battles are one people don't want to miss."

"Point taken but" Sampson said "No one should know about Digimon except for those in DATS, Director Goodwin, and these five Signers. Everyone else should not know about them."

"Agreed" Goodwin said.

Samspon turned "I've going to see if I can find them. SkullGreymon is bad news he must not get out from underground."

"Agreed that would be bad" Goodwin said as Sampson retreated to find the Data Squad.

"Things are getting out of hand Director Goodwin" Lazar said "If this SkullGreymon get's out and is as bad as Director Sampson says he is, we'll need to evacuate the whole entire city."

Goodwin nodded and folded in his hands "A major evacuation will be the last thing we need…This time I hope DATS wins this battle…I can tell you this, whoever got this Digimon will be hearing from me and it looks like Director Sampson as well. I pray that SkullGreymon doesn't get loose."

Lazar nodded "I suddenly hope that doesn't happen as well."

Jack also had to think on this "Hmm…If DATS fails to stop him, there will be no fans! And the master of faster won't let a skeleton kill all of his fans…For once even though they fought with me, I hope they win!"

**Below.**

"That thing shows no signs of stopping!" Bomber shouted as Firamon dodged an attack.

"Agreed" Eric muttered.

"Lekismon get back in there!" Monica shouted.

"You try punching a bag bones Lady Monica!" Lekismon said "Or be punched by it."

"Sorry" Monica apologized "But we were injured by an explosion. Felt worse than the time Eric and I had our Tag Duel with Devine and the Black Rose."

"And that was just an explosion" Ryan muttered.

"Yeah and RizeGreymon just taken a missile to defend the twins" Dorugamon noted.

Marcus turned "Sooner or later that energy will wear out and we'll be sitting ducks. We've got to find a way to destroy SkullGreymon now!"

"Curse Breath!" SkullGreymon shouted.

"Oh he's going to breathe on us and make us stink" Monica complained "And I'll need to give Lekismon a bath if this hits."

"Just like you do" Ryan muttered causing Monica to shoot him a glare "Shutting up."

RizeGreymon took the blast for the group "This is getting us nowhere!"

Eric gritted his teeth as he saw what was going on "That is correct and the Digimon can only be in their forms for a specific amount of time. What to do?"

"Use a Duel Monster card Eric" Marcus suggested "Like use Goddramon. He's a Digimon after all."

"That'll take up to two to four rounds depending on how long it takes to draw the correct number of monsters" Yusei told him "And from what it sounds like, that maybe not enough time."

"He's correct Commander" Monica said.

Eric held his breathe "There might be a way."

Everyone turned to him as he activated his Duel Disk and pulled out a card.

"Here RizeGreymon take this!" Eric said playing the card.

"What is it?" RizeGreymon asked as something began to come in his un armed hand.

"It's Axe of Despair!" Eric said as the axe appeared in it.

"Gee thanks" RizeGreymon said.

Eric nodded "Now you get it, now you can benefit from its power RizeGreymon, it will increase your attack by one thousand!"

RizeGreymon nodded "I can feel its power boost!"

Then with a nod from Eric and Marcus, RizeGreymon got the idea "Alright SkullGreymon here I come!"

SkullGreymon turned "Dark Shot!"

The missile fired but RizeGreymon had other plans "Trident Revolver!"

The two attacks connected creating an explosion. Through the field RizeGreymon flew towards SkullGreymon "Take this Skullhead! Despair Solid Strike!"

He swung the axe and it connected to SkullGreymon's chest nearly cutting it's chest and sent SkullGreymon to another wall.

"Not bad" Marcus admitted out "With that power boost, RizeGreymon almost cut SkullGreymon in half. He just needs a little more power."

"And a distraction" Eric said "If we can get SkullGreymon in the back with one solid strike we can finally put an end to SkullGreymon."

Monica gasped as she activated her Duel Disk "I think I have just the card to help us! Here goes nothing!"

She drew a card from it and smiled "Yes! Hey RizeGreymon take this upgrade it's my equip spell card, United We Stand. Thanks to this…You'll gain five hundred more attack points for every monster on our side of the field, this will now include our Digimon and you!!"

Hearing and witnessing that the Duel Monster Equip Spell Cards were being combined with by equipping them to Digimon made Yusei smile "That card should work, so if Axe of Despair worked and they have five other monsters on their side of the field…"

"RizeGreymon gains twenty five hundred more attack points!" Ruka and Rua shouted.

Firamon, Lekismon, Dorugamon, and Starmon started to glow with their corresponding D.N.A Charges, these charges were flung towards RizeGreymon's bright orange D.N.A Charge!"

"This is what I'd like to call Team Work!" Marcus declared as RizeGreymon gave out a roar as he felt his power sharply increase!

Seeing this power, SkullGreymon didn't back down "Bring it on!" it roared out.

"You asked for it!" Eric said "Firamon, Lekismon, Dorugamon, and Starmon separate and attack together so RizeGreymon can finish him off with one clear strike!"

The four Champion Level Digimon nodded and were at either side in form of a square surrounding SkullGreymon, the skeleton Digimon looked around wondering which one to attack.

"Flame Dive!" Firamon shouted from SkullGreymon's far rear right side!

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon shouted from SkullGreymon's far real left side!

"Cannonball!" Dorugamon shouted from SkullGreymon's front right side!

"Meteror Shower!" Starmon shouted from SkullGreymon's front left side!

SkullGreymon didn't know what to do it looked around watching as all four attacks roared out towards it. The attacks hit SkullGreymon and it leaned down in a weakened state.

"Now!" Marcus, Eric, Bomber and Yusei shouted all together.

"On it boss!" RizeGreymon shouted once more he flew very fast towards SkullGreymon "Feel the power of teamwork Skullhead! United Despair Solid Strike!"

With every ounce of power, RizeGreymon raised his axe and with one clean swing sliced SkullGreymon in half! Time seemed to stop and the two ultimate level Digimon glared at each other.

"I don't believe it he survived?" Yusei asked.

But then SkullGreymon gave out a painful growl before it burst into data particles only to be transformed back into a Digi-Egg.

"They did it!" Ruka and Rua shouted "They saved the New Domino City!"

"That was impressive" Yusei noted "I would have not have guessed that Digimon could benefit the power of equip Spell Cards."

Eric nodded as Marcus grabbed the Digi-Egg and asked out the simple question "So how are we going to get out of here?"

Monica turned as she saw the two thugs Bones the Third had trying to escape "How about they tell us before they escape!"

"Good idea" Marcus said.

He ran over to the thugs. The thugs glanced up at the Champion Street Fighter who cracked his knuckles "So…You two are our lucky tour guides…Guide us out of here."

The thugs looked at each other and shook their heads…This was the wrong move on their part. Quickly, Marcus ran over to them, the two thugs lashed out at Marcus but Marcus blocked their punch. He rewarded the first thug with a kick to the gut, then he quickly knocked out the second one with a right uppercut to the neck. The first thug gasped for breathe when the kick got him. He tried to recover but Marcus easily grabbed him and held him in a head lock. Then without warning Marcus then pinned the thug down on the ground.

"I won't ask you again…Now show us the exit."

"Make me" the Thug breathed out.

Marcus smiled a smile which creeped Yusei, Bomber, Rua, Ruka, Eric, Monica, Ryan, and even the Digimon "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."

He then began twisting the thug's arm "Mercy!" the thug shouted as Marcus broke his two arms.

"Now will you take us, or do I have to break a leg?" Marcus asked beginning to grab the thug's leg and begin to twist it.

"I'll take you! Please stop! Mercy!" the thug shouted tears were seen in his eyes.

"Okay now take us" Marcus told the man.

Bomber grabbed the unconscious thug "I'll be taking this one with us."

The thug conscious enough guided the DATS, Yusei, Bomber, and the twins out and right back above ground. Just in time to meet up with Director Sampson, and Director Goodwin.

"We were worried about you" Sampson replied.

Kudomon had to winkle up his nose once Monica came out "Monica…What happened? You need a shower!"

"I dueled the thug named Bones the Third that was responsible for the explosions. His zombie dragon breathed decaying breathe on me!"

Dispite the smell Goodwin spoke up "What has become of SkullGreymon?"

"See for yourself" Monica muttered as Marcus jumped down with the Digi-Egg in hand.

"You defeated that skeleton?" Jack Atlas asked.

"Was one of the hardest battles we ever had" Ryan admitted.

"So where is this Bones the Third?" Goodwin asked.

"SkullGreymon killed him, after I defeated him in the duel." Monica said

"Barely" Ryan said.

"Like you could've done better" Monica shot back to him.

Eric sighed out before the two could speak another word or spark Monica into harming Ryan once again "Enough you two!"

Goodwin sighed "Well, another criminal goes down."

Monica nodded "Yes, but this time the true Criminal was killed but we managed to nab his two thugs."

"Where are they now?" Sampson asked.

The conscious thug began wailing as Marcus held him up by the collar as if he was a mother tiger moving her cub "Please no, let me go!"

"What happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Marcus broke his arms" Yusei said "But don't worry, the thugs started it, and Marcus just beat them in a two-on-one fist fight."

Marcus snorted "They were amateurs really compared to other street fighters of Japan. And cut that out before I break your neck"

The thug stopped immediately and Marcus set him down "Here's one."

Bomber then gave Goodwin the second one "This is the second one."

Goodwin sighed and Samspon pulled out a memory eraser and erased the thug's memories "I have no choice but to put them into the facility"

At a questionable look from the Data Squad, Goodwin continued "These two along with Bones the Third have kidnapped and killed many young girls. It would be for the safety of New Domino City if they were off its streets.

"Agreed" Director Samspon said.

Goodwin turned to Lazar "Take them to the facility and tell the facility that these men are to be in permanent lockdown."

Lazar nodded and with two other Sector Security officers took the men away.

Goodwin watched them go before turning to the Data Squad "Once again, you have saved New Domino City from these dangerous criminals. Please you have my gratitude of thanks. If it wasn't for you five risking your lives for us New Domino City would've been no more. I am forever in your debt."

"Thanks" Marcus replied "But if you must thank someone thank Eric, he thought of the plan that saved us all."

"No Commander" Eric replied "If it wasn't for you showing up when you did…And you too Yusei, we wouldn't have made it past SkullGreymon."

"All I did" Yusei began "All I did was stay clear of SkullGreymon."

"No that's not all that you did" Monica said "You cheered me on and gave me the confidence to continue the duel even though my opponent used my fear against me. Without you reminding me of what was at stake, I don't know if I could've won it."

"You would've" Eric said "I would've stated the same thing, if I wasn't dueling that one thug whose arms are broken from Marcus."

Monica smiled "Thanks, anyway Goodwin don't you have the Fortune Cup to continue?"

Goodwin smiled "Of course, I'll resume the Fortune Cup within three hours…And Monica, by that time."

"I know, I know…Get a shower" Monica muttered.

"We could all use one" Eric complemented.

The Data Squad along with the twins and Yusei left to Eric's apartment. Goodwin turned to Sampson "Thanks, for helping evacuate the Fortune Cup."

"You're welcome, now Goodwin, now you know the dangers DATS faces almost every single day."

Goodwin nodded "Yes, but will you tell me what happened ten years ago?"

Kudomon sighed "It's a long story, why do you ask?"

"Do you know the man Spencer Damon?" Rex Goodwin asked them.

"He's our original director, and Commander Marcus's father" Director Sampson replied "And the creator of the Digimon Data Squad. Why do you ask again?"

"I want to know if he's still alive for He once knew me" Goodwin said "So will you please tell me what happened ten years ago?

Director Sampson sighed "Yes, of course Director Goodwin. Like Kudomon said it is a very complicated and long story…You might want to sit down for it."

"We'll tell it only on two conditions" Kudomon spoke up.

"And that condition?" Lazar asked.

"Only Goodwin and you know about it and if the two of you promises to keep it a secret from other people except for the five Signers when we find out who they are" Kudomon said

Goodwin nodded "Alright agreed. Let's meet in my private quarters at my house."

"Right."

A few minutes later Goodwin, Sampson, Kudomon, and Lazar were at Goodwin's house sitting in his living room couch.

"Well" Samspon began "This tale begins actually twenty years ago."

Thus Sampson began telling Director Goodwin and Lazar the tale.

**Reviews please!**

**Yes another Chapter done! And Marcus got his very own fight scene! Now that RizeGreymon has appeared, what will happen in the next chapter? Chapter 13: Ryan's vs. Thomas!**


	14. Chapter 13: Ryan vs Thomas

Chapter 13: Ryan vs. Thomas

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yugioh 5ds. I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the duel monster card Goddramon even though the Digimon Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

Everyone was at Eric's apartment. Monica was taking her shower which was a long one. She was constantly heard mumbling something about how she'll never duel anyone that has a Zombie type deck ever again. Marcus was just rolling his eyes at her words.

"Just like my sister" he muttered "Always taking long showers."

"Ruka does that too" Eric muttered "But I suppose it's a girl thing."

Sighing Ruka came out "So, we girls take longer to do stuff. After all we want to remain beautiful."

"But taking an hour long shower?" Ryan asked.

"Learn patience with girls or live with a younger sister then you'll understand" Eric said "I learned very quickly not to say stuff about things about a girl's showering habits."

Ruka nodded "That's true!"

Rua turned to Ryan "Living with a girl you learn to appreciate them."

"So that's how Eric got Monica" Dorumon joked "Hey Ryan, you should take some tips from Eric. Maybe you could get a girl."

"I had one!" Ryan protested.

"Yeah during the day DATS decided to host that dance" Dorumon said "Which was the only way."

"Yeah and that was the day Eric and Monica kissed under the mistletoe."

This got Eric to slightly blush "Thanks for that reminder. Yes, that was true and it was one of Kristy's best pranks."

"Whose Kristy?" Rua asked.

"She's my younger sister" Marcus said "Didn't know that my own sister was a prankster."

"No it wasn't all Kristy's prank" Dorumon said "It was Keenan's prank as well."

"Oh so the two of them got together" Marcus said.

"Who is this Keenan?" Yusei asked.

"A boy who was raised in the Digital World by Digimon" Marcus said "Pretty much a good warrior of defense...I can't tell you how many times I had to knock some since into him."

Soon Monica came out of the bathroom dressed with a towel over her hair "Okay I'm done."

"Great that was about-" Ryan began but Eric nudged Ryan in the sides a little too hard "Why'd you do that boss?"

"Would you rather have Monica kick you somewhere again once you finished the question?" Yusei asked for Eric.

Ryan paled at this thought "No."

"That's why" Eric told him.

Monica sat down in the chair "That duel is going to give me nightmares for a week."

"Funny" Yusei remarked "But my insect duels never gave me nightmares."

"Then why do you fear them?" Monica asked.

"Cause they are creepy" Yusei told her.

"Same with me when it comes to Zombies!" Monica said "I should've never watched those stupid Zombie horror movies when I was younger."

"That would do it" Marcus muttered.

Monica took off the towel on her head and Eric couldn't help but stare at her as her long blonde hair leveled down as she spoke up "Thank goodness it was only a duel."

"Don't worry Monica" Eric told her "Nothing will happen to you."

"But in what Goodwin's words something bad might happen to you" she told him "But no matter what, we are a team, if this darkness attacks you, we'll be right there with you!"

Eric smiled as he held her hands "Thanks Monica."

Ryan nodded at her comment "She's right boss, whatever happens to you happens to the team, isn't that right Commander?"

"Yeah" Marcus said.

Yusei looked up at the clock "Shouldn't we be going to the Fortune Cup for me to advance into the final round?"

Eric nodded "Right with you Yusei, come on."

With a nod the group left and arrived at the Fortune Cup.

**Rex Goodwin's house**

"So, Marcus saved our world" Rex Goodwin said.

Sampson smiled "He did, and for the last ten years he has been in the Digital World protecting it."

"Hmm, interesting this information would have Jack Atlas frowning at him" Lazar said "Marcus would like being anyplace with violence."

Sampson smiled "He's always looking for a good fight so he can save the two worlds. At first I wasn't so sure what to expect of him, but now he's the most respected in the Digital World, and Japan. Let me tell you when Marcus came back many other Street Fighters learned their place. With Marcus here, you can be sure that any crime related with a Digimon attack will be stopped."

"You're giving Marcus a lot of credit" a voice sounded.

Sampson turned and saw a blonde haired man; he wore a blue DATS uniform.

"Commander Thomas, you're supposed to be in our original HQ" Director Samspon said.

"Director Damon sent me over here; he said that you might need the Digimon monitoring equipment upgraded" Thomas said.

"That's quite true" Sampson said he turned to Rex Goodwin and Lazar "Director Goodwin, and special deputy Lazar, this is Commander Thomas, the person responsible of giving Eric his Duel Runner."

Goodwin reached out to shake Thomas's hand "It's nice to meet someone that was on Marcus's team ten years ago."

Thomas smiled shaking Goodwin's hand "Nice to meet you too Director Goodwin. Has Marcus gave you any trouble yet?"

Lazar chuckled "Not yet but he broke both of one criminal's arms."

"Just like him" Thomas smirked.

"So are you going to watch this next round of the Fortune Cup?" Rex asked him.

"I might as well" Thomas said.

Soon the group was in the tower waiting for the Duel to resume. Once more Eric, and Monica were up in the tower. Eric told his twin siblings that it would be easier to protect everyone if the DATS squad was together. However they were surprised when they saw Thomas. Well Marcus was.

"Hey it's Nerdstin!" Marcus shouted.

"Nerdstin?" Trudge asked turning to Eric whom shrugged as he replied "I don't know, but it's a name Commander Marcus calls him."

"It's Commander Thomas!" Eric, Monica and Ryan shouted.

Thomas just glared at Marcus whom glared back. Even Jack felt this; the Turbo Duel Champion cast a quick glance. Everyone in the room gave out a sigh as the two men smiled and shook their hands.

"How's it going Marcus?" Thomas asked him.

"The city is different than it is back home, but everything's going to be fine. We just defeated SkullGreymon."

"Yes, Sampson was just telling me about that encounter…You're recruits are lucky to have you as their Commander" Thomas said.

Thomas turned to Ryan "How many duels have you had since you came here?"

"Officially wise?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, officially" Thomas answered.

"About…Two times" Ryan said "Once coming here and owning Lazar-"

"Which I haven't forgotten that" Lazar interrupted.

"And the second one was just against one of Bones the Third's thugs when we were investigating the crime" Ryan answered.

"I see" Thomas said he turned to Monica "How about you?"

"Three times Commander" Monica replied "One was against Rua, the second was a Tag Duel during the first crime here, and I just defeated Bones the Third today."

Thomas thought about this then turned to Goodwin "Director Goodwin, how long will in be till the Fortune Cup begins?

"Three more hours" Goodwin told him.

"Ryan, how about you duel against me?" Thomas asked.

"I'd get my butt kicked" Ryan muttered.

"Hey, I thought I would've Ryan…Besides you need to catch up to me…I have a feeling that Eric will duel most of the time."

Eric nodded "True, cause if this darkness comes, I'd be dueling against them."

"Not alone" Jack reminded him.

"That's true" Eric said.

Ryan sighed "We'll here goes nothing."

Thomas smiled "Let's see how good you are Ryan."

"Careful" Lazar said "Ryan's smart."

"Yes, but Thomas is smarter" Marcus admitted out "Whenever I ran off, I could always rely on Thomas to bail me out."

"Which I always did" Thomas said "But you and I made a powerful team."

"We still are a team but separated at the moment!"

"True so what do you say Ryan?" Thomas asked.

"We'll let's go!" Ryan said "If Goodwin will allow us too."

"Sure it's big enough" Goodwin said.

Thomas and Ryan split apart and faced each other. Ryan stood at one end while Thomas was at the other end.

"So who's going to win Eric?" Monica asked.

"Don't know" Eric replied "Thomas maybe smart but, it takes more than brains to win a duel."

"Correct!" Jack said "Dueling is all about exciting your audience."

"Wrong" Eric told Jack "Maybe for you dueling is all about entertaining your audience but dueling is also trying to find a strategy. Thomas having the brains might be able to do that but Ryan has shown extreme measures to topple your strategy.

"You're telling me that" Lazar muttered "I underestimated that teammate of yours and it cost me. Bad news was I had my field set up, but I didn't know what cards Ryan had in his deck."

"Lost in two moves" Dorumon said which caused Jack to give out a slight chuckle.

"Somehow I doubt that would happen with Thomas" Marcus said "I think Thomas might win this one."

Thomas turned to Marcus "Thanks for the support Marcus."

"Want to make a bet on that?" Jack asked him.

"No not on this one" Marcus replied.

"Okay anyone else want to place a bet?" Jack asked.

"No, and Jack are you still mad that Marcus beat you in your last bet?" Coronamon asked.

"I don't have to answer to a little lion cub like you" Jack said.

Coronamon growled out not liking Jack's mood this morning the Champion of Turbo Duels really woke up on the wrong side of the bed "That's it Corona Flame!"

Coronamon showers Jack Atlas with a powerful flame. Jack Atlas screamed as his precious robe caught on fire out and stopped. He then dropped to the floor and rolled.

"I was going to say" Eric told Jack as the flame went out muttering something that this was his pride robe " If you get up on the wrong side of the bed…Don't talk that way to Coronamon."

"Or any Digimon" Thomas said looking back at Jack with a quick scan to make sure Jack wasn't seriously hurt "You're lucky that Coronamon didn't Digivoulve on you."

"So Commander are we going to have a duel?" Ryan asked.

"Sure" Thomas said getting up he activated his Duel Disk "Oh and Ryan if you are wondering consider this payback for the prank you played on me."

"Still sour from that Nanimon prank?" Marcus asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"A little, I've wanted to duel against Ryan so that I might have to duel against Eric with a Turbo Duel."

"That would make it my third Turbo Duel!" Eric said "I'd love to Turbo Duel against you Thomas."

Goodwin smiled "We can arrange that today…After all you did defeat Hunter Pace."

Thomas thought about this and turned to Ryan "Ryan if I beat you I'll gladly duel against Eric during this round of the Fortune Cup."

"But if I win, you won't?" Ryan asked.

"No you just won't have to pay me that one thousand dollars for that prank you and Dorumon played on me" Thomas said smiling towards him.

"One thousand Dollars?" Ryan shouted "I don't have that much money! Just why is a prank that I pulled a few months ago worth a lot?"

"Better pay up" Jack and Marcus smirked up.

"Knew you were going to get it one day" Monica said smiling.

"Nice show of support Commander, and you too Monica!" Ryan said.

"Simple" Thomas said "Five hundred from you and five hundred from Dorumon."

"I already paid Gaomon" Dorumon confessed "With some of my teeth punched out from him."

Sampson looked down "Don't worry, I'm sure Goodwin and I will help you out on that one hey Goodwin?"

Goodwin chuckled "Of course but he'll have to pay us back with triple interest.

"That's three thousand!" Ryan shouted causing his teammates to burst out laughing at his situation.

"Yeah we'll you did ask for it" Eric said "I mean if that was me, you'd be kicked out already with your body on fire because for that prank you could've cost Thomas his life. Suppose Nanimon went wild on Thomas and Gaomon. You and Dorumon have got to think on those things before putting them into action.

"From what?" Ryan asked Eric.

"Doomfire" Eric said.

Ryan pailed at the thought of Doomfire putting him on fire "Good point."

"Okay" Ryan sighed "But will you lower the price if I damaged your LP Commander Thomas?"

"I might consider that" Thomas said.

Ryan activated his Duel Disk "I hope I won't lose."

"Let's duel" Thomas and Ryan shouted.

(**Ryan's LP: 4000**)

(**Thomas's LP: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Thomas said "I draw!"

(Thomas's hand: **Giant Germ, Kiseitai, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior, Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Cold Wave.**)

"Alright Ryan, First, I'll start with by summoning Giant Germ in DEF mode" Ryan said.

A giant purple germ appeared on the field but changed blue as it changed into DEF mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"That is just like him" Marcus muttered "After all he was interested in curing his sister from a disease…I wonder how that went."

"Thomas cured her" Sampson said.

"Way to go Thomas, and congratulations on curing your sister!" Marcus shouted.

"Thanks Marcus" Thomas said "Turn end."

"Alright" Ryan said "I draw!"

(**Ryan's hand: Mine Golem, Agent Gear Soldier, Grapple Blocker, Armored Axon Kicker, Magic Cylinder, and Double Summon**)

"Alright" Ryan began "I summon my Mine Golem in ATK mode!"

A giant yellow golem appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1900**)

"Now" Ryan began "Mine Golem attack Giant Germ!"

Mine Golem attacked Giant Germ flattening it like a pancake as it exploded.

Thomas smirked "Thanks Ryan, you fell right into the trap."

Ryan looked at Thomas in alarm as Thomas continued "When Giant Germ is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by battle, it inflicts 500 points of Life Point damage to you."

Ryan frowned as his LP dropped by 500 "Not bad."

(**Ryan's LP: 3500**)

"It's not over yet" Thomas said "Because you destroyed Giant Germ I get to look threw my deck and special summon up to two more of them to the field in ATK mode."

Two more Giant Germ appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 100.**)

Ryan picked up his trap card and placed it down "I place one card face down…Turn end."

"Alright my move" Thomas said "Now from my hand I activate the spell card Cold Wave which thanks to this none of us can set or play anymore traps or spell cards until my next turn."

Ryan looked alarm at this "Why is that?"

"Because now I tribute my two Giant Germs in order to summon Sword Hunter!"

A shiny white warrior carrying swords appeared onto the field (**ATK: 2450, DEF: 1700**).

Ryan took a step back "Not good."

"Thomas really knows how to duel" Monica said "I mean he has Ryan where he wants him."

"And all in Thomas's second turn" Eric said "Man I have a feeling I'm going to battle him during the next Semi-Final Round of the Fortune Cup."

"Look on the bright side of things" Marcus said to Eric "You get to prepare for your Duel against him."

"Indeed" Eric said.

"Some support you two are!" Ryan said "Monica! Where is your speech about teamwork?"

"We still have it" Monica replied "But you are in a pickle at the moment."

"I see" Ryan said.

"And now" Thomas began "Sword Hunter attacks your Mine Golem!"

Sword Hunter ran over to Mine Golem and slashed out at it destroying it, but before Ryan could shout out his monster's effect Thomas smirked "Normally when a monster is destroyed it hits the Graveyard, however due to Sword Hunter's special ability when he destroys a monster by battle it becomes an equip spell card increasing my monster's attack points by two hundred."

"So that means" Ryan said as his Life Points dropped significantly (**Ryan's LP: 2050**) "That my monster's effect doesn't work!"

"Correct" Thomas said "I knew Mine Golem's effect caused me to take five hundred points of Life Point damage when destroyed by battle but due to Sword Hunter's special ability Mine Golem is treated as an equip spell card."

"Not cool" Ryan said as he saw Mine Golem get transferred as an equip spell card and it caused Sword Hunter's Attack points rose (**ATK: 2650, DEF: 1700**)

"Turn end" Thomas said.

"My turn" Ryan spoke up "I draw!"

"First I start by summoning Grapple Blocker in DEF mode" Ryan shouted.

Grapple Blocker appeared on the field and turned blue as it changed to defense mode (DEF: 2000, ATK: 1200)

"Turn end" Ryan said "But now I'll pay five hundred life points in order to keep him on the field.

(**Ryan LP: 1550**)

"Alright my turn" Thomas said "I draw"

"First of all, I place one monster face down" Thomas said placing a card face down "Now Sword Hunter attack Grapple Blocker!"

"Fell for that one! Ryan shouted "Activate trap card Magic Cylinder! Now your monster's attack is negated then you take damage equal to your negated monster's attack points!"

"Normally yes" Thomas admitted "But not when I activate the Ring of Defense quick play Spell Card. When this card is in play I make all battle damage to my life points that I get from a trap card effect zero!"

Ryan frowned "Man you're good."

"I should be" Thomas said "After all it wasn't hard for me to know what your trap card might be, once you placed it down I knew it would've caused trouble sooner or later for me. Turn end."

Ryan nodded at this _Thomas is a genius if he can catch me off guard like that, _"I draw!"

"Now I summon my Armored Axon Kicker!" Ryan announced.

At the sight of seeing the green monster caused Lazar to shrink back "I think he's making his move!"

"Lazar knows best!" Ryan declared as the green armored monster came out (**ATK: 2200, DEF 1800**) "I can summon him without a tribute if I have another Psychic type monster on my side of the field!"

"Impressive" Thomas said.

"And It's about to get even better Commander!" Ryan declared "Because now I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon another monster, and I summon Counselor Lily tuner Monster!"

The counselor fairy monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 400, DEF: 1500**).

"Bet you didn't see this coming Commander Thomas!" Ryan said "Now I tune my Counselor Lily Tuner Monster with my Armored Axon Kicker!"

The two monsters went up and began the Synchro Summoning phase as Ryan shouted out his chant "By the powers of Mother Nature from Earth, the world reveals a chance to be freed without any wrong doings…Come forward Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

Ryan's Synchro monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"Now what do you think of this Thomas?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm…Not bad" Thomas admitted still not surprised.

"Well maybe an attack should make you surprised! In fact I activate Counselor Lily's special ability when she is used for a Synchro Summon; I can pay 500 of my life points in order to increase my Synchro Monster's ATK points by 1000 points till the end of my battle phase! That should make you surprised!"

(**Ryan LP: 1050**)

"Nothing surprises him" Marcus said watching Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack points rise by 1000 (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 2500**) "Not the way you've dueled against him"

"Well this move should at least make my payment lower some Hyper Psychic Blaster attack with Double Hyper Blast!"

The Synchro monster aimed its blasters and shot out two huge blasts at Sword Hunter. The attack hits destroying Sword Hunter.

Thomas didn't show anything as his Life Points went down (**Thomas LP: 2650**) "Hmm, not bad but that was to be expected out of you Ryan."

"You expected that?" Marcus asked "I mean that power boost would've surprised me a little bit but not for long."

"I did Marcus" Thomas said "Ryan here was always trying to prove that he could out think me or out power me."

"I never could" Marcus admitted.

"But instead of paying the five hundred life points to keep Grapple Blocker on the field I won't so it is destroyed. Turn end" Ryan declared as Grapple Blocker was destroyed.

"My move, I draw" Thomas said.

"Alright first I play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule. Now I can select one card from my deck and add it into the capsule, the selected card is removed from play then on my second Stand-By phase I get to destroy this spell card and receive that card."

He looked threw his deck and selected a monster the card was then placed into the capsule which then disappeared.

"You have two turns before the card I have selected returns…Make them count Ryan. Turn end"

"I plan to" Ryan said "I draw!"

"Now that I have the upper hand of things I activate Councilor Lily's special ability which allows me to pay another five hundred of my LP in order to give Psychic Hyper Blaster one thousand more ATK points!  
(**Ryan's LP: 550**)

(**Hyper Psychic Blaster: ATK: 4000, DEF: 2500**)

"Now attack that face down defense monster. Oh and when Hyper Psychic attacks a monster in DEF mode and his attack points are higher than your monster's attack points you take that battle damage plus an even bigger bonus, that same battle damage you take, I gain Life points equal to the battle damage!"

Thomas smirked "Not exactly."

The attack of Hyper Psychic Blaster struck the card but somehow no battle damage was calculated.

"What?" Ryan asked as Thomas's monster was revealed.

"Oh-no not Kiseitai!" Eric said "Ryan, you are in trouble now."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

Thomas smirked "Because, it's simple, when Kiseitai is attacked while face down, no battle damage is calculated and it becomes an equip spell on your monster."

Kiseitai then attached itself to Hyper Psychic Blaster.

"Alright, Now I activate the Field Spell Card Gaia Power!" Ryan shouted "And with this all Earth type monsters gain an additional five hundred more attack points but lose four hundred DEF points!" Ryan said.

A giant tree was now in the center of the room which increased Hyper Psychic Blaster's attack points by five hundred but it lost four hundred defense points. (**ATK: 4500, DEF: 2000**)

"Not bad" Thomas noted "But your monster loses its one thousand more attack points due to you ending your turn."

"True but it should be more than enough to defeat you" Ryan said. (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000**)

"We'll see" Thomas said "I draw!"

Thomas drew a card "Okay now during everyone of my Stand By phases, Kiseitai's effect activates now that it's attached to your Hyper Psychic Blaster, I gain Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack points!"

Ryan gasped as half of his monster's attack points were drained and it increased Thomas's Life Points by half of its attack points "What? Oh-man…No wonder Eric said I was in trouble…Now you are at full power."

(**Thomas's LP: 4150**)

Thomas looked at his hand and reminded Ryan about the Different Dimension Capsule "Okay you have one more turn before the removed card comes back into my hand."

Ryan watched as a timer counted down "Okay, I've got to make sure that one card doesn't come out…But how?"

Thomas smiled "Well just to make sure you won't be able to attack me, I'll activate the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light"

"Great…" Eric said "Thomas has a lead now, that spell card will-"

"Will prevent Ryan from attacking me for three whole turns" Thomas beat Eric to it.

"He really is a genius" Jack muttered.

"Turn end" Thomas said.

"My turn I draw!" Ryan said he looked at his card and sweat dropped "Why am I just getting monsters?"

I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK mode!" Ryan shouted an monster which looked like an ancient stone soldier holding a rifle appeared (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 900**)

"Turn end" Ryan said.

"I'm up then" Thomas said "I draw. And now my Life Points will rise equal to half of your monster's ATK Points.

(**Thomas's LP: 5650**)

Thomas drew one card then activated his Stand By phase, where his two spell cards counted down. The Different Dimension Capsule appeared and burst open as it was destroyed as the card Thomas had in it appeared in his hand "I simply will place one card face down for later. Turn end."

"He still doesn't put down any monsters" Ryan muttered "And now I place one cards face down turn end."

"My move" Thomas said "I draw, and now my Life Points will rise again."

(**Thomas LP: 7150**)

"Now I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!" Thomas shouted.

A small grey stone magnet warrior appeared it had an A on its body (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1700**)

"And thank you for the Field Spell Card" Thomas said "Because if you're monsters gain attack points due to them being Earth Types, my monsters also benefits cause Alpha the Magnet Warrior here is an Earth type monster."

"So what?" Ryan asked.

"Now I activate my trap card the Ultimate Offering" Thomas said "And now for every five hundred Life Points I give up, I am able to summon one additional monster."

Thomas paid five hundred of his LP (**Thomas's LP: 6650**)

"Now I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

A yellow Magnet Warrior appeared (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300**).

"Oh-no" Eric said "He only needs one more piece and it's all over for Ryan."

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Now I activate Ultimate Offering's special ability once again" Thomas said lowering his LP lower (**Thomas's LP: 6150**)

"What for?" Ryan asked as Beta the Magnet Warrior's ATK rose by 500 points (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1100**)

"You're really are clueless" Jack muttered "Even I know you are in deep trouble."

"And now" Thomas stated "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!"

"He's in trouble" Eric and Jack said as a red magnet warrior appeared (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800**)

"Your teammates are right" Thomas said "Because when all three Magnet Warriors appear on the field, I can offer them all in order to special summon my most strongest monster!"

"First, I select Alpha the Magnet warrior, next to select is Beta the Magnet warrior, and finally I select Gamma The Magnet Warrior, in order to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

A huge magnet warrior appeared on the field. The monster was huge and a combined form of all three Magnet Warriors. It held a huge sword (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3850**)

"Whoa…That's big" Ryan said.

"And thanks to your Field Spell Card Valkyrion benefits to it's power" Thomas stated (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3450**)

"And next I play the continuous spell card Banner of Courage!" Thomas shouted "And thanks to this my monster gains two hundred more attack points during my Battle Phase"

"Then that means" Ryan began.

"You lost" Thomas said "Now Valkyrion, end this! With Magna Slash!"

Once Thomas shouted out the command Valkyrion's attack points rose by two hundred (**ATK: 4200, DEF: 3450.**)

Valkyrion charged Hyper Psychic Blaster and with its sword glowing up the Synchro Monster down to size and ended the duel.

(**Ryan's LP: 0**)

"Do you accept checks?" Ryan asked.

Thomas smiled "Just kidding Ryan, you don't owe me anything. I just wanted to get even with you after that prank you played on me."

"Phew" Ryan muttered "But I lost."

"True, and it all was because you played into his game" Eric said then he explained even more "The moment you attack Giant Germ, I knew Thomas had a game plan. Once the Commander gets a game plan in you are pretty much screwed."

"Exactly how many Digimon must've felt too when we fought them" Marcus said.

Thomas turned to Director Goodwin "So since Eric won his Turbo Duel, will you allow Eric to duel again even though Eric's already revealed himself to be a Signer?"

Goodwin nodded "Sure, besides his fans will be wondering why he isn't dueling in the Semi-Finals. Monica you may watch the duel from afar meaning from the stands."

"Thanks, Director Goodwin" Monica said bowing.

"We'll…" Eric began, "I'll be with you Monica watching Yusei and Bomber dish it out."

Eric followed his girlfriend down the path. While Thomas turned and prepared his Turbo Dueling deck so he could be ready for Eric. He wanted to see how strong Eric as a Signer was. Plus he had a feeling Eric might need him on his side if he was needed to fight against this darkness. Whatever it was Director Sampson had sent Thomas over to investigate it.

**End of Chapter**

**Even though Ryan lost the duel, I have to say one thing Welcome Back Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. So were you all surprised of this outcome? Now it is Eric's turn to try to defeat Thomas? Can he? Find out in the next chapter! Chapter 14: Eric vs. Thomas!**


	15. Chapter 14: Eric vs Thomas

Chapter 14: Eric vs. Thomas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon...I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel Monster card Goddramon even though Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

Monica was walking down towards the stands where Ruka and Rua were watching the Turbo Duel between Yusei and Bomber. Monica could see that neither one was backing down and Bomber had a magnificent lead over Yusei. She just shook her head as she thought Yusei would lose the Turbo Duel but the thought of Eric taking his place during the finals which was if the Black Rose which was now known to the Data Squad as Aki won her duel and then...The thought of Eric dueling against Jack Atlas during the Signer's duel brought a smile to her face. However as she was getting towards the stands she saw the outcome. Yusei managed to resummon Junk Warrior then attach him with Armory Arm in order to defeat Bomber in a come from behind victory for Yusei.

"Go Yusei" Monica found herself shouting to herself causing everyone to look at her strangely and wondering why a girl like her would route for a Satellite. Monica noticed this and turned to them "Hey you got to stop your racism against the Satellite. I know what that's like from Japan."

"Okay, we'll by that you're from a different country but do you know that is where most of the crimes come from...I mean look at him" a bystander told her "He has a marker."

"Yeah and for what?" Monica asked him harshly which shut him up immediately "For coming in here?"

With a slight nod from another woman the woman then spoke up "Yes. Those criminals shouldn't be here."

Monica smiled to her "This is complete racism, I'm pretty sure that they are not the criminals you have been told they are. Trust me that Yusei is actually an innocent and nice person. Some stool his card and he wanted it back. Is that too much to ask you?"

At this point on everyone quieted down now fully understanding why Yusei came here.

"She's right" another person said "If someone stool a card from you, came here and you want it back then you have to go here"

"Exactly" Monica said "Now if you excuse me."

She sat down next to the twins, Tanner, and Yunaki.

"Nice going" Tanner told her "But it'll take more than that to stop them from their so called Racism you speak of."

Next the two heard Bomber speak up about his village then without warning tor off after Director Goodwin's tower. He was about to jump when Yusei's Duel Runner collided with his causing Bomber's Duel Runner to crash but a spikey wheel broke off and tor off towards the window.

"Here's your chance Marcus" Thomas whispered "To prove yourself a good hero."

"Very funny" Marcus said "But Goodwin does need this."

Marcus was about to raise his own hand but Goodwin simply raised up his hand and caught the object which tore up a glove which then revealed a robotic hand.

"Nice catch" Marcus muttered as everyone including the Digimon were now looking at Goodwin's hand.

Goodwin hid his robotic hand and spoke out a speech. Sector Security took Bomber away and Goodwin turned to the group.

"If anyone is wondering about my arm, I was injured in an unfortunate accident" Goodwin said.

"Which took away all of your arm?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm...Interesting technology" Thomas remarked as Jack lead him to the Duel Runner ramp.

They returned their attention towards the ground below. Next up was the Ground duel which was against Commander Coda, and Aki. Despite Commander Coda winning with his own Synchro Monster but once again the Aki the Black Rose defeated him with her Rose Curse Trap Card. The poor Commander had to be rushed to the hospital.

While the announcer thought the semi-finals were over Goodwin appeared and began telling him of another Turbo Duel. While this was going on, Eric was down below with Yusei Fudo.

"Nice win Yusei" Eric said "Reminded me of the time I was in that position."

"But why are you down here, I mean I saw you sitting down studying the entire time Aki and Commander Coda dueled.

"That's because I have another Turbo Duel to win" Eric stated "One that's against a Commander of DATS."

"Marcus?" Yusei asked.

"No Commander Thomas" Eric answered "He dueled against Ryan and owned him, now I was studying my deck to see if there was a way to defeat Thomas."

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because he's going to be my toughest opponent yet" Eric then told Yusei all about the stories he had heard from Thomas.

"Who so Thomas basically held off an invasion on the Digimon's Sacred City" Yusei breathed out.

"Yes" Eric said "He also was able to cure his sister of her disease."

"He is going to be hard to defeat but do you think you can win?" Yusei asked.

"Yes" Eric said "But it isn't going to be easy."

"I'll say" Yusei said as Eric got ready to leave "Good luck Eric."

"Thanks, just how do I plan to defeat a high IQ type, don't know but I'll find a way" Eric said.

Yusei smiled as Eric left _I know you'll win...Don't know how I know but you will win._

Back on top the Announcer turned "Alright folks how about another surprising Turbo Duel!"

The crowd started to shout encouragement as the Announcer continued "Alright on our right, it's Eric!"

Eric on his Duel Runner roared out onto the field. The crowd went wild again but the ones who screamed the most were Ruka and Monica.

"Do you two have to be so loud?" Yunaki asked "I mean I can understand you two but can you two be quieter, I think I'm going to lose my hearing."

Monica turned to him "Don't ask me to check your hearing. That's one of the things I'm bad at."

"Oh so the girl is a doctor now" Tanner teased her.

"Not really" Monica said "But I do know somethings about healing...Not much though."

"And on the other corner is Commander Thomas!" the announcer shouted.

Thomas roared out on his completely blue Duel Runner, the Duel Runner certainly looked like it was built by a rich family onto the field and a lot of women started to sequel in excitement wishing to go out with him.

"That's a first" Monica muttered.

"Who's that?" Rua asked her.

"Another one of our Commanders" Monica replied "The Genius of the three Commanders."

At the words Genius Rua and Ruka gulped as they now knew that Eric was in for the Duel of his life.

"You should be scared" Monica said to them "He doesn't have any Synchro monsters as we do, but he has a monster that has over 3000 ATK and DEF"

"Whoa over 3000 ATK and DEF" Tanner gasped out "If Thomas summons that thing Eric is in trouble."

Monica nodded "And what is worse is that Commander Thomas does have the means to summon the creature."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Ruka asked her.

"Thomas dueled my partner Ryan as a punishment for his prank he pulled on him" Monica answered her "Poor Ryan, got owned and lost. But he put up a tough fight."

"Hmm, that's a tough Commander" Tanner muttered "Of course you and Eric knew it was only a matter of time before Thomas gave Ryan payback."

"Yes" Monica said "But now Eric is dueling against him...I have faith that he'll win but it won't be easy."

The twins gulped and wondering why Eric was dueling against a Commander that was very powerful and could easily summon a strong monster.

Back down on the field Thomas turned to Eric "So are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Commander, but let me tell you this, I don't plan to lose in my home land" Eric told him.

"See that you don't" Thomas smiled at Eric "Oh and show me this power you have as a Signer."

"How do you know that?" Eric asked alarmed and looking down at his arm.

"I overheard Director Goodwin and Director Sampson talk about it.

"Alright, I'll try to but you might not like it" Eric said.

Both duelist pressed a button on their Duel Runners, "Duel Mode engaged, Autopilot standing by"

"Alright folks both Duelists have activated the Speed World Field spell. Now start the countdown!"

Eric and Thomas turned the count down timer and watched it go down.

"Five, four, three, two, duel" the mechanical voice sounded.

(**Eric's LP: 4000**)

**(Thomas's LP: 4000**)

The Turbo Duelist tore off. But Thomas noticed Eric's sharp speed and handiling. Once Thomas caught up with Eric he turned to him.

"So who upgraded your Duel Runner?"

"My friend Yusei Fudo" Eric replied "So how about I go first."

"Go ahead" Thomas said.

"Very well" Eric said "My turn I draw!

(**Eric's LP: 4000, SPC: 1, Eric's hand: Raging Flame Sprite, Solar Flare Dragon, Magna Drago, Backfire, Blazing Impachi, Speed Spell-Riryoku**)

"Alright Thomas, I start by summoning my Blazing Impachi in attack mode!"

A burning wooden monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1850, DEF: 0**)

"That's a strong monster" Thomas said to himself as he saw the attack points from his helmet but then added on silently "But that monster doesn't have an effect, why play that?"

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Eric said.

Thomas saw the face down card _Hmm, that could be trouble. I've got to remember that Eric isn't like Ryan, he has dueled before and from his record isn't defeatable._

"Alright Eric, it's my turn, I draw!" Thomas said (**Thomas's SPC: 2, Thomas's Hand: Speed Spell-Cold Wave, Giant Germ, Speed Spell Cold Wave, Ultimate Offering, Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Speed Spell-Angel Baton**)

"Alright Eric, I'll start my own turn by activating the Speed Spell Card Angel Baton, and thanks to this speed spell which can only be activated when my Speed Counters are two or more, I can now draw two more cards and then I have to discard one."

Thomas drew two cards but discarded the Speed Spell-Cold Wave with the other two cards being Beta the Magnet Warrior and even Gamma the Magnet Warrior "Alright Eric-"

"Hold it Commander" Eric stated "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Backfire! Which now if you destroy one of my Five Attribute Monsters by battle you'll take five hundred points of damage."

"Impressive Trap Eric but will it help you?" Commander Thomas asked.

"It might help but you never know" Eric said.

"As I was saying, I summon Giant Germ in DEF mode!" Thomas declared.

A purple giant germ appeared onto the field but changed blue as it turned to DEF mode **(DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Next I place one card face down turn end"

"How's he plan to defeat Eric with that thing?" Rua asked.

"Rua..." Ruka answered for Tanner "If Eric destroys that thing, he'll take five hundred points of damage and then Thomas can summon two more Giant Germ."

"And that's bad" Tanner admitted.

"Alright Commander, it's my turn" Eric said "I draw"

(**Eric's LP: 4000, SPC: 3**)

"Now I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Eric declared.

Solar Flare Dragon appeared onto the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**)

"Now Solar Flare Dragon attack Giant Germ!" Eric ordered.

Solar Flare Dragon attacked Giant Germ. This caused Thomas to look at Eric "Did you forget that when Giant Germ is destroyed you take five hundred points of damage. And then I can summon two more Giant Germ in attack mode."

(**Eric's LP: 3500**)

Eric turned to Thomas as both effects of Giant Germ activated "That maybe Commander but both of your Giant Germ are in attack mode, and I'm not like my friend Ryan, now that I have two monsters I can attack with the second monster...Blazing Impachi attack the Giant Germ in the middle with Engulfing Fire Arm"

Blazing Impachi lifted up it's arm and slammed it into the ground, it sent over a powerful circling fire attack at the Giant Germ in the middle. The flame hit and destroyed the Giant Germ.

"Since that Giant Germ was in attack mode you take damage Commander" Eric said as the effect of the destroyed Giant Germ damaged his own Life Points.

(**Eric's LP: 3000**)

(**Thomas's LP: 3200**)

"Hmm, you are good" Thomas remarked, "It took Ryan about three turns to do damage to me."

"Like I said Commander " Eric told Thomas "I don't plan on losing this duel in my home town. I place one card face down turn end but don't forget this...When I end my turn and Solar Flare Dragon is out on the field, you take five hundred points of damage"

"Very well" Thomas stated as he took Solar Flare Dragon's effect (**Thomas's LP: 2700**)

In the Tower Ryan looked down "Eric's actually now in the lead"

"For now" Sampson said "You had a powerful monster out but Thomas out witted you"

"Come on Eric defeat Thomas for me!" Ryan shouted.

"Alright Eric" Thomas began "I draw!" (**Thomas SPC: 4**)

Thomas smiled and Eric began to have a bad feeling, at the smile, "Alright Eric...Thomas began "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior!"

Alpha the Magnet warrior appeared **(ATK: 1400, 1700**)

"Next I activate my own continuous trap card...Ultimate Offering!"

Eric watched as Thomas flipped over the card "Now for every five hundred points I give up, I can summon one additional monster."

Thomas activated his trap card's effect (**Thomas LP: 2200**)

"Now I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Thomas shouted.

"Oh-no" Monica said as Beta the Magnet Warrior appeared (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600**) "Now he needs one more piece."

"Next I activate the Ultimate Offering's effect once again" Thomas said he paid another 500 of his Life Points (**Thomas LP: 1700**)

"Now I shall summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" Thomas shouted.

Gamma the Magnet Warrior appeared (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1800**)

"Oh-no" Tanner said "He has that monster."

As if Thomas heard this "Now I offer Alpha the Magnet Warrior, Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gamma the Magnet Warrior in order to Summon my best monster. Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

The three Magnet Warriors merged together and formed the giant famed monster from Yugi Motto's deck Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3850**)

"I don't believe my eyes folks. Who knew that Commander Thomas has this powerful monster? Can Eric survive this monster?"

_That's a good question_ Eric thought to himself, _I might be able to prevent his monster's attack this turn due to my Negate Attack Trap Card.._

Thomas smiled "Alright now I activate the Speed Spell-Cold Wave" Thomas replied causing Eric to frown _This is not good._

"Now by removing two speed counters I can prevent both of us from activating or using any trap cards."

(**Thomas SPC: 2**)

"Oh-no" Eric said as Backfire and his second face down card were frozen.

"Now I attack Solar Flare Dragon!" Thomas shouted "With Magna Slash attack!"

"Not so fast" Eric declared I activate Solar Flare Dragon's second and hidden special ability, when I have two Pyro type monsters on my side of the field, I get to choose Valkyrion The Magna Warrior's attack target and I choose Blazing Impachi!"

Valkyrion turned towards Blazing Impachi and slashed out at it destroying it.

(**Eric's LP: 1350 SPC: 3)**

"Whoa folks!" the announcer shouted "Eric might have been in the lead but Commander Thomas managed to instantly gain his own lead!"

"Turn end" Thomas said.

"Alright it's my turn" Eric said "I draw

(**Eric's SPC: 4**)

"Alright now I summon Magna Drago tuner monster" Eric shouted.

Magna Drago appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 600**)

"Now I tune my level two Magna Drago with my level four Solar Flare Dragon!" Eric shouted the two monsters began the Synchro Summoning phase as Eric chanted "Through the Heat of Battle, the fire in our hearts keeps us burning alive...Come forward, Flamvell Urquizas!"

Flamvell Urquizas appeared on the field (ATK: 2100, DEF: 400)

"Not bad" Thomas said.

"Oh he's bad alright, now Flamvell Urquizas attack Commander Thomas's Giant Germ with Scorching Punch!"

Flamvell Urquizas nodded and attacked Giant Germ obliterating it.

(**Thomas's LP: 700, SPC: 2**)

"Just don't forget Giant Germ's special ability due to my Giant Germ being destroyed you take five hundred points of damage."

(**Eric's LP: 850**)

"When ever Flamvell Urquizas manages to deal LP damage to your Life Points his attack rises by three hundred more attack points " Eric stated as Flamvell Urquizas attack points rose (**ATK 2400, DEF: 400.**)

"Impressive monster" Thomas said.

"Turn end" Eric said.

"Then it's my move" Thomas said "I draw, since your Life Points are low, Eric, I'll finish you off with Valkyrion The Magnet Warrior and he'll attack your Flamvell Urquizas!"

"Nope this duel is going to continue" Eric said pressing a button on his Duel Runner "I activate my Counter Trap card, Negate Attack! Now thanks to this Trap card which can only be activated when you declare an attack on one of my monsters, I can negate your monster's attack and end your Battle Phase."

"Impressive" Thomas said "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"Alright my turn, I draw" Eric announced.

(**Eric's SPC 6**)

"I activate my trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf" Thomas declared "Thanks to this trap card I gain 300 more life Points for every monster on the field."

(**Thomas LP: 1300**)

"That might help you Commander" Eric said to him "Since I have six Speed Counters, I'll activate a Speed Spell, this one goes by Speed Spell-Riryoku"

"Now by removing two of my Speed Counters" Eric began as he removed the two of his six Speed Counters "I can half the attack of one of your monsters and select another monster who gains attack points equal to half of the first selected monster's attack points!"

"Oh-no, I didn't know you had that Speed Speed" Thomas admitted out.

"Well, many Duelist you meet up will have Monsters, Spell and Trap cards that you won' t know about Commander" Eric said "So let's get this started, I select to half the attack of your Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and then half of his attack points will be added onto Flamvell Urquizas!"

Commander Thomas could only watch as Eric's speed spell worked it's effect

(**Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ATK: 1750, Flamvell Urquizas ATK: 4150**)

"Not good" Thomas began.

"And now" Eric began "Flamvell Urquizas attacks Valkyrion the Magna Warrior with Scorching Punch!"

The two monsters stared at each other and then charged Valkyrion tried it's best to defend itself from Flamvell Urquizas but once more it's weapons were burnt up as Flamvell Urquizas fist glew with more fire than anyone could see and destroyed Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

(**Thomas's LP: 0**)

"It's over!" the announcer shouted "Commander Thomas tried to get ahead of Eric by summoning one of the game's most powerful monsters but young Eric came threw with a victory! Is there anyone that can defeat Eric? It looks like Jack Atlas has two people he might need to duel. He must be getting a little worried right about now."

Thousands of fans cheered Eric on with a young girl known as Kristy Damon along with another boy around her age, the boy looked like an Indian. The two were cheering Eric on from the stands.

_Eric sure is good at this_ Kristy thought _I almost feel bad that Keenan and I pulled that prank on him._

"Me like that battle" Keenan said "Reminded me of the time Merkimon fought against another Mega Level Digimon much bigger than he was."

"Who was it?" Kristy asked him.

"MachineDramon" Keenan answered her.

"Wow that Digimon is powerful" Kristy admitted "One of the things Marcus told me while he was in the Digital World was that he fought a MachineDramon as well...Marcus won of course but he admitted MachineDramon was hard to beat."

"Let go down there...Surprise Eric!" Keenan said.

"Right" Kristy agreed she grabbed a picture of Marcus Eric, Monica, and Ryan that DATS took before Marcus left to New Domino City "I want to get Eric's autograph."

"Me too" Keenan said.

The two teenagers started to run down. Eric's twin siblings were already down meeting Eric they were alongside with Monica.

"You did well dear" Monica said to him.

"Actually you did" Thomas agreed with Monica "That dueling style is what makes you a Signer. And your ability to see the Spirit world Ruka is another reason why your a Signer."

"You know that Eric and I are Signers Commander Thomas?" Ruka asked.

"Yep. And even Jack Atlas is another Signer" Thomas said nodding his head.

Thomas turned to Monica "Oh and congratulations of finding a boyfriend."

"Thanks Commander" Monica said blushing a bit.

"Now if you three will excuse me, I have to meet up with Director Sampson" Thomas said as he left towards the tower.

Just as Eric, Ruka, Rua, and Monica were about to turn Kristy and Keenan had reached the bottom.

"Eric wait up!" a female voice sounded.

Eric and Monica perked up their ears as they knew at once who it was.

"It's Kristy" Eric muttered.

"Eric!" a boy's voice shouted.

"And Keenan" Monica added on as the group turned to see Kristy and Keenan run up to them.

"Hey Eric can I ask you something" Kristy began.

"Um sure what is it?" Eric asked her.

"Well, can I have your Autograph?" Kristy asked.

"And who are they?" Keenan asked pointing to the twins.

"Um it's who are them" Ruka said gently "My name is Ruka, I'm Eric's younger twin sister."

"No offense, but you need to learn proper English" Rua mumbled but a nudge from both Eric and Ruka caused him to look at them then apologize quickly "Sorry, my name is Rua Eric's younger twin brother."

"No we are the ones that should be sorry" Kristy said "My name is Kristy and this is my boyfriend...Keenan."

"So you two were the ones that pulled that prank on Eric and Monica" Rua grinned, "Wish I could've seen it."

Even Ruka had to chuckle at this "Me too."

"Well" Kristy said blushing a bit "I'm sorry I did that Eric and to you as well Monica."

"Oh, don't worry about it, that prank wasn't as bad of a prank as Ryan pulled on Thomas" Monica said.

"So I guess you are one of Eric's fans" Monica said.

"Big time" Kristy said "I never knew he was a duelist, until Keenan and I viewed Eric's duel against Hunter Pace."

"How did you summon Digimon?" Keenan asked Eric.

Eric shrugged "That's the thing, I thought it was just a Duel Monster card, cause it came when I first met Coronamon."

"Hmm" Keenan said "Merkimon never told me any legends of how a Digimon got into a Duel Monster card" Keenan said.

"Merkimon?" Ruka asked.

Eric sighed "Keenan was raised in the Digital World as a baby due to an accident.. Which is why he speaks the way he does."

"Oh" Rua muttered silently.

"So will you give me your Autograph Eric?" Kristy asked.

"Well..." Eric began "Sure, anyone have a pen?"

"I do" Kristy said digging into a pouch and receiving a pen. Eric gently took her pen and gave her an autograph.

"Oh man" Kristy said "The other kids in my class is going to be jealous at this."

"They will be" Keenan said "Me agree with you."

"I suppose you want it too Keenan?"

"Yes, me want autograph" Keenan said.

Eric gave Keenan his own autograph and then looked back towards the two teenagers.

"Man what are you two doing here?"

"We somehow were given free tickets to the Fortune Cup" Kristy applied "And we flew here on Crowmon after my mom and dad gave us permission to go."

"So do you do this every year?" Keenan asked.

"It's more like every three years" Ruka answered then muttered silently so that only Eric and Monica heard her "But it's true purpose is to find us Signers."

"Well" Kristy said turning to Eric "Good Luck Eric on the rest of your Duels in the Fortune Cup. Keenan and I will be routing for you."

Eric watched as Kristy and Keenan left "Okay so who wants to go home for the night?"

Everyone raised their hands and the group left the stadium.

**End of Chapter.**

**Eric has defeated Thomas and is starting to get his very own fan club with Marcus's sister and her own boyfriend. What will happen when Kristy is kidnapped by yet another Digimon related crime? Find out next in Chapter 15: Kristy's Kidnapping p1**


	16. Chapter 15: Kristy's Kidnapping

Chapter 15: Kristy's Kidnapping P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon...I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel Monster card Goddramon even though Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

It was night and the twins were celebrating Eric's victory alongside with Monica. Ryan was standing in the doorway coming in. Sighing he came in and congradulated Eric on his victory. He looked down and that he let his two teammates down. He turned to Monica.

"I feel like I failed you two for losing the duel against Commander Thomas."

"Don't feel bad Ryan" Monica said to him "Everyone losses a duel sooner or later."

"Yeah Rua's almost always lost a duel" Ruka said.

"I've won some" Rua objected "I've won at least three."

"Three out of twelve" Ruka muttered.

"Point is everyone losses at one point" Eric stated.

"But you haven't lost yet" Ryan said.

"That's true" Ruka said "But it's only a matter of time before he losses. I mean Eric is one of our best duelist in the city."

Monica nodded "I almost lost my freedom in the battle against Bones the Third!"

"Or you could've lost something worse than just your freedom" Ryan said he cowards behind Eric.

Monica nodded as she got where her friend was getting at "Yeah, my virginity."

"I don't want to think about that" Eric said "He looked like someone that would rape a girl. If he caught her."

Ryan sighed "So what is on the agneda tomarrow?"

"Same old, same old Ryan" Dorumon stated "Protecting the people in the Fortune Cup."

"And now Eric is in the final round and being so might have to Duel Yusei" Coronamon said "And I'd love to see them duel each other in a friendly competition."

"It would be tough but I think Eric would win" Monica said guessing on who the winner might be.

"No Yusei will win!" Rua said "Right sis?"

"I'm routing for big brother" Ruka said "But you could be right."

Ryan thought about this "They both share simular views on things. Eric wishes to protect his younger siblings and Yusei fights for his friends. Both of those are strong feelings."

"We have to wait and see" Monia said.

Ruka smiled "Whatever the outcome is we'll just have to wait and see."

Everyone nodded and began preparing for bed.

**Night**

Kristy was walking alone towards her hotel room. Keenan was most likely already there and she decided to take a walk alone. Smiling to herself and pulling out her autograph of what she called was her favorite duelist Eric she sat down and looked at the autograph. She smiled somemore and even if Eric lost the Turbo Duel in the Final Round against Yusei she would still be his fan. Besides even she knew Eric could lose sometimes but it would be rare.

Suddenly she looked up four thugs surrounded her. Gasping she took one good look, luckily for her Marcus was watching over her.

"Don't worry Kristy I'll handle them!"

The Thugs took one look at Marcus and gasped as the Champion Street Fighter cracked his knuckles "There isn't going down according to your plan. I will not let my sister get kidnapped by your four or whatever you plan to do with her. Whatever you are planning ends now!"

He charged the thugs and with ease knocked every one of them out. Making sure the four thugs were tied up he turned to see Officer Trudge coming up seeing the four thugs and Marcus nodding Trudge then turned to the three other Sector Security officers "This is the fourth time this week crime is going up…Take those four unconsious thugs to the faciltiy."

The three Sector Security officers nodded and were about to do it when another thug came down. He nearly grabbed Kristy but Marcus easily caught the thug's arms.

"I don't think so!" Marcus said.

That is when Trudge turned his Duel Runner's lights on and saw the thug.

"Kouki?" Marcus asked.

"Nice to see you Marcus" Kouki growled.

"You know him?" Trudge asked as the four other Sector Security officers offered to help Marcus as well.

"Yeah" Marcus said "He's been after my title as Champion Street Fighter for years. And coincidentally we are enemies. Ever since someone tried to conquer the Digital World and our world."

"Sure Marcus" Kouki stated "And I've been wanting a rematch with you. You have defeated me at least three times and this time I'll make sure you never defeat me again!"

"How so?" Marcus asked "I have no time to mess around Kouki, besides you are surrounded."

Kouki just laughed "Oh you'll see!"

With a snap a Duel Runner appeared it looked like his Bio Hybrid BioThunderbirdmon.

He jumped onto it and turned "Still think I can get away-"

He paused as he saw Officer Trudge on his Duel Runner "Pull over!"

Kouki paused and snapped his fingers "Hey Marcus want a crash course?"

"The only one crashing is you!" Marcus snapped as he and now his Agumon were chasing Kouki.

"Good one" Trudge said laughing at Marcus's words; Trudge was beginning to actually like his second boss better than his own sector security police chief.

With a snap and then a scream Marcus turned to see a huge vampire Digimon. The vampire grabbed Kristy and as Marcus turned around the Digimon vanished with Kristy in his arms.

"Kristy!"

"He vanished!" Trudge shouted.

Marcus turned to Officer Trudge as the other Sector Security Officers also ran into view.

"Oh-man another Digimon related crime" Marcus said he watched as Yusei and Eric came down on their Duel Runners "Hey Eric you know you were off tonight."

"Yeah, until I heard a scream."

"We you mean" Monica said as she was sitting behind Eric.

"Nice correction Monica!" Ryan said as he was on the back of Yusei's Duel Runner.

"Eric" Marcus said "Kouki was just here! His Digimon partner is crime is Myotismon!"

"Not that Digimon" Monica gasped "Not that ultimate level."

"Well he's here!" Marcus said "Eric since you are on a Duel Runner, I need you to find Kouki and his base."

"Right!" Eric replied.

Marcus turned "I have the feeling you'll need Yusei's help…So Yusei please help us."

Yusei nodded "Right!"

"What about us Commander Marcus?" Trudge asked.

"We help them but scouting out the city" Marcus demanded.

Trudge nodded and turned to the other four Sector Security officers "Go back to the station! And order every available officer that there is a criminal on the loose, and tell them he has a monster that isn't summoned without a card and too be cautious!"

"Right Trudge" the Sector Security officers replied and they took off.

"But what about Eric's twin siblings?" Trudge asked.

Marcus turned as Thomas came onto the scene "Just in time Thomas Kouki is back and kidnapped my sister!"

"Oh-no" Thomas gasped "Where is your Data Squad?"

"I sent them trying to find Kouki."

"I hope you told them that Kouki himself has his Bio Hybrid form and with a Digimon!"

"He has what?" Marcus asked.

"What's a Bio Hybrid?" Trudge asked.

"Too make a long story short and for you to understand Trudge" Thomas began "A Bio Hybrid looks mostly human but has Digimon DNA in them so that they can transform into a Digimon."

"Great so they are fighting against two Digimon" Trudge said.

Marcus sighed "I thought I defeated his Bio Hybrid Digimon form for good last time"

"I thought so too" Thomas remarked "And it's not only him Nanami, and Ivan have their Bio Hybrid forms and Nanami…Well she's here."

"After you I suppose" Marcus smirked.

"Yep" Thomas said.

"We have to hope that Eric finds your sister."

"Right and Thomas…" Marcus began.

"Yes?" Thomas asked.

"Could you make sure Eric's twin Siblings know where he is and look after them while Eric is gone?"

Thomas nodded "Sure thing Marcus."

Thomas left to go check on Ruka and Rua.

**Base**

"So you are the sister of Marcus Damon" Kouki said eying his latest catch Kristy.

Upon kidnapping her he had gagged her and tied her up to a pole. Her eyes widened with fear wondering what he was going to do with her.

"I just want my revenge" Kouki said eying at the girl he let the gag from Kristy's mouth fall open long enough for her to ask out "And what if Marcus defeats you again? UMPH!"

"Oh he will not defeat me this time" Kouki said drawing a knife "And if he doesn't come to find you, well consider yourself one dead girl."

Even with the gag over her mouth again Kouki heard Kristy gasp as he continued "And it will be fun seeing you die slowly."

"Don't be such a sadist" Nanami said.

"Feed her to me" Myotismon stated "That will be the worst death you can come up with, me draining all of her life's blood."

Kristy's eyes widened as Nanami pulled down the gag once again and Kristy let out "Marcus's DATS members will come for me!"

"More Data Squad members?" Nanami asked "How clever."

"On that squad lies a powerful Duelist, he'll take you all out with ease!" Kristy said.

Nanami took Kristy and placed her over an electric device and retied her. She nodded to Kouki.

"Then let's get that new Data Squad here quicker" Nanami stated and with those words Kouki turned on the electricity shocking Kristy.

Kristy let out painful cries.

Hearing the cries Eric and Yusei barged threw the door of the base just as Kristy's barely lifeless body hit the ground.

Yusei looked up and saw the situation Kristy was in along with Nanami and Kouki "Let her go!"

"Oh a Marcus look alike" Kouki said he charged Yusei expecting Yusei to be weaker than Marcus his hatred enemy.

"Wait…Kouki!" Nanami tried to warn.

But it was too late Yusei knocked Kouki with an incredible uppercut to the chest and knocked the wind out of him!

Then Yusei punched Kouki and the Bio Hybrid fell to the floor as Yusei turned to Nanami "Release the girl!"

"Impressive Satellite" Kouki stated as he got up.

Eric ran up to aide Yusei as Kouki tried to land a punch on Yusei. Eric grabbed his own fist and with one mighty punch broke Kouki's nose.

Stepping Back Kouki winced and looked at Eric "What was that for?"

"Yusei and I both know how it feels to be away from someone, if Kristy was my twin siblings and you kidnapped her than you are in for a world of pain."

Kouki got up "Speak for yourself!"

He charged Eric but Monica stood up also enraged. Kouki stopped "Oh and what are you going to do? Stare at me to death and tell me to stop?"

Ryan chuckled "Oh Mr. Kouki, you don't know Monica, she's a Tomboy."

"What do you-?" was all Kouki got out when Monica kicked his in the nuts.

He fell down wincing "Now that wasn't cool."

Monica grabbed Kouki and slammed him into the wall as she snarled "Release Kristy right now!"

"Oh fancy now" Kouki stated Monica raised her fist ready to punch Kouki in the eye but Yusei stopped her.

"What is it Yusei?" Monica asked.

Yusei's voice was grim "As much as I like to see you dish out the punishment on him Monica, there is another way we can deal with his kind."

Kouki snarled "What do you plan to do?"

Yusei noticed the Duel Runner and Duel Disks attached to both Nanami's and Kouki's arms "A tag Turbo Duel."

"What?" Nanami asked.

Yusei turned "You two will be dueling against me in a Turbo Tag Duel!"

"You'll lose for sure Satellite" Kouki said.

"Monica…if he interrupts me one more time Punch him" Yusei said.

Pretending not to here Yusei's command Monica turned to look at Kristy's condition, Kristy was now on the floor barely breathing.

Kouki then smiled "You'll lose Satellite."

That was all Monica needed making a fist she delivered a well aimed blow to Kouki's head and knocked him down barely unconscious towards Nanami.

"That was a little too much" Yusei said "I know I said for you to punch him Monica but not in the head which would've killed him."

"I understand" Monica said "But I wanted him to feel the pain he put Kristy though, I mean look at her they almost killed her already by shocking her to death. Those type of things and crimes toward us girl I hate."

Nanami watched as Kouki recovered.

"So the girl doesn't only fight dirty but knows how to punch!"

"Well, you should know not to harm your hostages."

"We were going to kill her anyway if Marcus's Data Squad or Marcus himself never showed up" Kouki stated calmly.

Monica gave out a growl but Yusei stopped her "As much as I hate to stop you Monica as you have every right to be angry, calm down!"

"How can I calm down when Kristy is lying nearly dead?" Monica demanded pumping up her fist.

"Oh" Ryan smirked towards the two shocked Bio Hybrids "You are so in trouble. The last time I saw her like this and she managed to come around."

At Yusei's glance for help Eric walked up and grabbed Monica's arms "Monica that's enough!"

"But Eric" Monica began.

"You need to calm down" Eric told her "Now I remember seeing kidnapped victims hurt like Kristy is your weakness. I understand, if this were my own siblings, I'd be mad too but you've got to calm down."

Monica sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let her arms slide down to her sides. But her eyes were on the two Bio Hybrids and instantly so was Yusei's eyes and the Satellite spoke out "I don't know how long Eric can hold onto her so will you accept my Turbo Tag Duel?"

"Two against one" Nanami spoke up "Come on Kouki we can beat this punk!"

"He's not alone" Eric said standing right next to Yusei "I'll be Yusei's partner!"

"Very well" Nanami said.

"What will happen to us if we win?" Kouki asked.

"If you win" Yusei smirked "If you win, we won't let Monica pummel you to the ground and let you live along with getting away with nearly killing Kristy."

Monica looked up at Yusei with a frown on her face but she understood Yusei as she let out in a threatening growl "For your sake Yusei and yours too Eric, you two had better win this."

"Ohh…Eric I bet you don't want her now" Ryan stated.

"Shut up Ryan!" Monica said.

Eric then spoke up in a serious none matching Yusei "If you two lose the Turbo Tag Duel, your memories will be erased due to knowing a Digimon, second you release Kristy, and then Monica gets to pummel you to the ground, if she'd like."

"Seeing as if you'd let her on us anyway" Nanami said frowning "Very well."

The two Bio Hybrids got onto their Duel Runners; Nanami's looked like her first Bio Hybrid Digimon form.

Yusei and Eric got onto their own duel runners, Eric being last he gave Monica to Ryan "She's all yours! Keep her restrained so she doesn't strangle you."

"Geese thanks!" Ryan muttered now knowing the danger he was into holding an angry tomboyish girl like Monica by her arms.

Monica gave Ryan a death glare and he gulped as he turned to Eric and Yusei "I'll try to keep her restrained! You two better win this."

"We will" Yusei assured his friend.

The four Turbo Duelist got ready and Nanami pressed a button and the whole entire base turned into a Turbo Duel field.

With a press of the button a mechanical voice stated "Tag Duel Mode engaged… Autopilot standing by!"

Soon the field spell card Speed World was out.

(**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 8000**)

(**Yusei's and Eric's LP: 8000**)

"Ladies first!" Nanami declared "I draw!

(**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 8000, SPC: 1**)

(**Nanami's Hand: Dunames Dark Witch, Fairy Guardian, Agido, Speed Spell-Back to Square One, Acid Trap Hole, and Trap Hole**.)

Nanami then smiled "Alright now I summon Dunames Dark Witch in Attack Mode!"

A fairy appeared on the field, the fairy was dressed like a witch with two white fairy wings (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1050**)

"A normal type monster" Yusei observed "And a high powerful one at that."

"Correct big boy" Nanami said "I place two cards face down and it ends my turn."

"Not cool" Eric said as he and Yusei saw two cards appear on their opponent's side of the field "Those could be trouble; I seem to remember Commander Thomas telling me that she is also a genius."

"That will be a problem Eric" Yusei assured "But we'll win this duel."

"Right" Eric said nodding.

"It's my move!" Yusei stated "I draw!"

(**Yusei's and Eric's LP: 8000, SPC: 2)**

(**Yusei's hand: Give and Take, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and Speed Spell-Silver Contrails**)

"Alright" Yusei began "I'll start by summoning my Quilbolt Hedgehog in DEF mode!"

A hedgehog with quillbots in its back appeared on the field and changed blue as it shifted to Defense mode (**DEF: 800, ATK: 800.**)

"I'll place two cards face down and it ends my turn!" Yusei announced.

"Then it's my turn" Kouki noted "I draw!"

(**Nanami and Kouki's SPC: 3**)

(Kouki's hand: **Arm Dragon LV3, Arm Dragon LV5, Chaosrider Gustaph, Negate Attack, Speed Spell-Back to Square One, and Cyber Harpie Lady**)

"Alright now I summon Arm Dragon LV3 in attack mode!"

A small yellow dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Kouki said.

"Three face down cards" Eric noted "Alright then it's my turn, I draw!"

(**Yusei and Eric's SPC: 4**)

(**Eric's hand: Speed Spell Riryoku, Backfire, Solar Flare Dragon, Little Chimera, Inferno, and Dust Tornado.**)

"Okay first I play summon Little Chimera in attack mode!" Eric announced and small black animal appeared on the field (**ATK: 600, DEF: 550**)

"What a weak monster" Nanami frowned as she thought _Where are his stronger monsters he must know my two face down cards will do a lot of damage to him._

"Oh he's not a weak monster" Eric said "Because now all fire attribute monsters gain an addition all 500 more attack points but water attribute monsters lose 400 DEF points!"

Monica gasped as she saw the small beast's attack points (**ATK: 1,100, DEF: 550**) "So that monster almost has the same effect as Molten Destruction!"

"Yeah but the defenses are different" Ryan said still holding onto Monica's arms.

"I place two cards face down for later!" Eric declared placing his two trap cards down.

"Okay" Nanami said "Now that the first rounds are over, it's my turn again!"

(**Nanami and Kouki's SPC: 5**)

"Hold it!" Eric declared "I play my trap card Dust Tornado! Thanks to this trap card one card on your side of the field is destroyed and I pick the middle one!"

A tornado appeared destroying Nanami's Trap Hole Trap card.

"How did you know that was Trap Hole?" Nanami frowned at the duelist.

"I didn't" Eric confessed "But I knew it had to be something bad, which is why I didn't play my stronger level four monster!"

"But still have a Speed Spell" Nanami shouted "I activate back to Square one and guess what Eric, your monster is going back to the top of your deck!"

She discarded one card from her hand and sent Little Chimera back to Eric's hand.

"Now since you are wide open my Armed Dragon Lv3 will attack Quillbolt Hedgehog!"

The Armed Dragon came down destroying the monster and sent it to the graveyard.

"And now Eric" Nanami began "Since you don't have any monsters on your side of the field…Dunames Dark Witch attacks you directly!"

Dunames whirled around and sent an attack at Eric.

"ERIC!" Monica shouted "Let me go Ryan!"

"No! You'd kill me if I did!" Ryan said holding onto Monica's arms harder.

"I don't think so" Eric said "I play Yusei's trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, thanks to this, your monster's attack is negated! And I can place it face down again."

"Very well" Nanami growled "Turn end."

"My move" Yusei began "I draw!"

(**Yusei and Eric's SPC: 6**)

"Alright" Yusei began "Now I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

A small weird monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300: DEF: 500**)

"And now I'll activate Junk Synchron's special ability if he is out on the field a level two or below monster comes back to my side of the field so my Quillbot Hedgehog returns from the grave!"

Quillbot Hedgehog appeared once again(ATK 800, DEF: 800)

"And now" Yusei began "I'll give Quillbot Hedgehog a tune up!" Yusei began.

Eric was confused _Those levels only make up a level 5 Synchro Monster what can Yusei be planning?_

Yusei began a chant "clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path the light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight! Junk Warrior!"

A huge blue robot with biplane wings attached to it appeared on the field and in a blinding light (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"Impressive" Eric said as he saw Junk Warrior _Now we have the lead but there is those two other trap cards to deal with._

"Thanks Eric" Yusei began "Now Junk Warrior attack Armed Dragon LV3 with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior's fist began glowing yellow as it dove towards Armed Dragon LV3.

"Not so fast" Nanami began "Cause now I play my trap card Negate Attack! Thanks to this trap card your monster's attack is negated and it ends your battle phase!"

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn!" Yusei announced after he witnessed the Negate attack Counter Trap card work.

"Well then" Kouki stated "It's my move, I draw!"

(**Nanami and Kouki's SPC: 7**)

After Kouki drew Kouki turned and raised his hand "I activate Armed Dragon LV3's ability now I can then offer him and summon Armed Dragon Lv5!

A big black red version with spikes everyone on it of Armed Dragon LV3 appeared in it's place (**ATK: 2400, 1700**)

"Now Armed Dragon Lvl 5 attack Junk Warrior!" Kouki shouted.

The Armed Dragon was about to but Yusei smirked "Alright I play my continuous trap card Forceful Stop! Now if I discard one card I control to the graveyard I can automatically ends your Battle Phase!"

He turned to Eric "Sorry Eric, but may I discard your own trap card?"

Eric nodded "Go ahead Yusei!"

With a nod Yusei was forced to offer Eric's Backfire trap card and send it to the graveyard in order to stop Armed Dragon's attack.

"You're delaying your defeat" Kouki shouted "But I'll activate Armed Dragon Lv5's special ability"

"What?" Yusei asked.

"If I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one monster on the field!" Kouki explained he discarded his Speed Spell Back to Square one to the graveyard and his Armed Dragon destroyed Junk Warrior!

"Oh man" Yusei muttered.

"So much for him" Eric muttered as well.

"And it ends my turn" Kouki stated.

"Alright" Eric began "I draw!"

(**Yusei and Eric's SPC: 8**)

He sighed when he drew his Little Chimera once again.

"Here goes nothing" Eric stated "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!"

Solar Flare Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Ready to lose?" Kouki asked.

"Nope" Eric said "You're about to feel some more pain."

"I activate the Speed Spell-Riryoku" Eric announced (**Yusei's and Eric's SPC: 6**) and then he announced the Speed Spell's effect as his Duel Runner removed two Speed Counters "By removing two Speed Counters, I can select one monster on the field and half its attack, then I can select another monster and that monster gains attack equal to half of the first monster's attack points!"

"Oh-no!" Nanami shouted "It's the same combo he used in his duel against Commander Thomas!"

"So right it is" Eric stated "I select Kouki's Armed Dragon Lv5 and half its attack points, the rest of the speed spell's requirements go to Solar Flare Dragon!"

Kouki was powerless at the hands of Eric's Speed Spell as it worked it's magic on the selected monsters

(**Armed Dragon LV5 ATK: 1200, Solar Flare Dragon's ATK: 2700**)

"Now Solar Flare Dragon" Eric began "Show him some justice!"

The Solar Flare Dragon attacked and destroyed Armed Dragon Lv5 and doing 1500 points of damage to Kouki and Nanami's LP and lowering their own speed Counters by one.

(**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 6500, SPC: 7**)

"Alight!" Yusei shouted "One problem solved and we finally managed to strike the first blow!"

Hearing this Monica looked up and smiled as she muttered "I can't wait to dish out the pain on them."

"Haven't you dished out enough pain to Kouki?" Ryan asked still holding onto Monica's arms.

"I end my turn" Eric said "But even when I end my turn my Solar Flare Dragon's special ability comes into play…You take five hundred points of LP damage!"

The Solar Flare Dragon roared out as it unleashed its effect on Nanami and Kouki (**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 6000**)

"Very well" Nanami stated "I draw!" (**Nanami and Kouki's SPC: 8**) _He's good no wonder how he defeated Thomas, this Eric person is a trained Duelist. Compared to me _and_ Kouki._

"Alright now" Nanami began "I activate the Speed Spell-The Shallow Grave and with it everyone of us can summon one monster and place it face down during the rest of this turn!"

"I resummon Armed Dragon LV5!" Nanami shouted.

Armed Dragon LV5 came out and in DEF Mode (**DEF: 1700, ATK: 2400**)

"Not cool" Yusei muttered as Eric sighed out "I have no choice but to resummon Junk Warrior!"

Yusei's monster appeared on the field in DEF mode (**DEF: 1300, ATK: 2300**)

"Good job Nanami!" Kouki shouted.

"Thanks" Nanami said and since those were special summon I can summon one new monster "I tribute Armed Dragon Lv5-"

"You what?" was Kouki's response.

Nanami ignored him "And my Dunames Dark Witch in order to Summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

An angle appeared onto the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**)

"Oh" Kouki sighed "Now I see why."

"Now Guardian Angel Joan attack Solar Flare Dragon!" Nanami ordered.

"Activate trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Eric shouted.

"Darn it!" Nanami hissed as Eric's trap card stopped her attack "Turn end."

"Alright!" Yusei began "I draw!"

(**Yusei and Eric's SPC: 8**)

"Alright" Yusei began "I now summon Nitro Synchron!"

A small machine that looked like a small nitrogen bottle appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 100**)

"And now" Yusei said "I'm giving Junk Warrior a tune up with Nitro Synchron!"

Once more Yusei began a chant "Clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path the light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight! Nitro Warrior!"

This time a big green warrior appeared in a blast of light (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"Thanks to using Nitro Synchron to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior" Yusei began "I get to draw one card!"

He drew a card and smiled "And it's a Speed Spell! To be exact Speed Spell-Final Attack!"

"I can only use this speed spell when my Speed Counters are eight or more! The monster I select has it's attack points doubled and who else than my Nitro Warrior!"

Nitro Warrior's attack points doubled (**Nitro Warrior ATK: 5600, DEF: 1800**)

"That's a whole lot of monster!" Nanami shrieked out.

"It sure is" Yusei began "And Now I play my trap card Give and take, now you will receive one monster from my graveyard and it's in Defense mode and the level of one monster on my side of the field increases."

"Why play that?" Eric wondered and Yusei gladly answered him "So your Solar Flare Dragon's level increases by one level!"

"Oh thank you" Eric said he watched as Yusei gave Nanami and Kouki Junk Synchron and it changed blue as it was in DEF Mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 1300**)

"Now Nitro Warrior attack Guardian Angel Joan! With Dynamite Crunch!" Yusei ordered "Oh and because a spell card was used for one turn only Nitro Warrior's attack points rise by 1000!"

(**Nitro Warrior ATK: 6600, DEF: 1800**)

Nitro Warrior Charged Guardian Angel Joan and destroyed with two glowing green fist! Causing major damage to Kouki and Nanami!

(**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 2700 SPC: 5**)

"That was good" Nanami muttered.

"A little too good" Kouki muttered looking worried at his Speed Counters.

Yusei turned to Eric with a smile "Shall I tell these child kidnappers or do you want me to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Kouki demanded as Eric smirked "Why it's your move Yusei you tell them."

Yusei nodded "And now Nitro Warrior has a second special ability if you have a monster in defense mode and Nitro Warrior has destroyed another one of your monsters then he can change that one Def monster to attack mode and then gets to attack again!"

"No way!" Nanami shrieked out "So that means, Junk Synchron can't protect me!"

"That's correct!" Eric said as Nitro Warrior forced Junk Synchron into attack mode (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

Junk Synchron turned towards Nanami and Kouki as if saying _This is what you deserve for Kidnapping and hurting an innocent girl._

Then Nitro Warrior connected ending the Tag Turbo Duel. (**Nanami and Kouki's LP: 0 SPC: 1**)

Kouki and Nanami sighed out in defeat as they crashed and as Monica whom was now dragging Ryan advanced on them but he still managed to hold onto her legs.

"Boss! She's out of control again!" Ryan shouted.

Eric sighed and turned to Nanami and Kouki as he along with Yusei were retraining Monica from harming them "So what are you going to do?"

"We give you Kristy back" Nanami hissed "But now that you are preparing to erase our minds, Myotismon it's time!"

"Right on" Myotismon said dropping down.

"Now we have a Digimon battle to get" Eric said her turned to Yusei "While the Data Squad is fighting against Myotismon I need you to go rescue Kristy."

Yusei nodded and began to descend down the stairs. Eric turned to Monica "If there is someone you should be angry at dear is Myotismon, you can pummel Nanami and Kouki anywhere but right now Ryan and I need your help."

Monica nodded "Understandable."

The Data Squad members turned and glared at the Bio Hybrids preparing to battle Myotismon.

(**end of Chapter!)**

**Finally done. And thank you fans, I've been updating every story I have. And I hoped you like this chapter! The next chapter is Kristy's Kidnapping P2. Can our heroes defeat Myotismon or will he turn Monica and Kristy into a tasty snack? Any one else think that Monica is overreacting?  
**


	17. Author's note

A/N

Hey guys this isn't a chapter but an Author's note. I warning you that I've changed the rating of the Digimon Data Squad 5ds to M for future content. I won't tell you the reason as you will find out in the future chapters but you are welcomed to guess why I've changed the rating.


	18. Chapter 16: Kristy's Kidnapping P2

Chapter 16: Kristy's Kidnapping P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon...I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Duel Monster card Goddramon even though Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

Eric and Yusei had just defeated Nanami, and Kouki in a Turbo Tag Duel! Now Yusei was running down to the barely breathing Kristy Damon. He cast a quick look as the Data Squad members brought out their Digimon. At seeing Kristy nearly lying dead the Digimon grew as angry as the three members of the Data Squad. Yusei shivered at seeing the normally friend Digimon angry.

"Just say the word sir!" Coronamon said "And I'll rip those cowards apart!"

"Not before Lady Monica and I do first!" Lunamon snapped.

"Can't we just get along?" Dorumon asked Nanami and Kouki "I mean I'm angry as well and you don't treat girls like that!"

"As long as Marcus is around I don't care what anyone thinks is good or bad!" Kouki stated.

"Next time" Monica growled "Think of others that is if Sector Security doesn't place you and Nanami on permanent Lock Down!"

"Myotismon attack!" Kouki shouted.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myoitsmon shouted.

Luckily DATS gets out of the way in time.

"Let's take this Digimon down!" Monica said.

"Right with you" Eric stated.

The three raised their Digivices "D.N.A Charge!"

"Coronamon Digivoulve to…Firamon!"

"Lunamon Digivoulve to…Lekismon"

"Dourmon Digivoulve…Dorugamon!"

Soon the three Champion Level Digimon were out.

"One vampire going down!" Lekismon stated "Moon Light Kick!"

Myotismon just calmly backed away and Lekismon slammed into a pole.

"Lekismon!" Monica shouted.

"I'm okay Lady Monica!" Lekismon shouted giving her partner a thumbs up.

Dorugamon flew over towards Myotismon "Cannonball!"

Myotismon backed away from the attack. He was about but Firamon appeared right on his left "Flame Dive!"

"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon shouted.

His hand gathered up a lighting attack and sent it at the fiery dive. The attack cuts threw and strikes Firamon in the chest stopping him and forced him towards Dorugamon!"

"He's good" Firamon calculated.

"Tell me about it" Lekismon grumbled rubbing her whole entire head.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon shouted.

Thousands of bats flung themselves forcefully towards Firamon, and Dorugamon The attack connects and the two are forced backwards hitting their backs on a steel support beam.

"Ouch!" Dorugamon shouted.

"He's good" Firamon growled.

Seeing Lekismon charge Myotismon turned "Crimson Lighting!"

His attack connects right to Lekismon's chest taking her down.

"Lekismon!" Monica shouted.

"I'm okay!" Lekismon shouted.

"Ha," Kouki stated "It's a given, Champion Level Digimon just can't take on an ultimate level Digimon!"

"Maybe" Eric stated "But we will not give up!"

"That's right! You said it sir!" Firamon said.

The Digimon got up.

"How heroic" Myotismon shouted "But you can't defeat me!"

"We'll see!" Firamon shouted "Fire Bomb!"

Firamon shoots out bombs out of his forehead. The attack roars over to Myotismon.

"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon shouted.

"Power Metal!" Dorugamon shouted.

Out of the three attacks that connect Firamon's attacks were the only ones to hit. The rest were stopped by Myotismon's hands.

"Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon shouted.

Myotismon's attack missed but then Myotismon turned "Grizzly Wing!"

The attack hits the three Digimon and stopped Dorugamon and Lekismon in their tracks. Firamon was able to avoid the attack "Flame Dive!"

This attack connects to Myotismon whom is still attacking Lekismon and Dorugamon with Grizzly Wing.

Angrily Myotismon looks up "Crimson Lighting!"

Myotismon made the attack wrap around Firamon and toss him aside towards the other two Digimon.

"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon shouts again.

The attack connects to all three Digimon taking them down.

"You are no match to me!" Myotismon said.

"Okay they need help" Ryan said.

Eric nodded "Yeah but neither of our field Spell Cards will work."

"Point taken" Monica muttered.

"Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon shouted.

This time the attack hits Dorugamon and Lekismon turning the two black and paryelizing them.

"Oh-no!" Monica shouted.

Myotismon turned towards Kristy "Time to enjoy her life's blood! Of what's left of her life's blood."

However Yusei stood between the two "I don't think so."

"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon shouted.

Yusei watched as a red lightning bolt attack came right at him he braced himself and waited for the attack to connect but it didn't. Instead Yusei heard a roar and looked up to see Firamon whom had taken the attack. Then to Yusei's eyes Firamon turned back into Coronamon.

"He's tough!" Coronamon gasped out.

"Now get out of my way!" Myotismon shouted.

Eric looked down at Monica whom was beginning to run down to aide Yusei, Myotismon turned his attention towards her "Why drain Kristy when I can drain you?"

Monica stopped and stared "I'd rather die myself then have an innocent die!"

"Then so be it!" Myotismon shouted "Grizzly Wing!"

Before Monica could move bats descended on her. Monica fought bravely but Eric managed to save her before anything worse than half of her shirt being ripped exposing her bra.

"Nice move sir!" Coronamon said.

"He almost had me!" Monica said bleeding from her shoulder.

"Well he did get you" Eric muttered not trying to look at his girlfriend's exposed chest luckily for her she was wearing a black bra.

Monica soon saw what Eric was trying not to do. She looked down and gave out a scream then with one arm tried to cover her exposed bra "Unless this was summer vacation at the beach, I wouldn't mind really. But this isn't summer vacation and there is no beach so let me warn you, the first person to make a comment towards my body except for Eric gets a beat down."

"May I say this" Ryan stated "At least you have something covering your fine breasts Monica."

Monica sighed and looked at Ryan "You're lucky that's a compliment and your right at least I have a bra on."

"Good job Myotismon uncovering her bra" Nanami muttered.

However this turned Monica on she turned to Eric "May I pummel them now while you come up with a strategy to stop Myotismon from harming Kristy?"

"Be my guest" Eric said understanding where Monica was getting at. He vaguely remembered when this happened to Ruka herself once. They were going swimming at the beach and when Ruka dove the water somehow untied her upper swimsuits clip and exposed her upper body that being said she had nothing over her tiny breasts. Ruka had nearly knocked out Rua for making a comment to her the next day and Eric had to explain to her that accidents happen. Neatless to say Rua never spoke about that accident towards Ruka and Eric never spoke about it ether. Now it had nearly happened to his girlfriend Monica whom luckily had a bra on or there would've been something else Monica could've been mad at once she realized that Eric might've fainted at seeing her breasts exposed without a bra.

"A little help!" Yusei stated as he had dragged Kristy up the stairs with him and as Monica trailed off to hurt Nanami and Kouki.

Eric nodded and trailed down the path and helped Yusei drag Kristy up with Myotismon hard on their tale.

"Please tell me there is a way to break the Nightmare Claw off" Yusei said to Eric.

"Honestly…No." Eric said as Coronamon barley managed to avoid an attack.

Then Eric felt something he actually felt bad that Monica had half of her shirt ripped off or shall we put it bitten off. He felt bad for Kristy as the girl was much too understand why she had been brought up. One look at Kristy's barely moving body and Eric felt something.

"Myotismon!" Eric shouted.

The shout was so loud that Monica whom had started to threatened Nanami and Kouki stopped what she was doing and turn towards her boyfriend.

"The things you did towards Kristy is unimaginable!"

"So what" Myotismon stated "It was Kouki and Nanami's idea."

"Somehow I don't buy that" Eric stated firmly.

"What do you mean?" Myotismon said.

"I know you are an evil Digimon" Eric stated "Since when do evil Digimon allow humans to control them? We'll despite the case of the rare DemiDevimon, and Nightmaremon but they too used the human. So if anyone was to blame this on it's you!"

Myotismon smirked "So you've finally figured it out, however you can't beat me!"

"You want a bet?" Eric asked holding up his Digivice "Whenever I'm dueling I duel for my siblings and girlfriend Monica. I can't let you live for torturing Kristy Damon like that."

"Her screams were enjoyable while it lasted" Myotismon smirked.

"Anyway" Eric stated "The crimes you have committed against human girls are something I never liked. Heck you've endangered my girlfriend Monica! You've endangered Kristy, and you might even endanger my sister Ruka! However this ends now!"

At Eric's words a bright gold D.N.A Charge appeared over him.

"Look at all that energy Monica!" Ryan said.

Monica did and almost forgot what she was doing with Nanami and Kouki, along with forgetting that her breasts while covered by her bra were sticking out.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Eric shouted.

At this Yusei gave out a questionable glance _Full Charge?_

At this Coronamon nodded "Coronamon Warp Digivoulve too…Flaremon!"

In Coronamon's place was a humanoid lion Digimon! It had black armor on it's chest and had some sort of device as RizeGreymon's flight capabilities.

"Wow!" Monica shouted.

"You have done it sir!" Flaremon shouted "You're love for your friends and siblings has given me more strength and has allowed me to archive my final form! My special attack mode Guren Juuouha evaporates foes and my Refreshing Roar will dissolve my enemies within minutes!

"So what" Myotismon snarled "An Ultimate I'm so scared!"

Flaremon watched as Myotismon gathered in red lighting "Crimson Lighting!"

Flaremon raised his huge fist and stopped the attack with ease then let out a roar "Refreshing Roar!"

The attack hits Myotismon and was able to break Lekismon and Dorugamon out of their parlayed condition.

Myotismon stumbles as Flaremon continues "Now to finish this Guren Juuouha!"

Myotismon tried to counter attack as a huge wave of fire rushes over towards him. The attack connects and destroys Myotismon within a huge explosion. In the end Myotismon reverted back to a Digi-Egg.

It was at this time Marcus, Trudge and whole lot of Sector Security agents appeared "Sector Security and Commander of the Data Squad freeze!"

Seeing Flaremon, Dorugamon, and Lekismon look at them the Sector Security officers raised their weapons.

"Relax" Trudge said to them and the officers did as Trudge explained "They are friends and members of the Data Squad."

Monica grabbed Nanami and Kouki by the collar and dragged them over. The Sector Security officers surrounded the two Bio Hybrids weapons drawn. Trudge turned to Monica whom had Eric try to help her cover her bra.

"What happened to you Monica?" Trudge asked.

"Would you believe that a whole bunch of vampire bats bit half of my shirt off?" Monica asked.

Trudge blinked but didn't miss Monica's firm voice, for as long as he knew her he knew her to be a friendly girl "Um..Sure."

"Kristy!" Marcus shouted running over to his sister's body "Monica do you know if she's alive?"

Monica got over her problem and after erasing the Bio Hybrid's memories of the Digimon incident but making sure that they still had info of the kidnapping crime, watched them get dragged away by the Sector Security officers. She ran over and placed a hand over Kristy's eyes.

Kristy opened them "Monica!" Marcus sighed with relief "You're okay!"

"Sure am…" Kristy turned to Eric "Even though I was barely conscious, I felt you and Yusei dueling for me…Thank you."

"You're welcome Kristy" Eric and Yusei said.

Kristy then grinned towards Yusei "Eric's going to beat you tomorrow during the Fortune Cup!"

Yusei smirked back already liking the girl "We'll see, and Eric"

"Yes?" Eric asked.

"This might be our only chance we duel each other, let's make it as good as we can make it."

Eric nodded "Right."

Soon the Data Squad departed for the rest of the night while Marcus took his sister to the hospital, Monica's ordered her to go even though Kristy felt fine.

**End of Chapter**

**I know it's short but I needed the chapter in and it was only the Digimon battle. What is going on in the next chapter? Chapter 17: Friendship Duel. Can Eric win against Yusei or will Yusei finally bring Eric's winning record to a defeatable record or will it be interupted? Find out in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 17: Eric vs Yusei Fudo

Chapter 17: Eric VS. Yusei

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Digimon Data Squad, I do own, Eric, Monica, Ryan, and the Yugioh Card Goddramon even though Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

**Hello fans! Sorry to keep you waiting but I've been having trouble with my own money. That and my parents put a password on the INTERNET Computer so updating is going to be more harder now. Rest assured though I will try to update all of my stories. And now on with the story! **

Everything was calm and quiet, with one arm covering up her exposed bra, Monica, Eric, Yusei, Marcus, Trudge and Ryan appeared next to Eric's house. They had taken Kristy to the hospital, now they were pulling up in the drive way. Monica was cautious of her surroundings. Ryan was smart then turned to her.

"Monica, you have a bra on so you don't have to leave your arm around your breasts as if you are topless."

"That's true" Trudge stated for Ryan's defense when Monica shot Ryan a death glare which silenced him, Trudge then continued "Besides Monica it's night and everyone should be sleeping. So there is no need to be worried."

"True" Monica said then she relaxed and let her arms fall freely beside her "They were getting tired of covering up that area."

Eric was about to open the door to his house when Thomas opened the door.

"Hey Eric, so how was your mission?" Thomas asked.

Seeing the blonde genius of DATS Monica tried to cover her exposed bra up again but Thomas noticed "Besides Monica's shirt being ripped by Myotismon."

"It went pretty good at first Commander with the Duel part" Eric began "But when it got to Myotismon...Things kind of changed. We managed to accomplish our mission though"

"Anything good come out of it?" Commander Thomas said as Monica relaxed her arms again.

"We'll" Marcus admitted "Nanami and Kouki won't be free anytime soon. Plus Eric achieved his Ultimate Level Digimon."

"That quickly now" Thomas stated amazed at how fast Marcus's Data Squad were growing at "It took our squad at least two months before any of us achieved that level of power."

"I think it might have something to do with Eric being a Signer" Monica said smiling.

"Could be" Thomas stated calmly "But maybe not, when making the teams Monica, Eric, Ryan and yourself had the highest potential to evolve your Digimon quickly."

"Agreed sir" Gaomon stated.

"So how are Ruka and Rua?" Eric asked Thomas.

"They were nice, took them out for a fancy dinner then once came back they went to bed, and have been sleeping ever since" Thomas said.

Monica turned as she excused herself "Excuse me guys but I've got to sow up my shirt. I'll catch up with you later."

Monica turned and went up to her room to begin sowing up her uniform.

Ryan turned to Eric "We'll see you boss and good luck against Yusei tomorrow. Monica and I will be routing for you and you'd better win."

Eric smiled at Ryan "I'll try to now."

He watched as Ryan walked off to his own room retiring for the night.

"Thanks for helping us Yusei" Marcus said as he and Yusei were standing at the doorway.

"You're welcome Marcus" Yusei said as he shook Marcus's hand "You're just like me when you are determined to do something."

"Tell me about it" Marcus said "And from my understanding Eric told me you knocked Kouki for a loop."

"I did" Yusei said "I trust you did that?"

"Lots of times before I became a member of DATS."

Trudge sweat dropped as he thought _Great even though Marcus is the better Commander than Sector Security's Police chief, we are having a second Yusei, but Marcus is a lot more violent than Yusei._

While they were talking Yusei and Marcus went outside to talk some more. Trudge turned to Eric "Well Eric, I guess we'll meet up tomorrow. I'll be routing for you."

"Thanks to have your support Trudge." Eric said as the officer left.

Commander Thomas looked at Eric "Well Eric, you are doing well. Not just by dueling but also by being friends to your Digimon partner."

Coronamon nodded "Oh Thomas is right."

"Thanks Commander" Eric said.

"You're welcome" Thomas said "Oh and your siblings are actually very nice. You must be proud to be taking care of them and dueling for them."

Eric nodded "If anyone of my siblings were attacked then I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I know you won't" Thomas said he got up "I want you to know that Goodwin might've been watching the fight and might now even know about your Ultimate Level Digimon. And with the right connections he probably had."

"He always is on top of things" Eric mumbled he stood up "If you excuse me Commander Thomas, I must get some rest so I can try to defeat Yusei tomorrow."

"Good luck" Thomas said as he himself went to go to his own hotel room.

**Goodwin.**

Indeed Goodwin was watching Eric, Monica and Ryan closely. He and Lazar watched closely as Eric and Yusei easily defeated Nanami and Kouki in a Tag Turbo Duel. They watched as the Data Squad tried to fight of Myotismon which was easier said then done. Just when Goodwin thought everything was pointless, he watched as Coronamon Digivolved to Flaremon it's Ultimate level form and finally defeat Myotismon. Once done viewing the footage, Goodwin sighed.

"Eric's really putting up a good fight now..." Goodwin said as he turned to a shocked Jack Atlas whom spoke out "That Flaremon took out Myotismon with ease."

"What power that creature had" Lazar said "That thing could've defeated Red Dragon Archfiend within one blow."

"And I believe it" Jack said.

"Good thing that you do" Director Sampson said as he along with Kudomon on his shoulder appeared in the room "But unfortinitly there is another level far more stronger than Ultimate Level."

"Just how many levels are there?" Jack demanded.

"Five total" Kudomon answered.

"I have a feeling a terrible event is about to unfold" Goodwin said.

"I do too. But something tells me Marcus's DATS Squad will handle everything with ease." Director Sampson said.

"Let's hope your right" Goodwin stated.

**The next day**

Once more everyone was at the Fortune Cup. Today was the final round. Everyone came to see what was going on. The first duel was Yusei vs. the Black Rose, Aki. During the duel everyone somehow was cheering on Yusei. Monica whom now wore her repaired DATS uniform liked the attention they were giving Yusei but felt down and about to explode when the people started dissing at Aki. However Rua beat her too it and Yunaki answered that they were afraid of Aki. Eric crossed his arms watching the duel closely as he sat with Monica on his right, and with Ruka and Rua on his left.

Through the Duel Aki managed to gain a big lead with her Ivy Tentacles, It came down to it that Aki summoned her ace card Black Rose Dragon. Seeing the Dragon made Eric and Monica back away knowing on how much damaged they both received from Dueling against Devine and the Black Rose herself. In response to this threat Yusei summoned his Stardust Dragon. Seeing the two Dragons made Eric fall to the ground while Ruka muttered "My arm hurts."

"Funny" Eric muttered as Monica helped him up "Mine too."

Then much to their display, they saw Aki's mark of the Dragon! Yusei's mark also shown

"No way" Monica whispered in shock to her equally shocked boyfriend "Aki is one of you Signers."

"Yusei is one of us Signers!" Ruka said a hint of excitement was in her voice.

"That is good, that makes all five of us Eric muttered looking at Ruka and himself as if counting the number of marks, he swore to himself he could see Jack Atlas's mark as well then he looked down at Aki's mark then to Yusei's mark "Even though I'm seeing this I still don't want to believe it but in my own heart, I know it's sadly true."

In the end Yusei won the duel against the Black Rose which had Devine carrying her off the dueling field in tears.

**Tower**

"So we found all the Signers" Ryan muttered "Wonder if Eric was shocked as I was."

"He was" Marcus said as he returned with Commander Thomas restraining his friend "Why did you knock out Devine?"

"He started it!" Marcus said.

Goodwin nodded "So it is"

Lazar was laughing "That's good, all five Signers are all together!"

**Back to the dueling field.**

A few hours past so Yusei could recover from his injuries with the Black Rose.

"And now!" The announcer spoke up "It's the Turbo Duel of the Final Round. On one corner it's the man from Satellite Yusei Fudo!"

Yusei roared out into the field with Yunaki, Rua and Tanner supporting him shouting out encouragement.

Hearing Monica not cheer Yusei on the crowd in that area of the stands turned to her.

"What?" the blonde asked "Ruka did my sowing fall off again?"

Ruka knew what Monica was talking about as Monica only related to her about her tale that morning before breakfast. Since it was a girl thing, it was a question for girls and Ruka understood it.

"No" Ruka answered.

"Thank Goodness" Monica said

"You were the one that supported Yusei yesterday" Yunaki said.

Monica then got it and blushed out in embarrassment as she loudly admitted to everyone in her stand "Hey Yusei's good but I have my own person I'm routing for."

"Dueling Yusei is our unbeatable Duelist the man with fire Eric!"

Eric roared out on his Duel Runner and faced Yusei. Monica then shouted out encouragement "Go honey!"

Once more everyone turned to her and she blushed even more "Yes, Eric's my boyfriend."

"Makes since" another girl in her area of the stands stated.

"And I'm his sister" Ruka whispered.

Hearing everyone shouting his name Yusei turned to Eric "Hey man, is this what your going to get every time you are announced?"

"Sadly yes." Eric answered Yusei "It can get annoying, I don't see how anyone would want to become champion, I wouldn't like it that's for sure."

"So why are you dueling then?" Yusei asked.

"I might as well" Eric told him "After all I did win my first two matches here like you did. So it's only fair to treat this as a tournament."

"Good point" Yusei said smiling.

Then both duelist pressed the button on their Duel Runners "Duel Mode engaged Autopilot standing by."

"Alright folks!" The announcer shouted "Both duelist have activated their Speed World Field Spell. Now let's start the countdown!"

Both duelist watched as the countdown progressed "Three, two, one duel!"

With that the duelist were off. (**Eric's LP: 4000, Yusei's LP: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Yusei stated "I draw"

(**Yusei's LP: 4000, SPC: 1**)

(**Yusei's Hand: Quilbolt Hedgehog, Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Speed Spell-Cold Wave, Hyper Synchron, and Graceful revival**)

"Alright Eric" Yusei began "I'll start this duel by summoning Quilbot Hedgehog in Defense Mode!"

Quilbot hedgehog appeared and changed blue as it changed to defense mode (**DEF:800, ATK: 800**)

"Turn end" Yusei stated.

"Alright then" Eric said "It's my turn, I draw!"

(**Eric's LP: 4000, SPC: 2**)

(**Eric's Hand: Inferno, Birthright, Backfire, Speed Spell-Angel Baton, Cythonian Emperor Dragon, and Solar Flare Dragon,**)

"Alright" Eric began "I'll start by activating the Speed Spell-Angel Baton! Now I get to draw two more cards from my deck but I have to discard one."

With this Eric drew two more cards and once again discarded Cythonian Emperor Dragon to the graveyard.

Seeing this Yusei wondered what the discarded card would be _Can't let your guard down Yusei or Eric will defeat you._

"Now I summon Solar Flare Dragon in Attack mode!" Eric shouted Solar Flare Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**)

"Now Solar Flare Dragon" Eric began "Attack Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

Solar Flare Dragon obeyed destroying Quilbolt Hedgehog.

"Next" Eric stated "I'll throw down two cards face down and end my turn! But every time I end my turn Yusei, and Solar Flare Dragon is out you take 500 points of LP damage!"

(**Yusei's LP: 3500**)

Yusei shrugged off the attack "Not bad. It's my turn then I draw!"

(**Yusei SPC: 3**)

"I summon Speed Warrior to the field in attack mode!" Yusei shouted

A small gray robotic warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 900, DEF: 400**)

Eric watched as he saw Speed Warrior as Yusei announced Speed Warrior's effect "During the turn Speed Warrior is summoned to the field, his attack points double during the Battle Phase!"

(**Speed Warrior ATK: 1800, DEF: 400**)

"Now Speed Warrior Attack Solar Flare Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

"Not so fast Yusei" Eric stated "Play with my fire monsters and you get burned I activate continuous Trap Card Backfire! Now if you destroy one of my fire type monsters by battle you take 500 points of damage."

"It's a price I'm willing to pay" Yusei announced "Speed Warrior attack Solar Flare Dragon with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

Speed Warrior whirled around as it charged Solar Flare Dragon whom breathed out an fire blast at it. Speed Warrior dodged and came right down slashing Solar Flare Dragon and destroying it.

(**Eric's LP: 3700**)

"You've been warned Yusei" Eric said as Backfire activated taking away five hundred of Yusei's Life Points.

(**Yusei's LP: 3000**)

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn" Yusei stated.

"Alright then" Eric sighed "My turn I draw!"

(**Eric's SPC: 4**)

"Activate Continuous Trap Card Birthright" Eric announced "Now I can look through my Graveyard and special summon one Normal type monster regardless of level and attack, So I summon Cythonian Emperor Dragon!"

Once more the black dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

_Darn it_ Yusei thought then he spoke out "I thought that card you discarded was him."

"Then you were right Yusei" Eric said calmly "I can summon him because when in the Graveyard or in my hand it is treated as a Normal Monster."

"And now I re summon Cythonian Emperor Dragon and gain his Gemini effect! Now during the battle phase he can attack twice!"

Blue light showed underneath Cyhtonain Emperor Dragon as Eric announced the changes and the dragon gained it's ability.

"Now Cythonian Emperor Dragon attack Speed Warrior!" Eric announced.

"Not so fast" Yusei said "I'll prevent you from destroying my Speed Warrior with my Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, thanks to this I can prevent one of your monster's attacks each turn and once the Trap Card's effect is activated I can place it face down again till next turn!"

"Smart idea on confusing me with your trap cards Yusei" Eric said as Yusei's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow came out and negated Yusei's attack "But you do realize that I can still attack again! Cythonian Emperor Dragon attack Speed Warrior again!"

Cythonian Emperor Dragon attacked Speed Warrior melting it away from existence and causing major damage to Yusei's Life Points.

(**Yusei's LP: 1500, SPC: 4**)

The attack spun Yusei out of control a bit as his Duel Runner's Speed Counter decreased..

_Not good, Eric's really is good_ Yusei thought _At this rate Jack won't have to answer to what he did. I've got to think of something and try to turn this duel around while hanging in there. Eric really isn't a push over and come to think of it Bomber and Hunter were no pushovers but unlike them Eric has real good reasons for why he duels._

"Hey Yusei" Eric said "Show me what you've got, I place one card face down turn end."

"It's my move" Yusei began "I draw!"

(**Yusei's LP: 1500, SPC 5**)

"Now I summon Junk Synchron Tuner Monster in Attack mode!" Yusei shouted.

Junk Synchron appeared on the field (**AT: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"Now thanks to having a Tuner monster on the field Quilbot Hedgehog gets to come out of the graveyard.

Quilbot Hedgehog returned to the field in Defense mode (**DEF: 800, ATK: 800**)

"And I activate Junk Synchron's special ability" Yusei stated "When he is on the field I can special summon one level two or below monster from the Graveyard and summon him in any mode I choose. So I special summon Speed Warrior in Defense Mode!"

Speed Warrior appeared on the field (**DEF: 400, ATK: 900**)

"Trying a different approach are you Yusei?" Eric quizzed.

"No" Yusei stated "For now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

Yusei then preformed his phase "clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path the light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight! Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"That could be trouble" Eric muttered.

"And he is" Yusei calmly stated "Because now he gets a little power boast due to his special ability. He gains the attack point of all the level two monsters on the field!"

Junk Warrior's attack points rose by nine hundred points due to Speed Warrior being a level two monster (**Junk Warrior's Attack 3200, DEF: 1300**)

"Alright!" Rua shouted "Now Junk Warrior is stronger than big bro's Cythonian Emperor Dragon!"

"Now Eric" Yusei stated smiling "You wanted a challenge and I've made it Junk Warrior attack Cythonian Emperor Dragon with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior dove for Eric's Cythonian Emperor Dragon.

"Not so fast I activate trap card!" Eric began "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Wow folks!" The announcer shouted as Eric activated his own Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! "Both Duelist have the Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, that's a first. This duel could be a long one!"

"Just as you explained" Eric told Yusei "I can negate one attack each round and place it face down again till next turn."

Yusei nodded grinning _This duel is going to be fun. _"Very well Eric, I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's my move" Eric began "I draw!"

(**Eric's LP: 3700, SPC: 7**)

"Alright Yusei, here we go" Eric began "By removing one fire type monster from my graveyard I can special summon this monster! Inferno! So I remove Solar Flare Dragon so I can special summon Inferno!"

A huge pyro ape monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 1900**)

"Now Inferno attacks your Speed Warrior!" Eric announced.

Inferno attacked Speed Warrior destroying it and caused Junk Warrior's attack points to return back to normal.

"Now Cythonian Emperor Dragon" Eric began "Attack Junk Warrior!"

"Trap card activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei shouted activating his trap card negating Eric's monster's first attack.

"Okay then Cythonian Emperor Dragon" Eric announced attack again!"

Cythonian Emperor Dragon attacked and this time destroyed Junk Warrior as it charged up right towards it.

(**Yusei's LP 1200)**

"Turn end" Eric announced.

"Alright" Yusei stated "My turn I draw!

(**Yusei's SPC: 7**)

"I activate Trap Card Descending Lost Star now I can select a Synchro Monster from my graveyard and then I can special summon it, the catch is it's attack points are zero and it's level is lowered by one" Yusei said.

"So I choose Junk Warrior." Yusei shouted.

"Just when I thought I defeated him" Eric muttered as Junk Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK 0, DEF: 1300- level 4**)

"Now" Yusei said "I summon Hyper Synchron Tuner monster in attack mode!"

A blue robotic warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400**)

"And now I tune Hyper Synchron with my Level four Junk Warrior!"

Yusei once more begins a chant and ends it with and Eric saw Yusei's mark and then thought _Did I really press Yusei on that hard? _As Yusei finished the chant "clustering hopes will become a shining new star! Become the path the light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight!!"

A white Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK 2500, DEF 2000**)

At this Yusei then spoke "When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Type monster, that dragon type monster gains eigh...Stardust Dragon. When Hyper Synchron is used for a synchro summon of a Dragon type monster, that synchro monster gains 800 hundred attack and DEF points and can't be destroyed in battle."

Eric watches as Hyper Synchron appears and is absorbed into Stardust Dragon's body (**ATK: 3300, DEF: 2800**)

"And now" Yusei began "Stardust Dragon attack Cyhtonain Emperor Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon fires a beam of white light at Cythonian Emperor Dragon where Eric shouted "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow activate!"

Eric's Scrap-Iron Scarecrow activated negating Stardust Dragon's attack.

"That was close" Eric muttered.

"You have no idea" Yusei muttered "Turn end!"

"My move I draw" Eric announced (**Eric's SPC 9**)

"Alright Yusei" Eric said "Let's bring on the battle of the Dragons! I summon the Manga Drago Tuner Monster!"

Manga Drago appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 900**)

"Looks like the duel is going to it's explosive climax!" the announcer shouted "Because now Eric can Synchro summon his level eight Synchro Monster!"

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Eric shouted "I'm tuning my Manga Drago to my level six Cythonian Emperor Dragon!"

Then Eric himself began a chant "Threw the heat of battle, the Fire in our hearts keeps us burning alive...Synchro Summon Goddramon!"

Yusei then saw Eric's mark of the Dragon appear once Goddramon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**) _He has a mark just like, me, Aki, Jack, and Ruka!_

"Alright folks!" the announcer shouted "Both duelist have summon their most strongest monsters, but Goddramon is weaker than Stardust Dragon and due to Hyper Synchron's special ability Star Dust Dragon isn't destroyed what could Eric be thinking?"

"Simple" Eric said "I activate one of Goddramon's special abilities!"

At hearing this Yusei looked at Eric "Once per turn Goddramon can destroy all cards on my opponent's side of the field and then for each one I gain five hundred more Life Points, do it Goddramon!"

Goddramon lifted up it's arms and fired the a blast at Yusei's field.

"That's not going to happen!" Yusei shouted "I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, by tributing him I can not only destroy your monster but negate your monster's effect!"

"Impressive" Eric stated as Stardust Dragon flew over towards Goddramon in an attempt to stop it's monster effect "But just like Stardust Dragon, Goddramon's second ability comes into play whenever if it's going to destroyed by battle or by a monster effect, spell or trap card targets him I can just prevent his destruction."

"What?" Yusei asked as Goddramon wasn't destroyed but then he noticed Eric's life points lowered and Backfire was missing "What just happened?"

(**Eric's LP: 1850**)

Eric answered for Yusei "Like I said I can prevent Goddramon's destruction by battle, by a monster effect, spell or trap card effect that targets him but I have to pay half of my Life Points and discard a card from the field to the Graveyard to do it."

Stardust Dragon then vanished as Eric calmly stated "Turn end."

Yusei nodded "Impressive Eric but during the end of any end phase where I used Stardust Dragon's special ability I can return him to my side of the field."

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"But" Eric stated "But now since you re summoned it it doesn't have Hyper Synchron anymore."

"True" Yusei said then at Eric's nod Yusei then spoke up "Alright then it's my turn I draw!"

(**Yusei SPC: 9**)

Yusei then smiled at the card _It's just what I need_ "Alright Eric now I play the Speed Spell-Silver Contrails! Now I can only activate this Speed Spell when my Speed Counters are four or more and if they are, I can select one wind attribute monster and that monster gains 1000 more attack points."

(**Stardust Dragon ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000**)

"Impressive" Eric stated.

"Oh and he is impressive" Yusei stated "Because now I activate the Speed Spell- Cold Wave thanks to this speed spell after removing two speed Counters I can prevent us from activating any Spell And Trap Cards till my next Stand By Phase"

"Darn it" Eric stated worried as his spell and trap card zones froze.

"Oh it's this is getting warmed up Stardust Dragon attack Goddramon!" Yusei shouted.

Stardust Dragon obeyed.

"Don't you know?" Eric asked as he discarded Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to the graveyard "By paying half of my Life Points and discarding a card Goddramon can't be destroyed in battle!" (**Eric's LP: 925**)

"Maybe so" Yusei said as Stardust Dragon's attack hit Goddramon in the chest and continue onwards towards Eric "But your Life Points are still going to take a hit!"

"True" Eric stated (**Eric's LP: 425**)

"Turn end" Yusei said.

"My turn" Eric began "I draw!" (**Eric's SPC: 11**)

"Okay now Goddramon" Eric began "Attack Stardust Dragon with God flame!"

Goddramon breathed down fire on Stardust Dragon destroying it and caused damage to Yusei.

(**Yusei's LP: 700)**

"And now" Eric began "I activate Goddramon's special ability, I can destroy all cards on your side of the field and for each one I gain 500 more life points."

Goddramon used it's effect and destroyed all of Yusei's cards on the field and Eric gained 1000 Life Points

(**Eric's LP: 1425**)

"Turn end" Eric said for once completely forgetting about attacking with Inferno.

"It's my turn" Yusei began "I draw!"

(**Yusei's SPC: 11**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"My turn" Eric began "My draw!"

(**Eric's SPC: 12**)

"This duel is over!" Eric shouted "Goddramon attack Yusei directly...Yusei it's been fun but it's over!"

Goddramon tried to attack and Yusei shouted "Trap card activate Synchro Back! This allows me to reborn a Synchro Monster! So Stardust Dragon comes back!"

Stardust Dragon appeared in Defense mode (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 2500**)

"Fine" Eric said "Turn end"

Yusei then gritted his teeth "It comes down to this. My turn I draw!"

He drew the card and then smiled "Perfect."

"I shift Stardust Dragon back to Attack mode!

Stardust Dragon shifted to attack mode (**ATK: 2500**)

"Now I'll activate the Speed-Spell Final attack which doubles my monster's attack points!"

Eric gasped as Stardust Dragon had it's attack points doubled (**Stardust Dragon ATK: 5000**) "Now Stardust Dragon end this!"

Stardust Dragon attacked and destroyed Goddramon and Eric was defeated (**Eric's LP: 0**)

The duel runner stopped as the Announcer shouted "It's over, Eric has now been defeated and Yusei wins the Fortune Cup round."

Watching Eric lose the crowd booed at Yusei but Monica managed to stop them as she admitted out "What a sore loser, I mean it's upsetting that Eric lost but it was an exciting duel."

Yusei turned to Eric whom looked at Yusei "We'll I forgot to attack you with Inferno once I destroyed Stardust Dragon."

Yusei nodded "You did well man! Let's duel again someday."

"You got it" Eric said as he gave Yusei as the two slapped hands then Yusei turned to Eric as he showed him mark of the Dragon "What is this?"

"The mark of the Dragon" Eric said "Goodwin told me about this Crimson Dragon thing and that I was a Signer. That and there were four others like me."

"Hmm...Would you and Monica kindly lead me to Goodwin's tower, I have a bone to pick with him."

"Sure" Eric said as Monica joined them.

"We'll I tried Monica" Eric said to her.

"Yes, and you did your best" Monica said "You should've attacked with Inferno when you had the chance but then again, even I was concentrating on Goddramon the most. Congratulations Yusei."

Eric nodded "Okay Monica let's take Yusei to meet with Director Goodwin."

"Right" Monica said.

Eric turned to Ruka, and Rua "Monica and I have to see the director, stay put."

"Right" Ruka and Rua said as Eric, Yusei and Monica walked off.

Yusei was determined to find his friends.

**End of Chapter.**

** Eric lost the Duel to Yusei but we all knew he had to lose to someone. So what is up in the next chapter. Arrival the Crimson Dragon!**


	20. Chapter 18: Arrival Crimson Dragon!

Chapter 18: Shadow Drones

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Yugioh 5ds, I do own Eric, Monica, Ryan and the Yugioh Card Goddramon but the Digimon itself is owned Goddramon is owned by Digimon.

Goodwin was talking to Officer Trudge whom was showing his concern for everyone in the stadium after Aki and Yusei had their duel. To Trudge's plee Director Sampson seemed to have known the truth and tried to help Trudge. That is when Yusei along with Eric and Monica were running up. Two Sector Security officers tried to stop them but before Eric could warn Yusei not to hurt the two guards, Yusei swung out at the nearest Sector Security officer with a nice upper cut knocking him out instantly. Then he knocked out the other guard.

"That wasn't too bright Yusei" Monica said.

"Well blame it on my reflexes" Yusei said to her as they entered the room.

There Goodwin turned to Yusei as Yusei asked him "Whoever you are calling was it the guy outside the door cause he's taking a nap."

Marcus smirked as he took a quick glance out the door "Good one Yusei."

"Thanks Marcus" Yusei said he turned to Goodwin "Goodwin, I'd like to know what this Fortune Cup is about."

"You still don't know Yusei?" Jack demanded he revealed his own mark of the Dragon "It was so we Signers could all come together."

"And what did you do to my friends Goodwin, I know Marcus was trying to help me out but why did you endanger them?" Yusei asked.

Goodwin sighed as even Eric and Monica had to agree with Yusei but once again Jack answered "He knew it would be the only reason why you'd be in the Fortune Cup" Jack said then he went into full detail explaining how Goodwin manipulated the events.

"So you wanted Yusei marked?" Eric asked Goodwin.

Goodwin sighed "That was at first but now that he's a Signer, had I known I wouldn't have ordered Sector Security out on them."

"Well...Things don't always go according to plan right boss?" Agumon asked Marcus.

Marcus only nodded "Tell me more about it...Man you plan to go into the Digital World planning to find King Draizel and ask him to help and everything goes wrong."

"I see you've haven't forgotten about that encounter Marcus" Thomas remarked smiling.

"Let's just say" Marcus began "That when you are the only one in the Digital World a fourth time trying to settle things...You get the picture."

"True" Thomas said.

That is when Jack turned to Goodwin "Goodwin...Release Yusei's friends...He doesn't need to be on a leash. If he and I are to duel, then I want this duel to be legit."

"If that is what my Champion wants" Goodwin complied.

Goodwin turned to Monica and Ryan "Now you two know all the Signers can I trust you two to keep your word a secret from the rest of the world."

"We're the Data Squad" Monica stated firmly "We've been keeping a much more deeper secret than the Signers. So you have my word, I won't tell anyone."

"Same here" Ryan stated firmly "We won't tell anyone."

"Good" Goodwin said smiling at them "Because the next duel will start in a few more hours."

Eric nodded "Very well, now that Yusei's friends are freed Monica and I will be with my twin siblings and Goodwin."

"Yes Eric?" Goodwin asked.

"Trudge is right, the damage Aki caused during her duel with Yusei nearly destroyed the east sector where lots of casualties could be...I'm just asking you to be cautious and try to consider Trudge's plea. For as you know Trudge isn't only a Sector Security agent anymore."

"That's right he's with you as well" Goodwin said "But I'll think on this matter."

Once Eric had left both Monica and himself sat down with Ruka.

"So this is your first lost brother" Ruka said "I'd thought you'd win that round."

"I only forgot to attack with Inferno" Eric replied to her "If I hadn't forgotten to attack with him then I would've won. But the only way I care for are you two, I could care less about my record."

Monica nodded "Besides we're all bound to lose someday."

Rua sighed "But I've always lost my duels."

"Winning and losing doesn't matter" Eric told him "It only matters if you have fun during and how you play the game."

"Yeah bro" Rua said "You're right as always."

Ruka sighed "So I think we know all of the Signers."

Eric nodded "I'm a Signer, Yusei's a Signer, Aki's a Signer, Jack's a Signer and so are you Ruka."

In the upcoming events it was all down to the main event Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas. The two roared out onto the open field and the final Duel was about to begin. Yusei dueled with all his might and was able to hold his own until Jack Synchro Summoned Red Dragon Archfiend and destroyed his Junk Warrior. During his own turn Yusei brought out his Stardust Dragon card.

**Tower**

"The stage is set" Goodwin said "Time for an old friend to show up."

"What are you up to Goodwin?" Sampson asked.

"You'll see my DATS counter part" Goodwin said.

Marcus was silent he wanted to see what Goodwin was up to and made a plan to stop him if whatever he planned was bad for at least Eric "Just to let you know Goodwin if something happens to Eric, you'll answer to me."

"That goes for me too" Sampson warned Goodwin.

Goodwin understood them "It's okay, nothing's going to happen to him."

"See to it that you don't" Marcus muttered in a threatening tone.

**Outside**

Just as Stardust Dragon appeared on the field and look at Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend did the scene change. The sky turned threateningly purple.

"Uh Brother" Rua said "I don't remember the forecast calling for big purple clouds!"

"It's a Sign!" Yunagi said "The Crimson Dragon is about to come forward."

At this Ryan ran down to run down to Monica and Eric "Boss energy build up! What do you say we get ready for whatever is coming."

Monica nodded "I have the strangest feeling like I know what it is going to be so we've got to be prepared."

Suddenly Ruka collapsed with her Mark of the Dragon showing luckily Eric caught her "Ruka sis...Are you okay?"

"My arm" Ruka muttered.

Suddenly Eric's mark began shining.

"Sir!" Coronamon's voice came from Eric's Digivice "There's an odd energy coming from you and it's not a D.N.A Charge!"

"It's my own Singer mark" Eric said looking down at the field "Yusei and Jack have their marks glowing and for some odd reason I feel Aki's mark shining."

Then red lighting started to form up the body of a Dragon. At Eric's nod Monica, Ryan and Officer Trudge grabbed their Digivices "D.N.A Charge!"

"Lunamon Digivoulve to....Lekismon!"

"Dorumon Digivoulve to...Dorugamon!"

"Gotsumon Digivoulve to...Starmon!"

In seconds the Data Squad's Digimon Digivoulved to their Champion Level States.

"Are you ready Coronamon?" Eric asked as he called him out.

"Ready sir!" Coronamon replied.

"D.N.A Full Charge!" Eric responded.

"Coronamon warp Digivoulve too...Flaremon!"

In seconds Coronamon was Flaremon.

**Tower**

Marcus smiled over towards Goodwin "Looks like my Data Squad doesn't like what's coming up."

Even Thomas whom had been watching the duel had to agree "And some odd reason I don't like it ether. Come on Marcus let's aide them!"

"You've read my mind Genius!"

Soon the two Data Squad Commanders ran out.

It took Goodwin a few minutes to release what happened "Sampson...What is the Data Squad up to?"

Sampson looked at Goodwin "They are just being cautious. Both Marcus and Thomas know that if there is any change in the sky it can't be good."

"Are you talking about that?"

"Yes, ten years ago" Sampson said "The Digital World floated in the sky threatening to crash into the earth destroying the two worlds. Like I said there just being cautious."

"I see" Goodwin said "So they truly do care for the publics safety."

"Yes, after all the Data Squad is the only organization that knows about Digimon...If it's not a Digimon that you are summoning you don't have to worry about it. We don't want a repeat of what happened during the last ten years."

"And I agree" Goodwin said.

**Outside**

Red marks started to form up followed by red lighting. The lighting then formed the body of a red lighting based dragon.

Monica breathed out as she heard someone asked who summoned that creature on the field "That's the Crimson Dragon?"

"It is" Yunaki stated.

At his command the Data Squad met up with their two commanders Thomas and Marcus.

Thomas nodded "Okay now Gaomon Realize!"

"Sir yes sir!" Gaomon shouted.

"It's time to Digivoulve!" Thomas said he then brought up his Digivice "D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Gaomon Warp Digivoulve too...MachGaogamon!"

Soon a giant half machine wolf appeared in Gaomon's place.

It carried Marcus where the Crimson Dragon was he jumped and punched at it's head.

Yusei saw what was going on "Is this a Digimon?"

"This is our Dragon!" Jack shouted but Marcus simply bounced off of the Crimson Dragon and accidentally punched Lekismon.

"Sorry Lekismon!" Marcus told her.

"First time someone punched me and hurt me that was a human" Lekismon muttered "Apology accepted."

"Well wasn't aiming to hurt you" Marcus said to her as his D.N.A Charge appeared in his hand "But at least I got a D.N.A Charge."

"Ready Agumon?" Marcus asked.

"Go boss!" Agumon shouted.

"D.N.A Full Charge!"

"Agumon, Warp Digivoulve too...RiseGreymon!"

Soon RizeGreymon was in action.

The five Digimon took to the skies but before anything else could happen Eric, Ruka, Yusei, Jack and even Aki to a different dimention.

"What just happened?" Marcus asked Monica.

"Don't know but Eric's disappeared!" Monica shouted.

The Crimson Dragon looked at the Digimon.

"What should we do sir?" MachGaogamon asked Thomas.

"What else?" Thomas stated "But attack."

Before the Digimon could attack the Crimson Dragon flew up into the sky and released a bright flash of light!

**Other world.**

"Brother where are we?" Eric heard Ruka ask.

He looked around "Definitely not in the Digital World."

Coronamon was at his side "Agreed sir!"

Sure enough they still saw Yusei and Jack Atlas dueling. Then whatever they were dueling in the scene changed where five people stood.

During the duel Jack insisted that they continued to duel since that was the reason they were all brought here.

"How stuck up can you get?" Ruka asked Eric.

"Very stuck up" Eric responded.

"IS there any reason why I'm Coronamon instead of Flaremon?" Coronamon asked out loud.

"Maybe where ever we are has reset the Digivoultion limit" Aki stated.

"A good theory Aki, but that quickly?" Eric said to her "I don't think so...Digivoulving energy doesn't wear of instantly."

"True but maybe it's just in this place then" Ruka reasoned.

"Maybe Ruka" Eric said "Funny thing is I don't see any of the other Data Squad members."

"Me neither, they jumped to the conclusion that the dragon was a Digimon."

"Did I ever tell you Ruka what happened ten years ago?"

"Was this before Coronamon came into our lives when he was a Solmon?"

"Yes" Eric said.

"No" Ruka admitted.

"Then let's just say" Eric said "If it wasn't for Marcus when he was a new recruit like me Monica and Ryan are now...This world surely would've been destroyed."

"How?" Aki asked.

"Does anyone remember seeing a world in the sky?" Coronamon asked.

"Now that you mentioned it...Yes" Ruka said "I thought it was the spirit world."

"It was my home world" Coronamon said after a while "All because of that one scientist."

"Kurata" Eric stated firmly "He used these devices known as Space Osculation Device...This caused our worlds to lose balance...If it wasn't for Commander Marcus, Commander Thomas, Commander Yoshino, and even Keenan..."

"What could've happened?" Aki asked.

"Our worlds would've been destroyed!" Eric said "The reason why we jumped to that conclusion was that we the Data Squad don't want the same fate to happen again."

"So if the Digital World ever appears in the sky?" Aki asked.

"It's usually a bad thing" Coronamon told her "And while you are here you mustn't tell Devine anything that Eric and I have spoken about the Digital World is supposed to be a secret."

"Okay I won't tell him anything that had been passed down" Aki promised.

"Wow" Ruka stated "To think we would suffer a fate by this mad scientist, why did he do such evil things bro?"

"Marcus told us that is was due for Kurata's cowardness, Digimon scared him and he wanted to kill each and every single one of them off."

"That jerk!" Aki said.

"Remind you of anything Black Rose?" Coronamon asked her.

For a while Aki was quiet as she thought of what Coronamon had said. Finally she saw what the Digimon was referring to, the Digimon were treated just like her by that one man. She wondered if any Digimon hated humans for what that one man did just as she was mistreated.

As if Coronamon heard her thoughts he answered her "Some Digimon do hate humans because of that one man but Marcus showed us that most humans are not evil. Something that you should learn yourself."

"You went to far on that one Coronamon" Eric stated as Aki nodded at Eric's choice of words.

"Sorry sir, trying to make a point" Coronamon said apologizing to Aki.

"Well how's the Duel coming?" Ruka asked changing the subject.

Eric, Aki and Ruka turned their concentration to the duel. Throughout the duel the scene underneath them changed. The Satellite proportion was being destroyed by a huge dark purple spider

"Spidermon?" Ruka asked Coronamon.

"I'd know if there was a Digimon like that in fact there are two spider type Digimon but nothing that can do that" Coronamon told her.

"I since it's something more" Eric said.

Seeing the spider made Yusei wanting to do something about it. He looked up at Eric "Eric what do you make of this?"

"Definitely strange, stranger than a Digimon. No Digimon can do this."

"Concentrate on the Duel here Yusei" Jack said "Besides this is a vision of the future."

"Fine Jack!" Yusei said he turned to Eric one last time as the Data Squad member then stated "Jack's right this has got to be the future...Jack also maybe right on one thing, dueling maybe what brought us here so dueling will get us back."

"And me back to normal" Coronamon said.

Yusei nodded and then got back into the duel. In the end of the Duel Yusei Fudo won the duel and just as everyone predicted sent them back to the real time frame where Jack crashed onto the ground and the two Dragons Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend were frozen. Eric joined his teammates.

"Monica what happened?" Eric asked her as he helped her up.

"That dragon made a bright flash and easily defeated our Digimon" Monica replied "It was not a Digimon that's for sure or if it was it was too powerful for us to handle...Even MachGaogamon and RizeGreymon were tossed aside."

"I'm guessing some of that blast hit Flaremon" Eric said as Coronamon was still the in his Rookie form.

"Yes" Thomas said "So what did you see?"

"Yusei won" Eric said "And Satellite being destroyed."

"Destroyed?!" Marcus demanded.

"All of us Signers saw it" Ruka admitted.

"That isn't good" Thomas said.

Just then Yunaki came down "Eric even though you lost to Yusei, and Yusei, you two are about to face a brand new enemy the Media!"

Yusei and Eric turned to see a whole bunch of people from the media.

"Eric even though you lost!" a reporter said "Do you still want to keep on dueling?"

"Yusei as the new champion what type of cards did you play against Jack?" another reporter asked.

Yusei and Eric turned to each other and followed Ruka, Yunaki, Ryan, and Monica out of the place and into Blister's apartment.

"We'll be safe for now" Monica breathed out.

Blister nodded "Well at least Yusei's friends are safe."

"It won't be until we figure out what is going on in the future" Yusei said.

Eric only nodded "If it's a Digimon, Yusei, you can count on the Data Squad to take it on for you."

"Thanks man" Yusei said.

"But what if it's something else boss?" Ryan asked.

"Then we'll panic" Eric said to him "Seriously if it's something the Signers have to deal with I'm in."

Yusei nodded "Thanks to have your support Eric in ether way."

A few hours everyone was sleeping. Everyone but Yusei. He tried to creep out of his room but Eric was watching "Going somewhere Yusei?"

"Oh hey man" Yusei said.

"So where are you going this late at night?" Eric asked.

Yusei sighed "I'm just going out Eric."

"Not without me" Eric said sternly.

"What about your siblings?" Yusei asked.

Monica came out of her room "Ryan'll look after them...They are in good hands."

She turned to Eric "Don't think I'm going to sit here I want to help out too."

"Very well" Eric sighed "You may come with us Monica but I was going to take you with me."

Monica smiled "How sweet of you dear!"

And with them at Yusei's side the trio made their way through the darkness.

It wasn't until Yusei managed to lead the trio to an abandon parking lot.

"What's here?" Monica wondered out loud.

She was about to find out when two dark robed figures one male and one female appeared out of nowhere with the second one right behind her. Eric quickly made his way in front of the female that was close to Monica.

"Back away from her" Eric shouted.

"And it's not wise to sneak up on people like that" Yusei agreed.

"Who are you?" Eric demanded as he saw a purple spider mark.

"I was gonna ask the same thing" Yusei stated "You can't be a Signer because Eric's the fifth Signer."

"Our master's a Dark Signer" one of the robbed figures stated "And he's sent us here to extinguish the light of your mark."

"I don't like the sound of that" Monica said.

Eric looked at Yusei whom took charge "Then what does your master want with the Satellite?"

"You want answers well then you'll just have to duel us" the second Shadow Drone the female spoke up.

"Tag Duel?" Eric asked.

"Nope one on one!" the second Shadow Drone said.

"We'll alright!" Eric stated bringing up his Duel Disk "Bring it on!"

Eric followed his Shadow Drone to his dueling spot which was a few inches away from Yusei's duel zone.

"Now we can duel" the Shadow Drone said.

"Then let's get on with this" Eric said activating his own Duel Disk as Yusei and his own Shadow Drone activated theirs in the same place.

That is when two huge blue mist circles surrounded the four combatants.

"What is this about?" Eric demanded.

"You'll see" the Shadow Drone said.

"Coronamon Realize!" Eric ordered.

Coronamon rose out "Sir what are we in?"

"That is what I'm trying to figure out" Eric replied.

"So you using that little pet of yours" the Shadow Drone spoke.

"PET!" Coronamon hissed "I'm not a pet I'm his partner!"

"Easy Coronamon" Eric said to him.

The Digimon obeyed but still glared at the man.

"Let's Duel!" Eric and Yusei stated.

(**Eric's LP: 4000**)

(**Shadow Drone LP: 4000**)

"I'll go first!" the Shadow Drone shouted.

"Then go" Eric said.

The Shadow Drone drew (**Shadow Drone's Hand: Chthonain Soldier, Demidevimon, Vicious Claw, Magic Cylinder, Ally of Justice Garadholg, and Cthonain Solider**)

"First of all" The Shadow Drone spoke out "I summon Chthonain Soldier in attack mode!"

A black soldier carrying a sharp sword appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400**)

"Not bad" Eric admitted.

"Turn end" The Shadow Drone said.

"Alright then" Eric stated "It's my turn I draw!"

(**Eric's hand: Blazing Impachi, Raging Flame Sprite, Mystical Space Typhoon, Molten Destruction, Backfire, Blaze Accelerator, Tri-blaze Accelerator**)

"Alright" Eric began "I activate the Field Spell Card Molten Destruction!"

He activated the field spell card and the area began to shake.

"What the?" Monica demanded "An Earthquake but how?"

The earth shook underneath her and a volcano formed spewing lava.

"What in heck?" Eric asked "Did I just create that volcano."

"I think it's real" Monica said on the sidelines

Eric turned his attention to the Shadow Drone "Whatever happened here will be discussed later on...Whenever the field spell card Molten Destruction is played all fire attribute monsters gain an additional five hundred attack points but lose four hundred defense points!"

"Impressive" The Shadow Drone stated.

"Oh it is impressive!" Eric said "I summon Blazing Impachi in attack mode!"

Blazing Impachi appeared on the field and in attack mode (**ATK: 1850, DEF: 0**)

"Now" Eric began "Since he is a fire type monster his attack points get a five hundred point power boast and his defense is lowered."

Sure enough Blazing Impachi's attack points increased and its defense points stayed the same (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 400**)

"Now" Eric ordered "Blazing Impachi...Attack Cythonian Solider with Engulfing Fire Arm!"

Blazing Impachi lifted up it's arm and slammed it down on the ground sending a wave of fire which engulfed Cythonian Soldier and destroyed it damaging the Shadow Drone's LP by eleven hundred, fifty points."

"That's my Eric!" Monica shouted.

(**Shadow Drone's LP: 2850**)

Suddenly a sword shot out from the destroyed monster's place and struck Eric in his right flank. He clutched the injured side as the sword hit and damaged his life points by the same amount of damage.

(**Eric's LP: 2850**)

"What was that?" Eric asked as he was still on the ground in pain.

"Sir!" Coronamon shouted.

"Eric your bleeding!" Monica shouted.

Eric looked down as Yusei turned to Eric as Eric turned to see Yusei whom had Junk Warrior out on the field which was now facing Frozen Finscharald "Eric, somehow these Shadow Drones are making the battle damage real..Just as the field spell card you played is real."

"Was wondering why that battle damage actually hurt..." Eric admitted "Felt worst then getting into a Psychic Duel."

Eric turned to the Shadow Drone whom was laughing "You fell for it Signer! When battle damage is calculated when Cythonian Soldier is destroyed his ability automatically inflicts damage equal to the battle damage I've taken!"

Eric looked down at the path way where Blazing Impachi had attacked, it showed scorch marks.

He clutched his side as Coronamon ran over to him "You okay sir?"

"I will be" Eric said he got up on his two legs "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

That is when Monica heard a car stop by and a girl wearing glasses with circles in them appeared on the scene.

"Another reporter?" the girl asked "Man I have the worst luck"

"I'm no reporter" Monica mumbled "I'm a Data Squad member."

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Monica" Monica said "I'm just watching my boyfriend duel."

"What is that creature next to him?" the new girl asked.

Monica started sweating "It's just a present his twin siblings gave him."

At this Coronamon heard this and looked at Monica but when it saw the other girl it understood where she was going through.

"I'm Carly by the way" the new girl said.

Monica ignored this "Okay Carly then what are you here for?"

"To get some scoop on Rex Goodwin!" Carly said.

At the word scoop Monica turned and grinned "The Data Squad sometimes runs missions for him...My Commander would all be too willing to help you out on that."

"Who's your Commander?"

"Marcus Damon...Champion Street Fighter from Tokyo" Monica said smiling.

"Alright" The Shadow Drone spoke out "My turn I draw!"

He drew a card "Now I activate the spell Monster Reborn and I reborn my Cythonian Solider in Defense Mode!"

The Cythonian Solider reappeared this time in Defense Mode (**DEF: 1400, ATK: 1200**)

"Now I'll offer him up in order to special summon Dark Tuner Demidevimon.

"DemiDevimon?" Eric asked "Hold on that's a."

"You're correct a Digimon monster!" the Shadow Drone said as a small blue bat Digimon appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"That's impressive" Eric muttered "A dark Tuner monster..."

"Normally I'd have to give two tributes to summon him but when I offer a dark attribute monster that dark monster counts as two tributes! Then I'll play another Cythonian Solider in attack mode!" The Dark Signer said as another Cythonian Soldier appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1400**) "Now that I summoned him there's only one thing left to do...I'm going to tune my negative level eight DemiDevimon with my Level four Cythonian Soldier."

At his words the Tuner Monster disappeared in darkness and the darkness hit Cythonian Soldier and then Eric saw it's white light become negative.

"Hold on what's going on?"

Yusei turned to Eric "Brace yourself man! It has to do with the Negative energy!"

"I thought Negative energy was just a theory in the Dueling world!" Eric said "I knew it was real in the Digital World since bad thoughts powers up evil...But not here!"

"You're friend is right" The female Shadow Drone shouted then she began her chant "When the Shadows are devoured by darker Shadows the Curtain peals back and reveals a world without light...Come Forward...LadyDevimon!"

Monica gasped as the female version of Devimon appeared on the field in a completely darkened field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"A Dark Synchro Monster!" Eric shouted just as he turned to Yusei whom was having trouble with his own Dark Synchro Monster.

"Correct!" the Shadow Drone shouted spreading her arms wide "Now LadyDevimon attack Blazing Impachi with Darkness Wing!"

LadyDevimon obeyed and attacked Blazing Impachi "When LadyDevimon attacks and destroys a monster in battle any battle damage doubles."

"Doubles?" Eric demanded.

"You bet!" the Shadow Drone said as LadyDevimon advanced on Blazing Impachi and proceeded to attack it with a wave of bats.

"Play with fire" Eric began "And you get burned because I activate my Trap Card! Backfire, now if you destroy a fire type monster you take five hundred points of Life Point damage!"

"That maybe but even three hundred points of damage is going to put you in a world of pain!" The Shadow Drone said smiling as her attack connected destroying Blazing Impachi and inflicted Life Point damage to Eric which was doubled.

(**Eric's LP: 2550**)

The resulting blow sent Eric packing and bouncing off the blueish mist.

"Eric!" Monica shouted.

Eric recovered his gasping for breathe "I'm okay for now... But Dark Signer...I warned you and now you'll pay the price!"

The Backfire Continuous Trap Card activated burning the Shadow Drone.

(**Shadow Drone's LP: 2350**)

"Impressive" the Shadow Drone said "But now LadyDevimon's special ability activates! Whenever she destroys an opponent's monster by battle and it was in attack mode she inflicts one thousand points of battle damage and if a trap card activated she inflicts three hundred points of damage."

"All together that's thirteen hundred points!" Eric shouted.

"Correct!" The Shadow Drone shouted as LadyDevimon glared down at Eric and forcefully attacked him with a burning Darkness Wave!

The attack hits Eric and he collapses onto the ground as the ability hit him (**Eric's LP: 1050**)

"Eric!" Monica shouted once more fearing that Eric was nearly gone.

Coronamon was at his side "Sir, you must withdraw any more of this real battle damage might have sever consequences!

Eric got up "Maybe that's a good idea."

"Too bad I won't let him!" the Shadow Drone said

"The nerve of you!" Monica shouted "I'll duel for him."

"Once a Shadow Duel Starts there's no ending it!" the Shadow Drone said.

Eric shook his head "I'm not going to give in Monica and Coronamon!"

"But sir!" Coronamon protested "Any more battle damage you might be seriously hurt! And if you go down to zero...I don't want to know what happens to you!"

"Monica..." Eric began "Have faith in me."

Monica nodded as tears were flowing down her eyes as this was a hard decision for her to make "As you wish!"

"Look out!" Carly shouted as a huge massive car began roaring over towards them.

Monica ducked just in time as the car landed in a Heep and Yusei ran over towards his own Shadow Drone counter part which he defeated.

Yusei ran over and noticed the Shadow Drone was unconscious and then turned to see Eric's Duel.

"How's he going Monica?" Yusei asked.

"Terrible" Monica said "He's losing."

"I see that but you must have faith in him" Yusei said "If these Shadow Drones threaten someone close to Eric, he will keep on fighting!"

Monica nodded as Yusei explained "I see you care about your man Monica...But have faith in him."

Monica nodded and she returned her attention "Eric! I know you! Don't lose to such an admiture!"

"That's the spirit Monica!" Eric shouted smiling over to her and returned his attention to Coronamon "I know you're worried about me too Coronamon, nice to know that, but I'll need your support too."

The Digimon nodded "Okay sir, I'm with you."

Eric stood up "Alright Shadow Drone is that all you've got?"

The Shadow Drone chuckled evilly "We'll see what you can do! I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

The Shadow Drone placed her Magic Cylinder face down and thought _There's no way I can lose as soon as there's another monster stronger than LadyDevimon he's finished!_

"Alright, my turn" Eric announced "I draw!"

He drew the card he was was hoping for "Alright from my hand I activate a spell card known as Mystical Space Typhoon thanks to this I can destroy any other spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your only face-down card!"

"Darn it!" The Shadow Drone hissed as her trap card was destroyed.

"And now I summoned Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" Eric shouted.

A small brown sprite appeared on the field, in it's hand was a burning staff (**ATK: 100, DEF: 300**)

"Have you lost it?" the Shadow Drone asked "How do you supposed to defeat me with that creature?

"I warn you" Eric began "To not underestimate the weakest attack point monster due to my new monster being a fire type it too gains five hundred more attack but loses four hundred of it's defense points!"

Sure enough Raging Flame Sprite's attack points rose and it's defense point declined (**ATK: 600, DEF:0**)

"It's still too weak!" the Shadow Drone proclaimed.

"True" Eric said "Now Raging Flame Sprite attack!"

"Sir!" Coronamon shouted "You've lost your mind!"

Monica heard this and shifted her arms but stopped when Yusei smiled "Yusei, why are you smiling?

Yusei then spoke out his words "You'll see Eric wouldn't do this combo if he didn't think it would work."

"You underestimate Raging Flame Sprite" Eric said to the Shadow Drone "And it cost you, you see, Raging Flame Sprite is a special monster as it does have an effect! I said I was attacking with it but it's not your monster! Can you guess who it can also target?"

Raging Flame Sprite flew right behind the Shadow Drone as the Shadow Drone gasped in surprise "Me?"

"That's right you!" Eric said "Thanks to it's special ability it can attack you directly! Raging Flame Sprite show her what I mean attack her with Raging Inferno"

Raging Flame Sprite then shot out a burning hot circling blast at the Shadow Drone and it hit the target damaging her Life Points!"

(**Shadow Drone's LP: 1750**)

"Not bad" The Shadow Drone said as the fire attack ended "But it's not good enough!"

"It's getting better" Eric spoke out "Because when Raging Flame Sprite successfully manages to deal Battle Damage to my opponent it's attack points rise by one thousand!"

True to Eric's words Raging Flame Sprite's attack points rose (**Raging Flame Sprite's ATK: 1600, DEF: 0**)

"I'll be placing one card face down for later" Eric said.

"Then it's my turn" The Shadow Drone said "I draw!

The Shadow Drone drew a card "I equip LadyDevimon with the Equip Spell card Vicious Claw...Thanks to this card she gains three hundred more attack points and if she would be destroyed in battle during any player's battle phase the spell card takes the hit!"

LadyDevimon grew a dangerous looking claw and benefited from it (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**)

"Now LadyDevimon" the Shadow Drone spoke out "End this battle by destroying his Raging Flame Sprite!"

LadyDevimon tried to attack but Eric then spoke out "I don't think so I activate my trap card "Slip of Fortune!"

"Thanks to this card which I can only activate when your monster attacks one of my own monsters, I successfully negate the attack of the attacking monster but I have to remove from play the target monster until my next standby phase!"

Sure enough Raging Flame Sprite was spared being destroyed and saved Eric's from losing the duel but Eric had to remove his own monster until his upcoming Standby phase.

"You're just delaying your defeat!" the Shadow Drone declared "I play the continuous spell card Room of Nightmare now if you take any sort of damage from a card effect you lose three hundred points of Life Points...Turn end

"Alright now" Eric began slightly unphased by the new continuous spell card "My move I draw!"

Eric drew a card as he pointed out "Now that my standby phase has arrived, Raging Flame Sprite comes back at normal attack strength and a defense but don't forget about Molten Destruction!"

True to his words Raging Flame Sprite returned at the same attack and Defense points as it was to summon it before and it benefited from the Field Spell (**ATK: 600, DEF: 0**)

Now from my hand I'll activate a spell card it goes by the name Graceful Charity! Thanks to this spell card I can draw three more cards but I have to discard two!"

Eric drew three cards and discarded two of his cards

The Shadow Drone looked at Eric "Impressive but it's still too week to destroy my monster!"

"Maybe" Eric said "But since that was a special summon I get to summon one additional monster."

"Go for it sir!" Coronamon shouted.

"I send my Tri-Blaze Accelerator from my field to the Graveyard in order to special summon Volcanic Doomfire!"

Monica gave out a shriek of joy Eric was going to win this as Volcanic Doomfire appeared (**ATK: 3000, DEF:3000**)

"That's a whole lot of monster" Carly stated amazed at the creature's Attack points and defense points.

"Now thanks to Molten Destruction" Eric began "Volcanic Doomfire gains five hundred more attack and defense points!

Volcanic Doomfire growls as it's attack points rose (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 2500**)

"Now I will equip him with the equip spell card Axe of Despair giving him one thousand more attack points!"

Volcanic Doomfire grew an axe and it's attack points rose again (**ATK: 4500, DEF: 2500**)

"Now" Eric said pausing "Raging Flame Sprite give the Shadow Drone a direct attack!"

The Raging Flame Sprite nodded and attacked the Shadow Drone directly (**Shadow Drone's LP: 1150**)

"What?" The Shadow Drone demanded "No!"

"I've won this duel" Eric said "Volcanic Doomfire end this duel by attacking her LadyDevimon!"

Volcanic Doomfire obeyed and swung out with the massive axe the even though LadyDevimon was equipped with Vicious Claw it still wasn't strong enough for the the Shadow Drone to survive! (**Shadow Drone's LP: 0**)

The Shadow Drone seemed to have screamed and fall unconscious.

"You did it Eric!" Monica said.

"Yes but who are these people?" Eric asked as Monica checked his injuries "I'm fine Monica."

"Doesn't hurt to check your injuries Eric!" Monica said then she hugged him and bailed out crying "I was so worried about you and Yusei."

Yusei nodded as he and Eric walked over to the Shadow Drones. Eric uncovered his Shadow Drone's head and revealed a shocker to the group.

"Kristy?!" Eric, Monica and Yusei shouted.

Hearing her name Kristy woke "What happened?"

"I was going to ask you the same question" Monica said sternly.

As the two girls were going at it for an explanation Eric and Yusei checked their opponent's cards.

"For the last time Monica" Kristy began "You're telling me I dueled Eric and nearly or could've killed him! I'd never do that!"

"She's right" Eric said looking at her deck "For one thing she doesn't know who to duel."

"You think she was manipulated Eric?" Yusei asked "Cause my own Shadow Drone's deck is missing cards as well."

"Could be" Eric said.

That is when Kristy remembered something "Eric! Keenan and I were waiting for the bus to take us back to Tokyo when all of a sudden I felt like a spider bit me. From then on I don't remember."

Monica sighed "Brainwashing...Why am I not surprised."

"Digimon?" Yusei asked Eric.

Eric looked at him "Certainly a possibility Yusei, but one that could control humans would be nearly impossible."

"But if there was a Digimon that could do that to humans" Yusei stated.

Coronamon answered for Eric "It can be done I mean long ago I remember this Digimon known as MaloMyotismon did exactly that but I remembered something else...If a Digimon could do that it'd have to be a Mega Level Digimon.

"Mega Level?" Yusei asked "I'm going to guess that's the last level of power for Digimon."

"Correct" Eric replied to Yusei "Which means they have unbelievable powers."

"I'm going out of the blue and saying this right now" Monica said "I think it might not be a Digimon...Something else."

Yusei turned to Eric as Eric nodded "The Data Squad will look into this tomorrow...Um anyone else here those sirens?"

Yusei did "Who called Sector Security?"

"Never mind that" Monica said as Eric took Kristy in his arms carrying her as she was still too weak from dueling in the Shadow Duel "But let's get out of here."

"Right!" was Eric's response as the two followed Yusei out of the room leaving Yusei's Shadow Drone counterpart and poor Carly behind.

"Wait!" Carly shouted "I didn't get to interview you two!"

That is when Sector Security showed up "Hey are you two responsible for all this damage?"

Carly and the Shadow Drone looked behind themselves then freaked out "Hands up!"

**Dark Signers**

A group of the same individuals appeared deep down underground.

"Two of our Drones have failed" One of the cloaked figures stated.

"And a Digimon Duel Monster Card I've created failed to defeat a DATS member...Man...I just remembered that I hated DATS!"

"It was a pretty good card" the first figure stated.

"Well thank you" the second figure spoke up "Man DATS is always a thorn in my side."

"It's okay" the third cloaked figure stated firmly "The Prey may have escaped that time, but it's not the prey we need to change, it's the venom. Oh and see if you can send more stronger Digimon so that DATS doesn't get involved any further.

"One might" the figure said "That second Signer that was with the first Signer might be the only DATS member involved."

These group of cloaked figures began plotting their next move and planned to finish off Jack Atlas.

**End of Chapter**

** A really long chapter here, who can guess who these darked robbed people are? Can anyone guess the identity of the second cloaked figure? Please understand that the reason why I made this chapter was because I didn't want to do a smaller chapter with these Shadow Drones and I thought the chapter discussing the Crimson Dragon was short.**

** Well anyway next chapter! Chapter 19: Surprise visit!**


End file.
